Fantasia Unleashed
by Gkmader
Summary: What happens when a modern day girl from Seattle finds herself in the Disney kingdom of Fantasia? When her mother goes missing, Noella must seek the help from seven magic mirrors spread out throughout the Disney kingdoms. Along the way she makes friends with various beloved characters. Disclaimer: All Disney characters belong to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Hello Readers! It has been awhile! If I recall correctly, my last story posting was 2013, which is insane to me that it has been that long. I just wanted to give a brief update on myself and where I've been, but by all means just skip this and start the prologue... :)

So since 2013, I haven't stopped writing by any means, but I had worked up my courage to start my own original stories. I never thought I'd do that and obviously I can't share those on this site so they've taken a lot of my time. So I returned to my writing roots for writing fan fiction. This story idea just came from my love of Disney and general questions stemming from "what if". I have a handful of original characters I brought in for the story, but you'll find many Disney character favorites throughout this story, so I hope that sounds fun for you. I thought I'd branch out from my typical stories from the video game fandom I have posted for in the past. I had to work up courage to post this due to it being an on-going story and not completed yet (I started Fantasia in Oct. 2018 and I'm still writing it currently). Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

~Prologue~

Once upon a time in a magical kingdom far away, there were provinces of seven. Within each province light and dark hung in the balance.

A great battle was fought between man and dragon of purple and black scales, but truly I tell you, this is but one of our tales.

And thus is where our story begins, not in the provinces foretold, but in a farther kingdom of old.

Seattle, Washington. A bustling metropolis with torrential rainfall and hectic traffic. A family of four are in a local grocery store picking up some food for dinner. The father, Levi Kendall, collapses as he is reaching for a jug of milk. His wife, Corissa, calls for an ambulance while their two daughters look on in horror. Noella, the eldest at the age of twenty and Riley who is ten. The girls wait anxiously for the emergency responders to arrive. The Kendall women wait anxiously as the doctor does a thorough physical examination. The room is silenced as the problem is revealed. Pancreatic cancer. Stage 4 with a grim prognosis. Riley can't hold back her tears upon hearing the news. Corissa freezes and Noella tries to remain calm grabbing her mother's hand. Levi looked as pale as a ghost as the doctor goes over a small list of treatments for his severity of cancer. Corissa wanted to treat the cancer right away, but without any hesitation Levi refused.

"I want to live what life I have left with my family...not prolonging my life with worthless treatments." Levi told the doctor.

The prognosis was six months to a year, which understandably shook the family. Corissa disagreed with her husband for not being willing to fight to live, but she knew arguing wouldn't help the situation. Levi Kendall was gone five months later.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Noella

College was always in the cards for me after I graduated high school. I was an honor roll student and my lowest grade ever was a B minus. Scholarships were handed out to me like candy due to my impressive grades. I planned to do general studies at a community college first and then transfer to the University of Washington and get my nursing degree with an emphasis in oncology. I couldn't help my father, the least I could do would be to use the knowledge I would learn to help others. Though after dad died, little went as planned. We all were grieving, but mom took it the worst. She took time off work and it was paid bereavement leave, but after three months she never went back. I would come home from a long day at school and dishes would be piled in the sink and the house smelled stale. Riley did her best to help with chores around the house, but she couldn't keep up on her own. It hurt me to see mom like this. Dad's death seemingly destroyed her and she couldn't pick herself back up for her sake or ours. Her depression was heavy and eventually per my insistence, I had her visit a psychiatrist who she had regular appointments with. Though eventually I had to make a tough decision and quit school for the time being. My family needed me and since mom had fallen into such a delicate state, it was up to me to take care of Riley.

My only solace was my boyfriend Blake Anderson. We met in Biology 201 my second semester in college. In high school, I dated a few guys my sophomore and junior years. Though none of those relationships even lasted a year. We got along, but each of those relationships ended mutually. In all honesty, I was more focused on my academic record than my dating record. Though Blake surprised me, he pursued me even though I gave him every indication that I was not interested. We made it a whole eleven months, which was my longest relationship to date. It was shortly after dad died that I ended it with Blake too. Every aspect of my life in academics and romantic relationships had fallen by the wayside in order to step up and be there for my mom and sister.

Since dropping out of school for the time being, I picked up three part time jobs to help out my family. Someone had to pay the rent and buy groceries and things, so a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. When I even had a moment to relax, I would find and drown myself in reruns of ER or any medical tv drama I could find. Some nights, I would come home to find mom curled up in bed at four and if Riley had her way when I wasn't home, she would be watching a Disney movie. That sister of mine, I didn't understand her obsession with Disney animation. Those movies were fine I guess, but they were so over the top and predictable. Besides, I thought the Happily Ever After scenario was misleading because life isn't always happy. Riley was ten and I was sure she'd grow out of her Disney phase.

Tonight when I got off work, I got home and Riley was watching Moana sitting on the couch eating some popcorn. I set my purse and keys down on the table in the hallway. A smile slowly grew on my face looking at the picture frame on the table. It was a picture of my family taken a year ago when dad was still here and we all were happy. How long ago that seemed. Riley looked up acknowledging my entrance and went back to singing along with the TV screen. I glanced around and didn't see mom in the vicinity, I figured she would be curled up in her room as usual.

"You eat dinner?" I asked Riley as I peered around the untouched kitchen.

"Not yet." Riley replied.

I immediately noticed an empty sink free of dirty dishes.

"Thanks for doing the dishes." I commented.

"You're welcome." She replied in a tune.

"Uh, when did my life become a musical?" I teased.

"It's a song in Moana." Riley told me.

"Right...okay. So grilled cheese for dinner?" I offered.

"Sure." Riley replied.

Riley wasn't a picky eater, which I always appreciated. I pulled out a pan, greased it, and prepped the bread with butter and sliced the cheese. I turned the heat on low and went to mom's bedroom. To my surprise, her bed was vacant.

"Hey Ri, where's mom?" I asked stepping back out into the front room.

"She left about an hour ago…"

"Did she say where?"

"Yeah, uh she said she had an appointment with her psychiatrist…"

"Ri, she doesn't have those today. Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays...today is Friday."

Riley realizing my alarm actually looked up from her movie and walked toward me. I ran over to the stove and flipped her sandwich just in time before it burned.

"Noella, where could she be?" Riley asked with panic in her tone.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's a logical explanation…" I said calmly even though I was trying not to be alarmed myself. Mom had never done this before. I plated Riley's sandwich and handed it to her. Frankly, I was too agitated to eat. I pulled out my phone going to my room for privacy. I called my uncle, moms older brother to come over. He would be with Riley while I went to search for mom. As calmly as possible, I explained the situation and he grilled me with questions that I didn't have the answers to. He promised he would be right over, but I couldn't wait. I told Riley I would go look for her and it would be easy using the find my iPhone app. Riley begged to come with, but naturally I refused.

"I'll be right back." I promised kneeling down to her height putting my hand on her shoulder. Without a word, Riley went to the nearby hall closet and pulled out a backpack and handed it to me.

"We need some groceries while you're out…" She reminded me.

"Hey you keep being ten and leave the adulting to me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Uncle Mark will be here soon."

"Be safe."

"See you soon."

I left the house, got in my car parked out front, and drove into the city turning on the locator app to find my mom.

* * *

Corissa

I didn't get out bed until almost noon this morning. Riley was already at school and Noella was at work. This how it was Monday through Friday and on the weekends Riley hung out with me unless she was hanging with a friend, though most days she wanted to keep me company. We didn't talk much except when I would occasionally ask her how school was. I usually sat beside her on the couch as she watched her endless binging of Disney movies. Halfway through the Lion King, I got up to use the restroom, but I didn't get back on the couch with my daughter. Instead, I told her I had an appointment and left before she said another word.

I got in my car driving into the heat of five o'clock traffic and it was a nightmare especially in this rain downpour. Remaining in the right lane, I got off the nearest exit and just started driving where there was less traffic and people. My foot hit the gas as I was approaching a tunnel. The rain wasn't helping and I hydroplaned hard. The Subaru spun in a circle and I braced for impact.

The car slammed hard against the concrete rails surrounding the sidewalk. I got out of the car to assess the damage. The rain penetrated my clothes in seconds soaking me to the bone. This was the last thing I needed right now. There was no one around. I grabbed my cellphone to call triple A, but I remembered the battery was running low. There was maybe enough juice to make a single call to either Noella to pick me up or the roadside assistance. Today had already been rough and I honestly didn't want a lecture from my daughter. Our roles really had reversed since Levi passed. My heart ached even thinking about him. I used the rest of my battery to call roadside assistance. I waited for a few minutes in the car to keep dry though there was no point to that since I was already soaked. As I sat there, I looked ahead up the road at the tunnel. I had lived in Seattle most of my life and I didn't remember there being a tunnel in the city or at least never noticing before. As I sat there, I heard a voice though I don't where from. It was pressing upon my heart like a heavy weight telling me to come. Without thinking, I went outside and began walking forward toward the tunnel. Part of me wanted to stay put, but something pushed me forward, an natural force that I couldn't reject. I entered the dark tunnel thankful to be out of the rain again and continued to walk forward. The end was nowhere in sight and a bright flash of light forced me to shield my eyes.

When the light dissipated, I was no longer in a tunnel and in fact in a rocky valley with tall cliffs on either side. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky as I looked on in the distance seeing a very foreboding castle. I wanted to go back, but the voice kept pressing me to come. I had to obey it. Further in the valley, I came across a black puddle with hues of purple mixed throughout. Surely this wasn't oil. Though even more peculiar was a sharp sword sticking out in the middle of this mess. Curiously, I reached out, but I hesitated and the voice beckoned me toward the hilt.

"Remove the sword and you will experience freedom beyond your wildest imagination."

I couldn't fight it. My feet walked into the black filth, which wasn't liquid at all, but almost like tar. The air reeked of sulfur and it made me nauseous.

"Remove the sword." The voice said again.

I quickly grabbed the hilt and yanked the weapon from its place. As quickly as I did that, the filth at my feet rose up and surrounded me in a cloud. My lungs stung and I began coughing.

"Well done, Corissa." The voice replied.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I know many things about you. Like your wounded heart, but nevermind that now. I must thank you for giving me a second chance. Now become one with me."

The voice faded and the cloud went up my nose, purged my eyes, and into my mouth down my throat. It was suffocating. I tried to scream, but couldn't. Then my world went black.

* * *

Noella

I took off into the night shooting up my umbrella to cover me from the pouring down rain. I got in my car and began tracking mom's phone. I called and texted her getting no reply. It was half past five and the evening traffic was still jammed going further into the city. The locator app was worthwhile as I zeroed in on the location. The cell phone was going toward the outskirts of the city and I was blocks away from the location when the signal was suddenly lost. I groaned in frustration though I was still close enough I was certain I would spy mom eventually. My headlights finally highlighted the Subaru and I pulled over quickly. I popped the umbrella open and hurried to the Subaru. Mom was nowhere to be found and the cell phone was left in the front seat. It was dead, which clearly was why the locator signal died and why she didn't pick up. Feeling more alarmed now, I spun around yelling mom's name. Nobody was around and the only thing ahead was a tunnel. Maybe she went toward the tunnel to get help or get out of the rain, though I don't know why she would do that when she could simply stay dry in the car. Frustration surged within me.

"I swear mom, when I find you...we are going to have some words." I thought to myself.

I grabbed the backpack Riley gave me earlier and headed forward toward the tunnel. I released a deep breath as I headed in and suddenly a bright light forced me to cover my eyes.

When I lowered my arm, I was no longer in the tunnel system. More importantly, it was daylight and I was in the middle of a lush green forest. The sun was hot and blinding and as I panned around at my surroundings I was trying not to panic. Though my heart was racing hoping I had fallen and hit my head and this was all a dream. I pinched my arm to be sure and this was reality. Several hundred yards from me, I saw what looked to be a castle. I had to figure this out calmly and rationally and rational Noella said go to buildings, which meant people and civilization. I now knew how Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz felt. I surely knew I wasn't in Seattle anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello again readers! Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying the beginning of this epic tale so far. Please show your support by leaving a review, follows, or favorites if you're so inclined. It encourages me so much and makes my day :) You guys rock! Until next time 3


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

My rational self was losing the battle going on within my mind. The rational side told me to keep moving forward toward the castle I saw peeking through the trees. However, the irrational side of me wanted to scream and yell for help. Where the heck was I cause it surely wasn't Seattle. The surrounding woods were full of tall oak and pine trees. At first, I opted to turn around and go back the way I came. I had every hope that it would lead me back to the tunnel and to rainy Seattle. So I did turn around and just began walking in a straight line. I kept peering behind me with every several hundred steps I would take. I wanted to keep my bearings on the castle. Suddenly, I was blocked by some kind of barrier. It blended in with the surrounding woods, but I could tell it was there. Curiously, I reached out just to see if I could force or push my way through and the minute my hand made contact, a light emitted from my hand enveloping the wall. It startled me jumping back. The wall disappeared and I looked forward, there was just more woods. I didn't want to get any farther from the castle, so I decided to head back. I didn't need to get myself lost trying to find my mother. To keep myself out of my own head and panicking, I pressed forward toward the castle. As I got closer, the forest dumped out on a path leading across a narrow stone bridge and finally to the castle gates. There were two guards guarding the outer wall leading inside. It was an open archway leading into a small courtyard just before the main doors. There weren't too many people around to my surprise this being a kingdom and all.

"Halt." The guards said in perfect unison.

I froze in my tracks feeling my heart race inside.

"State your business." One guard ordered.

"Please sir," I began, "I'm trying to find my mom. She has long brown hair and she was last wearing a sweatshirt and jeans."

"What in blazes is a sweatshirt?" The other guard commented mockingly. He scrutinized me from head to toe.

"You're not from around here are you?" The other guard added.

Before I could answer, another woman's voice called out from the courtyard.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?"

As this woman approached, I just stopped and stared with my jaw open and the guards bowed. A young woman with short black hair and pale skin, but bright red lips came forward. She was wearing a blue and yellow dress with a red ribbon in her hair. It was something straight out of Disneyland or an animated movie. I didn't have to be huge fan of Disney like my sister to know who this was.

"S-Snow White?" I muttered in disbelief.

"Yes, that's me." She replied with a bright smile, "I'm sorry, but have we met before? I'm sure I would remember…"

I think she was politely pointing out my attire just like the guards did.

"I promise we haven't met, but you're quite well known." I answered.

"Of course, she's the princess." One of the guards answered matter of factly.

Snow White glanced at them flashing a smile.

"She's with me gentleman. I've got it from here. Thank you."

Then she pulled me along inside the castle gates giving us some privacy. If she hadn't touched me, I still would be disbelieving that she was real. We sat down on a stone bench in the courtyard beside a well. She fluffed her dress before gracefully placing her hands in her lap.

"May I ask your name?" She said looking at me with her dark brown eyes.

"It's Noella, your highness."

"That's a beautiful name." She replied with a smile, "And please just call me Snow White. Now, I overheard you with the guards and you're trying to find someone? Is that right?"

"Yes, my mom. Her name is Corissa."

Snow White thought about it, but frowned solemnly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anyone of that name."

"Pst, Noella. It's Riley- over." A faint voice said.

I spun around, but there was nobody.

"Noella, I think it came from your bag on your back." Snow White pointed out.

I slid my pack off my shoulders and opened the zipper. Inside underneath an extra sweatshirt and a few snacks was a walkie talkie. Snow White stared in awe.

"What a strange device." She commented, "Are you a magical fairy?"

I cracked a smile trying to hold back a laugh.

"Not even the slightest...this device helps me talk to another person with the same device."

"How fascinating…" Snow White replied, her eyes growing wider in curiosity, "Please, show me how this works."

I nodded and pushed down the button to reply.

"Ri, is that you?"

"I thought I could help. Why aren't you back yet?"

"Uh, it's a long story…" I said glancing at Snow White and she smiled at me, "Is Uncle Mark with you?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"Can you maybe go somewhere private? I uh, need to tell you something."

There was a short pause and then I heard Riley's voice again.

"Okay I'm in the clear. What's up?"

Her voice was more echoey, so I figured she went to talk in the bathroom.

"So I'm still looking for mom, but I need you to cover for me with Uncle Mark."

"What do I tell him? And what do you mean you're still looking?"

"Riley, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm not in Seattle anymore."

"Where are you?" She pressed.

I bit my lip not even sure how to answer because frankly I didn't have one.

"I'm, uh, at a castle in a far off land of fantasy."

"Do you think I'm stupid? You didn't drive to Disneyland." Riley snapped quickly.

I hit the talk button to answer, but before I spoke, Snow White answered instead.

"Young lady, your sister is with me at my home and we're trying to help find your mother…"

I immediately put my finger to my lips.

"Forgive me Snow White, but please... let me talk to my sister."

She nodded.

"Noella, who was that?" Riley answered.

"You're not going to believe me if I told you, Ri. So just know that I'm on mom's trail. Tell Uncle Mark I surprised mom with a vacation away somewhere...just sell it, alright?"

"Noella, where are you?" Riley pressed.

My sister was ten and naturally curiosity surged within her. She wouldn't drop this until I told her.

"Okay, but you gotta swear to keep this between us."

"Yes, I promise. Tell me, tell me."

"I don't know how or why, but I'm with Snow White."

"Oh, ha ha…." Riley remarked mockingly.

I put down the walkie and shook my head.

"Of course, she doesn't believe me."

Snow White smiled warmly grabbing my hand giving it a squeeze.

"Please Noella, may I talk to your sister?" She asked politely.

Kindness like this was so weird to me. It was hard to believe that somebody would be so nice and polite to a total stranger. In the end, I agreed and handed the walkie to Snow White. She had watched me intently each time I spoke to Riley. So she simply took a breath pushing the talk button.

"Hello Riley?" Snow White spoke, "This is Snow White and I just want to tell you that your sister speaks the truth. She's enlisted my help to assist with finding your mother and I promise you I'll do all that I can."

Suddenly, a loud excited scream was heard in response causing Snow White to nearly drop the walkie.

"Your sister certainly is sprightly." Snow White commented with a smile.

"You have no idea…" I replied, "You're a celebrity to her."

"Celebrity?" Snow replied looking confused.

"Oh, I mean, she just admires you a lot." I corrected myself.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Well, she certainly sounds like dear girl. Can I meet her?"

"She's uh pretty far away now, but talking to you was more than enough I'm sure."

Snow nodded as Riley replied again.

"Noella...how is this possible?" She asked.

"If I knew I would tell you, but seriously Ri, I'm walking on eggshells here. I'm not as knowledgeable as you are."

"Well, I could be your Disney consultant and don't worry about Uncle Mark. I got this. So how are you going to start to look for mom?"

"I guess we could ask around…" I replied, but nobody was around to even ask.

"Go find the mirror." Riley replied.

When she heard this, Snow White's eyes grew big in acknowledgement.

"My stepmother has a mirror, but I'm forbidden ever to use it, but surely this is an important situation. I'm sure she'd understand." Snow White insisted immediately getting up gesturing me to follow her. I told Riley to hang tight because I didn't want to make a ruckus inside the castle. Snow White led me through long corridors of her home and I looked around in awe at the architecture. She finally led me through double doors of what definitely looked like the master suite. There was large bed surrounded by a large wardrobe and other bedroom furnishings. Then up some stone steps on the far side of wall there were some large drapes covering something. Snow White pulled a nearby rope chord and it yanked the drapes out of the way revealing a large mirror. It had a beautiful gold frame and almost covered the length of the wall.

"Will this work?" Snow White asked.

"I suppose so. Thank you. Snow, I'm sorry but would you mind waiting outside so I could talk to my sister alone for a bit?"

"Of course." She agreed, "But do make it quick."

I nodded and Snow White promptly stepped outside the room.

"Okay Ri, I'm here at the mirror." I spoke into the walkie.

"Alright, I'm reviewing the summoning spell from the movie…" Riley replied and told me what to say. She was very specific insisting I had to put my arms out in front of me and slowly raise them above my head as I spoke the words.

"Come forth and show me thy face." I said.

Soon an eerie face appeared from the mirror and it scared me.

"A new face I do see, what does thou want of me?" The mirror replied in a creepy, monotone.

"Where can I find my mom? Corissa Kendall?" I asked.

"This woman Corissa, I truly do see. She cannot hide from me. Though she is not quite herself, another took over. For glory and power, she is one special sort of prowler. She appears in a castle nearly out of sight, nearby to the fair Snow White."

The mirror spoke in rhyme. It was slightly hard to interpret, but I got the jist. He nailed it on the head saying my mother wasn't herself and something took over. Even a magic mirror in this fairy tale kingdom picked up on her depression.

"Once I find my mother, how do I get home to Seattle?" I asked the mirror.

"The journey ahead very few dare to tread, but if you intend to continue let me lessen your dread. With help from my six other brothers, each one will assist you to find the others. In another province near to here, seek out Aurora another princess so dear."

I thanked the mirror and the face disappeared and soon my reflection reappeared. Snow White peeked in as I pulled the cord to drop the drapes back down covering the mirror again just as I'd found it.

"Noella?" Snow White said, "You get some answers?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I do hope you find your mother. Good luck. Do please excuse me, I have chores to do and then I'm going to the woods to pick some wildflowers to place on my father's grave."

"A princess has to do chores?" I questioned.

"My stepmother, the queen, insists on it. She says it builds up my character." Snow White replied, but then sighed heavily, "Besides, I don't mind it. I met someone by the well doing my chores the other day. I hope to see them again."

"I'm sure you will." I smiled.

"Is there anything else before I go?"

"I hate to ask, but is there a horse that I could use?"

Snow White nodded and promptly handed me a small handkerchief with SW embroidered in the corner.

"Give this to the stable master and he should saddle you up a horse for you immediately."

I took her token smiling gratefully.

"Thanks Snow White...I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Until next time dear Noella, I hope we meet again in the future."

Snow White promptly turned and walked away as I did the same heading to the stables.

* * *

Corissa

This new body was extraordinary. It was young and vibrant and exactly what I would need to in act my revenge on Aurora. She wouldn't see me coming especially with this new form. My powers over the forces of darkness surged within me and with a wave of my hand, the cliff of the mountain side morphed into a rocky set of stairs. I rose to the top quickly getting out of the valley and returning to my palace atop the Forbidden Mountain. My minions of darkness were gone. Those stupid fairies must have driven them off. My throne was rubble as I stood in the center of the room. I raised my arms up high and with a heavy blast of wind, my black scepter of iron with the green crystal atop its point conjured resting in my right hand. The blast stirred the iron chandelier above my head and I heard the squawking of a crow. It flew out toward the nearest open window, but I forced it back with my green glowing hand outstretched toward it. The crow landed on top of my scepter and the green glow of my magic enveloped the animal.

"Do my bidding bird. Intelligent you shall be and I give you the name Drake."

The crow squawked in acknowledgement and I ordered it to fly ahead to Stephan's castle meeting me there. I peered down at the primitive clothing on this body and was ferociously disgusted. I stamped my scepter on the ground dawning myself completely in black leather. Gone were the days of my robe-like garments and replacing it with a tight belted leather jacket and boots. The bottoms were tricky because I had only seen such garments for the legs on men, but frankly they were practical. I searched through the memory banks of my host and this garment was called pants. So I made those black leather as well. It was so tight against my skin it truly just felt like another layer of my skin. This long hair was ridiculous so I made a leather band drawing back my hair atop my head and it fell down at my back. At least now out of the way. Now feeling a sudden thrill of surprise that nobody would recognize me, I waved my hand around the green orb on my scepter visualizing Aurora. Fury burned within me as I saw her gracefully dancing around the ballroom with my former prisoner Prince Phillip. My spell had been broken. Those fools won't be dancing for very long. I would see to that. Summoning my powers, I teleported outside Stephan's castle where I surrounded it in thorns. Drake squawked and regrouped with me upon my arrival. As I was about to make my presence known in Stephan's castle, a bolt of light in the far off distance appeared. It was blinding and made me sick. This wasn't just light, but a purity and goodness that shook me to my core. Dealing with Aurora would come first, but then I knew I had to find and extinguish that wretched light. As it dissipated, I saw something off in the distance that I never saw before. Beyond the forest and trees, my eyes spied a faint castle on a hilltop that I never knew existed. This new body had unbelievable powers of perception and I would use those abilities to explore all the places beyond Stephan's castle. Aurora and all her loved ones would know my wrath. I would drop my former name and assume the identity of my host. Corissa was my name and no more would Maleficent reign.

* * *

The Huntsman

Growing up, my family never had much. I was the youngest son of a farmer. My brother and I grew up with little to our names and would have back breaking chores helping our father in the fields day after day. One day, the Queen's guards summoned us to the castle. Father had fallen behind on taxes and was arrested. The Queen was merciful that day and instead of beating father, she offered him a bargain. She said if we would come work for her as her private military leaders, we could work to pay off the debt owed and father would be spared. Needless to say, my brother and I agreed. My brother and I grew up in a single day becoming men in the Queen's military known especially as the "Huntsman"...that day was six years ago. I was twenty-one years of age now and served the queen loyally to spare my father's life. My brother didn't mind this life, but it wasn't for me. Many times over the years, the Queen would order us to do unspeakable things that would give me nightmares for weeks, but even still, I served her.

One day I was summoned to the throne room with a very cruel order.

"Ah Huntsman...thank you for being prompt." The Queen sneered.

"What do you wish of me majesty?" I asked standing at attention with my hands behind my back.

"Accompany Snow White into the forest, she wants to adorn her father's grave with some flowers. Find a quiet and secluded part of the forest."

"Yes, your majesty." I replied and turned to leave.

"I wasn't finished!" She snapped.

"My apologies." I bowed quickly.

"Finally, my faithful huntsman...I would like you to kill her."

Her tone of voice was so cruel and sadistic. Of all the things, I've had to do over the years, murder wasn't one of them.

"Highness, she is your family…" I insisted.

"Silence!" She barked standing up forcefully. "You know the punishment should you fail." She warned.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Maybe I asked the wrong brother perhaps?" She replied cocking a curious brow.

My brother and I may have been family, but becoming the queen's huntsman had changed him. He would carry out all the queen's orders without delay or remorse. I think over the years his morality was diminished and didn't mind killing or anything of the sort for the queen.

"No, your majesty. On my honor, it will be done."

"And see that it is...and to make sure I want proof." She bellowed.

She grabbed a box from the table beside her throne. It was crimson box with with a carved filigree design.

"Bring me her heart in this."

Reluctantly, I took the box and was ordered not to return until the job was done. The queen had me visit the blacksmith to sharpen my knife to make things easier and faster. Once I was ready, I found Snow White in the courtyard. I bowed low upon approach.

"Your highness, I'm ordered to accompany you into the forest. Shall we?" I told her gesturing toward the stables. She agreed and I offered her my arm as escort to the horse. I lifted her up into the saddle as she sat gracefully at side saddle with her legs draped over the left side of the horse. I hopped on behind her getting my feet in the stirrups and tightening the reins. The horse cantered for awhile as we left the palace behind us. I didn't want to go too fast for Snow White. Following the Queen's orders, I went deep into the forest stopping only when I found some flowers.

"Huntsman, I've never been here before. Will you be able to find your way back?" Snow White questioned.

"Don't worry about me, your highness. Everything will be fine." I lied. "Go pick your flowers and I'll stay here with the horse."

"Very well, then." She smiled and I helped her off the horse.

She ran toward the field of flowers picking up her skirt as she did so. Immediately, she began plucking flowers and gathering them in her arms. Snow White began singing a beautiful melody while she gathered the flowers. It made my heart sick. I wish time could freeze right now. Her backed turned to me and she put down her flowers and started handling a small bird on the ground. This was my chance. Slowly and cautiously, I crept forward taking out my dagger from my belt. For the first time since becoming a Huntsman, my hand was trembling. I was steps from her and she hadn't noticed me. Her bird flew away and she grabbed her flowers and as she turned toward me, my dagger was raised and ready to strike. But I couldn't do it. Snow White screamed dropping the flowers and crossing her arms defensively. After she screamed, she didn't say anything or beg for her life, but just braced. The dagger dropped from my hand as I fell to the ground bowing grabbing the hem of her dress.

"Your highness. Please forgive me. I truly don't mean you any harm, but your stepmother the queen does."

"The queen?" She questioned, "But why?"

"She's crazy and jealous of you. She won't stop, so you should run."

"But where?" She asked with her eyes widening in panic.

"Doesn't matter. Anywhere, but the palace. Go now!" I roared.

Terrified, she turned and ran deep into the trees. As she went further from my sight, I picked up my dagger returning it to my belt.

"I pray that one day you'll forgive my actions." I mumbled.

There was no going back now. Nearby there was wild boar grazing. I killed it quickly and removed its heart passing it off as Snow White's in the box that the Queen gave me. I made my decision and if the Queen ever found out, my life would be forfeit.

* * *

Queen Grimhilde

My Huntsman returned at sunset with my box. I awarded him my favor for the day giving him a large banquet with the best wine to enjoy. Sometimes I was concerned about his loyalty, but this proved me wrong. Later his older brother joined me in the throne room bowing as he entered.

"Majesty, there is a visitor here to see you." He told me.

"I don't wish to see anyone. Send them away." I replied waving my hand.

"She says speaking to her will be as much benefit to you as it is her."

I cocked a curious brow.

"Intriguing, very well. Send her in."

My Huntsman disappeared and soon a tall, regal woman stepped into the room. She carried with her a scepter and a crow on her shoulder. Her garments were black and quite unusual. The intimidation I felt was immediate and that infuriated me.

"State your business." I snapped.

"My name is Corissa and I have a proposition for you."

"Go on, Corissa." I replied.

"What if I told you that there are other places out there beyond your borders?"

"That's impossible. I rule the only land there is."

Corissa shook her head and swirled her hand atop her scepter showing me a castle I had never seen before.

"This is where I hail from. I put a stop to the forces of light there and until recently, I didn't know that this castle existed. So I set out to meet its ruler and see why we can't expand both our kingdoms and power over all."

This power she briefly demonstrated marveled my own. I sat silent for moment thinking. I knew better than to make an enemy of this woman, so I humored her.

"I accept this proposition, but what about other forces of light?" I questioned.

"We snuff them out one by one as they appear. Surely they are no match against two strong forces of darkness…" Corissa reasoned.

"True...and to assist our efforts, I offer to you use of my elite Huntsman and magic mirror."

I got up and pulled the cord revealing my great mirror. Corissa looked on in awe. Clearly, I had surpassed her in this regard. I raised my arms summoning a blast of wind.

"Come forth. Reveal thy face." I spoke.

Reflections soon disappeared and soon I saw the face of my servant the entity inside the mirror.

"What does thou request O Queen?" The mirror replied.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" I asked.

"My queen is fair that is plain to see, but Snow White and another are fairer far than thee."

A dark fury surged within me and I screamed.

"Snow White is alive?" I growled. "Who is the other maid?" I asked the mirror.

"Alas, there is a force of light prohibiting my sight."

I summoned the older Huntsman as Corissa watched me pace around my throne meticulously.

"You summoned me?" The Huntsman said in a bow as he came in the room.

"Bring me your brother clapped in irons immediately." I roared.

He quickly ran out of the room and returned with his brother yanking him forward in irons. The elder brother thrust him forward, so he was inches from kissing my feet. He did not look at me, but kept his head bowed obviously resigned to death already.

"Look at me slave." I growled.

He finally did almost looking dead in the eye already.

"You disobeyed me. Why?"

He didn't answer, so grabbed him by the collar bringing his face right up to mine.

"Because no innocent life should be murdered." He said calmly.

I released him from my grasp as he collapsed on the floor and remained with a bowed head. I began pacing again. His disobedience was worthy of death, but until now his skills and loyalty had always been above any other of my servants, even his older brother. Surely I couldn't let that go to waste. I was a practical woman after all. I walked over to the mirror to ask another question.

"Is Snow White still a threat to me?" I asked.

"Light and darkness always hang directly in the balance, Snow White's' heart is not filled with any malice."

"Any other threats?" I asked.

"A maid from somewhere far out of sight has befriended the fair Snow White. She searches for family this I see and the light in her heart nearly blinds me. Surely, O Queen you can plainly see, this maiden of light threatens we."

Frustrated, I slumped on my throne drumming my fingers on the armrests.

"Let me snuff out this light for she threatens both of us." Corissa insisted.

"No." I replied, "The younger of my huntsman should go." I said calmly.

I walked down the steps from my throne and I rose him to his feet by magic. My hands waved over the irons and then opened and fell to the ground. My huntsman looked at me curiously.

"I'm giving you a final chance to prove your allegiance to me." I warned him, "Seek out this light, whatever or whomever it may be and extinguish it. Do that and you will once again regain my favor."

"On my honor, your majesty." He replied.

Before he left, I gave him a quiver full of arrows and a bow.

"This bow is filled with magic power," I explained, "As soon as an arrow is fired, it will not stop until it hits the heart of a living thing. Use it at will."

"Thank you, your majesty." He said.

"It also has a secondary purpose. It will glow bright red as it nears anyone or anything wielding the power of light. Let the bow guide you to your prize."

He took the weapon from me, bowed, and promptly left. I turned toward Corissa who looked quite pleased. We had a plan, a partnership, and it was nice to have an ally in this mess.

* * *

Noella

Snow White's token worked like a charm and the stable master saddled and bridled a beautiful chestnut mare for me to ride. I was a city girl at heart, but I knew the basics of horseback riding. It still took some getting used to. I took it slow as I left Snow White's home and returned to the forest. I trotted smoothly and calmly along until Riley started frantically shouting through the walkie talkie.

"Noella...are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here what is it?"

"Snow White is still with you right?"

"No we parted awhile ago. She had chores to do and then was going to pick some flowers."

"I was afraid of that…" Riley commented, "You have to find her. Her life is in danger…"

"What?"

"I thought things would change since she was with you, but that doesn't matter. Don't you know the story?"

"Not really Ri, I maybe saw the movie once and it was a long time ago. I just remembered what Snow looked like. Why? What's the matter?"

"Well, first don't trust anyone especially the queen. Just find Snow White and protect her."

"Bossy much?" I complained, "Watch your tone, but what about mom?"

"This is Snow White we're talking about. You gotta help her!"

"Of course I will Riley. Calm down. Look I gotta ride, but where should I look for Snow?

"Head deep into the forest and just look for large multicolored flowers, you can't miss them if they're anything like the movie."

"Alright, I'll be in touch." I said and clipped the walkie on the belt loop of my jeans.

I reared the horse and sped her up into a sprint and eventually I found the flowers that my sister spoke of. I got off the horse and looked around yelling frantically for Snow White, but no answer came. Walking around a bit, I found a pile of picked flowers. I hope I wasn't too late. Near to that, I saw a trail of blood and my heart was racing as I followed it. To my relief, it lead to the carcass of a dead boar some vultures were actually picking the bones clean of flesh. I didn't know vultures existed in these stories. I grabbed the walkie to inform my sister.

"Ri, Snow White is gone. I can't find her anywhere." I said glumly.

"If only I'd been quicker...it's my fault." Riley replied.

"Don't do that...it's nobody's fault. I'm sure I'll find her."

"Check the forest, she's probably scared."

"I will. She couldn't have gotten too far. Not in those shoes she was wearing."

"Fear is a powerful motivator." Riley replied.

"Alright, I'll let you know when I find her."

"Noella, be careful."

I clipped the walkie on my jeans and headed deeper into the forest hoping I would find Snow White sooner than later.


	3. Chapter 3

Clouds began to fill the sky as I trudged deeper and deeper into the trees. I wasn't much of a tracker, so this was going to be difficult. Eventually the trees got too thick that I had to pull the mare forward myself by the reins.

"Okay if I was Snow White and I was scared out of my mind, where would I run?" I thought to myself. Before long, I felt small drops of water hit my face. The darkness came in mere minutes and the wind began to pick up. There was a heavy storm brewing and I had to find shelter. I threw up the hood on my sweatshirt though it wouldn't keep me from getting soaked much. It was crazy to me how quickly the weather changed so suddenly. Eventually, I came to a small clearing. The grass in the center had been disturbed, pressed down as if someone recently laid here. Was it Snow White? I spied something long and red waving in the wind caught on a tree branch on the edge of the clearing. I grabbed it and examined it. It was a hair ribbon, so I knew I was at least going in the right direction. Suddenly, I heard a snap of twig behind me. I spun around immediately scared hoping I wouldn't come across a bear or something dangerous in these woods. It was faint, but I could make out several sets of eyes hidden in the bushes. Maybe it was a search party looking for Snow White.

"Show yourselves." I said trying to sound calm, "I mean you no harm."

"Is that a promise?" A voice of what sounded like a child that came from the bushes.

Soon the three most unlikely of animals slowly and cautiously emerged from the foliage. A small fawn, a rabbit, and a skunk. Immediately I backed away afraid of getting sprayed by the skunk.

"We won't hurt you." The rabbit spoke hopping closer to me sniffing me thoroughly. "You smell nice." The rabbit smiled.

I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen and heard that rabbit speak with my own eyes.

"I'm sorry did you just speak?" I said looking at the three animals in awe.

"Well we are the only one's here." The skunk added.

"Are you scared lady?" The rabbit asked hopping in my lap and I began scratching him behind the ears.

"Not scared, but surprised. I'm not used to animals talking to me."

"All animals talk, of course." The rabbit commented matter of factly.

"Not where I come from." I smiled, "What can I call you?" I asked.

"I'm Thumper and my black and white friend is named Flower." The rabbit answered.

"And what about you?" I asked the fawn.

"His name is Bambi...He's still learning to speak." Thumper said.

"Bird." Bambi said loudly.

"What's your name?" Flower asked.

"It's Noella." I answered.

"Nice to meet you." Thumper replied hopping up and down happily. "You're the second person to come through these woods today."

"Really? Where did this person go?" I pressed.

"Sorry Noella, we didn't follow." Flower answered glumly.

Soon a crack of thunder echoed loud and it was so deep it seemed to shake the ground. The rain began to come down in buckets. The mare got spooked and ran off.

"Ugh, now what?" I said. "I'm new here and don't have a place to stay or a horse."

Immediately Bambi grabbed my sleeve gently and pulled me toward the woods. He released my arm and looked at me intently.

"Follow." He said and promptly ran off.

Thumper, Flower, and I quickly went to follow him. The rain was coming down from all directions due to the wind. It was hard to get a sense of direction, but Bambi seemed to know. Eventually, making our way into another clearing though much larger than the last. There was a small stream flowing nearby with a wooden bridge crossing it and just beyond that there was a cottage. It was a modest one, but I was happy Bambi lead me to it. I'd have even settled for a cave to get out of this rain. I thanked my new forest friends for their help and they ran off. Talking animals what more surprises could this world surprise me with?

I knocked on the cottage door, but no answer came. If this cottage had occupants, I'm sure they'd understand my desperation from getting out of the storm. I turned the knob and went inside closing the door promptly behind me. Nticing how much I to bend to get through the open doorway. My sneakers squeaked on the floor as I trailed in a puddle. I took off my wet sweatshirt and threw it over a wooden chair by the table. There was a fireplace with a pile of logs right beside it in a box. I built a fire and just stood in front of it for several minutes desperate to get warm while I wrung out my hair. Eventually I grabbed a chair from the table, and moved it over in front of the fire. I was exhausted, but I was also too nervous to sleep. How could I relax in a place so foreign to me? I glanced around the cottage taking notice of the various assortment of spiderwebs vacant and not. Also, everything within my view looked to have been made for a child. All the furniture and dishes were rather small for any adult. The kitchen was full of dirty dishes and so was the table. There was giant organ by the stairs. Maybe the bedrooms were up there and I could rest for even an hour. I was a former nursing student after all, I knew better than to deny myself sleep. I sat in front of the fire waiting for my sweatshirt to at least dry a little and then I would move upstairs to sleep. However, I didn't even make it too long before I fell asleep sitting up in that chair.

I was startled awake when my neck slumped downward quickly that gave me that jumpy feeling of freefall. It jolted me awake and my head snapped back up I was surrounded by a group of men. All of which were at my eye level as I was sitting. They just stared at me and I smiled nervously.

"Hi…" I said warmly with a wave.

The men jumped back nervously. They were older all sporting white beards. At least six of them were. One of them was completely clean shaven with big blue eyes sporting a green robe and a purple hat.

"Who are ye?" One of the men asked approaching me nervously pushing his glasses up.

"My name is Noella. I knocked and nobody answered. I'm sorry for intruding, I just wanted shelter from the rain…"

"Well the rain stopped so get out." Another man said looking angry. He was seemingly the meanest of the bunch.

"Aw come on, men. We have hearts don't we. This young maid needs some help. I mean look at her attire…" The man with glasses added. This was the second time someone had made fun of my jeans. Maybe I could borrow a dress from someone, but who was I kidding? That was far from practical if I get lost in strange lands especially in the rain.

"It's your call…" The mean man in red spat, "I'm going upstairs for some shut eye." He said thumping up the stairs angrily.

"Forgive him...it's in his nature to be like that." The man in glasses added, "Gents, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Doc." He told me. I figured he was the leader. Suddenly I remembered these men from the Disney movie. These were the seven dwarves. I was embarrassed I forgot that until now. Each man stepped forth stating their name, which is definitely something I needed reminding.

"Happy."

"Bashful."

"Sneezy."

"Sleepy."

The man with no beard stepped forward and shook my hand.

"That's Dopey." Doc explained, "He doesn't speak."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

Dopey certainly acted more like a child then a man.

"Grumpy is the one went upstairs." Doc added.

Soon the man known as Grumpy ran out from the upstairs room and flailed his arms around frantically.

"We have a ghost in our midst. First a she-man and now a ghost." Grumpy shouted.

Grumpy remained atop the stairs and the rest of the dwarves gathered at the base with Doc grabbing me by the hand keeping me behind them.

"Y-You're safe with us Noella." Doc said nervously as the dwarves cautiously went up the stairs. Each of them had mining tools like picks and shovels at the ready. We all gathered up top and finally going into the bedroom. Something was in the bed, but I surely didn't believe in ghosts so I knew it couldn't be that. It was covered head to toe in a blanket and a leg stuck out wearing a very familiar heeled shoe. I pushed through the dwarves and yanked the blanket off revealing none other than Snow White. The dwarves gasped in surprise.

"Hey Snow." I whispered gently shaking her awake.

Her eyes soon fluttered open and she smiled widely at me as she rose up stretching out her arms.

"Noella." She said drowsily. "How did you find me?"

"I had some help, but that's not important now. Are you okay?'

"Fine. I was just so sleepy." Snow suddenly turned acknowledging the rest of the guests in the room.

"Who are you?" She asked.

All the dwarves took off their hats all except Grumpy.

"Meet our hosts." I said and each one introduced themselves to Snow White.

Once the dwarves learned her name, they were shocked to find the princess in their midst. With the introductions made, Snow White and I wanted to thank our hosts by cleaning up the cottage. It was a sty after all. Afterward, everyone pitched in on breakfast, but only after Snow White thoroughly inspected the dwarves hands and Grumpy took some convincing to wash. Rather much force to. Later that evening, with the organ newly dusted and cleaned, the dwarves delighted Snow White and I with music. It was a fun dance party of sorts, which I clapped along with. Dopey tried to get me to dance with him, which I kindly obliged him. After that, I took a rest and let Snow White continue the fun. This was fun and I had made some new friends, so it was nice not being alone. But I still hadn't come close to finding my mom and that worried me.

* * *

Queen Grimhilde

My patience was growing thin. My scouts had failed to find Snow White anywhere in the vicinity. Corissa offered to go after her, but I was always one to agree with the philosophy of "if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." My servants after all were tools for me to use at will, but had failed me on more than one occasion. I summoned Corissa to me after a day since our agreement was made.

"We are equals…" Corissa spat as she entered my chambers, "I'm not one of your servants."

Ignoring her comment, I addressed my own.

"What are your favorite ways to snuff out the forces of light?" I asked.

"My methods are my own…" Corissa sneered. "But one piece of assistance I can offer you is to find a weakness and exploit it. What are Snow White's? She grew up around you, surely you picked up on something."

"I never paid much attention to the girl…" I shrugged.

"What about kindness? People in the light are sickeningly kind. Appeal to that." Corissa suggested.

"I didn't ask for your help." I snapped.

"Why else am I here?" Corissa replied.

"Leave me." I ordered, "We'll meet again once Snow White has been dealt with and we can move on to the other places you spoke of."

Corissa left and I quickly walked up to my mirror. I pulled a chain with an iron ring on its end and a doorway in the stone wall appeared. This took me straight to the catacombs and I walked down a spiral stone staircase and through another doorway, I reached my lab. Corissa viewed us as equals, but I would never reveal this place to her. I took a black leather bound book from my bookcase and began rifling through it. I wanted to be rid of Snow White, but how? Would I be merciful and make her death slow or immediate? Finally my eyes spied it. The Sleeping Death Curse. I was hesitant at first because the fact about curses is that there was a way to break them, but this one in particular surely would never be broken. The book said true love's kiss would break it, but I knew no such thing existed. I was married to a king and we never shared such affection. Thinking about my late husband, I remembered something about Snow White and the apple pies her mother used to make her as a girl. Appealing to that memory, I would poison an apple and once she was dead, I would be the fairest in the land. With my plan made, I conjured a disgusting brew that made me gag as I ingested it. The room began to spin and in moments my beautiful self had melted away into the appearance of an old woman. This was it and soon Snow White would be out of my life forever. I left my laboratory walking through to my dungeon and cackling at the young prince in my cell. Never again would he and Snow White meet.

* * *

Noella

After our dance party, the dwarves set up the bedroom upstairs for Snow and I and they opted to sleep downstairs. Snow and I drowsily laid down and I blew out the candle on the nightstand beside me, but the room was still lit bright. Snow hadn't blown hers out. I glanced at her as she sat on the side of the bed looking deep in thought.

"Something bothering you?" I asked as I pulled the covers over my legs.

"I just hoped that I would meet that man again, but how can I here?"

"What was this man like?" I asked.

"He was kind with dark brown eyes and he sang to me by the well at the palace. It was lovely."

"I'm sure you'll meet him again." I smiled reassuringly.

Snow White smiled back, but her face still seemed unsure. With my busy schedule back at home, I didn't really have a lot of friends. Is this what girl talk felt like?

"What did I do?" Snow suddenly asked.

"I don't understand…" I replied.

"Why does my stepmother hate me so much?"

"I wish I had an answer for you…" I began hesitating slightly just wanting to encourage her by saying the right thing. "Some people are hurting and certain things in a person's life can sometimes change a person's heart and outlook on life. Maybe your stepmother is wounded by a lack of compassion and love in her life."

"That's terrible." Snow replied, "If only I could help."

Classic Snow White being so kind to someone even if they are a threat to her.

"Sometimes they're beyond help Snow and it's good to keep your distance." I reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe." Snow replied, but then promptly blew out her candle saying goodnight.

The following morning, I woke early and crept downstairs. The dwarves were still asleep and I quietly grabbing the walkie from my pack and went outside to check in with Riley. When I turned the power on, Riley was already talking.

"Noella, pst Noella."

"I'm here."

"What's happening?" She pressed, "I can't help you if you don't talk with me."

"Sorry Ri, a lot has been happening, but I'm at the dwarves cottage now and…"

Immediately my sister cried out in exuberant joy showing off her fangirl side again.

"Focus Riley."

"Right, sorry. So what's happening?"

"Just staying away from the queen. The dwarves have been so kind...all except Grumpy that is."

"Aw classic Grumpy...he'll come around."

"Focus Riley. I'm straying off course. Mom is still missing."

"You're taking time to help people…that's nice."

"I understand that, but I'm just worried."

"You know the princesses are knowledgeable, so slowing down and taking your time with the people you meet there is a good thing."

"Snow White got me a horse." I told her. "I just wish I knew where to start."

"Well protecting Snow White from the queen is still important."

"Snow did show me the magic mirror back at the castle. Maybe I should return there to ask more questions…"

"It's a start…" Riley replied, "or you could find the prince."

"What prince?" I asked curiously.

"Snow White's of course."

"Oh uh, okay. Where is he?"

"You know the movie isn't clear…" Riley replied.

"Riley. How does that help?"

"I know hold on I'm thinking…"

There was a brief pause before I hit the button to talk again.

"Snow White was telling me about a man she met at a well in the courtyard at the palace…"

"That's the prince!" Riley said excitedly.

"Snow White failed to mention that."

"Maybe she didn't know."

"Now we're getting somewhere." I smiled. "Thanks Riley, I'll head back."

"Keep me updated, but Noella, make sure Snow White doesn't eat any apples from anyone."

"Right, got it."

I turned off the walkie and went inside. The dwarves were just starting to stir as I came back in. They curiously watched me as I packed up my things in my pack.

"Noella, you going somewhere?" Doc asked.

"Yes Doc, I have to find someone for Snow White."

"D-Do you have to go?" Bashful added.

"I'm afraid so. Trust me, it's important." I replied.

Soon Snow White came downstairs joining the rest of us.

"Noella? What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm returning to the palace." I told her.

"But the queen…" She replied nervously.

"The queen doesn't know me, so it's better I go back instead of you." I explained. "I'm coming right back. I promise."

I picked up my pack slinging the straps around my shoulders. Snow White quickly grabbed my hand.

"Be careful." She told me.

"I will." I promised. "Oh and Snow...don't eat anything from strangers okay? Like an apple."

Snow White laughed almost as if I told her a joke.

"I'm not kidding. Don't trust anyone." I told her seriously.

"A strange request, but alright." She smiled.

With that, she threw her arms around me in a tight hug. The goodbyes were said and with fond farewells from Snow and the dwarves I left the cottage making my return to the forest.

I remembered most of the way back to the palace. It wasn't the easiest trek, but a doable one. I happened across Bambi again and he licked my face as soon as he saw me. Soon after, Thumper appeared and showed me my mare that run off during the storm.

"We went after her for you." Thumper commented.

With now a faster mode of travel, I hopped on the mare thanking my forest friends again for their help. The mare and I made quick tracks and before I knew it, I was at the palace gates. The guards didn't give me trouble because they remembered me with Snow White last time. I got us inside and went to the well. I paced around and pulled the bucket out. I glanced around, but no one was here. I waited here until sun down, which was probably an hour or two. The prince was a no show, but then I remembered the magic mirror. Surely the mirror would know. With no time to lose, I snuck inside the palace during the change of guard. It was easier than expected, but I still had to be stealthy. Snow White wasn't with me for an easy free pass inside and I wasn't sure if guards were still loyal to her or not. I returned to the room that held the mirror. I carefully peered around a corner to check to see if the coast was clear. It was and I went in. I approached the mirror spying my reflection and then rose my arms up like last time.

"Come forth, Reveal thy face." I said.

"What does thou want of me, Noella?" The mirror spoke.

"Snow White met a prince the other day. Where can I find him?"

"The prince returned to once again see where Snow White may be, but the queen found him first sneaky is she. He resides in a dungeon right below us now, perhaps Noella can free him somehow. The dungeon is deep, dark, and despairing. Pull the chain with a ring are you really so daring?"

"Thank you mirror."

"I can sense another question you want to ask…" The mirror continued, "Ask it now and ask it fast."

I hesitated, but the mirror could read me like a book.

"Where is my mom?" I asked again.

"Corissa Kendall is in fact in the Magic Kingdom, where we dwell, but your mother is a prisoner of a great evil, but not in a cell. Follow the leadings of my brothers and they will direct you to many others."

Then the mirror entity faded away and my reflection returned. I heard some guards marching nearby so I quickly followed the mirrors instructions pulling the chain with a ring revealing the hidden stairwell. I followed it down luckily my path lit by large torches walking carefully not wanting to trip. This spiral staircase led me to some sort of laboratory with tons of beakers and containers filled with bright, mysterious colors. Stacks of books were placed messily on the table. I think I was in the clear of the queen who obviously wasn't here or guards for that matter. So I called out.

"Hello? Anyone down here?"

"Yes, hello?" Another voice answered.

I followed the voice which came from the next room over with iron cells on both sides of the room. All were vacant except for one. The man was a bit dirty, but looked otherwise unharmed.

"Thank the stars, who knew that a young maiden would be so bold as to be the one to rescue me." He said.

He was probably used to the damsel in distress scenario in this world.

"Do you see where she put the keys?" I asked.

"Alas, I was knocked out before I woke up here, so I know not."

"It's gotta be nearby. I'll be right back."

The man nodded and I got up to look around. I found nothing in the dungeon so I returned to the laboratory. There were no hooks on the walls to hang a key, so it must be on a table. I shoved all books off the table and looked around carefully. There was no key, but I wasn't about to give up. I looked up feeling like I was being watched and on a nearby high shelf, there was a large crow perched on top of a skull. It cawed at me and began to flap its wings aggressively. Defensively, I threw a small beaker at it. I missed and the beaker broke against the shelf spilling its contents. I'm grateful I didn't hit the bird because whatever was in that beaker reacted like a type of acid eating through the wood and dripping down beginning to melt the cauldron sitting below. That gave me an idea. There were multiple beakers of the same substance and I grabbed one returned to the dungeon. I told the man to back up as I poured the substance on all three door hinges. In seconds the hinges were no more and the door fell to the ground releasing the prisoner.

"Thank you kind maiden, may I inquire the name of my rescuer?" He asked as he came out of the cell.

"It's Noella. I'm a friend of Snow White."

"Truly? What luck." He smiled.

"May I ask your name? Snow was a bit vague on the details…"

"It's Marcus. Prince Marcus."

"It's nice to meet you. Let's get out of here and I'll take you to Snow White."

Marcus nodded following me as I led up from the dungeon depths and into daylight again. Returning to my horse, Marcus tried to help me onto the mare, but I refused politely. Though I wasn't mad at his insistence, he probably wasn't used to being around independent, headstrong women and on the flip side I wasn't used to gentlemanly behavior. It was an appreciated change. We took off into the night with the moonlight lighting our path. I rode the mare hard and I could hear her tired pants.

"Let's stop and rest the mare." Marcus commented, "A lame horse won't get us anywhere."

"Alright, but not too long." I insisted.

He and I sat back against a couple of tree trunks while we let the horse rest and bit. I would have made a fire or something, but we couldn't linger so it was pointless to build one. The wind started to pick up and it didn't take long for goosebumps to completely cover my arms. Marcus took the cape from his back and offered it to me for warmth.

"No t-t-thanks, I'm fine." I insisted trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Noella, please. I insist." He smiled.

Snow White certainly spoke the truth, as if a princess could lie, but her prince was very kind and to a complete stranger nonetheless.

"So why are you so fond of Snow White?" I asked putting him on the spot randomly.

"I saw a beautiful woman by a well and I just knew I had to talk to her."

"There is more to a woman than beauty." I replied.

"I know that." He insisted, "My mother, taught me true beauty comes from within."

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman."

"She is. When I first spied Snow White at the well, I could see the kindness in her face. Her smile was intoxicating. I felt horrible scaring her away surprising her like I did, but I let my heart do the talking in song."

"You sang to her?" I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm just not used to men acting as the way you are. Where I'm from, it's not always happily ever after. Love can make you blind to the truth sometimes." I mumbled glumly.

"Or it can truly open your eyes to the greatest treasure in your life." Marcus added.

"I guess so." I shrugged. I glanced at the mare who looked relaxed and had finally caught her breath. "C'mon let's get you to Snow White."

We got back on the mare right as it started to rain.

* * *

The Huntsman

The queen spared my life, which surprised me due to her limited capacity of mercy. With my new task at hand, I could only hope that this powerful source of light would be an object rather than a person to destroy. Though with how much I was moving around following the bow's guiding light, I knew it had to be a person on the move. I kept to the trees following the path from where I nearly ended Snow White's life. Climbing up a few taller trees to get my bearings on the overall area. There wasn't much to see other than the occasional stream or pack of forest creatures. I climbed back to the ground and continued to move forward following the guiding light of the bow. Eventually, I found a cottage deep within the forest and I remembered a group of dwarves lived there. They were miners in the nearby diamond mine, but hardly were candidates for possessing the light that the queen spoke of. However, the bow was glowing radiantly as if my target was indeed inside the cottage. I cautiously peered inside rubbing the dirt on the glass clean, so I could see. There was a blast of music coming from inside. The dwarves were dancing around happily and then I saw Snow. She looked so happy, but then I saw another woman dancing as well. She was tall with long auburn hair and bright, blue eyes. Her attire was quite different than what I was used to seeing. Women around here wore dresses not trousers. This woman caught my attention, but then I snapped out of it. The bow started to heat up. I ducked as this woman approached the window to sit on a chair inside. I dropped the bow and the glow grew fiercely bright. This woman was the source I was after, my target. The queen said this bow wouldn't stop without hitting a heart, but I couldn't do it here and now. Too many witnesses, I would follow this woman and wait for the opportune moment. It sickened me, but it had to be done. I climbed the closest tree to the cottage and got up on a high branch to remain out of sight. I had identified my target, but now all I had to do was wait for the right moment and then freedom would finally be mine. I rested the bow on my lap and put my hands behind my head and soon I nodded off.

I awoke the next morning and I looked at the bow and it wasn't glowing at all, which meant that woman was on the move. I groaned in frustration as I sat up massaging my stiff neck. Before I was about to hop down out of the tree, the front door opened and I froze. The group of seven dwarves left their home with tools in hand singing a tune as they marched away in a single file line. Snow White waved at them as they left and once they were out of sight, she went inside. I decided to hide in the tree for a bit because something told me that woman wouldn't leave Snow White for too long. From what I saw last night, they seemed quite close. To have friends like that...what a concept that couldn't exist for me. I got down from the tree to fill my canteen from the nearby steam, but then returned to my perch. Soon in the distance, I saw someone approach the cottage. It wasn't the young woman from last night, but an older woman with white, wispy hair wearing a long hooded black robe. She had with her a basket of bright red apples. The like of which I have never seen in these parts. I only knew of green apple trees in this area, but red? This elderly woman must have been a traveler. Clouds gathered and soon it began to rain. The woman knocked on the door and I was too high to hear the conversation, but Snow White invited her inside. Several minutes go by and finally the door opens with the old woman stepping out cackling heavily.

"Now I'm the fairest in the land!" She cried up to the heavens.

My eyes widened in shock. Was this old woman the queen? Before I could confirm my suspicions, I saw the dwarves running toward the cottage frantically. They looked angry and charged after the woman in black. I had bird's eye view of the whole ordeal. The old woman ran through the forest until she came to a rocky hill and climbed frantically. She got to the top and was trying to push a boulder down on the dwarves who pursued her. Without thinking, I drew an arrow aiming at the woman, but before I released the string, a giant bolt of lightning struck the rock the woman was standing on swallowing her into the ravine falling to her death. This all happened so fast and shortly after, my target appeared along with a man I knew by the name Prince Marcus. I had a feeling my mark would return. It was good I didn't know her name made it less personal that way. Moments later green flames rose up beside me on the branch and Corissa appeared sitting beside me.

"Corissa." I said feeling startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I have powers beyond comprehension and I came here to spy same as you."

"Why?"

"I had a feeling Grimhilde would be the author of her own destruction and I was right. Her obsession over Snow White blinded her to the big picture, so now…" She paused grabbing my chin harshly to look her in the eyes. "You serve me now, do you understand?"

"Fine." I replied, "But what of my brother?"

"I'll see him after you and give him new instructions as I am you."

"And what are those?"

"I don't want you to kill that source of light...yet." Corissa said calmly, "Grimhildes' mirror has been very helpful to me. I already moved it to my home on the forbidden mountain. The mirror told me that this woman is the only one capable of bringing down the barriers of the world, so ironically I need the wretch alive as I bleed my existence to other parts of the province."

"Okay, so what am I to do then?" I questioned.

"You're my spy. Keep tabs on her and everywhere she goes reporting to me and only me. Do you understand?" She asked looking at me sternly.

"How do I keep in touch to update you?"

She smiled a toothy grin and grabbed something from her leather belt.

"This is a special hand held magic mirror made from the glass of a very ancient mirror. To speak to me, you simply think of me, speak my name, and the mirror will do the rest."

"Easy enough." I said taking the mirror.

She grabbed my chin again making me clench my jaw roughly.

"I warn you boy, I'm not one to be trifled with. Grimhilde may have been merciful once, but you'll have no such grace from me. Your life belongs to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I said.

She released my jaw and I jerked it this way and that trying to massage that painful pressure away.

"And one more thing...Huntsman was Grimhilde's thing. What do I call you?" She asked.

"Joel." I replied.

* * *

Noella

Marcus and I fought through wind and rain to return to the cottage, but when we got there, the front door was ajar. This wasn't good. I went inside first with Marcus right behind me. Inside the dwarves were standing in a semicircle with all their hats off and their heads bowed.

"Hey guys." I said.

The dwarves turned acknowledging me and as I approached I saw what held their attention. Snow White was collapsed on the ground with an apple in her hand with a single bite taken out of it.

"We were too late." Doc mumbled wiping a tear from his eye.

I was suddenly overcome with grief and emotion as well hitting me instantly, but then I remembered the happy ending.

"Marcus." I said grabbing his hand, "You have to kiss her."

"This is hardly the time for that." Grumpy grumbled.

"Trust me." I told Marcus.

"I've wanted to kiss her from the day we met." He spoke solemnly.

I rolled my eyes just wanting him to get on with it. The dwarves scooted out of the way as Marcus fell to his knees picking up the lifeless Snow White in his arms. Then he kissed her. As soon as he pulled his head up, color returned to her face and her eyes opened.

"Snow White!" I said excitedly.

She turned looking at me and all around seemingly in a daze, but then focused on Marcus.

"It's you." She said smiling widely at Marcus as he swept her up off the floor and carried her out of the cottage. The dwarves all cheered as we all flooded outside. Marcus put Snow White on the mare and the dwarves said goodbye to her. I pulled Marcus aside briefly giving him a hug.

"Take care of her." I whispered in his ear.

As I pulled away he smiled with a single nod.

"And promise me you'll take your time getting to know her before proposing marriage, okay?" I added.

He laughed and then bowed politely.

"I've never met a woman like you Noella. Stay safe."

We both walked over joining everyone else and I finally said goodbye to Snow White as Marcus hopped on the back of the mare sitting behind Snow White. Snow White smiled at me grabbing my hand in hers.

"Bless you Noella. I do hope you find your mother."

"I'm sure I will." I told her. "You're a great friend Snow White. Take care."

"Until next time." She said giving me a hug.

Then Marcus and Snow rode off together leaving me and the dwarves behind.

"And then there were eight." I told the dwarves with a shrug. "But with Snow taken care of now, I best be moving on finding the next magic mirror."

"Do you have to go?" Bashful said glumly.

"I'm afraid so." I nodded.

Grumpy came forward looking at me solemnly.

"Noella, I'm sorry about before, but please stay we don't want you to go." He insisted.

I smiled bending down to hug him appreciating his apology, but the decision was made. The dwarves packed me some snacks for the road and in fact accompanied me to the end of the wood even in the pouring rain they insisted, which was sweet. Finally, we parted ways as I returned to the place where I brought down that barrier days ago. It was a bittersweet departure with the dwarves, but returning to my main mission of finding my mother. After this detour, I was realizing the long journey ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Noella

I walked deeper into the forest heading north from Snow White's province. My anxious thoughts were thinking of my mom and where she could be, but I had to remain focused on finding the second mirror. I talked to Riley for a bit as I walked on my way catching her just after she got home from school. She reassured me that Uncle Mark had believed her tale about my going on a random vacation with mom.

"I think I'm beginning to understand your love of Disney, Ri." I told her.

"Really?" She replied incredulously.

"How can I not admire a world so different from our own? Even though it's shocking such a place exists in reality. Makes a girl wonder how Walt Disney thought up such stories to tell?"

"Maybe he came there…" Riley replied.

"Who knows, but hey I have a question. The queens mirror directed me to find Aurora."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I know I don't remember much about the Disney movies, but did a tornado strike the land anywhere in that story?"

"Uh no, why?" Riley answered.

"Because that's what I'm looking at right now." I muttered.

The forest coming from Snow White's province just blended into more forest as I moved past the area from the barrier, but then many of the trees in the area were toppled over. The ground had cracks in several areas opening into deep and wide pits a long way down. The earth in the vicinity was jagged and rough and in a few places I had to jump from rock to rock avoiding a lethal fall below me. Eventually along my way I ran into some more woodland creatures including an owl, a pair of rabbits, a squirrel, and a few birds. They all seemed shaken up and when I tried talking to them, I heard no reply. I felt stupid for trying, but they seemed to comprehend the name Aurora when I asked them. The group of creatures led me forward, but we were halted by a huge wall of thorns. I looked at the animals in disbelief.

"You gotta be joking." I said glancing down at them.

If I only had something sharp to cut through that at least would be something. Clues to my mom's location was beyond this wall, I had to press on. The animals brushed against my legs as if they were saying good luck. I threw up my hood to stop my hair from getting caught in the thorns and began pushing forward. It was a slow process and far from an easy one. I got stuck a couple of times forcing me to shake myself free, which caused the thorns to pierce my skin several times causing me to bleed. My baby blue sweatshirt was turning red before my eyes. These thorns were something else snagging my jeans and ripping holes in them exposing my skin to more pricks and scratches. Finally, I saw what lay ahead and there was a huge medieval looking castle like something out of King Arthur from Camelot. After seeing the light out of this sharp and thorny tunnel, I pushed my way out excitedly. Though a little too much enthusiasm as a thorn hit my cheek slicing it open stinging immediately. I dabbed at my cheek with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. I had no bandaids so I would just have to deal. Once through the thorns, I was free to approach the castle. Everything on this side looked sturdy enough not like the forest on the other side. It felt as if everything on this side froze.

I approached the castle gates with the drawbridge leading across through the gates and I noticed there were no guards in sight. However, there was a horse racing about in a panic. It was a beautiful stallion with a grey coat and black hair. Poor thing was going mad with fear and so I slowly approached him and carefully grabbed the reins settling him down by patting his snout and rubbing his neck. The horse calmed down quickly as soon as I touched him. He was saddled and bridled all ready for a ride, but where was his owner? There were no personal belongings anywhere, but just the saddle on his back. I did spot a name engraved into the saddle though.

"Samson." I said aloud and the horse seemed to respond. "Where is your owner?"

The horse neighed and began gesturing toward the castle. I felt more anxious as I went inside, the castle courtyard was quiet and still. There was nobody around and I expected to see someone by now. Samson followed me inside and the clop of his hooves echoed loudly within these high stone walls, but I felt something weird like I was being watched. I pressed forward and went up a staircase leading up to two double doors. I opened them and the sunlight shone in the room. It wasn't pitch black, but the light I brought in by opening the door had barely helped. This room was huge and I could make out the silhouette of a grand chandelier from the ceiling. I also saw shadows of people surrounding the entire perimeter of the room. Once my eyes adjusted, I tapped on a man's shoulder to ask for assistance, but it was hard and cold like stone. The man was a statue. I glanced around the room at all the faces of people looking terrified and frozen. There were a pair of thrones toward the front of the room with a king and queen, which I figured by the crowns on their heads, who were hugging each other who also were stone. I quickly pulled the walkie from my pack.

"Ri, I'm looking for Aurora now and every soul in this castle has been turned to stone."

"That's awful." Riley replied.

"What does Aurora look like?" I asked curiously.

"Long blonde hair wearing a blue dress." Riley answered.

"I thought that was Cinderella…"

"Well, that's true, but depending on the fairies, she could be in pink as well."

"Riley." I moaned complaining about her vague answer.

"I know, but just keep a lookout."

I looked around and if Aurora was the princess surely she would be by the king and queen. Samson also trotted around and soon he whinnied grabbing my attention. I joined him toward the center of this ballroom and I think he finally found his owner. Samson nudged a stone statue of a man standing in front of a young woman defensively with his sword drawn. I think it was safe to say he never got the chance to defend him or the girl. I circled the woman looking at her curiously. Her face seemed quite familiar even with a stony countenance. Long hair trailing down her back that curled at the ends. I came around to the front again feeling sad for her and all these people. I reached out my hand placing it gently on the stone shoulder of the woman.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." I whispered.

Suddenly, I felt a peculiar, random warm sensation coming from where my hand was on the statue. The stone began cracking and the stone burst off the body of the young woman. Understandably stiff, she began to slump forward, but I caught her before she fell. In a daze, she slowly looked up at me with her chestnut brown eyes. The dress she wore was blue just slightly off the shoulders and moved like silk. Her hair was golden like the sun and her lips were red like a rose. This was Princess Aurora. She stood up stiffly looking around gasping as she did so. Then threw her arms around the statue of the man beside us.

"Phillip!" She cried. "Are the fates so cruel that we are separated once again?"

Aurora looked over at Samson and then at me curiously and also concern.

"You're hurt." She mumbled.

"Yeah, but I'll live." I shrugged.

"When we've freed everyone, you must let me tend to that." She insisted. "How did you do it? How am I free?" She asked curiously.

"I just touched you and the stone broke off." I said simply.

"Are you a fairy?" She asked.

I held back a laugh remembering a similar remark from Snow White. Why did everyone in this world think that? Though I was beginning to wonder how ordinary I was and in fact the opposite.

"Nothing of the sort, but I am a friend and I was told to come find you."

"By whom?"

"A magic mirror."

"Truly?"

I nodded and she smiled at me bowing politely.

"I can see the truth in your eyes as clear as day. This kingdom of my father's is in your debt. What is your name?" She asked.

"It's Noella, your highness."

"Please call me Aurora." She insisted.

We were quite surprised to find that I couldn't free anyone else from their stony prison, but why only Aurora? I tried freeing other people starting with the king and queen, but nothing happened when I touched them. Aurora was getting discouraged, but she refused to give up. I was more exhausted by the minute from the thorny blockade I went through earlier. Maybe I had lost more blood than I thought.

"Have you seen three fairies flying around?" Aurora asked curiously.

"I don't think so…" I replied, "But I know who can help us…"

Aurora looked at me knowing what I meant. The mirror. The two of us left the ballroom going into her chambers on the second level of the castle. It might as well of been the fifth with how many stairs we climbed and Aurora did it wearing heels. She brought me to a vanity in the corner of the room.

"I summon thee." Aurora spoke to the mirror tapping the glass gently, "Come forth."

Our reflections disappeared and soon a face appeared. Though this mirror entity was different than the last. The previous mirror had a greenish tint to their face with a serious expression, while this mirror was blue in face and expression.

"What does thou wish of me princess?" The mirror asked.

"Where are Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather?" Aurora asked

"When evil came bringing with her your stoney plight, the three fairies took off in sudden flight. The evil one locked them away up in a tall tower where a spindle took you and all of your power."

"So they're in the tower. Let's go." Aurora pressed.

"Wait." I said hesitating in front of the mirror. "May I?" I asked.

Aurora nodded.

"Where can I find another mirror? You and your brethren offer me clues to find my mother." I told the mirror.

"You're bringing down barriers this I can see, you are mighty powerful kind of like me. My nearest brother is found south of here by a princess they call Snow White, but another lies just to the east protected by another barrier close to this site. A young housemaid who became a princess by marrying someone charming no longer is she farming. No other prospect can be so alarming."

With my next clue, I was ready to move on as soon as I freed Aurora's people. The two of us rushed up more stairs leading to a freakishly tall tower. Inside were three older women wearing bright garments of red, green, and blue. They all hugged Aurora thankful she was safe from harm and soon curiously surrounded me.

"Can you lift the curse of stone on everyone?" Aurora asked quickly.

"This poor dear is in bad shape…" The fairy in red said, "We should help her first."

"I'll tend to her." Aurora said quickly, "Please free my parents, Phillip, and everyone in the ballroom."

The three of them exchanged looks and nodded leaving Aurora and I alone. Aurora grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room and back down following after the fairies.

She brought me to a different room that I could only guess was a medical ward of some kind or maybe in this time period maybe an apothecary area. Aurora had me take off my ripped and bloodied clothes only leaving on the undergarments. She made funny comments not really knowing what they were naturally. To my surprise, Aurora was quite the nurse. She cleaned up my skin starting from my legs and working her way up to my face. With how much I bled into my sweatshirt that Aurora promptly threw in the fire, I don't think those thorns outside were just thorns. I don't know if it was adrenaline I was running on before now, but I was really starting to feel sick. Once Aurora had cleaned me up, the three fairies found us again. Aurora gave me a loose yellow dress, which I figured to be their version of a nightgown, but it was something. I slipped it on over my head thankful to be less exposed.

"Phillip and your parents are looking for you dear." The fairy in green told Aurora.

"I'll be back." Aurora told me before running out leaving me with the fairies.

"Is everyone better?" I asked them.

"Right as rain." The fairy in blue replied.

"We took down the wall of thorns surrounding the castle too." The fairy in green added.

"We haven't been introduced my dear, my name is Flora." The red fairy told me.

"I'm Fauna." The green fairy added.

"And I'm Merryweather." The blue fairy replied.

"Nice to meet you all." I said smiling weakly, "I'm Noella."

"We know, dear." Flora smiled.

"We know all about you dear." Fauna added.

"Well, we know most." Merryweather corrected.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit me and I grabbed a bucket sitting next to the bed I was on vomiting harshly.

"I was afraid of this…" Flora commented glumly.

"W-Why?" I said weakly before throwing up again.

"The thorns surrounding the castle were laced with a toxic poison, which could be deadly with enough contact with it." Fauna continued.

"And you were cut and injected over a dozen times." Merryweather finished explaining.

"That explains my sickness so suddenly...I felt fine moments ago." I reasoned.

"Unfortunately, that's how poison works my dear." Flora added, "It festers and gets worse over time. Luckily for you, we are fairies after all. We can help."

The three of them waved their wands at me in perfect unison and as soon as they cast their spell, I fell asleep hitting the pillow as I fell over.

The next thing I knew, I glanced around and I was in a large bedroom. Aurora was with me brushing her hair at the vanity. She whirled around excitedly seeing my face peer back at hers in the mirror.

"Noella, you're awake!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I sat up feeling quite groggy.

"What happened?" I asked putting a hand to my head.

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather saved you and you're as good as new." Aurora smiled. "It took some time, you've been asleep for a night and a day. You must be starving."

I hadn't noticed it yet, but my stomach was in fact roaring hungry.

"I have to move on and find my mom." I said trying to stand up and Aurora quickly put her arm around me to steady me.

"Take it easy." Aurora urged me. "You've been through quite a bit in a short time. Rest is good for you."

"Yes and apparently I got plenty. I've got good stamina." I replied trying to not sound grumpy.

"Let us feed you and give you some things for your journey." Aurora offered.

"If you insist." I shrugged.

"I do and I also provided a change of clothes made by the fairies tailored to my exact specifications." Aurora pointed to the dress laying on the end of the bed. I picked it up and it was a beautiful shade of red and the hem fell to the floor. I wasn't one for dresses, but the gown was lovely all the same and I was grateful for the gesture.

"I'll leave you to get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast." Aurora commented and promptly left leaving me alone to change. The beautiful, but impractical gown was all I had, so I would have to make it work. Once I got it on and saw myself in the mirror, I did a double take not believing the reflection I saw was my own. It made me look like a different person. I combed through my hair quickly and slipped on my sneakers. They didn't fit with the look, but I was determined to wear something that distinctly was more my style with this outfit. Aurora and I ate breakfast together along with Prince Phillip who Aurora promptly introduced me to as I came to the table. Upon my departure, I got a royal audience with King Stefan and Queen Leah giving me their thanks and welcome to the kingdom anytime. I bowed awkwardly before them grateful for their kindness to me being a stranger and all. Aurora, Phillip, and the fairies escorted me outside the gates. Phillip handed me the reins of Samson who was grazing nearby and I looked at him in surprise.

"I can't take your horse." I told him.

"Consider it an insignificant gift in repayment for what you've done for us." Phillip said putting his arm around Aurora. "I insist you take Samson and trust in him to get you to where you need to go."

"Thank you." I said simply completely shocked at the gesture.

Phillip got Samson over to me and the fairies helped seal Samson's loyalty to me. Otherwise the horse wouldn't part from Phillip. Then the fairies looked at me with a smile.

"Good luck on your journey, Noella dear." Flora said, "In parting, the three of us wish to grant you three gifts to aid you on your journey. My gift is the gift of transformation." She said and waved her wand conjuring a small gold circlet and placed it on my head. "This circlet enables you to alter your appearance whether it be your attire or actual being."

"Are you saying I can transform into a bird or something?" I asked.

"If that's your desire dear, but just know the harder the transformation, the harder the side effects on you."

"Okay got it. I'll be careful."

"Only you are affected and only you can remove it from your head." Flora continued.

Then Flora kissed my forehead and Fauna stepped toward me.

"Dear Noella, I give you the gift of summoning. Whenever you need aid and sing any little tune, no matter where you are, help will come." Fauna said waving her wand tapping it on my head and kissed my forehead too. Next Merryweather timidly stepped forward and seemed frustrated scratching her head with her wand.

"Noella, I'm still trying to figure out what gift to give…" Merryweather said timidly.

"Good gracious Merryweather, just pick one." Flora snapped. "You're holding up her journey."

"I know." Merryweather said suddenly. She grabbed my hand waving her wand and soon a small blue bean appeared.

"Noella, I give you the gift of friendship. Plant this bean whenever you may need me and I'll come right to you, but I can only come once so please choose wisely." She said.

I smiled gratefully placing the bean in a small pocket in my pack that was attached to Samson's saddle already to go. Lastly, I said my goodbye's to Aurora. She smiled at me hugging me tight.

"I know it wasn't long, but I enjoyed having you here and I owe you so much." She smiled.

"Take care Aurora."

"Will I see you again?" She asked curiously.

"I hope so." I shrugged.

Without further delay, Phillip helped me up onto Samson's back. A few days ago, I didn't let Marcus even help me up, but even I was curious why I let Phillip. This place was growing on me even in the slightest of way. Samson and I took off down the bridge and then turning east where the mirror had described. I looked back seeing everyone wave and I waved back. Sooner or later, I would reach a barrier and soon another province and another mirror to lead me to my mother.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Joel

Corissa was adamant that I keep spying on that woman of light. I was relieved I didn't have to hurt her, but I knew that day would come quicker than I would like. She moved quickly through the woods, but I immediately noticed when I followed the girl how the surroundings changed. It was still clearly a forest, but this was different and I could tell. Corissa was being surprisingly honest about other places beyond our own to discover. I wasn't privy to what her end game was, but I couldn't have an opinion on the matter, I was her Huntsman now obeying her every command.

The woman took out a small black box and began talking to it as she walked along, I thought this odd, but I was mystified when a voice from the box talked back to her and unfortunately I learned her name. Noella.

I kept to the trees as we made our way through the new forest territory. I maintained a safe distance, but she occasionally looked back behind. Did she sense my presence? Just ahead there was a huge wall of thorns. There was no way forward except for maybe scaling the cliffs and going around the thorns that way, but that was a fool's errand. To my surprise, Noella pushed her way through pricking and cutting herself many times on the thorns. How stupid was she? She got through though far from unharmed. I watched her walk far ahead enough for me to start hacking my way through the thorns myself, but unlike her, I wasn't bleeding. She went into the castle on the other side and I opted to wait for her outside. In the meantime, I summoned Corissa in the mirror she gave me to give her the update on Noella.

"She made it inside Stefan's castle." I told her.

"That wretch...she should be finding the next barrier. Besides, I cursed everyone inside Stefan's castle. It's pointless going inside."

"Wait, she's coming out and she's not alone."

"What? Let me see." Corissa insisted.

In order to remain undetected, I ducked behind some shrubs. From my hiding place, I directed the mirror facing out toward the entrance Noella came out from.

"Aurora survived." Corissa growled, "How is that possible? That curse was to remain for all time."

"Maybe our target, the source of light, is more powerful than we gave her credit for." I shrugged.

"You fool. She is only a young woman and easily dealt with, but I still need her to break down the barriers. I'll have to wait to deal with Aurora until this other wretched girl is out of my hair for good once the barriers are taken down. Then her life is mine. Continue spying Joel those are my orders for now."

"You know, Noella has a horse. I highly doubt I can keep up with just trailing behind."

"Your resourceful Joel, figure it out and don't fall behind."

Corissa ended the connection to the mirror abruptly and Noella took off on her horse now wearing different clothes than before. I waited a bit before running after her. I was getting a lot of exercise keeping up with this girl.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Noella

Samson was the most powerful horse I'd ever ridden. We were able to cover quite a distance in a short period of time, but soon we found the next barrier. Samson was spooked by it and wouldn't move too close to the wall. The energy coming off of this wall was more intense than the last and I was curious why that was. No matter, I had a mirror to find. The barrier came down at the touch of my hand and beyond the barrier I was grateful I saw a city with a large palace near the center. It was a nice change from a forest. I trotted down the main road leading into town and people were hustling around. I moved Samson forward and in the center of town square there was a large marble pedestal with a proclamation nailed to it.

"Attention citizens, the anniversary celebration is tonight and the prince and princess will delight in the presence of your company tonight at six sharp. Look forward to it."

At the bottom there was a golden seal of the grand duke of the kingdom. I trotted over to a nearby merchant who was selling fruit.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have the time?"

"It's five." The gruff merchant answered.

"Thank you." I smiled graciously and moved on.

I wanted to talk with Riley, but there were too many people around. It wouldn't be safe to talk now, but I think I did remember enough of what Cinderella looked like. In my experience so far, these princesses are kind of easy to spot by how they act. I didn't know how else to look for her, so the best course of action was just to start. I dismounted Samson and tied him to a wooden post where other horses were and I went looking around. The marketplace was busy with loads of people preparing for the ball tonight. I went down a secluded alleyway that actually led me right to the baker's shop. The aroma filled the entire area and made my mouth water. As I entered the shop, I could smell the butter baked into croissants and I even picked up scents of cinnamon from the Snickerdoodles. The baker smiled at me as I approached the counter.

"Would you like a cookie?" He asked. "They just came out."

"I would, but I'm afraid I don't have any money."

The baker smiled warmly and handed me a cookie anyway.

"In honor of the anniversary ball, it's on the house."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I turned to leave, but bumped into a woman both of us crumbling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly, "I wasn't watching where I was going. Do forgive me."

"No harm done." The woman smiled.

She had shoulder length blonde hair that was wrapped up in a white bandana. She was dressed like a servant wearing a white apron over her clothes. Her eyes were bright blue and then I realized who she was.

"You're Cinderella aren't you?" I asked.

"Shh." She said quickly grabbing my hand taking me outside.

The woman peered back at the baker through the doorway curiously.

"Don't suppose he heard you…" She commented.

"It is you though isn't it?" I asked.

She nodded smiling broadly.

"Don't you have a ball to get ready for?" I said.

"I have plenty of time. Besides I was curious of what the baker had cooking for tonight."

"It's kind of perfect I found you. It's important I talk to you." I pressed.

"Have we met?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Not at all, but I promise I'm a friend. My name is Noella and I need your help." I told her.

Cinderella grabbed my hand pulling me along.

"Tell me on the way to the castle. You'll be my honored guest for tonight."

I started my explanation keeping it brief and to the point as I grabbed Samson and both of us went to the castle. We dropped off Samson at the stables and I left my pack with the walkie attached to Samson's saddle. I was going radio silent for now and Riley would have to understand that, but I knew this couldn't take too long. Cinderella led me through a small garden leading up to the steps of the palace and every single guard we came across bowed low politely to Cinderella. We began climbing the grand staircase of steps.

"Do you always leave the castle looking like this?" I asked curiously.

"I like to blend in keeping it casual and just look like an ordinary woman outside the palace walls. It's always a welcome change to the rules and ceremony of palace life. Though I wouldn't change my life with Charming for anything."

"That's really his name?" I asked curiously.

Cinderella laughed shaking her head.

"Let's just say it's a nickname that stuck…" She answered.

"The name is Thomas actually." A man with dark brown hair wearing formal attire said as he approached us. His outfit was regal in appearance wearing a cream jacket with gold appliques on the shoulders with tassels attached along with red pants with a gold stripe on the side. Finishing off his look, he wore white gloves and buffed out leather black boots. I bowed to the prince politely trying not to trip as I did so.

"Cinderella, I've been looking for you. Guests will be here shortly." Thomas scolded.

"It's fine. I'll be ready in ten. You worry too much." Cinderella replied patting his face gently before kissing him.

"Is a man not supposed to worry about his wife?" Thomas said raising a brow.

"Maybe worry a little less." Cinderella winked.

"Who's your guest?" Thomas asked looking at me.

"This is Noella." Cinderella replied, "She needs my help."

"Anything I can do?" Thomas questioned.

"No not at all. Just meet me in the ballroom." Cinderella instructed.

"As you wish." Thomas said and left us alone.

Cinderella took out her bandana and led me to her chambers. We went inside the room and Cinderella quickly closed the door behind us. She shook out her hair sitting down at her vanity before combing it gently.

"I promise to help you Noella, but I'm afraid it has to wait until after the ball."

"Hey, you're doing me a favor. Waiting is a part of life. I just wish I knew my mom was alright."

Cinderella turned to face me looking sympathetic.

"You will find her, I know it." She smiled reassuringly and turned back toward the mirror. "I wish I could remember more of my mother. After mother died, father remarried Lady Eleanor Tremaine and she's the only mother I knew. Growing up she didn't acknowledge me much unless she had to, but when father died, she showed her true colors. I became a scullery maid in my own house…"

"We don't have to talk about the past...I realize how painful it was." I said walking over putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right. I realize a series of unfortunate events had to happen in order for me to have the life I do now. If my stepmother and stepsisters hadn't abused me with all the chores, Fairy Godmother wouldn't have come to change my life."

"Time is short, Cinderella. You best get ready." I smiled.

Cinderella rose from the vanity and grabbed a golden rope cord that was attached to the wall. She gave it a good pull and soon three maids presented themselves bowing low. Cinderella moved behind the changing wall with two of the maids to dress. The third maid just looked at me.

"Emmaline is at your disposal, Noella." Cinderella told me, but I was confused.

I looked down at my attire, which coincidentally looked appropriate for a fancy ball to me. A bright crimson dress with a circlet on my head. Emmaline started to fuss with my dress pointing out the rough hem from the ride.

"Really, you don't have to." I insisted nervously.

Cinderella emerged wearing a gorgeous purple ball gown with silver earrings and matching choker necklace. Her hair was twisted into a braided hair crown that was incorporated with a tiara. She excused the maids promptly and then it was us two again.

"You look stunning." I smiled.

"As do you." She replied. "Do you have an escort coming to the ball?" She asked curiously.

"Oh no…" I laughed lightheartedly, "Romance for me is non existent."

"How come?"

"I pushed people away for academics…" I shrugged.

Cinderella spritzed herself with perfume before opening the door to the room.

"While I applaud any pursuit of academics…" Cinderella commented, "It's no substitute for a truly meaningful connection with someone." She offered me her arm as she led me out the door. "I mean realistically, Charming and I wouldn't have met just simply speaking for our backgrounds, but that night at the ball was remarkable. With one simple dance when he touched my hand leading me in that waltz, but then we talked for an hour before he kissed me right before midnight..."Her voice trailed off as if in a daze of nostalgia.

"And the rest they say is history." I smiled.

"It's been a perfectly, wonderful year." She nodded.

Just ahead of us down the hallway was the entrance to the grand ballroom. Thomas was waiting just a few steps away to escort his wife in. I went ahead coming in and standing toward the back of everyone trying not to draw attention to myself. The ballroom was packed with people of various social rankings, but I'm glad such things like that didn't matter here. A joint community of people regardless of class coming together in celebration of a royal marriage was a beautiful thing.

Thomas and Cinderella were announced into the room by the duke and a roar of applause erupted. They began the night with a waltz by themselves in the center of the room, but soon everyone else was able to join in. While couples made their way to dance, I made my way to the buffet table for a little snack since the last thing I ate was a cookie at the baker's shop. I snacked on some cheese and crackers eating a few not even noticing how hungry I was until now. A few handsome, kind guys came right up to me asking for a dance. Though flattered, I refused them all. Frankly, dancing was something foreign to me and I didn't want to embarrass myself. After an hour of endless dance refusals, Cinderella came and found me.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Cinderella asked, "I saw several gentleman approach you in the past hour…"

"Dancing isn't one of my strong suits…"I shrugged, "Are you having a good time?" I asked.

"It's everything I hoped for and more. Especially since I just told Thomas that he was going to be a father."

My eyes raised in surprise and I hugged Cinderella excitedly.

"Congratulations." I said smiling broadly.

"We make a royal heir announcement tomorrow, but for now. Only three people know."

"Thank you for the privilege." I grinned.

"Alright, now before I let the excitement run away with me, let's get you an audience with that mirror." Cinderella said determinedly, "Follow me." She said leading me outside to the gardens. We circled around the side of the palace passing by several topiaries and large rose bushes. Then finally a large fountain was in the center of all the green scenery.

"What a lovely fountain." I commented.

Cinderella brushed her fingertips across the water gently making ripples appear.

"Charming took me by this fountain the night we met at the ball and six months ago...he revealed the truth to me. This fountain is a magic mirror."

"Really?" I said feeling surprised.

"You merely need to brush over the surface of the water and then say: Show thy true form."

Immediately the water stilled and a face in the murky water revealed itself. The face in the reflection looked back at us and the entity within the water had an expression of fear or terror and the face was lavender in color.

"P-Princess, how can I h-help?" The mirror said.

"It's my friend here who needs your help actually." Cinderella commented.

I took a step toward the fountain taking in a breath.

"I'm on a journey to find my mother and each of you magic mirrors have clues to help me, so that's why I'm here."

"Your mother is indeed here, but not all within her is exactly as she may appear. To the west of here you must board a ship in port find someone on those docks for support. Across the sea, you must go and look over the sides, Ariel you must find among the tides."

"Thank you." I replied.

"These mirrors sure are wise. I didn't know we had a port to the west." Cinderella shrugged.

I smiled putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The world is a much bigger place than you might think." I replied.

The entity in the fountain vanished as we were joined in the garden by another person. She was a tall, regal looking woman wearing a long red dress with a green broach attached to the chest of the garment. Her hair was a dark grey with two small sections of lighter grey mixed throughout. She walked with a long cane in her right hand steadying herself along. I glanced at Cinderella whose eyes widened in fear at the approach of this woman.

"Stepmother?" Cinderella mumbled.

"A pleasure to see you again." The woman replied bowing mockingly.

"Who are you?" I said stepping in front of Cinderella defensively. It was clear that this woman wasn't welcome.

"Lady Eleanor Tremaine and who might you be?" She asked me. Her eyes scrutinized me from head to toe in a very judgmental manor. I didn't like it.

"Leave at once," Cinderella said firmly, but also timid. The fear was evident in her tone. "Y-You're not welcome here."

Lady Tremaine frowned crossing her arms dropping her cane on the ground.

"We're family, you wretch. How dare you speak to me like that."

"Leave now!" I ordered putting my arm around Cinderella.

"Oh my dear, we are all leaving." Lady Tremaine said calmly pulling out a white stick from up her sleeve.

"How did you get that?" Cinderella said sounding more alarmed. "Guards!" She yelled quickly, but nobody came. In fact, I hadn't noticed until now that it had been unusually quiet since being out in the garden. The music from the orchestra of the ball wasn't filling my ears.

"Right now, time is at a stand still for us. Nobody is coming. Your prince cannot help you." Lady Tremaine said coldly.

She began tapping on the white stick and it began to glow and radiate with magical energy. Lady Tremaine swirled above her head and the entire sky turned a shade of green amidst the darkness of the evening.

"Take these two out of my sight back to the manor that Cinderella once knew. Bibbity Bobbity Boo."

The magic power released and Cinderella took my hand as the world around us faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Noella

The world came into focus again and Cinderella thankfully still had my hand. We were in the foyer of a grand mansion with jade marble flooring and a winding staircase leading up to another floor.

"Where are we?" I asked in a daze.

"My house." Cinderella answered.

"Welcome home." Lady Tremaine appeared from a dark doorway.

"Why don't you leave me be? I haven't done anything to you." Cinderella said desperately.

"Nothing?" Lady Tremaine spat incredulously, "You ruined my life, so I'm going to take yours."

I didn't remember Disney villains being so sadistic and terrifying.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" I said trying to talk this mad woman down.

Lady Tremaine tapped her hand gently on the wand spiraling up some magic energy.

"Cinderella, you are ordered to remain on the grounds cleaning the manor from top to bottom. Clean until your hands bleed. Bibbity Bobbity Boo."

The magic sprung from the wand aimed directly at Cinderella, but I leapt between the blast and Cinderella letting the spell hit me instead. I fell to the floor since I made such a huge leap, but I didn't want this spell to harm Cinderella or the baby, so I knew I had to do something. I slowly sat up and began scrubbing the floors using my hands alone rubbing the floor intensely.

"Noella!" Cinderella cried.

"You foolish girl." Lady Tremaine spat, "Though it's not a bad look for you, at least you're out of the way."

I watched as Lady Tremaine began circling the both of us thinking and whatever it was I was sure it wouldn't be good. She opened the front doors wide open going outside and then whipping around facing us raising the wand a second time.

"These women are prisoners forever inside the manor grounds. No one may leave and no one may enter unless destruction should befall the manor. Bibbity Bobbity Boo."

A green swirl of magic escaped the wand and surrounded the area inside and out of the manor. It was a large green barrier and I don't think I could bring this one down just simply by touching it. Lady Tremaine laughed mockingly as she disappeared from our sight, as soon as she was out of sight, I stopped rubbing the floor.

"Noella, how are you able to move of your freewill?" Cinderella asked swiftly coming to my side helping me to my feet.

"The spell had no power over me. She said your name, not mine. Remember?" I winked.

"How clever…" She paused putting her hand gently on my shoulder, "What you did before leaping out to take the hit. There is nothing that I could possibly do to repay you."

I smiled shrugging my shoulders.

"It's no problem. As my sister graciously reminds me, it's always good to help when you can."

"She sounds wise, maybe I could meet her sometime?" Cinderella asked.

"She's ten, but yeah I'd say she has much knowledge especially of around here."

"So now we're just trapped. I don't know what my stepmother intends to do, but I'm afraid Thomas is in trouble."

Suddenly I saw movement on the side of Cinderella's dress. I looked at her curiously.

"Hey, do you have anything in your dress pockets?" I questioned.

Cinderella looked down on her right side reaching in her pocket pulling out a couple of mice. Another person might have been quite alarmed pulling two mice out from their clothes, but apparently not Cinderella. Another surprise was the fact that these mice were clothed and standing on their feet.

"Jaq! Gus!" Cinderella exclaimed, "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Cinderelli." The taller mouse in red replied.

"I thought you were at the palace with your family?" Cinderella asked.

"We were." The shorter, plumpier mouse added.

"We were fixing a gift for you and princy and taking it to you when we saw you scurry scurry to the gardens. When we saw evil mother, we leapt and hid in your pocket." Jaq explained.

"I'm glad you did." Cinderella replied patting them both on the head.

Cinderella promptly introduced them to me still getting used to the idea of talking animals. Clearly it was the normal thing here.

"Listen guys, we're trapped here." I told them.

"You need to return to the palace and bring Thomas here quickly. Do you think you can do that for us?" Cinderella asked.

Jaq and Gus exchanged looks and glanced outside spying the palace in the distance clear across town.

"We can do that Cinderelli, sure sure, but it may take us awhile." Jaq said glumly.

The mice needed transportation and I remembered the gift Fauna gave me. I began singing a little tune and before I knew it a small pack of birds rushed in from the door along with a brown dog wagging his tail excitedly.

"Bruno." Cinderella exclaimed.

Frankly, I didn't know what would show up, but it was something at least. Cinderella placed Jaq and Gus snuggly underneath the dog's collar.

"Bruno, get to the palace and hurry." She instructed.

Bruno snorted his nose as if in acknowledgement and howled before leaving promptly out the door. I turned to the birds still fluttering around and I glanced at Cinderella.

"Should they go too?" I questioned.

"You go ahead." Cinderella replied.

I was full of disbelief that I had the capability to get birds to follow orders, but I did summon them here after all.

"Find Lady Tremaine and distract her until the mice find the prince. Please hurry." I instructed and promptly the birds flew off leaving Cinderella and I alone. These gifts from the three fairies were proving to be useful to my surprise.

* * *

Lady Tremaine

This magic wand had proven quite useful and I was just getting started with it. With Cinderella out of the way, I could place one of my daughter's on the throne taking her place. Anastasia had once shown such promise, but her defiant nature in recent months had proven not worth taking the risk. So Drizella would be chosen one. I had left the girls in the marketplace giving them money to spend on outfits for the anniversary ball. There I left them as I went to deal with Cinderella and her friend. Upon my return, they met me outside the palace looking impatient.

"Mother! Where have you been?" Drizella asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Silence Drizella, I was tying up loose ends. Are you ready?" I said determinedly.

"I guess." She shrugged.

I glanced at Anastasia who was holding a basket full of baked goods and I glared at her.

"I give you money for clothes and you spend it on this trash?" I asked crossing my arms.

"The baker was having a sale. I thought these things would be nice for us, mother." Anastasia replied showing off her basket.

"Don't you know baked items are full of empty calories?" Drizella mocked. "Plus, they make you break out."

I said nothing, but stared at my youngest daughter in disappointment and disapproval. I walked right up to her grabbing the large loaf of bread in her basket. Anastasia looked at me confused and in one fluid motion, I swatted her over the head hard.

"Since you're so keen on this trash…" I growled, "Go stuff your face with it in the garden for all I care. You're such a disappointment."

Anastasia looked stunned and her eyes flooded in tears and she ran off. Foolish child, she wouldn't hear the end of this. Drizella looked shocked watching me attentively.

"Let's go." I ordered.

Drizella walked up the steps ahead of me as I cast another spell with a Bibbity Bobbity Boo.

I slid the wand up my sleeve for safe keeping. Drizella and I were inside glancing around the splendor of the room. It looked as if the entire kingdom had turned up for this event from all walks of life. The mere idea disgusted me. People of various rank and social status enjoying the company? It was ludacris. I saw that the prince was sitting on the throne in the far back of the room. Drizella and I approached and as soon as he locked eyes with my daughter, his face immediately perked up and he stood running briskly toward us.

"Your majesty." I said bowing low as he approached us.

He nodded acknowledging me, but then quickly hugged Drizella. She reacted stiffly and glanced around at me and I flashed her a small compact mirror and the reflection looking back was in fact that of Cinderella. Drizella looked shocked to say the least and she knew what to do to sell her persona.

"Where did you go? I've been looking everywhere…" The prince said pulling out from the hug.

"Oh I just uh needed some fresh air." Drizella shrugged.

Soon a howling canine rushed through the main doors barking loudly. He rushed up to the prince wagging his tail. The prince knelt down scratching the dog on the head. Immediately, I smelled a rat and I knew why when I spotted a pair of mice hanging onto the dog's collar. Quickly, I reached my fingers up my sleeve going for the wand, but not before a swarm of birds came flying into the room chirping in my ears. It was maddening. I swatted at them angrily batting them away. Drizella helped me and in my distraction the prince left the ballroom following that mangy mutt outside. I don't know how, but I just knew this was Cinderella's doing. Finally after some time, the birds left me in peace and I followed the prince outside. He was in the gardens alone with the dog and two little mice. As Drizella and I approached, the prince looked at us curiously.

"Is everything alright your majesty?" I said in a calm manner.

"Well, I just had a conversation with some mice, so I'll let you know if I'm alright." He said putting a hand to his head.

Drizella approached him looking back at me nervously and I gestured for her to move forward.

"Let's return to the ball." She said to him, "We have guests."

"Enough, we're going to follow this dog to his home because these mice claim that my wife is there and yet I see her right here with us, so before I lose myself. Come with me, won't you?"

He took Drizella by the hand and the three of us hopped into the royal carriage. The prince told the driver to follow the dog and away we went. I glared at my daughter as she sat across from me. This wasn't going as planned, but no matter. I'm flexible, I have the wand after all.

* * *

Noella

Cinderella and I looked throughout the manor to find anything of use. We could leave the house as far as the green barrier allowed. Cinderella ventured into the backyard where the chickens and horse were while I scanned around the front. Before long, Cinderella screamed for me and I took off running lifting up the hem of my dress so my sneakers wouldn't trip on it. When I spied her, she stood in front of a tall oak tree that stood just barely inside the parameters of the barrier. She was staring at an object of stone. It wasn't a garden gnome or anything and I stood beside her panting.

"What's the matter?" I said finding myself out of breath.

"This is my fairy godmother. She's the one who got me to the ball a year ago and she's the very reason I live the life I lead now." Cinderella said glumly.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"We'll free her." I reassured her calmly.

"How?" Cinderella said desperately.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." I promised.

Soon, we heard a howling dog and the sound of heavy horse hooves hitting the pavement. Curiously, we returned to the front of the house and Bruno came right up to us passing through the barrier. It only blocked people in or out I suppose. Jaq and Gus seemed in a daze as they walked off Bruno's back and into Cinderella's hands.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"Princy is coming." Jaq answered.

"But so is she." Gus said nervously.

Cinderella and I looked up as a large, grand carriage painted white with gold trim approached the barrier. The driver tried to get the carriage closer, but couldn't. Once it was stopped, the prince stepped out.

"Thomas!" Cinderella cried out.

He looked over at her in surprise and complete confusion covered his face. He held out his hand toward the carriage as a familiar face stepped out of the carriage. It was Cinderella's face, but clearly an imposter. Lady Tremaine was the last to step out and she held a smug expression on her face. I watched as she slowly pulled out the wand from her sleeve getting ready to cast a spell should anything not go her way. She was muttering something though I couldn't tell what it was, but the wand reacted.

Thomas walked over with the imposter and stopped at the barrier. He looked at both the women looking like his wife.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" Thomas said angrily.

"It's me." Cinderella cried out putting her hands against the barrier desperately. "I don't know who that woman is with you, but she is an imposter." Cinderella cried.

"Your highness. Don't listen to the mad ravings of that poor witless woman." Lady Tremaine commented.

"Can't you tell who your own wife is?" I asked him desperately. He didn't answer or even acknowledge me. Did Lady Tremaine cast another spell? Cinderella and I exchanged confused looks.

"Whatever is going on, this isn't funny. Which one of you is my wife?" Thomas asked determinedly.

"I am." Both women replied together.

The imposter glared at Cinderella and gently pulled Thomas's arm toward the carriage.

"Come on, we have guests. Surely, this is a mental institution that woman has clearly lost her marbles." She said.

Thomas yanked his arm out from her grasp.

"I'm going to ask some questions and only my wife will know these."

Lady Tremaine didn't look pleased as Thomas began his questions.

"Where did we meet?" Thomas asked.

"The ball." The imposter quickly said before Cinderella could answer. Lady Tremaine sneered.

"What was the shoe that you wore to the ball made out of?" He asked.

"Glass." The imposter said.

Cinderella was looking especially nervous.

"One final question," Thomas started to say.

The imposter looked ready to jump to answer again and Cinderella grabbed my hand.

"What news did you share with me today?" He asked.

"Happy Anniversary, of course." The imposter smiled grabbing his arm pulling him toward the carriage.

Thomas yanked himself free glaring at the imposter.

"Wrong." He muttered turning toward Cinderella.

"I told you that you're going to be father." She smiled gently rubbing her belly.

Lady Tremaine looked shocked as I watched her jaw practically hit the ground in surprise. Thomas ran toward Cinderella at least until he hit the barrier.

"What is this?" He said desperately hitting the green wall between him and Cinderella. "I'll get you out of there." He vowed.

I glanced over at Lady Tremaine who was raising her arm to cast a spell again.

"You will forget the woman behind the barrier forgetting her completely. Bibbity Bobbity…Ah!"

Something flew out of the darkness hitting Tremaine in the head making her drop the wand. It was a loaf of bread that came and hit the ground rolling a few times before stopping. A young woman wearing a bright fuschia dress with red curly hair approached.

"How does it feel mother?" The girl said.

"Anastasia?" Cinderella said in surprise.

Lady Tremaine looked infuriated.

"You wretched girl. I'm your family. How dare you!" She spat rubbing the back of her head.

"I refuse to be part of your family anymore!" Anastasia yelled.

Lady Tremaine reached for wand, but it was quickly picked up by Jaq and Gus quickly grabbing it and running toward us frantically. Lady Tremaine immediately began chase.

"Drop that wand, you rats!" She yelled.

The mice were quicker and they brought the wand right to Cinderella. She took it and pointed it at Lady Tremaine.

"For years, you used me and abused me stepmother, but never again will you hurt me or anyone else again!" Cinderella spoke confidently. "I should have you thrown into lifelong servitude where you will stripped of your title and spend the rest of your days as a servant…" She paused swallowing calmly, "But I'm not like you. I'm not out for revenge or getting even…"

Cinderella was being quite kind, but I grabbed the wand.

"Cinderella, you may be above that, but I'm not. Consider this self defense...let me help protect you and your family…" I said glancing at Thomas and gesturing to her stomach.

"No Noella...please, we're bigger people than that." Cinderella said grabbing the tip of the wand. I nodded. Unsatisfied with Cinderella's decision, but I respected it and she released the wand still letting me use it.

"What are the words again?" I asked.

Cinderella smiled whispering them to me.

"Fix what's broken with everything around here. Bibbity bobbity Boo." I said flicking the wand. A bolt of white light exited from the point of the wand. The barrier dissipated letting Thomas reunite with his wife. Also it made me turn visible to Thomas who hadn't known I was here this whole time. The white light returned the imposter to her true self and finally it wrapped around the back of the house. Soon, an older woman came to greet us. She was a kind looking woman with rosy cheeks wearing a blue robe. Cinderella ran to her hugging her. The two of them walked over and the old woman smiled at me.

"May I have my wand back dear?" She asked me with a beaming smile.

I nodded placing the wand in her hand.

"Thank you dear." She smiled.

"You wretches! This can't be! I was promised my revenge. If I ever see that Corissa woman again, she'll regret that day." Lady Tremaine spat.

My heart stopped as I heard that name.

"You talked to Corissa?" I immediately asked Tremaine.

"She's the one who gave me the wand." Lady Tremaine replied.

I scrutinized Lady Tremaine's face. Surely, she was mistaken. There is no way she was talking about my mother. I didn't believe that, I couldn't believe that. Anastasia walked over joining the rest of us. Cinderella immediately hugged her.

"Thank you for your help." Cinderella said with a smile.

"Happy to help and listen Cinderella about what happened growing up…" Anastasia began to mumble timidly, but Cinderella held up her hand.

"It's in the past." She nodded.

Cinderella then gave Anastasia the deed to the house along with grand title. Cinderella might not of ordered it, but Thomas ordered that Eleanor Tremaine and Drizella serve out their crimes as servants in Anastasia's household with strict supervision thanks to the fairy godmother. We left Drizella and Tremaine at the house and fairy godmother returned the rest of us to the palace. Thomas and Cinderella went to dance and Anastasia and I watched smiling at the sight. Soon, Anastasia was asked to dance by none other than the baker. He cleaned up pretty nice having not been covered in flour like earlier when I saw him. As the evening grew late, I said my goodbyes and Thomas and Cinderella saw me off. Fairy Godmother had summoned Samson to me from the stables.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Not at all." Fairy godmother replied before hugging me, "Thanks for your help Noella and along your journey let your light guide you." She smiled.

"Sure." I nodded wondering what she meant.

Thomas bowed to me kissing my hand which immediately made me feel awkward with his wife standing right next to him. I suppose I'll never get used to that.

"Thank you for everything Noella. You're welcome here anytime." Thomas said with a smile.

I bowed awkwardly as I next looked at Cinderella.

"You did me a great service today. Me and my whole family." Cinderella said rubbing her belly, "Oh wow…" She suddenly exclaimed. "The baby is kicking."

"May I?" I asked.

She smiled grabbing my hand placing it on her stomach and that baby was definitely making tracks.

"Wow, that's something really special. I'm sure motherhood will suit you just fine." I winked at her. She immediately hugged me and as we parted Thomas gave me a hand up on saddle.

"Take care." I said with a wave.

"Good luck." Cinderella replied.

With more goodbyes under my belt, I took off heading toward the barrier toward the west part of the town. The barrier was easy to find as I moved further and further west. I simply touched it like all the rest and it came down. Beyond it lead down to a large port with several docks and there was a building paralleling the docks with a wooden sign out front and it read: The Wild Seahorse Inn. It was late and I was getting tired, but I wanted to press on. Most ships would leave at first light, so I would have to find a ship captain quickly. There were a few rowdy men on the docks and when they saw me coming they whistled and hollered at me, but I simply ignored them. However, the ships behind them looked like what I needed to take out to sea, but I was stubborn. At the last dock, I saw the smallest boat of the bunch here. It wasn't big or elaborate. A single mast and sail. This small boat was tied to the dock and a woman with long, black wavy hair was sleeping on the boat with a small pig resting beside her. She looked like she had been getting a nice tan in Hawaii with the sun kissed color of her skin. I dismounted from Samson and walked closer.

"Excuse me." I said to her, "I'm sorry to bother you, but…"

The woman began snoring and I knew she wasn't hearing me. I leaned over the side of the dock and flicked some water her way and it hit her leg stirring her awake. Startled and alarmed, the woman grabbed an oar waving it around in a sleepy stupor. The pig beside her began squealing in alarm as well.

"Easy Pua." She said scratching the pig's head and settled the animal down quickly.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said.

The woman calmed down shaking the water off her leg and ran her hand through her hair.

"No worries, but can I ask why you woke me?" She asked curiously looking at me from head to toe, "You're not from around here are you?"

"Clearly…" I smiled, "But you aren't either." I said raising a brow.

The woman smiled at me standing the oar on its end leaning against it looking amused.

"I like you. You have a sense of humor." She winked, "How can I help?"

"Do you know of a woman named Ariel? I need to find her."

The woman paused looking deep in the thought, but then shook her head.

"Sorry I don't, but there's a man across the other side of the sea who is quite knowledgeable about people around these parts. His name is Prince Eric."

"That's a start…" I muttered, "Would you be willing to sail me to meet him?" I asked.

The woman smiled and extended her hand to me.

"Deal." She said simply.

"I'm sorry though. I have no money to pay you, but I'm friends with…" I began to say and the woman held up her hand.

"Don't worry so much. I'm happy to do it. When do you need to leave?" She asked.

"As soon as possible." I replied.

"Well let's get some shut eye at the inn and we can make waves in the morning."

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Oh and my name is Moana by the way."


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Joel

Noella was a hard person to keep up with since I was meandering behind on foot while she had a horse, but when I passed by a traveling caravan late I borrowed one of their horses. Nobody was around and they had several, so I lightened their load a bit and made my task much easier. I had lagged behind some losing the trail at another large palace, but the magical bow Grimhilde gave me would point the way, so I wasn't concerned. Lying beyond to the west of that large palace was a ship port and from what gossip I heard from passing by the locals, many of them didn't realize their kingdom had a port. I was back on her trail since clearly another barrier had been brought down. I dropped the horse off at the stables and walking down toward the docks passing an inn on my left on the way. There were several galleons of ships docked with their crew making ruckus on deck or passed out drunk. However, among the bunch of vagrants perched out among the docks or local sailors, a woman would be easy to spot and I did. Noella was at the end of one dock talking to another woman and I saw them shake hands. They promptly left the docks and headed for the inn. This was a perfect time to update Corissa and I summoned her from the mirror.

"What now?" She growled impatiently.

"I've followed the girl to a port out to sea in new territory and she appears to have hired a boat."

"Good, she's brought down another barrier." Corissa sneered.

"But there's a slight snag with pursuing the woman further…" I added.

"And what's that? You're a smart young man. Figure it out." Corissa replied annoyed.

"This boat is small Corissa, what if my presence is made known? Should I spin a specific lie or do you have one you'd like me to use?" I said mockingly.

"Watch your tongue, fool or I'll remove it the next time we meet." She snapped pausing briefly, "Tell her you can help her find the magic mirrors."

"She won't buy that." I insisted.

"Sell the lie. Gain her trust and keep up your reports. Got it?" Corissa asked.

"Fine." I replied.

I returned the mirror to my belt and carefully crept my way down to the docks trying to act casually to the few people still awake at this hour. The two girls were inside the inn, so I went to inspect the boat. Maybe it was bigger than I thought, but it was true to size as I figured. Why did Noella go for a small, pitiful boat when she could hire a galleon. It would certainly made my job a lot easier. I hopped on the boat and began inspecting it for hidden compartments. I pulled up on the first knothole I found spotting a nice assortment of food. The next knothole I pulled up was another storage space, but the spot was vacant. I stepped down into the space forcing myself into the tight quarters. Sunrise was a few hours away, at least for now I could rest my eyes for a little bit.

I was stirred awake with bright sunshine peeking through the floorboards of the boat. I yawned sleepily and listened attentively to the noise surrounding the docks, but soon I heard footsteps above my head. Noella stood attentively beneath the mast, which I could barely make out between the floorboards.

"So Moana, how long does it take to cross these waters?" Noella asked curiously.

"Roughly three days as the crow flies." Moana shrugged.

"I'm ready when you are." Noella smiled gripping the mast.

Moana pushed off from the docks and I could feel the choppy waves hitting the boat beneath me. This was going to be a bumpy ride, but at least a stealthy one. After being out on the water for what I figured was an hour or so, I suddenly noticed a pig hovering and snorting right above me sniffing the knothole. My heartbeat quickened.

"Pua, there's no food in there." Moana said.

Noella picked up the pig and thankfully I was in the clear or at least I thought. The cover pulled up and I was revealed. Noella was staring at me looking stiff and defensive.

"Looks like Pua found a stowaway." Noella said, "Who are you?" She snapped.

I pulled myself out from my hiding place now knowing due to Noella's combative stance, I would have to sell my story and sell it quick.

"My name is Joel. Snow White sent me to help you find your mother." I told her.

"S-Snow White?" Noella replied immediately looking more relaxed. "How?"

"By helping your pursuit with the magic mirrors." I replied.

* * *

Noella

This man Joel stowed away on this ship instead of talking to me directly. Why did he bother hiding in the first place? He had a credible story, but he seemed different than the other men I'd met so far. I noticed his dagger on his belt immediately along with an unusual glowing bow strapped across back.

"If you you mean us no harm, relinquish your weapons." I said quickly.

Pua immediately squealed leaping from my arms and stood in front of Joel. He hesitated, but eventually handed me his quiver, bow, and dagger.

"Y-Your bow is glowing." I commented.

"Yeah…" He replied, "It's a special hunting bow."

After taking the weapons, I pulled Moana to the far side of the boat out of earshot from Joel.

"What's with this guy?" I said.

"I dunno, I don't like that he hid, but his story seems genuine." Moana shrugged. "What does your gut tell you?"

"My head tells me to push him overboard, but my gut says to let him help. I've only found a handful of mirrors so far…"

"He might be helpful to you…" Moana nodded with a smile.

"I guess. I could give him a chance."

Moana and I rejoined Joel and I approached him crossing my arms.

"You can stay." I told him.

"Great!" He smiled.

I watched him carefully as we sailed forward over the next few hours. The wind was with us so we were making waves with good speed. Joel didn't complain about not having his weapons given back. Though, he looked like the type of guy who wouldn't need a weapon to defend himself. His shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with facial hair surrounding his mouth and chin. I noticed his hands when he handed the weapons over that they were rough and calloused. Joel was clearly a man who had known hard work in his life. It was nice that he found me and was willing to help. As the sun began to set, the waves around us really started to grow and show crests. Moana steered us forward and we climbed over the various waves with little difficulty. Soon I heard the laughter of a little girl come from nowhere and I looked around at the water. I spied a little girl on a surfboard who looked pretty young riding the waves with some blue animal. It was like a dog and koala hybrid or something. She looked at us waving with a big smile on her face.

"Aloha!" She greeted with a wave of her hand.

The animal waved at us too and I couldn't help, but notice his unusually large beady eyes. The girl on the surf handled the waves like a professional and I was stunned to find no adults with her. As the waves died off, Moana moved us closer to the girl and her pet animal thing.

"Hey, do you need help?" I asked the little girl as we got close.

"Nah, I'm fine. Do you like my dog? His name is Stitch!" The girl replied patting Stitch's head.

"What's your name?" Moana asked.

"Lilo." She replied.

"Where is your family?" I asked curiously.

"Stitch is my Ohana." Lilo replied.

"H-Ha-Hi." Stitch mumbled waving at us with those large black eyes and toothy smile.

"Well, take care Lilo and be safe." Moana said.

"I will." Lilo smiled and she paddled her board around heading away from us.

I watched her get further and further from us and I felt nervous.

"She's out here all alone...we could have helped her." I insisted.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Moana smiled reassuringly.

"Kids are resilient." Joel added. "Lilo seemed to be handling herself just fine."

"I guess so." I agreed hesitantly.

This world wasn't like home of course I knew that, but being an older sister came with sometimes very annoying traits of worry. Especially recently for me looking after Riley since mom didn't do much after dad died. For a few months I resented mom for just checking out like that, but eventually I had to put those feelings aside and get over it because I was in charge of my little sister. It had been a burden and I didn't like to think about it.

The sun set and with it the warmth of the day. Moana told us of a place called Starfish Rock in the middle of the ocean. It rested on a small volcanic dormant island. We were headed right for it and she said we would get there by morning. It apparently was the middle ground of crossing the ocean. Joel offered to spear some fish for dinner and Moana helped. I wasn't too good with the spear, so I cooked the fish with some supplies Moana had brought with her.

"You know something guys…" Moana began as she ate her fish, "legend of my people tells of how Starfish Rock came to be." She began.

"Oh?" Joel answered raising a disbelieving brow.

"Go on." I told Moana rolling my eyes at Joel.

"It's a love story of two volcanos who wanted to be together singing love songs to each other. After some time, they got their wish and the formation after they both erupted is what turned into Starfish Rock."

"Let me guess...it's home to many starfish." Joel commented curiously.

"Yes, but after some time, sailors stopped there and built an inn for the weary traveller."

"So it's a rest stop." I added.

Moana nodded. As we finished our dinner, the three of us watched the stars appear one by one. No night sky in Seattle could even compare to the night sky here showcasing its splendor mirroring the reflection on the water. It was stunning. Moana and I talked for awhile while Joel just listened to our random conversation. He always seemed so focused about something. For being the one who came to help me, he seemed awfully guarded. Eventually, I brought out the walkie from my pack. I had to check in with Riley and that's what I did. She was happy to hear how well I was getting on. She was mainly stunned I was traveling with Moana herself. When I mentioned Joel, she told me she wasn't familiar with the name and immediately began teasing me for traveling with a total stranger, but the teasing stopped when I mentioned he was going to help me find the remaining mirrors. Moana wanted to continue sailing to get me to my destination, but I insisted we all get some rest. The ocean was calm and so it didn't rock the boat too much. Pua snuggled up with Moana and I curled up near her trying to get as comfy as I could. One benefit of my dress was that it was like a blanket for my legs, it was my arms that were getting cold with the breeze of the night. I didn't shiver too long before Joel kindly offered me his brown jacket that he was wearing.

"Thanks for offering, but I can't take that Joel, it's cold out tonight. You keep it." I told him pushing his arm holding the jacket back toward him.

"I'll be fine. Please take it, Noella." He smiled reassuringly.

I smiled with a nod appreciative of the gesture. The moment I put it on I didn't feel the least bit cold anymore. As I laid down to rest my eyes, Moana was beside me already snoring logs and I glanced at Joel who was sitting up on the other side of the boat looking out across the ocean. I don't know what prompted me to get up from trying to sleep and go sit beside him. Since coming to this world, I began doing things I wouldn't normally do at home. I surprised him as I sat down and I looked at him with a slight smile.

"You look deep in thought over here." I said.

"Do I?" He questioned.

"Everything okay? I know we're strangers, but I'm here if you need to talk." I offered.

"Thanks, but I shouldn't be the one talking. I'm here to help you after all. So, what's your story?"

"All I know is I need the mirrors to find my mother, but so far I've managed to find three mirrors, help three princesses, and not even seem closer to finding my mother. It's very frustrating and I'm worried about her."

"Clearly…" Joel replied, "But worrying about it won't help you. Worrying is a distraction, you just gotta stay the course and focus on the task at hand."

I grimaced remaining silent only giving him a slight nod in response. He was right, of course he was, but he also didn't know the half of it.

"So, what was with that magic black box you were talking to earlier?" He asked changing subject.

"It's called a walkie-talkie." I answered trying to hold back a laugh. "And it's how I communicate with my little sister Riley back home."

"It must be nice to get quick responses."

"Yes, she is helpful when it counts especially with things around here." I added.

"So, she is wise?"

"She's ten." I said trying not to laugh, "But hey she knows a whole lot more about this world than I do, but I am trying my best." I shrugged.

"I'm sure you are." He smirked. "So how old are you?"

"Twenty. You?" I replied.

"Twenty-two. You close with your family?" He asked keeping the conversation fluid.

"Very…" I said, "My father died and in a way destroyed my family. My mom…" I paused trying to find the words biting my lip feeling hesitant to answer, "hasn't been herself, so it's been up to me to care for my sister."

Joel frowned looking at me sympathetically.  
"I'm sorry for your loss. I can't imagine...Your sister is lucky to have such a kind and caring older sister."

I smiled.

"So I shared a little about me, what's your story?" I asked mimicking his question to me. He had made decent eye contact with me until this point. Glancing out on the ocean again, he paused as if he was hesitant to answer.

"I had a simple childhood with my older brother and my parents. Hardworking, but good."

"Okay that revealed hardly anything at all. Could you be more vague?" I smiled teasing him lightly. My intention not only wanting to get to know him better, but also get him to lighten up. He carried such a serious demeanor most of the time.

"I'm a farmer's son." He replied shrugging his shoulders, "and I found out from a young age what hard work really was. My brother and I shared the same duties as we got older. He had no problems with anything doing whatever was asked of him, but I on the other hand hesitated sometimes, which led to some intense punishments. The work I do now is to pay off a debt on behalf of my parents..." He paused briefly and I put my hand on his shoulder feeling bad that I pushed for answers so hard.

"I'm sorry to hear that Joel. You've been working so hard for so long...I'm sure you'll be debt free soon." I smiled reassuringly.

I knew all about debt with students loans for school when I began my college career for nursing, but I knew in this world it obviously was a different kind of debt.

"Thanks for having such a positive attitude, Noella." He replied, "It helps."

His eyes stared back into mine looking kind and warm, but I don't know I'm sure there was more to his story because clearly there was a lot of pain in his eyes.

"You should get some sleep." He said.

"I will if you will." I smirked.

He sighed heavily as if he wanted to argue, but I think we both were too tired to put forth that effort. We both agreed and I moved back near Moana curling up finding continued warmth from Joel's jacket. I fell asleep before Joel even moved away from the boat edge still staring out over the calm waters.

Pua woke me nudging my arm with his snout gently. My eyes fluttered open squinting at the bright morning sun.

"Ugh, where are sunglasses when you need them?" I yawned.

"What are sunglasses?" Moana asked curiously.

"They uh, shield and protect your eyes from the rays of the sun." I explained.

I glanced over at Joel who hadn't stirred and was lying on the other side of the boat as stiff as a plank of wood. His eyes looked tired and I was curious how late he remained awake. Moana playfully flicked some water on his face and he shot up in a panic holding out his fists as he was looking for a fight. So defensive.

"Whoa, easy there tough guy." Moana said, "Sorry, but we're closing in on Starfish Rock and I could use your help tying off the boat when we get there."

"You should have let him sleep, Moana." I interjected, "I could have helped with the tie off."

Joel stood up stretching his arms out sleepily. I forgot how tall he was. Even I was taller than most other women here I'd encountered at a measly five foot nine, but Joel was easily over six feet.

"I can help." Joel commented holding back a yawn.

We sailed on and like Moana mentioned we eventually spotted an island on the horizon and it had the look of two volcanos smushed together. National Geographic would have have killed to get shots of this island. Moana steered us toward a vacant docking spot and I was happy to get on solid land for even just five minutes. I was a city girl after all and my parents had never really put attention toward giving me sea legs. As we made our way closer and closer, the island was just as Moana had described. Starfish were scattered all around on rocks and even stuffed in the sand. This place proved that the starfish was clearly not on the endangered species list. Seagulls were squawking overhead having an easy to find food source with the starfish around. One in particular was hovering over our boat making annoying sounds.

"Give me my bow, let me put that poor bird out of its misery." Joel offered.

"No, he's harmless." I insisted.

"Yeah, on my island, we believe any sea creature to be a sacred thing."

"Ugh, women." Joel rolled his eyes, "What about the fish we ate?" He challenged.

"That's different." Moana shrugged.

I looked up at the seagull again and I could of sworn I saw the bird wink at me. I blinked a few times in disbelief. It must have been the heat of the sun getting to me. When our boat docked, Joel tied it off and the three of us got off. To stock up on food and just stretch our legs on solid land. The island was beautiful and there were a few people around popping in and out of the inn just ahead of us from the docks. A most welcome pit stop from the miles of ocean surrounding us. We were here...Starfish Island.

* * *

Joel

I had to nip her over zealous friendliness in the bud. It had to stop immediately. There was a job I would inevitably have to perform and no matter how much I didn't want to go through with it, my feelings didn't matter. I was her huntsman and my orders were simple, but the moment I learned her name it began to get personal. Last night when I talked to her about my family, I don't have the slightest idea why I shared so openly with her from the get go. This was insane and I had to keep my guard up with Noella, but how could I deny the fact that she had a knack for tearing down walls.

Starfish Island was a welcome relief to being on the water. I was a farmer's son and even when I became a Huntsman with my brother, we still never got much experience with being on the ocean. Even though I wasn't used to it by any means, I was happy for the change. Moana went inside the inn to stock the boat with some food and Noella went with her. Pua walked with me as I walked around outside though I don't know why he would want to be my traveling companion. I would assume his animal instincts would alert him to my being a hunter, but to my surprise, he was quite friendly and calm towards me.

"Look Pua, I'm not giving up bacon just cause you're walking with me." I told the animal. He snorted in response and I cracked a smile. Now I thought I really had lost it. Noella and Moana eventually found me again with their arms full of supplies for the trip. I think the only one excited to return to the boat was Moana.

"C'mon, we're burning daylight you two." Moana pressed.

"Don't make me toss you overboard." I warned half teasing half serious.

"Noella, you're with me right?" Moana pleaded to her.

She looked at me with a subtle smirk. Why did she make that face so much? It was annoying.

"I think I'm with Joel on this one." Noella answered, "But truthfully, I also don't want to linger too long. Sea sick or not...the sooner I find the next mirror, the better. Speaking of which…" She paused glancing at me curiously, "Do you have any details for me on that Joel?"

I stared at her blankly trying to think up a satisfying answer. I pulled out my handheld mirror from my belt looking at the glass carefully. Corissa was the only other person I had talked to with this mirror, but I knew the instructions were just to think of who we wanted to talk to and it would eventually come forth through the reflection.

"What's the name?" I asked Noella.

"Ariel, find Ariel." She replied sounding frustrated.

"Hey don't snap at me, it was just a question." I replied.

"Right, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." She muttered sheepishly.

"I thought you wanted Prince Eric?" Moana questioned.

"The last mirror gave me the name Ariel, so I know that's probably what I should focus on." Noella replied.

"This will be tricky since I have no idea what this person looks like. The connection might not be clear." I said.

"Do what you can." Noella pressed, "Please Joel, even subtleties will help me at this point."

I closed my eyes focusing on the name of Ariel and soon the mirror began to glow. My eyes slowly opened and the three of us looked at the image in the mirror. It definitely wasn't much to go on. The reflection in the mirror showed a blurred face of a woman with long, bright red hair and blue eyes. It didn't stay on long and the image quickly faded.

"See, not much to go on." I shrugged.

"It's more than we knew a few seconds ago." Noella insisted. "Besides, if you haven't noticed redheads aren't very common in these parts."

"Good point." Moana agreed.

More with the positivity with these two. Such mannerisms must be nice. Growing up becoming a Huntsman, I was instilled with the idea of being a realist because positivity wasn't well received by the queen. So such thoughts were stamped out of me early on.

"We better get back to the ship and find this Ariel woman and get you to speak with the next mirror." I said quickly.

The girls nodded in agreement and we headed back to the boat, stored the supplies in the storage compartment, and sailed off before midday.

The island faded into the distance behind us. The wind had picked up and our speed was fast with the wind luckily not against us today. Moana was a good sailor. It's not like Noella and I were completely incompetent, but Moana certainly knew much more than either of us did. The weather had been quite nice for the trip and the three of us immediately noticed the sudden change when the sunlight went behind a cloud.

"I don't like the look of that." Moana mumbled.

I looked up at the sky curiously and dark grey clouds were all around us and the boat was sailing right into the thick of it.

"Did those clouds appear out of nowhere or is it just me?" Noella said nervously.

"Fun fact about the ocean guys…" Moana commented, "It can change in a blink."

A low, shudder of thunder immediately shook across the sky and shortly after I felt drops of water begin to hit my face. Moana quickly took down the sails asking for my help since I was so tall.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Noella suddenly commented.

Curiously, we looked out trying to spy what Noella was talking about.

"Any binoculars on board?" Noella asked.

"Bino-what?" I replied.

Moana pulled up the knothole where the food was stored and pulled out something.

"Will a spyglass work?" She said.

"Perfect, let me see." Noella said grabbing it from Moana.

She looked out among the waves and I saw something out there barely without a spyglass. We were a ways away from it though.

"Moana, steer us out there quickly!" Noella said urgently.

"What's with the panic?" I asked.

"There's a boy afloat in the water hanging on some debris. He looks awful young."

Moana began to paddle as fast as her arms could manage in the direction of the boy.

"Here, let me." I said trying to take over for Moana.

"No." She snapped, "My ship, my rules."

"I'm trying to help." I insisted feeling frustrated.

"Here Joel, help me." Noella said.

Noella was lying on her stomach paddling something fierce hanging over the side of the boat. I followed her example on the other side. We got to the boy in no time and Noella scooped him up from the wooden debris.

"Must have been a boat accident." I concluded looking at the chunks of broken wood floating in the water. Noella laid him down and immediately checked his pulse and started pumping the boy's chest.

"He's not breathing." She said quickly. "This boy is hard like a rock."

"Why of course, he's a wooden puppet." A strange voice said.

The three of us looked around and a small, clothed, bug wearing a top hat came out of the boy's pocket.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

The bug took off his hat and took a bow.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket." He answered.

"Than this must be Pinocchio." Noella said.

Pinocchio's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name and coughed out some water.

"Good job, Pinoch...get it out." Jiminy cheered.

"Swim away...Monstro." Pinocchio muttered weakly.

"Monstro?" I questioned.

I watched as Noella's face turned pale.

"Moana, sail us out of here now!" She snapped.

Noella looked over the side of the boat and I did too curiously. Up from the depths cruising at lightning speeds, was a huge black whale with piercing red eyes. He was heading right toward us and Moana turned the boat in time just giving us a huge wave of aftermath from the whale breaching. In seconds, we all grabbed onto something to hang onto as the boat shot down the crest of the wave. I grabbed the mast at the same time I grabbed Noella at her waist hanging on tightly as she held Pinocchio and Moana had Pua. The wave calmed with a splash drenching us not that it mattered much with the rain. As the boat settled, I let go of Noella and she thanked me for the assist. I nodded and quickly opened the storage compartment where the girls put my bow for safekeeping. I hadn't used the queen's bow before this moment, but I slightly doubted the capabilities of defeating a massive whale with a bow and arrow. Regardless I had to try. Monstro breached again and flew over the boat in an arch. I pulled back the string on the bow aiming where I figured where the heart might be located. I didn't hesitate as I released the string. The arrow took flight and hit the whale. Monstro made a gutted grunting sound and I was relieved as I watched the whale take a nose dive into the sea dead. This bow was really something. However, it was premature celebration as the tail of the whale was coming down toward the boat.

"Jump!" I yelled.

Everyone did so and I hesitated just mere seconds grabbing Noella's pack before the tail came down and I surfaced as I watched Moana's boat split in two. I watched everyone surface and we all swam quickly toward the debris from Moana's boat seeing if we could maybe stop treading water. Moana found a large chunk and laid against it looking sad laying Pua beside her.

"Sorry about your boat." I said glumly.

"Thanks, but I'm more glad that everyone is okay." She replied.

Pinocchio joined Moana lying against the wood and set Jiminy on his shoulder.

"You gotta get Pinocchio to land Moana." Noella said. "We don't want his wood to rot."

Moana looked confused.

"What about you guys?" She questioned.

"I'll get us some help." Noella replied, "You've done more than enough for my sake. Just tell me the direction to keep heading to find Prince Eric's kingdom."

"Just keep heading west. It's a palace resting right on the shores of the sea. You can't miss it."

Noella hugged Moana quickly thanking her for everything. As the girls said their goodbyes, Pinocchio thanked me kindly and Jiminy hopped onto my shoulder.

"Let your conscience be your guide." He whispered to me and quickly hopped back on Pinocchio's shoulder. I didn't even have to question to what he was referring to. Our group parted ways and Noella definitely seemed sad.

"So you mentioned help…" I said trying to distract her. "I mean floating debris is nice and all, but…"

Noella snapped out of it looking embarrassed and she immediately began singing a tune. In seconds upon finishing her random musical number. A couple of dolphins swam up to us. They appeared out of nowhere and began making noises and splashing excitedly.

"Can you take us to safety?" Noella asked patting the dolphin closest to her.

Both dolphins made even louder noise as if they understood Noella's instruction. The fish waited for us. Noella grabbed the dorsal fin of her dolphin and glanced at me.

"It's not a shark, Joel." Noella smirked. "C'mon let's go."

Finally, I let go of the boat debris and grabbed the fin and immediately both animals took off heading west.

The rain had picked up and was pelting our faces. It was hitting the water so hard that it ricocheted back up splashing our faces more. So water really was coming down from above and below. The sun was going down, but the sky was barely lit with such dark clouds enveloping the sky. It was hard to tell if it was midday or evening. I glanced at Noella and she looked miserable and cold though frankly so was I. After what seemed like several hours, I spied something glorious floating atop the water about a hundred yards from us. It was a large galleon ship. Finally! The dolphins actually came through. I wouldn't have doubted so much if I wasn't so wet and cranky. The fish brought us right beside the ship and began making a lot of noise. A sailor in the crow's nest immediately waved us down.

"Man overboard." The man yelled.

All the sailors stopped everything and threw down a rope ladder over the side. The dolphins quickly swam away as we got closer to the ship. Noella was going to let me get up first, but I wouldn't hear of it. We both got on deck and the kind sailors welcomed us on board and threw us linens to dry ourselves with. The rain persisted, but it was a welcome relief being out of the water. My ponytail came out during all the swimming, so my hair was a mess. I wrung it out the best I could and soon a large black and grey dog ran up to me licking me in the face. Noella laughed and petted the dog when he trotted over to her.

"Max, be nice to our guests." A voice called out.

The sailors began stepping aside letting someone make their way through toward us. A man with dark hair wearing a loose white shirt and blue trousers approached us.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Noella said quickly.

"We owe you our lives." I added.

"I'm glad I was here." The man replied, "What happened to you?" He asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Noella shrugged.

"I'm a fan of stories especially on these waters." He replied, "Tell you what, you guys get cleaned up and meet me in my cabin for some food. Swap food for some good stories. Deal?" The man smirked.

We agreed.

"I'm Noella by the way."

The man bowed politely crossing his arm over his chest. I extended him my hand, which he took giving me a firm shake.

"Joel." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Eric."


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Noella

Joel and I took little time to dry off especially since it was raining so much still, but there were covered places about the ship, so that was nice. I wrung out my red dress and I found to my surprise that it wasn't weighed down by the dampness. It was quite light to my surprise even while wet. I ran my fingers through my long, auburn hair trying to tame the tangles to the best of my ability. Eric pulled Joel away to ask a few questions leaving me alone for a few. Joel soon joined me as we both looked over the side of the ship.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Mhm, you?"

"I'm wet, but what else is new?" He smirked.

I put a hand over my mouth trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, this is yours by the way." He suddenly commented.

He handed me my backpack and I was immediately overcome with emotion.

"I thought I lost this when Monstro attacked." I muttered.

"I grabbed it before the tail hit the ship. Your walkie was in there and I know how much you need to keep in touch with your sister. It was important to you, so I grabbed it."

I was at a loss for words. He went out of his way to keep my pack safe for me. Riley would be hearing about this later. Eric soon joined us as we followed him to his cabin for food. The room wasn't too large with portholes on one side and on the other, decorative antique looking cannons that looked like they came from Pirates of the Caribbean. The three of us sat at a long rectangular wooden table and I placed my pack on the back of my chair while I sat down.

We explained our story keeping it as brief as we could to Eric. He was quite the attentive listener especially hearing about other worlds out there and magical mirrors. When I asked him about the name Ariel, the person we were looking for, he didn't have the slightest idea. Eric stuffed us with a delicious spread of food. Joel and I were both very grateful. As the evening progressed, I found myself feeling so seasick as the ship swayed this way and that. It was nauseating. It didn't take long for the subtle swaying to become stiff jerking about. It almost felt like airplane turbulence, but on sea not in the air. Soon one of the sailors knocked on the cabin door coming in only after gaining Eric's permission.

"Excuse me, your highness, but you're needed on deck. The storm is getting worse and it has plowed us into some reefs putting damage to the hull. We're considering the lifeboats…" The sailor explained.

I didn't like the sound of that. Joel and I exchanged glances and he raised a curious brow.

"Your highness?" Joel commented.

"Sorry guess I failed to mention that I'm a prince. The formalities get annoying."

"I get it." I replied.

"Please, excuse me for a moment." Eric said and quickly left the cabin with his shipmate. As the door flung open, a crack of thunder startled me making me knock over my water glass. Joel and I watched as waves of water splashed across the deck of the ship with the sailors frantically running about trying to fix this and that. Joel and I got up from the table and went outside to investigate. Eric soon ran over to us urgently.

"Joel...Noella...I'm afraid we must abandon ship. The damage to the ship is beyond repair and water has already started flooding the lower levels. Get yourselves to a lifeboat and we'll regroup back at my palace."

Every person on board, split off into several small groups boarding a lifeboat and winching it down off the ship. Joel and I boarded one of the boats and sat down waiting to be dropped down to the water. Then I realized something and without thinking, I leapt from the lifeboat as it had begun to descend and grabbed onto the side of the ship climbing back on board.

"Noella!" Joel yelled frantically.

"I forgot my pack!" I yelled back as I held up the hem of my dress as I ran back to the cabin. I slipped once and fell hard on the deck, but quickly jumped on my feet getting inside the cabin again. The room was already ankle deep in water. My backpack was exactly where I had left it on the chair and I slung it on my back. The ship suddenly rammed something hard making me lose my balance splashing to the ground. I got up again now to leave and I took a single step toward the door and I was stopped. I looked down and one of the antique cannons had rolled onto the hem of my red dress.

"Ugh, come on!" I groaned feeling annoyed and pressure to free myself and escape the ship. I pulled hard trying to yank my dress out, but it wouldn't budge. I tried pushing the cannon itself away, but I wasn't strong enough. The water was now up to my knees. Desperately, I tried to rip the bottom of my dress off so I could escape, but this dress those three fairies made me must have been made of steel. It wouldn't budge. Suddenly something struck the cabin crashing through the wall sending more water in. I was trying my best to remain calm, but it didn't take long for panic to set in. My breathing quickened and I couldn't take a deep breath. Even with my shallow breathing, I had to try to sing for help. So I began to hum a tune even with my obvious quivering. The water was up to my neck at this point and I took a breath putting myself underwater going down below for one last ditch effort to free my dress from the cannon. Soon, another pair of hands joined mine pushing against the cannon. The extra help worked and finally the hem of my dress was free. I yanked it out and when I looked to acknowledge my rescuer, I wasn't looking at Joel or even Eric. In fact a young woman with bright red hair and equally bright blue eyes. However, what really caught my eye was the fact that she was wearing purple seashells covering her chest, but instead of legs she had a green scaly tail.

"W-Who are you?" I asked her when I got my head above the surface of the water.

"I'm Ariel." She smiled. "I heard your song. So I came to help."

"Thank you." Was all I could manage to say.

I think my brain was still trying to catch up especially since I was practically hyperventilating in the cabin just seconds ago.

"Are you with those humans?" She asked curiously.

"Yes I am." I replied, "Are you?"

Ariel stifled back a laugh.

"I've got a tail and I live under the sea. Have you ever seen a mermaid before?" She asked.

I shook my head blankly.

"Well, thanks for your help Ariel. I'm Noella by the way."

"Nice to meet you, but I must go. A human man was in trouble, but I saw you first."

"Right, go help him."

Ariel swam away as I looked at the debris around me being thrown around in the waves. My face was being pelted with water and several yards away I spied the lifeboats. However, I knew I had to find Ariel again. She was my key to the next mirror, so I closed my eyes bringing my hand to my forehead making sure the gold circlet Flora gave me was still there. It was and I used my gift.

"Make me a mermaid like Ariel." I said.

Immediately my body began to glow and I watched as my legs came together and before I knew it I had a red, scaly fish tail of my own. Along with a set of blue seashells covering my upper half like a bikini top. The transformation didn't hurt, but it definitely took a lot out of me. I went underwater and I found that I could breath no problem and I swam at high speeds with the help of my new mermaid tail. Down into the depths I went and it was a lot quieter under the surface. Perhaps I could wait out the storm, find Ariel, and regroup with Joel.

Learning to drive with this tail was quite the chore. I swam around the best I could, but frankly I felt like a toddler who was learning how to walk with this thing. When I took all my focus off my tail, I was extremely aware of the fact that I was breathing underwater no problem. My backpack was still on my back. The walkie talkie I'm sure would be shot at this point. I wasn't sure if I would be able to speak to Riley again and that idea alone hit me hard. The surface still looked rough, but I knew I had to find Joel. So to the best of my ability, I swam up and pushed myself up through the intense waves. They knocked me this way and that, but I pushed through. It was hard to get a sense of direction with the rain coming down so hard. Eventually, I spied the small group of lifeboats and even spying Joel on the one. He was easy to find due to his tall stature. The ship was no more, but the sailors were heading in a general direction the best they could with the combative waves. Nothing was around that I could see, but after squinting a bit. I saw land hundreds of yards away, so I think it was a safe bet that they were headed there. With my attention momentarily distracted, a large crest of a wave came down on top of me sending swirling underneath the currents. When I surfaced again, I spied a familiar green tail and redheaded mermaid traveling ahead of me nearby. Ariel looked scared pulling an unconscious Eric in her arms trying to keep his head above water. I quickly swam over to her.

"Hey Ariel!" I called out, she was shocked to see me coming toward her, "Need some help?"

"If it's not too much trouble." She replied.

We each took an arm and began swimming for shore that way. It was faster, but still a trek. The storm began to die down as the sun of the early morning hours began to peak up over the horizon. The sailors in the lifeboats docked on the sandy beaches just below a large palace overlooking the water. I spied Joel in one of the last boats that made it to shore. Ariel noticed my distraction.

"Hey you go talk to that human." She told me, "I heard him call out your name earlier. I got this one." Ariel smiled.

"I'll be right back." I promised, "I need your help, so don't leave without me."

Ariel glanced around and pointed out some nearby flat rocks not too far from shore.

"Meet me there." Ariel instructed.

I nodded and quickly swam over toward Joel. He excluded himself from the rest of the sailors lagging behind a bit. I watched him curiously as I saw him take the bow from his back and yell throwing it in the water in a fit of anger. I dove down to grab his weapon, it wasn't hard to see with it's intense glow. When I surfaced again, I swam the furthest in I could manage. Half of my body was submerged still. My tail was hidden, so I started making a ruckus trying to draw Joel's attention.

"Hey I think you dropped something." I called out.

Joel spun around in my direction and his face immediately lit up when he saw me. He ran toward me splashing his boots in the water, but he suddenly stopped. Clearly, he was relieved to see me. However relief morphed into disinterest really fast. Joel crossed his arms kicking the water with his boot.

"I thought you drowned…" He muttered hardly making eye contact.

What was with him?

"I almost did." I answered, "I found your bow." I said handing it back to him.

"T-Thanks." He mumbled returning the weapon to his back. He curiously glanced my way and I could tell he noticed my change in attire, at least on my upper body.

"So I found Ariel." I shrugged, "And I'm going to ask for her help with finding the mirror. I'm sure she knows where it might be."

"Well that's good. Let's go talk to her." Joel commented.

"Yeah, uh she isn't exactly human. She lives under the sea, so I might be out of contact for a bit, but it should be quick. I'll meet you back here once I have the information from the mirror that I need. In the meantime, stay with Eric. "

"I'll come here at sundown every day." Joel nodded.

"Okay, perfect." I agreed. "See you soon."

As I turned to swim away discreetly, my lack of knowledge with this mermaid tail betrayed me and my fish tail surfaced showing Joel my transformed appearance. He looked shocked.

"Noella, what happened?" He said stepping toward me getting deeper in the water, but I held up my hand.

"I'll explain later, but don't worry it's only temporary." I promised.

He stared blankly at me, but then turned away. Before I swam too far, I forgot about my pack and called out to Joel again. He turned toward me and I tossed him my pack.

"Can you carry this for me?" I asked, "I want to keep it out of the water."

He nodded and slung it over his back as we parted ways for the final time today.

As promised, I met up with Ariel by those rocks and we both watched as Eric and Joel regrouped.

"I think they'll be okay." Ariel commented resting her hand under her chin flicking her tail back and forth. I watched Joel curiously as he looked back at me scanning the water.

"So you said you needed my help?" Ariel asked quickly asserting her focus on me.

"I'm looking for my mother and I've been told by a reliable source that I was to seek out Ariel to find a magic mirror to get some information."

Ariel looked at me completely confused.

"I'm sorry Noella, but I have never heard of such things…" She mumbled glumly.

My heart sank. This whole journey was a wild goose chase.

"But let me get you an audience with my father. He'll know for sure. After all, he's the ruler of the entire ocean." She reassured me. "Come, follow me and I'll take you to get an audience with him." She said grabbing my hand. I quickly followed and noticed two pairs of yellow eyes staring in my direction. They were shadowed underneath some rocks so I couldn't see what they were, but there were two of them they watched us as we swam by. Their gaze sent a chill down my spine.

Ariel led me by the hand as we made our way through the ocean depths. We got deep and I thought my human self might start feeling the pressures of the depths, but no such thing came. For what seemed like miles, Ariel and I were alone. My poor little red fin had gotten the workout of the century with all the swimming we were doing. After this trip I don't think I'd ever have to think about cardio ever again. We passed some sea turtles, friendly dolphins, and even a whale. I had never gotten to appreciate the habitat of the ocean until now. It was pretty awesome. Eventually, we made our way through some tall reeds and finally we saw a large, golden palace in the distance. Merfolk really began to appear now swimming all around toward the bright lights of the palace ahead.

"We're here." Ariel grinned.

"Your home?" I confirmed.

She smiled with a nod as she looked at the large structure.

"Atlantica."

There was a small marketplace just outside the gates leading toward the entrance. Several merfolk watched Ariel and I curiously as we swam along. Frankly, it made me feel subconscious and I definitely didn't like all this attention.

"What are they all staring at?" I asked Ariel.

I had a brightly colored tail complete with a seashell top. Surely, I could blend in unless maybe I did smell like a human or something.

"You're with me...it comes with the territory unfortunately. Sorry." Ariel shrugged.

That was certainly a load off and at least I was blending in on my end anyway.

The guards at the front gate of the palace bowed as Ariel and I went inside swimming along not getting too far before we were halted by a single crustacean bowing his head as he swam up to Ariel and I.

"Ariel, just where have you been today?" The crab immediately asked.

"I was helping a friend." Ariel shrugged gesturing toward me.

"You ditched the concert, so you should stop dat." The crab grumbled.

"Noella, let me introduce you to our court composer and daddy's right hand crab…" Ariel said beginning the introductions.

"Sebastian." He replied giving me his claw to shake. I shook it timidly not sure if he would pinch me or not. He did seem cross.

"Where is daddy, Sebastian?" Ariel asked.

"He is out of the palace, but he will return promptly I'm sure." Sebastian replied.

"So am I off the hook?" Ariel pleaded with Sebastian batting her eyes playfully.

"Ariel, you're never off de hook. One of these days, your rebellious attitude will get you in trouble."

"Aw c'mon Sebastian. You know you love me." Ariel smirked. "I keep you young inside."

"Tell dat to my aging shell." Sebastian replied. "Excuse me…" He said quickly before promptly swimming off.

"Well if daddy's not here right now. I guess we get to wait." Ariel shrugged.

"In a place like this?" I questioned looking at the ornate decor all around the room, "Yeah I don't think I mind." I answered taking notice of the chandelier above our heads perched in the ceiling made entirely of pearls and large seashells.

"Come I want you to meet my family." Ariel said leading us down the hallway.

Ariel pushed open a pair of double doors and went inside to what looked to be a large bedroom. On one side of the room, there were seven beds, which immediately made me think of the dwarves from weeks ago. I missed them and all their ridiculous shenanigans. On the opposite side of the room were seven vanities. So far Atlantica had seemed pretty human to me other than everything being submerged underwater. As we entered the room, all the mermaids looked our way and stopped what they were doing and pretty much dog piled Ariel surrounding her. If I hadn't swam a little to my left, I might have been shoved aside.

"Ariel darling, where in the seas have you been?" One mermaid asked. She looked to be the oldest out of the bunch. Her color of fin matched my own.

"I was saving lives." Ariel answered proudly and she pushed the other mermaids out of the way making her way over to me, "Girls, meet my new friend Noella." Ariel introduced. "Noella these are my sisters."

They all looked at me curiously once again scrutinizing me from head to tail.

"Honey, I have a sea salt scrub that works wonders on your skin." One sister told me.

"I have a seaweed wrap that helps bring back a nice sheen to your tail." Another commented.

"Enough!" Ariel shouted slightly raising her voice, "Leave her alone."

"Can we sing her our song?" A sister with a blue fin chimed in.

"Alright, places ladies." Another sister piped in.

Ariel looked annoyed, but she went along with it. They were going to sing me a song. I think I would much prefer the pestering of random ocean products. The mermaid sisters got in a single file line after pulling up a chair for me to watch this performance of sorts. They really weren't going to sing right?

"Oh we are the daughters of Triton…" They began in unison in a melodic tune.

Yep, they were committed and this really was happening. At least I learned their names. In order oldest to youngest. Aquata. Adrina. Arista. Atina. Adella. Allana and finally Ariel. Their song was cute full of harmonies, but I had to stifle back several laughs during the song. Mainly because I couldn't believe they would break down and sing like that. I applauded at the end and soon another clapping of hands was heard. We all turned to find a man with the fish tail. So did that make him a merman? He entered the room looking stern as he swam toward us taking specific notice of me. I didn't like the way he looked at me. All other merfolk had just looked curious, but this was different. His long white hair, floated in the water and I took notice of the crown on his head and the large, golden bracelets on each of his wrists.

"Daddy!" The girls squealed.

Ariel hung back by me sheepishly looking like a toddler with their hand caught in the cookie jar. The king approached me and I stood up bowing nervously. I was proud of myself for remembering to do it on my own without prompting. He looked at Ariel sternly crossing his arms.

"What was the meaning of your absence this morning?" He asked.

"There was a storm causing trouble and I needed to help…" Ariel shrugged.

"As I recall, there were no changes in current or whirlpools that could possibly…" The king suddenly stopped and his eyes widened, "Ariel you didn't! You went to the surface again, didn't you?" He challenged.

"I saved two lives...isn't that worth anything!" Ariel replied, "Daddy, may I introduce…"

"Let her speak." The king replied.

He had a loud commanding voice and frankly I had no desire to answer him, but I was scared not to. Nobody had ever been so intimidating to me before.

"I'm Noella, your majesty."

"I am King Triton and I know every face of every merfolk in my kingdom. Why haven't I seen the likes of you before?"

"Well, this is Atlantica and I'm not native of these waters. I'm used to the pacific." I muttered trying to make light of the situation and joke mildly.

Triton frowned and clearly wasn't amused. Ariel swam up putting a hand on Triton's shoulder.

"Please daddy," She mumbled, "Be reasonable. She's my honored guest and she needs our help. Can't you be kind and civil? Punish me, not her."

King Triton exhaled a sharp breath and softened his body language.

"Ariel, go help set the table for dinner." King Triton ordered, "We'll need an extra place setting for your friend."

Ariel smiled happily kissing Triton on the cheek.

"Right away.." She grinned swimming off with the rest of the sisters for dinner.

Triton and I were instantly alone and I suddenly felt so awkward and nervous. With a word finally breaking the silence, Triton offered me his arm.

"My I escort my daughters guest to the dinner table?" He asked.

I nodded subtly taking his arm and he led me to the palace dining room.

All eyes watched us as we entered the room, all the daughters were seated waiting patiently. Triton was at the head of the table of course and I sat just to his left while Ariel sat across from me on Triton's right side. I was starving, but frankly I wasn't too sure what merfolk ate, so I was afraid to stick out like a sore thumb. Swordfish came around slicing off a purple looking item for each of us and it landed on my plate. I watched everyone else dig in first, so I would have an idea how to eat this food. I didn't want to give Triton another reason to suspect me. I picked up a utensil that was a fork with prongs missing. This thing only had two. I stabbed the food and plopped it in my mouth. The second I chewed, my teeth were met with resistance. This thing whatever it was that I was eating, was extremely tough to bite through. On the plate there looked to be green chips, but they weren't crisp of course. I took one of them and it tasted like cucumber, but just very salty. As we ate, the oldest sister Aquata asked Ariel about the performance absence and they got in a heated debate. I tried to just sit silently and eat. Family dysfunction apparently was an issue on both land and in the sea. As the sisters started arguing, Triton turned to me whispering in my ear.

"I know what you are and I refuse to help you. There is something about you that's false and I won't back down until I expose it."

Before I could react to him, he rose from his chair.

"I refuse to share a table with the likes of her." He grumbled and quickly swam away in an angry snit. Ariel called after him and glanced at me looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, Noella. He's not always like this. His temper is on point today because of me earlier today. This isn't about you." She nodded reassuringly.

However, I knew she was wrong.

"I'll let daddy go cool off some before I ask him about the mirror or whatever you needed." Ariel continued.

Ariel and I both finished our dinner early and we excused ourselves and Ariel led me out of the palace grounds and to large cove just east of the the Atlantica marketplace. There was nothing particularly interesting about this cove. Until she led me to a steep rock face. She spun around looking at me holding onto the large boulder.

"This is my own personal haven. I come here often to be alone or just think. Promise you'll keep it secret."

"Your secret is safe with me." I promised.

With that, Ariel nodded and pulled back the boulder revealing an entrance to a cave.

Ariel led the way swimming forward and there was sunlight peeking through a small opening in the rock ceiling of this place. It was a grotto of some kind, but as I looked all around the walls held crevices that looked like makeshift shelves and on these surfaces, there were human things. There was no theme to what was collected here. It all really was so random, but it was human stuff. Music boxes, silverware, paintings, and even some jewelry and those were only on one.

"Welcome to my treasure trove." Ariel smiled throwing her arms up above her head excitedly.

"You've got quite the collection here." I commented.

"Nobody knows about this place except Flounder and I."

"Oh you mean the fish?"

"Well, of course I do that's his name." Ariel replied.

Suddenly a yellow and blue fish swam into the room.

"Ariel, your father is looking for you and he isn't too happy." The fish said quickly panting.

"Noella, this is Flounder." Ariel introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Flounder smiled.

"You too." I nodded.

"I better go see what daddy wants before he comes and looks for me." Ariel shrugged, 'I don't know what would happen if he found out about this place."

"Take your time, I'll wait here." I replied.

Ariel swam away leaving Flounder and I alone.

"This is kind of perfect Noella…" Flounder suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" I said looking at the fish confused.

"I just said that to get Ariel out of here. I have a surprise for her. Can you help me bring it in here?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." I agreed. "Where is it?"

"It's outside hidden in some kelp." Flounder replied. "Follow me."

He swam quickly out of the top of the grotto and that hole was too small for me, but I just pushed against the boulder to get out. Just around the corner from the entrance to Ariel's secret grotto, I found the tall kelp and Flounder with a large object hidden within the kelp.

"Pst, Noella. Over here." Flounder called as I pushed my way through.

Flounder was floating beside a large stone statue of what looked to be Prince Eric. The sculpt was very robust and almost like Eric's face was put on a suit of armor that should be found in medieval times. Below the display of armor was a large sculpt of the letter E.

"I know this man." I mumbled.

"What?" Flounder replied, "How? He's a human. Ariel hasn't been able to keep her mind off the human world. Do you like human stuff too?" He asked.

"You could say I'm very familiar." I replied. "How did you get this here?" I said changing subject.

"It appeared earlier today." Flounder answered, "It fell from the surface of the water and landed amongst the kelp."

"Convenient." I added. "But I don't know if we can move this thing with just us."

Or at least me, I thought since obviously Flounder wouldn't be able to help. Quickly, I began singing and a pod of dolphins and a large purple octopus. I never knew what would come whenever I sang, but this was going to work. I asked the sea creatures for their help moving the statue and they were happy to help. It took a bit of teamwork, but we got it inside. I thanked the creatures and they swam away. Soon we heard the sound of the boulder being moved and Ariel was back.

"Flounder, what was that about?" Ariel complained, "Daddy, didn't call for me and…"

She froze when she saw the statue and immediately beamed.

"Noella, who did this?" She asked.

"It was all Flounder…" I shrugged.

"Noella helped." Flounder added giving me some credit.

Ariel swam around the statue of Eric inspecting it thoroughly and she happily danced around it acting like a high school girl with a crush. As Ariel was goofing off, I thought I heard the boulder roll again. I turned around toward the cave entrance and there I saw King Triton looking furious with Sebastian the crab resting on his left shoulder. Ariel hadn't noticed their entrance until she almost bumped into her father.

"Daddy!" Ariel said in surprise and immediately looked nervous, "W-Why are you here?"

"Sebastian came to me…" Triton replied. Ariel glared at the crab sitting on Triton's shoulder and he squished himself back in his shell. Of course he was Triton's perfect little spy sneaking in and out. He must have followed us earlier.

"Sebastian...how could you betray Ariel like that?" I scolded crossing my arms sternly.

King Triton turned toward me looking stern himself.

"It's not your place to have an opinion here." He growled.

"Daddy, don't get mad at her!" Ariel snapped, "She's been so kind and she needs our help."

"I'm not at liberty to help a human!" Triton spat, "Ariel, do you know what she is?"

"She has a tail just like everyone in Atlantica…" Ariel reasoned.

"And the deceptions continue...look at this place…" Triton said glancing around, "You know that contact with humans is forbidden and still you disobey me and rescue a human from drowning."

"You don't even know them!" Ariel said.

"I don't need to. They are murderers of merfolk… all of them." Triton replied glaring at me and then giving a disgusted scowl at the statue of Eric.

"But daddy I love him!" Ariel snapped, but then bit her lip immediately knowing she revealed too much. Even I was surprised by her declaration. Apparently, she knew more about Eric than I realized. Triton's face widened in shock and disbelief.

"Have you lost your mind?" Triton growled, "You are from two separate worlds. Humans aren't trustworthy."

"I don't care. You just don't understand...and you never will." Ariel replied looking away briefly.

"You're right...I don't understand." Triton continued pulling out a large golden pitchfork looking thing from behind him, "Unfortunately, choices have consequences and I know this is the only way to get through to you."

The golden weapon began to glow and Triton went to town destroying every single object in the room. Ariel was screaming for him to stop and I watched her face look as broken as the human objects. Triton saved the statue of Eric for last and he destroyed that with one final blast. Everything was in pieces and shattered everywhere on the ground. Ariel immediately threw herself down against a rock in tears. I watched Triton look almost remorseful bringing his daughter to such tears and then he looked at me.

"You're not who you say you are and I want you out of Atlantica as quickly as your false tail can take you." He said and promptly left.

Flounder came out from where he had been hiding and rested beside me as me watched Ariel unsure of what to do. I asked Flounder to give us a few minutes and he left us alone. I patted Ariel on the shoulder and soon she sat up wiping her face. I'm not sure that mattered much underwater, but what did I know.

"I'm sorry Ariel. What he did to your human treasures was wrong."I said as she sniffed wiping her nose, "What he said about you being false...don't listen. He was just mad." She replied.

"Ariel, it is true." I mumbled.

"What?" She looked shocked and I was surprised because I figured she saw my legs before the transformation.

"Back in the ship when you pushed the cannon off me...you didn't noticed my legs?" I questioned.

"It was hard to see. I was just focused on getting you out of there." She shrugged. "So you're like Eric?"

"Yes, I met him just before we met."

"He's so kind isn't he?" Ariel added.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'd be happy to help you replenish some human things, but I really need to first find that mirror. I'm just so anxious to find my mother…" My voice trailed off. This lack of answers was really frustrating at times. I really wondered if the mirrors were leading me even close to my mom.

"I'm anxious to meet Eric again." Ariel commented in a daydream like state. "He was unconscious when I saved him after the ship and you helped me. After we split up, I got him to the human beach and I sang him a song. I smirked keeping my comments to myself in that regard.

"I'm sure we can make it happen…" I smiled assuredly.

"But how?" Ariel added.

Suddenly an eerie voice echoed from the shadows of the room.

"We know someone who can help."

Ariel and I glanced up and two ferocious looking eels slithered their way down to us.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Joel

After regrouping after the storm, Eric kindly gave me a dry change of clothes. He offered me a room inside his palace, which I politely refused. The conditions of the palace didn't interest me the slightest. Sleeping out among the stars was my thing and I preferred it. It was far from the end of the night and so Eric hosted a bonfire for all his crewman. Three separate fires were made spread out down the beach. Some of the men gathered up together playing some music. I took notice of several sailors specifically one who played the accordian and another who strummed on a guitar. My whole life I always wanted to learn to play an instrument. It didn't matter what, but the desire had always been there. Being the son of a farmer, I never once had the opportunity. The group of sailors gathered around both of the fires closest to the palace. I opted to go to the smaller of the three and where there were less people. I stretched my arms out toward the flames and watched the waves come in and out across the shoreline feeling mesmerized by the sound getting lost in my thoughts. I placed Noella's pack beside me hoping her magic black box would still work amidst being submerged in water for a time. Then I got to thinking about when we parted ways earlier. Noella certainly had magical capabilities that I was never aware of. How did she possibly pull off growing a mermaid tail? I would certainly like to know how she did that. I wished I knew why Corissa was so threatened by her, but I wasn't entitled to such an opinion. I thought I lost her back on the ship afraid that she had drowned. Two thoughts entered my head immediately in that moment. First, was relief knowing that I no longer would be the one to end her life since the ocean did that for me, but second, was immediate sadness that I wouldn't see her again. I was getting too close. I wore the queen's bow almost like a badge of honor, but I wanted to rip it off my back and cast it into the fire. There was nothing honorable with what I would have to do to her.

Eric joined me soon after pulling me out of my troublesome mind set. He threw some more wood into the flames and the wood crackled upon entry.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

I nodded as he quickly sat down. My knees were scrunched up and I comfortably draped my arms across my knees staring into the flames.

"It's been a day, huh?" Eric shrugged. "I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have sailed through the storm."

"You can't blame yourself." I replied, "You got everyone off the ship safely into lifeboats."

"Not everyone…" Eric muttered glumly.

I know to whom he was referring and I was brought back to that moment when Noella foolishly leapt from the lifeboat and got back on the ship. I tried to go after her, but the sailors blocked me saying the ship was going down to the depths. I tried to push my way through them, but they resisted. When I saw the ship go down, I felt sick. Noella was gone….drowned. My job would then be over and I wouldn't have to use that wicked bow.

"She's alive." I reassured him.

"Truly? That's the best news I've heard today. How did she survive?"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you…" I shrugged.

Eric smirked.

"I told you I'm a fan of long stories, but I won't force you. The important thing is Noella is safe."

I nodded, but deep down I didn't know for sure what she was facing beneath those waves out on the ocean. Sharks and Killer whales alone are a formidable threat. I just hoped she would find the mirror quickly for her sake.

"So how long have you and Noella known each other?"

"Not long at all." I shrugged, "I'm just helping her on her journey to find her mother."

"Yes...I remember you mentioned that on the ship when we first met…" Eric replied raising a curious brow.

"What?" I said feeling like I was being interrogated.

"I'm just surprised." Eric commented nonchalantly, "You seem to really bend over backwards for her for not having known her very long…"

His comments were starting to get to me, but why were they? I had already been fighting feelings of guilt and this conversation wasn't helping.

"Eric, I'm just the son of a farmer and it was ingrained in me at a young age to be helpful toward people who cross my path." I explained casually.

My answer seemed to satisfy him. I felt like I was not only convincing Eric of this, but myself as well.


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Noella

The two eels swayed around us and they each had a sinister grin on their faces. I didn't like it at all. My gut was telling me to avoid contact with these creatures.

"Our mistress has undeniable powers that can solve all your problems." The eels said.

"Who's your mistress?" I asked.

"Ursula." They hissed.

Ariel inhaled sharply apparently recognizing the name.

"She's a sea witch." Ariel explained slumping her shoulders.

"Then clearly we're not going." I added.

The eels slithered around Ariel and I sliding their bodies around us very snug. I moved not wanting these creatures to touch me.

"Stay back.' I warned.

"Let Ursula help…" They said again, "Can you imagine you and your prince together forever?" The one eel told Ariel.

The other swayed around my arm leering at me.

"Ursula can help you find your mother." He said.

"H-How did you know about that?"

"Ursula knows all and sees all." He replied.

My heart jumped at hearing this, but I was still very distrustful of these two.

"Ariel?" I glanced at her and she looked more receptive to the idea.

"We could at least see her…" Ariel shrugged.

I pursed my lips still hearing my gut tell me to stay away, but in the end we agreed.

"Take us to her." I said.

The two eels nodded and led the way out of the grotto and toward a different direction of the ocean out of Atlantica territory.

The eels brought us to some deeper depths. There were fewer creatures around the area and it seemed like we had swam to a completely different world though it was still the same ocean. Eventually, we passed by some tall, narrow rock formations that reminded me of stalagmites though these were underwater and there was steam rising from them causing a swirl of air bubbles to escape from the top of the point. Eventually, in the distance ahead of us there was the bony remains of a large, ferocious looking sea creature. The eels swam us up toward the menacing looking jaws though it was just bones, but I still stopped.

"Uh, uh. No way I'm going in there." I said crossing my arms.

Ariel put her hand on my shoulder smiling looking nervous herself.

"We can do this Noella." She replied.

"If mermaids want help, they must go to the one who will give them help." The eels bellowed gesturing us forward. Ariel took my hand and I gave it gentle squeeze as we slowly and cautiously proceeded into the mouth of the creature. The mouth dumped into a windy bend of a tight hallway and I immediately noticed a collection of creatures that covered the ground below us. They almost looked like worms, but these had eyes and mouths. Ariel and I looked on curiously trying to avoid them. These creatures weren't too expressive, but there were hundreds of them and every pair of eyes I saw looked at Ariel and I fearfully. In our distraction, Ariel and I both got snatched by one and frantically we pulled them off.

"That's not normal." I commented.

The eels led us further and then the hallway spilled into a larger room. Immediately the eels disappeared swimming into the shadows and crannies of the room. There was a large dark hole in one wall, a vanity and a mirror on the opposite wall, and the big eye catcher of the room was the large cauldron in the middle.

"Come in, come in my children." A deep voice beckoned from the hole in the wall. A large woman appeared from the dark shadows. Half of her looked human and her bottom half wasn't a tail like a mermaid, but in fact tentacles that of an octopus. She had bright makeup around her eyes and lips trying to hide her age.

"Ursula, we've come for your help." I said trying to sound firm.

"Yes, darlings. I know why you've come." She smirked laughing lightly as she moved her way toward us.

"You do?" Ariel replied.

"Yes, I have eyes across the ocean and I see two human men… Eric and what was the other's name…" She paused tapping her forehead with her finger, "Oh yes, Joel, was it?"

How did Ursula already know so much though I had to correct her assumption.

"Yes, Ursula…" Ariel replied, "I want to see Eric again and Joel is…"

"Is not the reason I am here." I continued for her.

"Intriguing, okay sweet cheeks. How can I help?" Ursula shrugged.

"I'm in search of a magic mirror." I replied.

"My, my well you're welcome to use mine." She said gesturing to her mirror at the vanity. I gave her a dubious look curving my brow curiously. Was it that easy? I swam over toward the vanity, but before I sat down in front of it. Ursula stopped me crossing her arms.

"Ah, ah, ah. Nothing in life is free my dear. What will you give me in return for using my mirror?"

Of course it wasn't that simple. I should have known better.

"I don't have anything of value…" I shrugged.

"What about that pretty gold circlet atop your head?" Ursula asked eyeing it greedily.

"This?" I said taking it off holding it in my hand, "I'm afraid it's of no use to you."

"Nonsense!" She snapped snatching the circlet away from me placing it on her head. "Oh, very nice. I can sense the magic energy…" She paused stepping away from the vanity letting me sit down. I nervously sat down and glanced at Ariel who nodded encouragingly.

"Come forth." I commanded and soon my reflection vanished and a crimson entity within the mirror revealed itself.

"Tell me the location of your brethren the one that I have not yet met. I seek the location of its whereabouts." I told the mirror.

"Wretched woman, waking me from my slumber… that's very inhuman." The mirror snapped. It's grumpy attitude surprised me. I felt like Grumpy the dwarf should befriend this rude mirror.

"Sorry." I replied.

"My brother you seek next is a bit out of place, nearby beyond the waters there is a castle with a beast inside who holds your ace. A woman as beautiful as her name, might have the ability to tame." The mirror answered and slowly faded away.

Well, another mirror with vague details, but at least got me something. I turned toward Ursula who looked angry because I realized that the circlet had appeared around my head.

"Give that back." Ursula insisted holding out her hand, "We had a bargain." She warned.

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell you." I shrugged.

Ursula forcefully yanked the circlet off my head again looking at it intensely.

"How is this accomplished?" She muttered as she examined it. The circlet rose from her hands and began to float over to me yet again. Before it returned to me, Ursula grabbed it and began rubbing the entirety of it with her fingers.

"If I can't have it, perhaps, I can make it shine for you."

She began scrubbing so hard I was afraid she'd scratch it up or even snap it in half.

"That's enough. It doesn't need to shine." I insisted.

I held out my hands for Ursula to give it back, but instead she placed it back on my head herself and she pushed it down as tight as it would go.

"What about our deal?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we're square." She cackled moving her shoulders up and down.

I swam over to Ariel and Ursula was behind me and I moved aside as Ariel stepped forward and I watched nervously.

"So my dear, you've fallen head over fin for this prince fellow, eh?" Ursula asked.

"I just really want to see him again."

"Of course you do." Ursula said patting her shoulder, "And the answer is simple...you must become human."

"Are you capable of doing this?" Ariel questioned.

Ursula smirked with a devilish grin.

"My sweet child, helping merfolk like yourself is what I live for…" She replied. "Now, let's discuss the details. I will turn you human for three days. Got that?" She said holding up three fingers, "In that time, you must get princy to kiss you."

"I think I can do that." Ariel shrugged.

"And your payment is simple. All I need is your voice." Ursula bellowed emphasizing every word.

"My voice?" Ariel said touching her neck.

"Hey, you've got your pretty looks and might I suggest use of body language." Ursula cackled moving her hips back and forth dramatically.

Ariel glanced over at me looking a bit nervous and I mirrored her expression. I wasn't liking this.

"What happens if he doesn't kiss me?" Ariel asked.

"Then you turn back into a mermaid…" Ursula paused with a sinister grin, "And you'll belong to me. Have we got ourselves a deal?" She finished conjuring a paper and a quill. It was amazing to me that merfolk even had paper contracts, but I swam forward between Ariel and the contract.

"Ariel no! You can't do this. This doesn't feel right. You may come from two different worlds, but that doesn't mean you can't meet Eric just being yourself…" I reasoned.

Ariel was thinking looking between me and the glowing contract.

"Being yourself is so overrated." Ursula scoffed, "A human fall in love with a mermaid? It's ludacris. You need human legs to win over his heart sweet cheeks make no mistake."

Ariel looked back at me biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry Noella. I do appreciate your concern, but I got to try this my way." Ariel said and turned to sign her name on the bright, glowing contract.

As Ariel finished signing, Ursula made the contract disappear and looked over at her grinning maliciously. She waved her hands over her cauldron speaking an eerie incantation that seemed to echo off the walls. Blasts of winds came up from the cauldron blowing this way and that. The air turned cloudy with hues of green and I looked on as Ursula ordered Ariel to sing. She did so and I watched helplessly as Ursula seized a glowing orb that came from Ariel's mouth and it went inside of the shell necklace that Ursula was wearing. As soon as it was secured in the shell, Ursula began laughing maniacally and a large bubble encompassed Ariel. She began fidgeting inside nervously as I watched her tail split in two revealing human legs. As quick as the legs were formed, the bubble popped and Ariel looked frantic. She couldn't breathe! I took off grabbing her by the arm rushing her to the surface for air. Finally we made it splashing our way breaching the water's surface to get Ariel to breathe the salty ocean air for the first time as a human.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon blending in shades of orange and red. Ariel gasped as we broke through the surface. She seemed alarmed at getting used to breathing above the surface rather than below. Her arms flapped frantically about while her feet kicked me a couple times. This was really going to be a crash course to being a human for her. We sat in the water side by side submerged at our waists. She still had shells covering her top half, but underneath the water was nothing more than Ariel's birthday suit. I had to find something to cover her with. The lifeboats were all still docked against the sandy bar of the beach. I told Ariel to sit and wait while I went to look. Several of the boats had nothing in them aside from several wooden oars, but the fourth boat had a white linen sheet. I assumed it was from a table though I don't know why it was found in this lifeboat, but I took it. Something was better than nothing. Using all the strength I could muster from my arms, I chucked it over to Ariel landing in the sand trying to avoid it getting wet by my being in the water. When I rejoined Ariel, she was trying to stand up. She was very wobbly and unbalanced, but I didn't expect her to be perfect on her first try. She splashed back into the water time after time. I had to hold back a chuckle trying to be supportive, but I did find it a little funny. Ariel was bringing a whole new meaning to the term, "a fish out of water".

After several failed attempts, Ariel finally seemed more confident in her stance. She fell less often and she was constantly glancing down at her feet and toes digging them into the sand. Once I knew she was more confident on her legs, I tried to dress her. Though, it was a task considering I had to remain submerged in the water. My circlet would be handy to use right now, but then I would have to find something for me to dress in. So I waited for now, Ariel was my priority and I was going to make this white cloth work. I crawled my way out of the water completely beaching myself though only temporarily. This would have to be quick because I could feel my tail drying already and my lungs began to ache. I grabbed the white linen and asked Ariel to bend down closer to me and I began draping the material. After about twenty minutes fiddling with the material, I finally got Ariel covered as well as I could. A single shoulder strap dress and I secured it with a rope belt around her waist. Now she didn't look like she'd be on a magazine cover, but with my limited materials I think I did a good job all things considered. After all I was a nursing student in Seattle, not a fashion designer. Ariel smiled putting her hands on her hips making random poses. Her facial expressions were priceless as she was clearly satisfied with her new legs, but since we had surfaced, I found that I missed talking to her. I wish I knew what she was thinking. The next few minutes, she practiced walking some more, but soon a few loud barks were heard. The dog from the ship was prancing straight for Ariel and I and she turned to me looking panicked. I grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry...that's only a dog. He won't hurt you. Pet him with your hand...his fur is soft." I whispered.

Ariel nodded and turned to face the dog who hopped around excitedly licking Ariel and stepping into the water licking my face as well and I patted him gently.

"Max!" A voice called out.

It was Eric and I watched him as he descended the palace steps in search of his dog. Ariel turned toward me nervously grabbing my hand as I slowly submerged myself back in the water.

"Don't worry…" I told her, "You'll be fine."

She started yanking my arm trying to take me with her. I shook my head.

"Ariel, you know I can't at the moment. I'll transform in a bit, but first you should officially introduce yourself to him." I said encouragingly. "You can do this."

She shook her head and patted her throat. Eric was getting closer and in the semi-wet sand near Ariel's feet, I spelled out her name quickly with my finger.

"Good luck!" I whispered to Ariel and quickly dove underwater.

I swam several yards out before I barely popped my head out to watch. I ducked behind some rocks so I could get closer to hear, but still remain hidden. Max got so excited he barked as he jumped up on Ariel bringing her unsteady self down into the water with a splash. Eric ran up grabbing Max by his collar with one hand and helping Ariel up with the other.

"I'm sorry about that miss. He's a big dog, but I promise you he is a gentle giant." Eric said.

Ariel smiled shrugging.

"How did you get here?" Eric asked, "What's your name?"

Ariel pointed toward the sand and Eric looked.

"Ariel?" He asked.

She nodded clapping her hands excitedly.

"That's a beautiful name." Eric smiled and paused briefly, "What's with all the hand gestures?" He asked curiously.

Ariel looked downcast and pat her throat again like she did for me before.

"What? You can't speak?" Eric questioned.

Ariel shook her head and the both of them looked bummed.

"Are you sick? Laryngitis or something?" Eric asked curiously.

Ariel shrugged in response obviously not knowing what Laryngitis was.

"Here…" He said offering his arm, "Let's get you into some dry clothes and maybe we can get you some paper and a quill so I can learn more about you."

Ariel took his arm, but peered back at me and I gave her a thumbs up smiling broadly. Soon, Joel came running down the steps of the palace and joined Eric with Ariel.

"You find Max, Eric?" Joel asked. "And apparently that's not all." He said eyeing Ariel.

As Joel and Eric talked, Max was sniffing around the water and my tail flicked nervously producing a loud splash. Max perked his ears and began jumping and barking in my direction.

"Would you mind getting Max, Joel?" Eric asked, "I'm gonna get her inside and have Carlotta tend to her."

"Yeah, I got the dog." Joel answered.

"Thanks." Eric answered and continued on toward the palace escorting Ariel inside. Joel walked toward Max calling him and clapping his hands.

"Come on, boy." He whistled.

Max glanced at him, but then immediately back in my direction.

"What's wrong? Do you spot a catfish?" Joel smirked.

I held back a laugh and slowly descended back into the water. Joel had to know I was here and got the information from the mirror, so I could return to my human form and move on. I moved as shallow as I could manage and slowly emerged my head out of the water. Max trudged into the water licking my face excitedly and I patted his head again.

"I figured you were here." Joel nodded.

"Surprised to see me?" I questioned.

"It took longer than you said…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Joel."

"Nothing for you to apologize for. Did you find the mirror?" He asked.

"Sure did."

"And you still have a tail?"

"For now." I said flipping my fin above the water playfully splashing Joel.

He complained about my getting him wet, but he kicked his boot in the water splashing me in payback. We both laughed.

"Can you help pull me out? I want to change back now, but without getting my clothes wet." I explained.

"Nobody likes damp clothes." Joel smirked as he grabbed my hand carefully sliding me out from the murky water. He sat and stared now getting a good solid look at my mermaid form.

"It's incredible. Bet you swam well with that thing." He commented.

"Yeah it was fun while it lasted, but I miss my legs." I replied.

I touched the circlet around my head making sure again that it was still there. Immediately closing my eyes to focus on what I wanted.

"I want to be human." I whispered.

I waited to feel a sensation of magical energy, a bright light, or something, but nothing happened. When I reopened my eyes, I still had a red mermaid tail with the blue seashells. I looked at Joel confused.

"Wasn't something supposed to happen?" Joel questioned.

"Obviously…" I snapped, "I don't understand. Why aren't I human?"

My voice was filled with panic.

"Maybe you can only transform at a certain time of day?" Joel asked.

"The fairies never mentioned that...No, something isn't right."

I removed the circlet from my head and examined it. There was nothing wrong with it. I returned it to my head and repeated my same request. Again, nothing happened. I spoke the request five more times in quick succession and each time when nothing happened I grew more and more panicked. By this point, I was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I brought my hand to my head blinking several times trying to see clearly.

"What's wrong?" Joel asked.

"I just feel tired all the sudden." I shrugged.

I specifically was trying to recall how I felt when I first used the transformation gift from Flora. The main thing I remembered was the fatigue, but nothing like now. It's like the magic energy was being used for the spell casting, but nothing came of the result, but I still felt the side effects.

"Noella?" Joel said.

Immediately I passed out.

When I came to, I was groggy and as I looked up the sun was higher in the sky proving I wasn't out for hours at least. Last I knew I was fully on the beach, but now my tail was submerged in the water while my upper half remained dry on the sandy beach.

"What happened?"

"I didn't know what to do, but I figured the scaly part of you needed the water, so I adjusted you moving you closer to the water."

"Thanks Joel."

I scooted myself deeper into the water trying to soak my arms in the moisture of the water. It felt so nice.

"Take it easy." Joel pressed.

"I'm fine." I grumbled.

Joel looked surprised by my snippy attitude and I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just had too many questions floating around in my mind and nowhere to release them. How was I going to return to my human self if the circlet wasn't working? I can't be out of the water for long at all. I felt my heartbeat begin to race. Panic mode was setting in, but like on the ship I just had to try my best to deal with the circumstances dealt to me. Moments later out of the corner of my eyes, I saw someone come down the steps of the palace. It was Eric and he was calling out to Joel.

"Don't let him see me Joel." I insisted as I swiped my tail around frantically.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'll be right here though under the surface out deeper. Just splash the top of the surface once he leaves, okay?"

Joel nodded and I submerged myself below. It was a couple of minutes before Joel splashed on the top of the water and I resurfaced again.

"Was that necessary?" Joel said raising a curious brow.

"Uh yeah, last he knew I was human and then I would have to explain everything to him. It's just easier if I hide." I paused momentarily pulling myself on the beach still keeping my tail submerged.

"What did he want anyway?" I suddenly asked tracing my fingers in the sand gently.

"He said he was going to have dinner with Ariel and invited me to join, but I refused. After all I figure we'd be leaving soon." He shrugged.

My face fell into a frown crossing my arms staring out among the waves.

"You should join them…" I paused growing more tense the more I thought about it, "If you haven't noticed I'm still a mermaid. Until I get my legs back, I don't think I should leave."

"I'm sure it'll work itself out, Noella. You're smart and resourceful." Joel commented splashing me suddenly. I wiped myself off glaring at him.

"What was that for?" I snapped, "This is hardly the time."

Joel looked surprised by my outburst.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make you smile like before…"

"Like before what?" I questioned.

"Are you feeling okay still Noella?" He asked bringing his hand to my forehead and I pushed it away.

"Yes, I'm fine Joe." I snapped.

"Uh, Joel." He corrected.

"Yes, right. You know what I meant." I replied putting a hand to my head, "It's the sun. I'm fine."

Joel didn't look convinced, but quickly put a small pack next to me on the sand.

"What's that?" I questioned looking at him curiously.

"It's yours...I'm returning it to you." Joel replied looking confused.

"Thanks, but I don't need it."

"What?" Joel asked looking shocked. "What about your sister?" He pressed.

I cocked my head looking at him confused and he immediately opened up the big zipper pouch on the pack. He pulled out several items from food to clothing items, but finally a black rectangular device. I stared at it curiously and began pressing the buttons on it.

"I hope it still works. It did get some water exposure." Joel said.

"It's waterproof." I mumbled.

"How do you know?"

"It said so on the back."

"Well turn it on and talk to your sister." Joel pressed.

I began pushing an array of buttons until a green light flickered on the screen. Nervously, I gave it back to Joel.

"You take it…" I said suddenly and began scooting myself off the beach and going deeper.

"Wait, Noella. Where are you going?" Joel called out to me.

"I have to go see her about my legs…" I muttered.

"Her? Her who?" Joel replied standing up on his feet.

"Go have dinner Joel. I'll be fine." I insisted.

"It'll be dark soon Noella. Once you've done what you gotta do, meet me back here. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure thing." I answered waving back at him and quickly dove beneath the surface. There was only one person who possibly knew why I wasn't returning to my human self and I had to see her right away.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

Joel

Noella disappeared down into the murky depths and the last I saw of her was her red tail making a splash as she left me alone. I kicked the sand in frustration with my boot. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what and I hated the unknown. I slung Noella's pack on my back and ascended the stairs up to Eric's palace and found Eric waiting for me in the dining hall.

"So you made it!" Eric greeted cheerfully, "I finally got you off the beach." He winked.

"Y-Yeah." I replied.

"I'm all about the ocean too, but surely a man's gotta eat." Eric continued.

I was distracted staring out at the waves wondering what had Noella so preoccupied. She certainly wasn't acting like herself.

"You okay, Joel?" Eric asked curiously.

"Yeah, fine." I nodded, "Say, what's on the menu?" I asked curiously.

Soon, a dark haired petite woman wearing a red dress and white apron came into the room adding a third dish setting to the table.

"Hey Carlotta, what's being served tonight?" Eric asked the woman.

"Oh, one of chefs favorite dishes...stuffed crab." Carlotta replied. "Oh and your guest will be out shortly." She winked at Eric.

"Great." Eric nodded.

A few minutes later, Ariel came out wearing a nice blush ball gown and she really was beaming brightly. Eric stood to his feet and I followed his lead standing politely as my mom taught me when a woman entered the room it was polite to do so. Eric pulled her chair out for her and she gracefully sat down. She looked down at the plate and silverware in front of her and she immediately grabbed the fork and starting brushing her hair with it. Eric and I exchanged curious glances and I held back a laugh biting my lip. When Ariel noticed our expressions, her cheeks flushed pink and she put down the fork looking embarrassed. I tried changing the subject drawing the attention from Ariel, but soon servants came around the table with the food. We all began eating and Ariel didn't touch the food at first watching Eric and I carefully wanting to do things right. I was hungrier than I realized and scarfed down my plate and it definitely didn't take long for me to feel full. Soon, I heard a noise coming from the pack.

"Pst, Noella! Are you there?" The voice said.

It was faint and muffled, but I heard it. The voice was coming from Noella's pack, which I put on the floor. I grabbed the pack quickly before the voice came back and promptly excused myself from the table. There were people walking all throughout the halls here, so I went outside and down the palace steps to the beach to get some privacy. I found a spot sitting down in the sand resting my back against a large rock. Quickly, I dug through Noella's bag until I pulled out the black box. The voice kept repeating itself.

"Hey Noella. Are you there? It's been a week and I haven't heard from you. Are you okay?"

I contemplated whether or not I should attempt to answer, but in the end I pushed several buttons until my voice went through the device and I received an answer.

"H-Hello." I answered. "I'm sorry Noella isn't here at the moment, but she'll be back." I answered timidly trying to understand this strange magic contraption.

"Oh hi...Thanks for answering. Are you that guy traveling with my sister?" The voice asked.

"Yes, I'm Joel. It's nice to meet you though it's not face to face."

"I'm Riley." She replied, "Have you guys found our mother." She asked.

"Not yet…" I muttered. A twinge of guilt permeated inside my heart. This was stupid I shouldn't talk to her sister. Eventually blood would be on my hands and Noella will be taken away from her.

"Aw darn it! How many mirrors are left?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." I answered, "Hey can I ask you a question?" I asked suddenly.

"What is it?" Riley replied.

"Is your sister forgetful?" I asked.

Riley immediately started laughing.

"Yeah right." She answered once she composed herself. "Noella has an incredible memory. She can remember things from when she was four years old. I'd call that impressive. Why do you ask?"

"She just doesn't seem like herself is all. I feel like she's forgetting things. Earlier today, I told her to check in with you and she couldn't remember why she needed this thing to speak."

"Are you serious?"

I probably shared too much. Great now I could add upsetting a ten year old to my list of horrible things I've done.

"Where are you guys now?" Riley asked.

"I'm at Prince Eric's palace. Noella is going to meet me here later."

"I hope she is able to find that place again." Riley replied sounding glum.

She had an alarming point. Noella seemed spacey and forgetful a little earlier, but maybe it would progressively get worse.

"Has she seen Ursula?" Riley asked.

"Who's that?" I replied curiously.

"She's a sea witch and a very bad person." She replied.

Noella never mentioned a name, but I don't know somehow I figured that maybe she had to see her about the mirror. It made sense that an evil witch would be in possession of a magic mirror. This was bad, but I didn't want to alarm Noella's sister again.

"Oh I see Noella." I lied suddenly.

"Really? Please put her on?" Riley begged.

"She's in the middle of something right now, but I promise she'll talk soon."

"Joel…" She whined.

I must say until this moment I forgot she was ten years old.

"Don't you like my sister?" Riley asked still in a whiny tone.

The question caught me off guard and I hesitated before I replied.

"Sure I do." I said abruptly.

"Well if that's true...you'd let us talk." She replied.

I exhaled a sigh of relief thinking she was going to pressure me further bringing the conversation to a whole other topic.

"Goodbye, Riley. Noella will talk soon."

"Okay Joel, tell my sister I miss her."

"Will do. Bye." I replied and pressed the button shutting off the green light on the device. I had to think. How could I help Noella from on land? I never wished so hard to grow a tail so I could help her face this Ursula person. Suddenly, I heard a splashing sound and I looked out on the water and I saw a yellow fish with blue stripes on his side. He was jumping in and out of the water trying to get my attention. Beside the fish was a crab and they both quickly swam toward me.

"Hi human sir…" The fish said timidly.

Hearing animals talk didn't really surprise me anymore by now.

"You're friends with Noella, yes?" The crab asked.

I nodded.

"Have you seen her?" I asked.

"Yes, mon." The crab replied, "She was headed toward Ursula's home when the sun began to touch the water."

I was right she had gone to see that Ursula woman.

"At sundown, huh?" I answered. "Look, I know you don't owe me anything, but can you help Noella? I can't breathe underwater and I don't know where Ursula lives."

"Sure ting, mon." The crab replied.

"We like Noella. Any friend of Ariel's is a friend of ours." The fish replied.

"Well, great. Just get her back here safely. Please." I pressed.

The two creatures nodded and promptly disappeared into the depths.


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

Noella

Ursula had the answers, I know she did. All I could focus on was swimming my tail hard and fast to reach her eerie lair. After only been here once, I was surprised I found it again, but it surprisingly wasn't too far from where I left Joel and it was hard to miss a large bony carcass of a sea creature. I went inside swimming quickly into the depths of Ursula's lair passing by those worm creatures again lying across the floor like they were before. I ventured into the lair and it looked to be vacant. Ursula wasn't around apparently, it must have been my luck, so I would use the next best thing, the mirror. I swam to the vanity and sat down summoning it forth once again.

"You again, young miss…" The mirror grumbled, "Are you sure about this?"

"How do I get rid of my tail?" I pressed not wanting to waste time.

"The help you seek comes in the form of a king, but be warned sometimes he can't tame his tongue and his words can sting." The mirror replied, "The circlet on top of your head, is the only reason you are not dead." The mirror added.

Soon, a cackling laugh echoed all around and I saw a long black tentacle slide down into the light from the dark hole in the nearby wall.

"You know my dear most merfolk don't visit me twice." Ursula smirked floating her way out of the hole. "And they don't usually leave. You have some nerve using my mirror without a form of payment."

"This is for last time. You did something…"I mumbled.

"What did I do?" Ursula grinned almost as if she was mocking me.

"You know." I grumbled putting a hand to my head feeling frustrated.

"Flotsam, Jetsam...let's make her more comfortable." Ursula bellowed.

Immediately the eels swarmed me wrapping their slimy bodies around me so I couldn't move. They wrapped me so tight I could hardly breathe. I was pulled down to the floor of the cave and I looked up at Ursula who blew a green powder in my face. I coughed and sneezed a few times, but the powder whatever it was made my eyes sting and my vision blurred.

"Now, dear tell me why you're here." Ursula said patting my head.

"I want my legs back." I mumbled barely audible.

It was so strange I felt like I was drugged.

"You don't have legs…" Ursula replied and her voice seemed to echo in my ears. I began struggling, which made the eels squeeze tighter.

"No, you're a mermaid." Ursula said emphasizing every word slowly. It echoed in my head.

"I-I-I'm human!" I yelled.

Ursula looked angry and clasped her hand over my mouth. I began wriggling again and Ursula kept filling my head with lies. Telling me I was a mermaid over and over. This continued for several more minutes. When I still fought against her persuasion, she blew more green powder in my face. I coughed again and that was it. I heard only her voice and I couldn't fight against her power of suggestion.

"You're a mermaid…" She said.

"I'm a mermaid." I replied in a monotone.

"You belong to me." She said.

"I belong to you." I murmured.

Ursula drew up a glowing contract and all that was left was for me to sign it. I didn't want to. Somewhere deep in my subconscious my will was trapped and Ursula had some sort of control over me like I was her puppet. Ursula asked one of the eels to slightly loosen its grip on me so she could access my hand. She plucked a sea urchin off the wall of her cave and pricked my finger.

"Touch the contract, seal it in blood, and we'll be square for all of eternity." She said cackling maniacally.

Seconds later, a fish and a crab entered the room. I didn't acknowledge them because I was still heavily influenced under Ursula's spell.

"Noella!" The crab said my name.

He swam over pinching the eels hard making them release me. The yellow fish swam over to a shelf on the wall holding Ursula's various potions and elixirs. He knocked them all down causing a major distraction for Ursula and I felt her hold on me really weaken. As the various bottles fell to the ground, some caused a nice covering of a smoke.

"Hurry, Noella!" The fish said.

"F-Flounder?" I said in a daze as his face moved from a blur to being more concrete.

"No time to waste, mon." The crab said, "Let's go."

I felt like I got partial control back and I swam out of there as quickly as I could.

"This isn't over!" Ursula yelled out as we made our escape.

The next thing I knew, I was on the sandy shores with my tail submerged and Joel was sitting next to me. It was pretty late because the moon was high in the sky with its beams reflecting beautifully off the water. I must have passed out again because I didn't remember swimming back here. Sebastian explained that during our escape I started to sing a song and a pod of dolphins came to help us. I didn't remember that part at all. Joel thanked them for their help as did I. As I tried to recall the details with what happened with Ursula, it was all fuzzy almost like a bad dream, but the sharp prick of my finger and the haze I was in proved that it did in fact happen.

"I'm just glad you got out of there when you did." Joel commented.

"I thought I had it under control."

"She's a sea witch and quite cunning Noella, you're one of the lucky ones." Sebastian commented.

"Why did you go back?" Joel pressed.

Thinking back on it, I didn't remember the reason and that fact scared me as to why I would risk so much for something I couldn't remember.

"I wanted to confront her…" I muttered trying to access my memory.

"What about?" Joel asked.

"A tail...no my tail… ugh no, my legs."

"I don't understand." Joel said.

"I think Ursula tainted my gift from the fairies and something bad happens instead."

"That explains a lot." Joel commented.

"It does?"

"Yeah, with your memories. I mean starting with your sister…"

"Who?" I said.

"Riley." Joel answered.

This would be a whole lot easier if I had my legs back. With tears in my eyes, I touched the top of the circlet on my head.

"Make me human." I chanted and repeated this a few times.

"Noella, don't!" Joel yelled.

It was too late, the power was expelled and again nothing happened and my tail remained, but soon after I quickly fell over passing out once again.

My eyes were met with the blaring morning sun and I put my hand over my eyes trying to shade my eyes. Joel was sitting in one of the nearby docked lifeboats and I sat up curiously assessing the situation. I looked at him curiously scratching my head.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"All night." Joel answered.

I began wiggling my tail around in the water that I was partially submerged in. Being a mermaid was fun and all, but I wanted to have control back.

"Please don't tell me you've been out here all night?" I groaned.

"Alright, then I won't tell you." Joel smirked trying to be funny.

"This is serious Joel. You should be inside among those with legs." I grumbled swishing my tail around some more in the water.

"Believe me when I tell you that I much prefer being outside rather than in a large palace. I don't belong in that world."

"Okay, but you at least deserve a bed." I shrugged.

"I managed." He replied.

"Eric didn't see me did he?" I suddenly asked.

"No, but Ariel came down curious about how you were doing. She's worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine or at least I will be once I get my legs back."

"You're awfully fixated on your legs lately…" He commented.

"You would be too if you lost the ability to walk on land." I replied with a sudden attitude.

"Who says we can't at least look for the next mirror?" Joel pressed.

"What mirror? I just want my legs back." I replied.

"See, that is exactly why Ariel is concerned." He said pointing a finger.

"If she's so concerned, why doesn't she tell me that herself?" I challenged.

"You know why, Noella." Joel replied.

"Yeah, right." I said timidly. "Where are those two anyway?" I asked changing the subject.

"Eric is giving Ariel a tour of his kingdom for the afternoon. He invited me along, but I figured it was better if I stay behind. They should be back this evening."

"I hope Ariel is enjoying her legs." I commented.

"I'm sure she is." Joel shrugged.

Later that evening, Joel threw down the backpack in front of me crossing his arms looking stern.

"You need to talk to her…" He pressed.

"Talk to who? It's just us here." I said glancing around.

"I made a promise to your sister Riley and I intend to keep it. You wouldn't dare make me a dishonest man would you?"

"Well, if the shoe fits…" I grumbled.

"Noella, this isn't you." Joel pressed desperately grabbing my shoulders.

He began shaking me and I pushed him away.

"Lay off, you're hurting me."

Immediately, I scooted myself off the sand bar and went for a swim. Joel called for me, but I ignored him. I wanted to get away just for a bit just me alone in my thoughts. Joel's accusations echoed in my head and I was desperate to make it stop. All I wanted was to have my legs back was that such a crime? What would I do or where would I go once I did? Joel and I were on a journey together he was helping me. Putting time and effort in helping me all without being asked. My family suddenly filled my head like a distant memory that I thought was gone forever. Riley...Mom...the mirrors were leading me closer and closer. Sebastian and Flounder saved me from her lair, but not her influence. I had stumbled upon a deep trench deep within these depths. There was no seeing the bottom and that was perfect for what I was about to do. With no more hesitation or questioning, I took off the gold circlet on my head and threw it down into the trench. Eventually it floated down and out of sight. Good riddance to that cursed thing. If I ever saw Flora again after this, I would thank her for the gift, but I think she would understand why I had to dispose of it. Getting rid of the circlet was so liberating. I felt like I had been under a fog and it finally lifted. There were still some pieces missing, but at least this was a start. Excitedly, I turned my tail around and swiftly rose to the surface lifting myself out of the water breaching with a big splash as I swam my way back to Eric's beach outside his palace. Joel called out to me once I was in view and I waved. I swam fast scooting myself back onto the beach reaching for the backpack. I turned on the device and clicked the talk button.

"Riley? Are you there?" I said.

Joel was watching me this whole time smirking and I nodded curling my lips smiling at him.

Riley and I had a very long overdue conversation ending too soon with our uncle interrupting the talk, but at least she heard my voice and it helped to hear hers. I turned off the walkie and returned it to the backpack and Joel just stood there smiling.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Thanks for keeping me honest." He replied.

"I was going to talk to her...it just didn't suit before." I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." He paused for a moment before pointing toward me, "Where's the circlet?" He asked.

"Oh I got rid of it."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." I echoed.

"We'll find another way to get your legs back." He nodded reassuringly.

"I know." I agreed smiling slightly.

About a half-hour later, I ducked below the surface quickly since Eric and Ariel returned. Eric talked to Joel just briefly helping him scoot a boat out onto the water and then Eric extended his hand to help Ariel in and then Eric rowed the two of them offshore. Once far enough away, I swam back over to Joel.

"They seem to be getting on well." I laughed lightly.

"I guess so." Joel agreed.

"You're telling me you don't think they're falling for eachother?"

"I don't get you Noella." Joel commented looking confused, "They aren't falling."

"Ugh, nevermind." I laughed rolling my eyes.

Before Ariel gave up her voice and we talked, I knew how smitten she was, but after getting to know her, I could only hope that Eric would feel the same. Tomorrow was Ursula's deadline by sunset. However, seeing those two in the distance showed there was nothing to worry about. Eric rowed him and Ariel off to a nearby bay surrounded in a few weeping willows that hid them once they went through the vines. Curiosity raged within me and I wanted to check on them, but I let it be. Joel noticed my fingers drumming in the sand.

"Something wrong? He asked.

"No." I said simply.

"Clearly, there's…"

As Joel kept talking, I tuned my ears listening to music and singing of some kind nearby. It was faint, but it was there.

"Shh, Joel do you hear that?" I whispered.

Joel looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't hear anything."

"Seriously?" I said incredulously. "I wanna check it out."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." He said standing starting to take off his boots and shirt.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked trying not to be distracted by his muscular form.

"I don't want all wet clothes." He replied simply, "Just cause I don't have a tail doesn't mean I can't swim with you."

"I guess that's true, but I doubt you can keep up." I said laughing splashing my way forward swimming to lead the way toward the bay. As we got nearer, Joel finally admitted to hearing something. I guess being a mermaid gave me keen hearing abilities or something. Eric and Ariel were sitting in the boat in the middle of this bay looking rather cozy. I stared in awe because around them tons of sea creatures, birds, and Flounder and Sebastian were all singing a catchy music number. I'd been in this world long enough to remember that music was a big part of things here, but still sometimes it caught me off guard. My heart began to race as I playfully slapped Joel against the shoulder.

"It's happening…" I said grinning eagerly.

"What?" Joel said naively obviously not catching onto the theme of the tune and frankly it was obvious just by watching Eric and Ariel. Eric began to lean in slowly and Ariel closed her eyes. They almost made it until suddenly the boat tipped over sending the two of them into the water.

"Aw c'mon! Seriously!" I said slapping the top of the water.

"That's a mood killer." Joel shrugged, "The water must have been too choppy."

I scanned my eyes over to the boat inspecting the area for rogue waves or anything. My eyes widened in fear and surprise by the two familiar eels that I saw. Immediately I felt that all too familiar sense of entrapment like when I was back in Ursula's lair and they had tied me down. Shaking myself from recalling those memories further, I watched them surface for a few moments and then disappeared beneath the depths. I didn't see it happen proving it was them, but my gut told me that obviously Ursula sent them to stop Eric and Ariel from kissing.

"Ugh, the nerve of that octo-freak!" I grumbled.

"C'mon the show is over." Joel pressed taking my arm, "Let's get back."

"Sure and hey can I ask a favor?" I said as we left the bay.

"What?" Joel asked curiously.

"Separate Eric from Ariel and get him to his palace. I wanna talk to Ariel alone. I know you don't like the palace, but just this once...I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

Joel held up his hand stopping my rambling request.

"I'll do it, Noella." He nodded.

I thanked him as we made our way back. Not far behind us, Eric rowed back with Ariel and it was dark, so I didn't have to hide as far out as usual. Joel got his dry clothes back on before greeting Eric and taking him up the stairs to the doors leading to the palace. Ariel sat on the beach for a few wringing out her hair and the hem of her blue dress. I swam up quickly to talk to her before she headed up for the night.

"Pst, Ariel." I said swimming up to her.

Ariel looked up smiling broadly at me waving excitedly.

"It's good to see you!"

She nodded crouching down to hug me and I pulled back quickly.

"Don't you'll get wet." I said.

Ariel shrugged throwing her hands at her sides obviously pointing out she was already soaked from the dip just now.

"Right...tonight didn't go as expected, huh?"

She shook her head looking sad.

"He was going to kiss you Ariel...don't give up." I reassured her. "Why don't you turn the tables on him before breakfast tomorrow...you should take the initiative and you should kiss him." I suggested winking at her.

Ariel looked at me shocked as if I said something completely outrageous.

"No seriously...You both feel it. Sometimes men are slow." I shrugged.

Ariel began playing with her hair nervously as she held back a yawn.

"Well, why don't you sleep on it. I won't keep you. Goodnight." I smiled.

Ariel nodded blowing me a kiss as she ran up the beach and up the palace steps. Those legs of hers had gotten strong so quickly and she would have them permanently with how well things were going. I didn't tell her about Flotsam and Jetsam's presence because that would just freak her out. Tomorrow Ursula would probably start making waves to stop the kiss from happening and Joel and I would have to be on high alert.

I turned to leave for the night returning in the morning hoping Eric and Ariel would seal the deal with a kiss. The water was calm and still compared to the choppy nature earlier today. It was a cool night with a light mist moving from the water toward land. I swam out toward some rocks where I usually slept, but I stopped swimming and turned my gaze upon hearing an all too familiar sound. It was Ariel singing. I spun around looking around for my redheaded friend, but she was nowhere. Maybe I was mistaken, I hadn't heard her voice in a few days. I swam closer peeking out from behind a lifeboat partially in the sand. The woman definitely wasn't Ariel. Her long dark brown hair stretched down the length of her back blowing in the light evening breeze. She walked up the beach and right up to the palace doors. Eric opened the door for her and she went in. Who was that woman?


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

Joel

As Noella requested, I walked with Eric back to the palace and he showed me to my guest room. The room was massive and I just stared at the huge bed that could easily fit three people. It was insane to me. Eric turned to leave and I turned toward him.

"Night didn't go as planned, huh?" I asked.

Eric turned back toward me releasing a sigh.

"How did you know?" Eric asked raising a curious brow.

"I can tell, but I must say time is precious and if you care about her...tell her how you feel."

"It was a perfect day. During the tour of the kingdom, we danced in the square and I even let her drive the carriage back to the palace, and then we got in that boat and I rowed us out to the bay. It was magic and I know you're right...course I do. She needs to know."

"Get some sleep…" I said patting him on the shoulder, "You have an exciting day tomorrow." I smirked.

"Thanks Joel." Eric smiled.

Before Eric shut the door to my room, we both paused hearing a knock at the palace door.

"Strange...who could come knocking at this time of night?" Eric said curiously.

"Should I get it?" I asked.

"No, let me. I may be the prince, but I'm also more than capable."

Eric and I said our goodnights parting ways for the night and he rushed down the hall and I closed the door behind him. What a day today had been and I would only expect tomorrow would be even better.

I slept hard that night not realizing how tired I was. Though it was far from a restful sleep. My mind was plagued with nightmares. I was traveling through all the worlds that I've seen with Noella by my side. In every world, each time I would shoot an arrow in her back and each time she wouldn't see it coming and I would never see that look of betrayal on her face as she fell down dead in a pool of blood. Each time, I would have blood...her blood on my hands. These images repeated all night and I woke up the next morning shooting myself up from the pillow breathing heavily. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and cupped my face in my hands running a hand through my now damp hair. The deception clearly was getting to me, but I wouldn't have to endure it forever. I threw on a shirt and tied back my hair in a low ponytail. I opened the door to my room and I was surprised to see Ariel in her nightgown staring at something downstairs that clearly had her attention. I heard muffled voices and I stepped out to greet her, she cupped her face in her hands and ran back to a room at the end of the hallway. Curiously, I descended the stairs and saw Eric talking to his confidant an older gentleman by the name of Grimsby, but a new face had her arm linked with Eric. She had a sly smile on her face as she leaned into Eric's shoulder. I didn't understand this at all. What was Eric doing with her? As I got closer, I was surprised by the conversation that I had walked into.

"Grim, Vanessa and I wish to be married as soon as possible." Eric said.

"If that is your wish Eric, I will make it happen. I believe the wedding ship leaves just before sundown." Grimsby nodded and then he turned toward the woman, "Follow me my dear and I'll be sure your wedding preparations are in order."

She nodded and followed Grimsby down the corridor and out of sight. I came down the final stair and Eric looked at me blankly.

"Uh, what's that about?" I asked curiously.

"Vanessa and I are getting married." Eric replied.

"What happened during the night? Did you hit your head? What about Ariel?" I pressed.

"I'm getting married." Eric repeated again, "Please join us for the ceremony on the wedding ship down on the docks."

I watched Eric carefully as he talked to me and there was no emotion in his tone. Eric walked away very stoically and stiff. Whatever this was, I didn't like it and I had to stop Eric from making the worst mistake of his life.

First thing, I found Grimsby outside of one of the bedrooms and tried to get answers from him, but ultimately he ignored my comments implicitly determined to obey Eric's wishes. Who was I kidding? I'd been following orders for as long as I could remember, both my brother and I being trained huntsman. I knew all about that loyalty, but today I could tell that Eric wasn't himself. I needed to find Ariel and reassure her that this wedding was a fake. Surely it was all a facade. I passed by that woman Vanessa's room and the door was slightly ajar and I peered inside. She was dancing atop her vanity counter singing to herself and twirling around patting a seashell necklace she was wearing. I thought this odd, but I watched as she tipped her vanity down and in the reflection was an old woman with a deep cackling voice with purple skin and black tentacles. I wasn't certain, but my gut pieced a theory in my head that this was that witch Ursula. It was only a theory, but my gut had never let me down before. I ran back to my room grabbing my bow and quiver. Not wanting to waste more time, I ran to Ariel's room knocking before I entered, but she was gone with the doors to her balcony open.


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

Noella

For the first time since coming to this place, I dreamt of my mom. It started out as a nice dream. We were having a picnic back in Seattle somewhere in Puget Sound. Mom threw down a blanket and I passed out food and soon Riley joined us and even dad. Suddenly, dad dropped to the ground clutching his chest not breathing. Riley was crying and mom screamed. I woke up upon hearing that scream. When my eyes opened, I stretched my arms and flipped my fin around waking all the muscles up. I splashed some water in my face before returning to the beach. As I got closer, I saw Ariel up on a high balcony from her room. She tossed something over the side. It was a rope ladder made of some linens. She carefully climbed down, but she stopped suddenly realizing she didn't use enough linens. It was a bit of a drop to the water, but at least she was over water. I could see the fear in her face as I got closer and called out to her.

"Ariel, just let go. I know it looks like a big drop, but the water is a lot closer than you think… c'mon jump." I insisted.

Ariel shook her head nervously.

"Let go on the count of three. One. Two…"

Ariel closed her eyes hitting the water with a splash. I got to her pulling her up above the surface. Once I got her to the shore, she began wringing out her hair and her dress, but she looked so unusually solemn and sad.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked.

She immediately put her face in her hands crying. I patted her head unsure of how I could help my mute friend. After all, she couldn't tell me the problem even if she wanted to. I couldn't wait for Ariel to get her voice back.

"Noella!" A familiar voice called to me.

I looked up and Joel was running right toward us. When he caught up to us, he stopped trying to catch his breath. I'd never seen Joel in such a state before.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Eric is getting married…" Joel said still panting heavily.

"Whoa, that's a little sudden…" I said nudging Ariel in the shoulder, "All you had to do was kiss, I know you're excited Ariel, but maybe slow things down at least a little…"

Ariel just looked at me and shook her head continuing to cry. I watched her curiously wondering what got her so upset.

"No Noella…" Joel corrected me finally steadying his breath, "Eric is marrying a woman named Vanessa."

"What?" I said glancing at Joel and Ariel confused.

"She's a fake...I think Vanessa is that old sea witch." Joel explained.

"But how do you know?" I asked him curiously.

"Because her reflection told me so...that woman is a fraud."

My heart was racing at this point. Not only was a lot riding on this for Ariel, but the fact that Ursula stooped to such measures was so wrong. Was Ariel such a threat that she wanted to destroy her happiness? I looked over toward the docks all the way on the other side of the palace on the opposite side that we were. Groups of people were loading up on the ship for the ceremony.

"Joel, you have to be on the boat find anyway you can to stop the wedding…" I instructed him.

"What are you going to do?" He quickly asked.

"I'll do what I can from the water…" I shrugged.

Joel nodded and quickly took off toward the wedding ship docks. Ariel looked up at me wiping her cheeks sniffing weakly. I quickly hugged her and pulled away looking at her in the eyes firmly.

"Don't worry. We'll fix this together. Ursula won't steal your joy." I said smiling encouragingly. Ariel smiled weakly nodding her head.

"Let's get you on board for your kiss…" I said determinedly. "Just follow after Joel over there to that dock and…"

Soon a loud burst of trumpets echoed in our ears and my heart sank as I saw the gangplank for the ship be pulled back from the dock and the wedding ship began to move out to sea.

"Boy, tough break." A voice above us said.

It was a large seagull hovering and circling above our heads. Ariel smiled broadly and clapped excitedly.

"Do you know this bird?" I asked curiously.

Ariel nodded as the bird swooped down landing in the sand between us. He glanced at both of us several times.

"Ya know, something is screwy here. Last time, Ariel had the tail and you had the human feet. What gives?" The bird said scratching his head with his feathery wing.

"It's a long story, but who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you recognize me sweetie?" The bird replied, "You saved my life that day at Starfish Rock. The name is Scuttle." He said.

"Oh…" I said timidly not realizing how weird it was to be associated to a seagull before.

I quickly glanced back at the ship and it was already several yards out on the water.

"Look Scuttle, can you do me a huge favor?" I asked curiously

"Sure thing, sweetie. Just ask." He replied.

"I need to recruit any and all animal allies quickly. Once they're gathered, I need you to stop the woman in the white dress on the deck on that ship by any means necessary. Can you do that?"

"No problem." Scuttle replied and quickly flew off squawking away as he flew off.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

In moments, Scuttle was gone and out of sight. I quickly scooted myself into the water and stopped at my waist looking at Ariel.

"C'mon grab my shoulders. I'm getting you to that ship." I pressed.

Ariel stepped toward me, but then pulled away shaking her head.

"Ariel I know you're hurt, but we're going to fix this." I said quickly, "I won't let Ursula win!" I said emphasizing every word. Ariel looked at me and then knelt down latching herself to my shoulders and I quickly took off toward the ship kicking my fin in high gear like never before.


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

Joel

The ship filled so fast with guests for the wedding. I was afraid I wouldn't make in time. They pulled back the gangplank just as I made it on board. People were mingling all around and as I made my way through the crowd, I picked up the gossip that seemed to have everyone talking. Some people felt that the wedding was rash and there was no kingdom announcement about the bride to be. It wasn't much, but it further proved that this Vanessa woman showed up out of thin air. I looked around for Eric to try again to snap him out of his horrible decision for the wedding, but instead I found Grimsby.

"Where is Eric?" I asked.

"Getting ready of course." Grimsby replied.

"Where?" I pressed.

"In one of the suites below deck."

"I need to talk to him…" I insisted.

"No," Grimsby replied quickly pulling me by the arm, "Come find a seat my boy, there will be plenty of time to talk after the wedding."

As he pulled me along, I saw a set of keys hanging off the side of his belt. I quickly grabbed them in a fluid undetected motion. My brother always said I had fast fingers for pickpocketing. I excused myself from Grimsby lying about getting a drink before the wedding started. He let me go and I did so with the keys in my hand securely. I found the stairs near the back of the ship going below deck. There was nobody down here no guards or security. Several doors were open and vacant, so I moved passed them. There were two more rooms at the end of this single, long hallway. The door at the end of the hallway was closed, but I heard a woman's voice coming from behind it. I recognized it as the one that I heard earlier this morning. Quickly, I took the keys, there at least were only three, and quickly began trying to lock the door. The second key I tried was the one that fit. As the door clicked, the woman inside paused for a few seconds, but then continued talking. I think I was in the clear at least until she tried for the door and then there might be some noise. Going back to the other door, I knocked quickly not waiting for permission to enter. By process of elimination, I knew Eric was in this room. I came in and shut the door behind me quickly.

"What is this?" Eric said as he turned toward me wearing his wedding attire.

"We have to leave now." I pressed pulling him along.

Eric yanked away from my grasp.

"No, I'm marrying Vanessa." Eric replied.

Soon the door to the room flew open and there was the bride holding a bouquet of flowers looking furious at me.

"Ready Eric?" She asked extending her hand out towards him.

"Yes, I am." Eric answered as he walked toward her, but I stood between them quickly. However, Vanessa grabbed me by the arm giving it a firm squeeze.

"Why don't you join the other guests…" She told me giving me intense eye contact, "And don't get in my way, human." She continued releasing my arm pulling me out of the room and ahead of her to return to the deck.

I ran up quickly and stood in the back by the buffet tables. They came up the stairs almost immediately after I did and the wedding music started to play. Eric led Vanessa by the arm down the aisle as the guests looked on toward them. Max, Eric's dog was growling at the bride, which she suddenly kicked with her shoe as she walked by without losing her stride. Nobody apparently saw that, but me. They stopped before the minister as he began reading from a book. As he read, I heard some noise coming from the sky and I looked up curiously. Soon a swarm of birds were headed this way. The birds were of various species and sizes from flamingos to blue birds. All of them flew at the bride unexpectedly, which she screamed trying to dodge them. Then some pelicans dropped a ton of water on Vanessa from their mouths. The rest of the guests reacted when several seals popped on deck wrecking havoc. I think Noella was using her gift to help the efforts to stop this wedding. People ran around scattering the chairs on either side of the deck. Vanessa looked irate and this whole time she was keeping her hand on top of her seashell necklace around her neck. A few lobsters tried to cut it off who had landed on her shoulders courtesy of the birds who dropped them from above. The minister still continued and he was getting to the "I do's". Eric went first saying them, but I ran toward Vanessa tackling her to the ground so she couldn't reply. With surprising strength, she shoved me off her as she quickly got back on her feet. I don't know why, but I lunged at her again this time going for the seashell necklace. It didn't make sense to me, but clearly it was important to her. I tried to yank it from her neck and she fiercely resisted me. Soon, Max trotted over and snapped onto Vanessa's leg making her lunge back screaming. The force of her falling back yanked against my pulls against the necklace and it flew from my grasp, in the air, and breaking in many pieces on the deck floor. Upon breaking, a golden orb of light flew out and it floated over to the side of the deck where to my surprise was Ariel standing dripping wet. The orb surrounded her circling her before going in her mouth and she was singing. I glanced at Eric who seemed to be in a daze, but upon hearing Ariel he ran over to her.

"Ariel." He said grabbing her hands.

"Hi Eric." She smiled.

"I thought you couldn't speak…"

"It's a long story." She smirked

"That voice… it was you who saved me that day wasn't it?." Eric said incredulously.

I looked on nervously at the fading sunset horizon.

"There were so many times I wanted to tell you..." Ariel said.

Eric brought his finger to her lips as he leaned in toward her. Then the sky turned grey as I watched Ariel groan as she crumbled to the deck floor exposing a green mermaid tail beneath the hem of her dress. Eric looked at her confused and Vanessa started laughing with a much crueler and deeper sounding voice.

"You're too late!" She screamed summoning clouds of lightning from her fingertips.  
Vanessa melted away and the real sea witch revealed herself in the form I saw in the reflection. Ursula crawled toward Ariel eagerly grabbing her.

"Say goodbye." Ursula said grabbing Ariel pulling her overboard.

Eric yelled for Ariel as the sea witch pulled her over the ship's railing. Eric looked frustrated and equally focused. He began glancing around the ship and ran toward the ship's rowboat that was connected to a rope pulley system to crank it down into the water.

"Joel, help me please. I can't lose her again." Eric said with a fierce tone.

"I'm with you." I nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

Noella

The sun had just set. I was swimming back and forth near the ship anxiously. I guess this was a mermaid version of pacing. Soon, I saw Ursula pull Ariel up and over the side of the ship. Ariel was a mermaid again and I heard her yelling at Ursula to release her, so at least her voice was back, but this was far from over. They landed in the water several yards from me and I quickly went after them. Ursula kept harshly yanking her along and soon Flotsam and Jetsam slithered toward them joining their mistress.

"Ursula, let me go!" Ariel continued to yell.

To my surprise, she did throwing Ariel against a large boulder.

"Listen up sweet cheeks, here's the deal. You made a bargain with me. I fulfilled my end of our deal, but you failed to do so. So there's consequences...life just isn't fair is it?" Ursula mocked. Ursula conjured the contract forth pointing out Ariel's name that she signed in writing three days ago. I knew that contract wasn't good. Ursula began to conjure up a green cloud and it grew bigger and bigger. I had to stop this. With all my might, I rammed into Ursula directly interrupting her spell. I too felt the impact hitting her body making me a little dizzy.

"Leave her alone, Ursula. You know what you did and you cheated Ariel." I accused.

Ursula smirked at me shrugging her shoulders.

"So what, I cheat everyone." She replied simply.

I immediately swam at her again wanting to smack that smug expression off her face. She quickly turned toward Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Boys, take care of that. Would you?" She said.

"Noella!" Ariel cried.

Before I could touch a hair on Ursula's head, the two eels in a very familiar way both wrapped me up tightly one around my arms and the other my tail. Just like before it brought me back to that place of fear and helplessness and I hated that feeling. Though unlike the last time, I wasn't under a heavy, tripped out spell engrossing my mind with Ursula's power. I struggled fiercely against the eels and like before it just made them constrict harsher. Ursula began to conjure again and I watched helplessly as Ariel began to shrink down almost looking like those worm creatures found in Ursula's lair. Then I suddenly put it together. Those worm creatures were all her previous victims. I wasn't going to let my friend turn into one of those things! Soon to everyone's surprise, King Triton showed up aiming his glowing weapon at Ursula.

"Let my daughter go, witch!" He said.

"Couldn't if I wanted to Triton...she and I made a deal and our contract is binding." Ursula replied flicking the contract around in his face. Triton immediately shot a bolt of magic at the contact throwing Ursula backward, but the contract remained and Ursula cackled. Triton looked as shocked as Ariel and I were that the contract wasn't even destroyed.

"You will let my daughter go…" Triton muttered.

He quickly shot at the contract again though this time Ariel's name disappeared on the contract and was replaced with his.

"So be it then." Ursula laughed and snapped her fingers and the magic was conjured again returned Ariel to herself and encompassed Triton turning him to that worm creature. His crown and weapon dropped to the ground. Frantically, I looked around quickly to find anything I could use to rid myself of these eels. Just out of reach, I saw a rock that was covered in algae, but resting against it was a large sea urchin. Its spines were long and sharp. I began to reach for it knowing I would prick myself too in the process, but I didn't care. Ursula eagerly grabbed the crown placing it on her head.

"At last…" She said and reached for the trident.

I quickly stretched my hand out toward the urchin feeling the resistance from the eels, but as soon as I felt sharp pins pierce my hand, in a fluid motion I jabbed it hard into each eel. They quickly loosened their grip letting me go.

"You two aren't even worth adding to my collection…" Ursula growled aiming the trident at us. I took Ariel's hand giving it a squeeze preparing for the worst, but soon an arrow came out of nowhere hitting Ursula in the arm and she dropped the trident. I looked up to where it came from and it was Eric aiming a crossbow.

"Look out, Eric!" Ariel yelled.

He swam back toward the surface to get his breath and Ursula ordered the eels after him. They got him by the legs bringing him back down. The eels released him as he glanced at us treading water. Ursula aimed the trident at him.

"This ends now!" Ursula growled.

Before she fired, another arrow flew down hitting both Flotsam and Jetsam in quick succession. The two arrows came from Joel and his glowing bow. How that thing worked underwater was beyond me.

"Babies…" Ursula cried grabbing the dead bodies of the eels.

Ariel quickly swam to Eric and got up back up to the surface and I regrouped with Joel as well getting both the guys above the surface to get some air was priority. Joel gasped as we resurfaced. Eric and Ariel were a couple yards away from us.

"Are you okay?" I asked Joel.

He nodded coughing gruffly.

"You?"

I shrugged with a nod showing him my pricked sea urchin wielding hand.

"More or less." I answered.

Soon a rumbling beneath the surface was stirring the water. Thick thunderhead clouds swarmed together crashed together summoning intense winds and rain. Immediately a giant head rose out of the water rising up toward the sky. It was Ursula though she now was a giant trident wielding sea creature. Eric and Ariel were caught in her crown and leapt off back into the water as she continued to rise higher and higher.

"You impudent fools, you will fall to me and my infinite powers over the ocean." She bellowed. Her voice seemed to reverberate loudly echoing off the clouds. Thunder boomed and lightning struck. Several of her tentacles splashed down this way and that. The currents were strong and I found it was hard to remain above the water. Joel grabbed my hand as we both swam hard to not be pulled under.

"Hang on!" Joel said spitting out water that thrashed against his face.

He kept shutting his eyes with all the water splashing around since I'm sure the salt water was quite irritating to his eyes. We kept firm hold of each other, but soon Ursula suddenly thrashed down another tentacle separating us. Joel went one way and I went the other. The currents took hold of me and I eventually was flung against a large rock. It knocked the wind out of me as I clung onto the rock, which was better than being thrashed around in the waves. I scanned the crazy, intense, crashing waters and I couldn't spot anyone. Immediately, I began singing a tune using my gift of summoning. Anything to help with this mess. Soon a pod of killer whales surrounded my rock. They looked mean and angry and I was scared, but they didn't seem to mind me. It was hard to believe my gift summoned predators who would easily attack me let alone anything else. I instructed them what to do and immediately they took off swimming against the waves toward Ursula. My instructions were simple. Just to get the trident, but Ursula saw the whales and shot at them with the trident separating the lot and even turning a few of them into guppies.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ursula mocked.

I sighed heavily and shortly after, Ursula cried out in pain. I saw something wiggling on her left arm, the one that had the trident. I saw a dorsal fin and a tail and Ursula began turning her arm this way and that trying to throw off the creature that had bit her arm. It was a great white shark and a rather large one that would put Jaws to shame. When the shaking didn't get it off, Ursula pulled it off along with a chunk of her flesh. Ursula glared at me throwing the shark back into the water and promptly shrinking it down to a shrimp.

"You little witch. Enough!" She growled aiming the trident at the rock I was on. I quickly leapt back into the water as she destroyed the boulder. Ursula put the trident in the water in the center of the space between her and I. She began swirling it around and the water began to glow a bright blue and I felt the currents pull stronger. She was creating a giant whirlpool. It didn't take long to suck me in and soon I was swirled around in the waters like a load of laundry being thrashed around harshly. Soon I spied a green tail and Ariel was pulled in too. The whirlpool went deep and Ursula pulled back the water making it go all the way to the bottom rocks on the ocean floor. This must have been some sort of area where ships went down cause as the water pulled away submerged, ramshackle galleons and boats were pulled to the surface. Ariel and I were being pulled further and further down into the whirlpool and I thought I spied Eric and Joel boarding one of the ships. I squinted my gaze and there they were. Eric was at the helm while Joel was firing arrows from his glowing bow. Finally in a swift motion, Ariel and I were sucked quickly to the bottom thrown against the hard surface of the ocean floor. She and I looked at each other as we looked around and I would imagine this is what it would look like inside a tornado, but in the water. Ursula glared at us from above and aimed at us with the trident. Blasts of power came shooting out towards us that we had to dodge quickly, which was hard to do with the mermaid tail. I was sluggish because of my injured hand and with each movement shooting pain went from my hand and up my arm.

"Two for the price of one...I endure for all time while true love dies." Ursula bellowed raising her trident again. Ariel and I once again took hands. I had set off on a journey to find my mom and with every passing barrier I got delayed and distracted helping people in this world. Now, I was worried that this would now be the end of my own journey and I wouldn't get to say goodbye to my sister or find my mom. The very idea of that hit me hard.

"I'm sorry I got you in this mess." Ariel told me glumly, "I wish I could have helped you find your mom."

"Ariel, regardless of my circumstances, I was happy to help you." I nodded reassuringly. She cracked a smile only briefly because we both knew what was coming.

I closed my eyes preparing for the strike, but instead I heard a crash and I opened my eyes. Ursula had been impaled in her gut by a broken down galleon. She screamed as lightning shot down from the sky around her. Her tentacles began wrapping around the ship as she sank down bringing the ship down with her. The power of the whirlpool faded and soon the water splashed down all around us filling in the hole the whirlpool had made. Ariel and I hugged each other and quickly raced to the surface. As we made our way up through the depths, little by little small things...memories I had forgotten slowly began to reemerge.

The dark, stormy clouds began to fade away as Ariel and I breached the surface. Ursula's power was already fading away. We looked frantically for Eric and Joel. The ship had gone down with Ursula, but where were they? The waves were still in the process of calming since there were still white crests all around.

"I see Eric!" Ariel exclaimed pointing toward a sandbar.

"Go to him." I replied, "I'll find Joel and meet you over there."

Ariel and I parted ways and I began frantically calling out for Joel, but no answer came. Soon a trio of large sea turtles breached beside me with Joel unconscious on top of their shells.

"Oh thank goodness!" I exhaled a breath.

I couldn't see his chest moving so I had to act quickly. I asked the turtles to follow me returning toward Eric's palace. They dropped him off sliding him onto the damp sand. I thanked them as they swam off. I quickly looked him over noticing a cut on his forehead, but nothing deep or dangerous. I checked his pulse immediately going into RN mode. I couldn't find a heart rhythm and immediately began doing chest compressions. It did the trick as Joel's eyes popped open and he coughed out a bunch of water. As he composed himself, he sat up looking around curiously in a daze and then he glanced at me. I immediately threw my arms around him hugging him tight.

"I'm glad you're okay." I smiled.

"Thanks to you." He nodded.

"And a trio of sea turtles." I added.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Nevermind." I said holding back a laugh.

Soon I saw the surface of the water stir and I saw a gold crown rise from the water. It was none other than King Triton. He had returned to normal with his crown and trident in his possession.

"Y-Your majesty." I muttered suddenly nervous remembering our last encounter.

"Be still, Noella. I have come to thank you." He replied and he immediately bowed his head.

"Oh your majesty...that's not necessary. Please don't." I insisted awkwardly.

"I owe you much with how much you risked and sacrificed on account of my daughter and helped to stop Ursula...for that I thank you and wish to offer you this gift as I did with my daughter just a few moments ago…"

His voice trailed off as I looked at him curiously and he poked his trident against my mermaid tail. Immediately my lower half began to glow and as the glow faded I saw my feet. He gave me back my legs! My attire had changed as well. My blue seashells remained though grew longer and the bottom stretching the length of a tank top. On the bottom were some very comfortable black pants.

"I know nothing about these style of these garments, but I saw something similar in one of Ariel's pictures in her grotto. I hope these work for you." Triton commented.

"They're perfect your highness. Thanks." I said.

"Noella, you and your friend here may in fact be human, but from this day forward I'll try to remember that not all humans are the same. I wish you good fortune on your journey." Triton smiled.

"Thank you." I replied, "Where is Ariel? I must say goodbye before we leave."

Triton nodded and pointed his trident over toward the other side of the beach. I looked on toward where Triton pointed and after a minute or so I spotted them. I turned back to thank Triton a final time, but he had already gone. Joel and I ran our way over calling out to Ariel and Eric. They ran over to us and Ariel and I embraced as Joel and Eric shook hands.

"You're human." I smiled at Ariel as we pulled away.

"You are too!" Ariel replied, but quickly frowned, "So I guess this is goodbye?"

"I'm afraid so." I nodded.

"I understand…" She replied her voice trailing off, "You need to find your mom..." She muttered, "Oh wait, I almost forgot." Ariel paused running toward a nearby rock and she grabbed my backpack. "I think this is yours." She smiled handing it over to me.

"Thanks Ariel!" I smiled.

"Goodbye Noella." She replied.

"I hate goodbyes." I quickly said, "Let's just say until next time." I nodded.

Ariel smiled and hugged me again. Eric thanked Joel again as the four of us parted ways. Eric gave us some directions upon leaving his kingdom and he wasn't aware of places beyond that, but that just revealed that the barrier wasn't too far. Eric handed us a document with his seal giving us access to the fastest carriage in his kingdom for us to take with us. With that final parting gift, we went our separate ways. My time as a mermaid was now over.


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

Corissa

Four barriers brought down in what seemed to be little time...that girl was moving quickly, which I greatly appreciated. The sooner her job finished with the barriers, the sooner I could finally have Joel dispose of her. I didn't know how many barriers were left, but I had plenty of new areas opened up to me already and while Noella moved through each province, I had my spies and soldiers slowly make their way into the newly acquired entrances of the new kingdoms. The last I spoke with Joel, he was heading into oceanic territory with her. Upon Grimhilde's demise, I brought her mirror to my home on the Forbidden Mountain. I sought out council from my new mirror wondering if there was a threat to me. The mirror then informed me of an old sea witch with abysmal powers compared to mine, but she had powers nonetheless. I decided to make my presence known to her and teleported myself to that aquatic world. After finding my way to her lair, I was cordial with her and warned her of an incoming threat. That woman so imbued with light. Noella. The witch mocked me telling me how ridiculous I sounded. I gave her a fair shot and enough warning, but I left her to deal. It was a few days later that my spies informed me of that old witch's demise. I had warned her, but it didn't matter. Noella was doing all the work for me removing people in power in the various provinces beyond the barriers. Nobody could stand in my way.

As Noella moved her way across the provinces opening them up to me, I remained in my domain for a time just planning out my next moves. Was it too early for me to stamp myself in each of these new territories? I had been waiting and patient long enough. It was time to reveal my presence and control. Drake, my crow and trusted spy, flew down from the nearby window landing on my shoulder. I took my staff and rolled my hand around the green orb on the top raising it above my head as I vanished from my castle. Teleportation was just one of the magic powers I enjoyed at will. My first stop was joining a small battalion of my loyal soldiers who I ordered to disperse starting at Grimhilde's former province. Her reign ended and mine was just beginning. My soldiers had gathered up all loyalists to the princess named Snow White. They were lined up before me as a crowd gathered around.

"Listen well, all of you, this province is under new authority. My authority." I yelled raising my arms up high, "All those who wish to remain true to the light, will be made an example of." I warned.

"And what if we don't comply?" A voice from the crowd asked.

I turned around not catching the imbecile who dared to ask such an idiotic question. I quickly walked up to the first loyalist in the line summoning my dark powers of energy pouring from my hand and in a fluid swipe, I slit their throats in succession right down the line. All my victims began gagging on their own blood and toppled over dead in seconds.

"Get the idea?" I warned, "Any other takers?"

"W-Who are you?" Another villager asked timidly.

I saw this commentator this time and pushed my way through the crowd looking at this man intensely. Quickly, I grabbed his neck and squeezed putting tremendous pressure on his throat.

"Corissa." I answered and promptly threw him to the ground.

As I walked away, immediate whispering among the citizens began and I could hear the fear in their voices. This was just the beginning. I raised my staff toward the sky and began a spell. This land had too much color and brightness, so I remedied that with another spell imbued with my darkness and malice that spread across the province. The sky filled with clouds and it quickly began to rain. I appointed a chief commander to lead the soldiers around this province giving him authority in my absence making sure my wishes for this province are carried out. I conjured my commander a small magic mirror to keep in contact with me frequently. This was but the first province I was going to make some drastic changes. That young woman, Noella certainly had done me a huge service in breaking down these barriers. There were three new provinces that I would stake claim to. Perhaps I could have Joel kill her now.

"No! Don't harm my daughter!" A voice inside me cried out.

So the real Corissa really was still with me. How entertaining it would be to have that girl's mother be a first hand witness to her daughter's murder.

"You have my body, leave Noella alone!" The voice said again frantically.

I ignored her demands and returned to my mountain. The drastic changes I made were noticed by loyalists and they tried to reclaim the province in the name of the princess, but their numbers were easily stamped out by my own. The threat of my name carried on throughout the province and even beyond the borders. I sat on my throne in my castle stewing about where I wanted to go and what I would do next. Drake cawed at me and I gently petted him. Soon a bright light appeared in the center of the room and I had to shield my eyes. The light was bothersome and I could sense the familiarity. Finally the light dimmed and who came forth from the light surprised me. A woman with long cascading blonde hair down her back wearing a forest green dress came towards me. She stood before me and the light emanating from her being was intense and seemed brighter than I remembered. However, she was no stranger, but she naturally looked at me as if I was one.

"Your powers of darkness are not welcome in the provinces of Fantasia. My sister and I might not have been acquainted in nearly three hundred years, but you have no right to this domain."

"It's nice to see you again Kadri." I said standing tall staring her down intensely.

She stopped surprised by my response. My face and body may be altered, but I saw the realization in her eyes.

"Maleficent?" She said raising a brow.

"My name is Corissa." I corrected her stamping my staff on the hard stone floor.

"I thought you were gone…" Kadri replied.

"Don't believe things you hear. What would you know of it anyway? Are you still a an acting fairy of the forces of light and purity?"

"Naturally." She curtseyed waving her hand.

"Ugh, you make me sick. Clearly, you haven't changed." I shrugged.

"Neither have you." Kadri frowned crossing her arms.

"Only in body." I said standing tall and proud. "Why have you come?"

"When forces of the dark press into the provinces, it tends to stir up disaster and it's my job to stop it from happening."

"And if I refuse?" I challenged raising a brow.

"I will make you." Kadri replied pulling out her wand from up her sleeve.

"Can't you look the other way? I'm your sister." I reasoned taunting her.

"Those words mean nothing since you chose the wrong path…" Kadri replied, "And I want to free you from that path and I'll start by freeing that poor woman whose body you have taken captive."

"Silence!" I yelled raising my staff and shooting a stream of green firebolts at her, which Kadri easily deflected putting her hands up defensively waving her wand around blocking my attacks.

"You're skills have improved little sister." I commented with a smirk.

"That tends to happen after three hundred years." She answered.

For a few minutes, I volleyed large blasts of dark magic at her, which she deflected every time. She wouldn't fight back, but only shield herself or deflect.

"Typical Kadri, always playing defense and never offense." I mocked.

"I refuse to acknowledge your pathetic mind games." Kadri replied.

"Pathetic am I?" I growled raising a brow. I glanced up briefly trying to spy Drake around in the ceiling rafters. Immediately I cast a spell over that crow making him four times his normal size and got him to distract Kadri. He swooped down pecking at her head and pulling her hair harshly with his beak. I took the opportunity to blast a green firebolt at the iron chandelier like decoration on the ceiling. I blasted through the chain as Kadri was standing below. As the iron came crashing down, Kadri saw it falling and jumped out of the way missing it just barely. She fell landing on her stomach and rolling a few times knocking her wand from her hands. I quickly teleported over there in seconds and kicked her wand out of the way as Kadri tried to reach for it. I quickly grabbed her by the neck preparing to spell my hands in green magic energy. Her eyes met mine and though she didn't seem scared of me, I was shaking. I couldn't end her...why couldn't I end her? My thoughts of frustration surged within me and I tightened my grip even more.

"You can't do it can you?" Kadri said barely audible.

I detested the fact that she was right. What was stopping me from taking her life when I killed those loyalists earlier in one easy swoop? My fingers loosened and I released her from my grasp as she fell to her knees coughing trying to catch her breath, but this was far from over. Apparently I couldn't end her life, but there were hundreds of solutions to that problem. I summoned my powers forth and made a thick choker necklace conjured from the depths of my malice imbued with my powers of darkness. Immediately I waved my hand and stuck it tight around Kadri's neck. Then in another fluid motion, I waved my staff toward her and Kadri levitated off the ground and I slammed her against the nearby wall. For good measure, I connected her necklace to a chain on the wall. Her necklace was more like a collar than an item of jewelry. Kadri was struggling the entire time, but winced in pain with everything she tried.

"Careful Kadri, that necklace is laced with my dark energy. Not only does it imprison you, but it's main purpose is to drain your powers of light."

"Maleficent...have you fallen so far?"

I snapped a glare in Kadri's immediate direction and stomped right up to her getting in her face grabbing her jaw with my thumb and forefinger.

"It's Corissa." I growled.

As I walked away contentedly, I returned Drake to his original size as he swooped down landing on my shoulder as I walked back to my throne. Feeling victorious, I sat with my staff resting in my one hand and glanced at my sister, my new prisoner. The necklace was a new form of torture that I seemingly just invented. Slowly, her powers would drain from her body and maybe once she had enough maybe I could use her for something, but until then like everything else lately, I would wait as patiently as I could. Maybe I would conjure something else up to expedite the process, but maybe this gave my sister and I time to catch up and talk about what had gone on the last three hundred years. Kadri was already losing color in her face and she looked wiped.

"What have you been doing here in recent years?" I asked casually.

'Wouldn't you like to know." Kadri muttered weakly glaring at me.

I extended my arm with my staff out toward her threateningly.

"Don't make me force you." I warned making the orb at the top of my staff glow.

"I was checking in on a spell I had cast on a province far away from here almost ten years ago. A selfish, unkind prince who needed to be taught a lesson."

"A selfish, cruel prince?" I replied in disbelief, "That sounds intriguing. What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell of transformation over his entire kingdom and staff." Kadri continued.

"His servants too? Kadri, I'm impressed." I smirked.

"Unless the prince learns to love and earn love in return his transformation will be permanent and there isn't much time left."

"And you lost me...you shouldn't give loopholes to spells...it ruins the fun."

"That's why we differ." Kadri replied, "I'm trying to help him learn something important. Life can sometimes be a powerful motivator."

"Tell me, does the prince have a magic mirror?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I left him one. Why?"

"No reason." I said.


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19~

Noella

Joel drove the carriage that Eric gave to us with lightning speed in the direction we were told to go. I remembered what the mirror had told me, but it was still vague. However, as we moved outside the boundaries of Eric's kingdom, it was easy to spot that next barrier.

"You seriously can't see that enormous wall?" I questioned as Joel pulled back on the reins to slow the carriage.

"No, all I see is a tall mountain." Joel shrugged.

I still wish I knew why I was the only one who had the ability to take down these barriers. It was a huge nuisance and besides why would the provinces all be split apart and devoid of contact? Trading with all the kingdoms together would be a huge boom in the economy, but what did I know on the subject? I hopped out of the carriage and placed my hand on the barrier and it came down just like the previous ones. As I returned to the carriage, Joel offered me a hand up, which I grabbed gratefully.

"It never ceases to amaze…" He muttered, "How do you do it?"

"I wish I knew…" I shrugged.

Joel snapped the reins getting us moving again and focused myself as we passed beyond where the barrier used to be keeping myself alert to anything or anyone we might come across who might know anything about a magic mirror. Suddenly overhead I heard the loud call or what sounded like an elephant. It startled me making me jump slightly. Joel and I peered overhead, but he quickly snapped his focus back on the road. Flying above us was an elephant with large ears that he was using as wings. The animal called again trumpeting a big sound from his trunk and looked at me directly waving his trunk to me in a friendly manor before flying off ahead of us.

"Please tell me I haven't lost my mind and you saw that too…" I said putting a hand against my forehead.

"The flying elephant?" Joel questioned nonchalantly, "Yeah, I saw." He shrugged casually.

"Forget when pigs fly...I'm using when elephants fly from now on…"I joked with a smirk.

"What are you even talking about?" Joel asked confused.

"Nevermind." I replied holding back a laugh. I would have to tell Riley about this next time we talked, she loved elephants.

Since passing the barrier, we were in yet another wooded area filled with trees, but also large clearings and farmland. Off in the distance as we rounded a bend, I could see a small village nearby. Civilization finally... I was ready to get out of the carriage and stretch for awhile. Outside the village, we saw a small caravan and several wagons parked along the side of the road. There was a small group of people dancing around in the grass happily together. They played lively music and every person I saw was dressed in unique attire compared to what I had seen before in this world. Was this one entire family or several small family groups? Each person had a dark skin tone and many of the people present wore gold hoop earrings and bandanas around their hair. One particular woman with shoulder length black hair wearing a white top with a purple dress was dancing with a small white goat with black horns and a single earring in its right ear. She was playing a tambourine. Joel moved the carriage forward, but suddenly the goat ran out into the road and Joel pulled hard on the reins to avoid hitting the goat. We couldn't slow in time and Joel swerved the carriage missing the goat, but tipped us over with the sharpness of the turn. As we crawled up from the carriage, Joel helped me out offering me his hand.

"You okay?' He asked.

"Fine…" I said examining my body for any bruising or minor cuts. I glanced at Joel's hand which seemed to have a red rash or something.

"Your hand…" I muttered.

"Rope burn. I'm fine." He shrugged.

The woman playing the tambourine quickly ran over to us passing by her goat on the way.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, "Djali never runs into the road like that. I don't know what he was thinking."

"No harm done…" I replied.

"But your carriage is overturned." The woman commented.

"We're okay." I said gesturing to Joel and I, "That's all that matters."

"Well Djali caused you a lot of trouble today...is there something I can do to help you guys out in anyway?"

"Actually, we are looking for someone." I answered.

"Maybe I can help with that, here come gather your things and let's have a reading in my tent." The woman said gesturing over to caravan of people. Joel and I introduced ourselves quickly as the woman smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Esmerelda."

I snatched my backpack from the carriage and Joel just had his always glowing bow. Even being total strangers, we were welcomed heartily by the other members of Esmerelda's caravan group. The rest of them continued playing their music as we went inside a large burgundy tent that was set up behind the wagons. There was nothing fancy inside the tent, but just a large mat to cushion the ground and several pillows positioned in a circle. Esmerelda quickly sat down and Joel and I each took a seat beside her. Esmerelda immediately reached her hand toward me.

"Take my hand Noella and we'll begin and perhaps I can help you." She smiled encouragingly.

I nodded timidly glancing at Joel who shrugged his shoulders. Neither of us had the faintest idea what she was doing. I grasped her hand and she closed her eyes looking very focused. After a few minutes of silence, Esmerelda finally spoke.

"Noella, you have a strong light inside you and it's guiding you on your pursuit to find your mother, correct?"

I nodded feeling amazed that Esmerelda figured that information out by just taking my hand.

"You' re searching for mirrors who help point to your mother." Esmerelda continued.

"Yes, that's right." I answered, "The last mirror told me to find a woman who is as beautiful as her name. Clearly it's a riddle or something, but I don't know anybody here."

"I also am unsure of whom the mirror was talking about, but I know someone who might know something about a mirror. He lives just in the village down yonder. His name is Maurice and he is a fantastic inventor. He also is a kind, old man. I'm sure he might be able to fix your carriage too if you ask him."

"Thanks for your help." I nodded.

In a quick turn, Esmerelda extended her hand out to Joel.

"What?" He said looking confused.

"Your turn." Esmerelda replied.

"No, I'm good. You helped us enough. Thanks though." Joel said sheepishly.

"Nonsense." Esmerelda said snatching his hand and promptly closing her eyes as she did with me. However, her face didn't look peaceful and at rest like she did with me. In fact, her face looked tense making creases across her forehead.

"Wow, you're a bit cloudy Joel. It's hard to figure you out…" Esmerelda commented, "You have a decision to make in the near future and one will spell disaster and the other ties into your destiny, but you are like a wolf in sheep's clothing and your true intent will be revealed."

Esmerelda's read on Joel was very mysterious and he looked really uncomfortable. Joel immediately yanked his hand away rubbing it nervously and stood.

"Thanks for your help." He told Esmerelda, "I think we'll start in the village. C'mon Noella"

He grabbed my hand as we exited the tent giong back outside. We said our goodbyes and thanked Esmerelda for her help and began walking toward the village.

The closer Joel and I got, the more people began to come into view. There were tons of shops all around the village square with a beautiful stone fountain at the center. I glanced around trying to spot some kind of shop that looked like one an inventor would be in. As we made our way down the street and into the square, I was going to ask for someone's help, but everyone we passed by seemed to go out of their way to avoid us.

"Geez, what's the problem?" I muttered crossing my arms.

"What?" Joel replied.

"It's like people know we're strangers…it's uncomfortable."

"Well, if you haven't noticed this is a small town and I'm sure everyone around here knows everybody else, so in a way it makes sense." Joel reasoned. "Not to mention, your attire…"

"What's wrong with my attire?" I challenged raising a defensive brow.

"Nothing at all, but compared to the majority of people around here. Blue doesn't seem to be a popular color."

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just ask someone about Maurice."

Feeling frustrated, I went inside the nearest shop and it was a bookstore with bookshelves on every wall piled high with books. Each bookcase had a different genre and there were plenty to choose from. It's not like a village this size would have use for the Dewey Decimal system. There was a stout older man with white scruffy hair who was putting away a stack of books on a ladder when we entered the shop. A bell rang as we entered the door and the bookkeeper greeted us with a friendly smile.

"Be right with you, folks." He called out.

At least someone in this town had manners and wasn't a gossip like most of the people here. The bookkeeper finally slid down the ladder and walked back to his counter.

"How can I help?" He said with a warm smile.

"Can you identify a man by the name Maurice?" Joel asked.

"I could…" The bookkeeper shrugged, "But the man is sort of reclusive. He's a talented inventor, but you rarely see him in town."

"Could you share where he lives? I wouldn't press so hard, but this is an emergency." I added.

The bookkeeper glanced at Joel and I obviously trying to determine if we were being honest and he smiled with a nod.

" When you leave my shop, take a right and follow the road just out of town there is a home out there. Follow the sounds of explosions and you'll find it."

Joel and I exchanged both curious and nervous glances.

"Thanks." I nodded turning to leave.

"His daughter just left my shop not ten minutes ago. If you hurry, you might catch her. She's a young woman about your height with dark hair and a blue and white dress."

"Great, Thanks again." I waved and Joel and I quickly left.

We followed the directions making a right as we left the shop. In a town full of earthy colors, I figured blue would be easy to spot. Joel and I continued walking and eventually I overheard a big booming voice coming from nearby. A tall man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing bright red hunting attire was talking to a young woman matching the bookkeepers description.

"Please Gaston, give that back." The woman said.

"Reading isn't important...you should pay less attention to those pages and more attention to people just like me." The man sneered throwing the woman's book in the mud. I saw this happen as Joel and I approached and looked at this man growing angry.

"Noella, don't cause a scene." Joel whispered.

"I won't…" I replied.

I glanced at the man who threw the book away and I picked it out from the mud.

"Hey you!" I called out, "You owe her an apology!"

The man in red immediately began looking around pointing to himself.

"Are you talking to me?" He said stepping toward me.

He was a lot taller than I originally thought. The man towered over me and it was intimidating, but I stood my ground.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. Leave her stuff alone! You're being rude!" I snapped trying to be nice, but I could read this man like a book. He was a pig.

"As if." A stout little man appeared randomly with a very annoying tone to his voice. He must have been one of his friends.

"Listen, young maid." The man in red said stepping close to me, "Why don't you go back to wherever it is you came from…" He said scanning me from head to toe, "And leave us be."

Before I could reply, Joel stepped between us immediately crossing his arms getting in the other man's face.

"Back off." Joel growled.

The man easily backed down laughing off the whole thing.

"Come on, we're all gentlemen here. Let me get you a drink." He offered to Joel pulling him away, but Joel quickly refused. He walked over to me and I pulled Joel aside coming up with an idea.

"Look this is the woman that the bookkeeper mentioned...keep that jerk busy and come find us after awhile." I suggested.

Joel agreed hesitantly and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Just be careful."

I nodded as Joel walked over to Gaston accepting his invitation to the tavern. The woman walked over to me as I wiped off the mud handing her book over to her, which she accepted.

"Thanks for the help. For me and my book." She smiled.

"Hey, us girls gotta stick together. He shouldn't be talking to you that way. Anyway…" I paused tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I'm Noella and according to the bookkeeper. You're the inventor Maurice's daughter?"

"Yes...that's right. I'm Belle. What's this about?" She asked curiously.

At hearing her name, the riddle from the magic mirror immediately pieced together in my head. I was thankful that I quickly found the woman whose beauty matched her name.

I shared with Belle the highlights of my story and she wanted to know more, but surely we couldn't continue on like this in the middle of the street so she escorted me to her cottage just outside of town. This would be quick and easy get the information from Belle to find that mirror and then move on through the next barrier. I figured I could meet up with Joel within the hour. As we walked down the dirt road approaching a quaint little cottage, a large explosion was heard from the place. Belle immediately took off running and I followed her as she opened up the cellar doors outside the house. As the doors opened, a large cloud of smoke puffed out and Belle and I were coughing as we went downstairs.

"Papa?" Belle called out.

"Over here." A gruff voice called out.

As the smoke cleared, I saw a short man with an aged face standing in the corner next to some type of contraption waving away the smoke.

"Whew, guess I need to tighten that wingnut better." The man said putting down his goggles from atop his head.

"Papa, are you okay?" Belle asked anxiously examining her father.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Back to work, I must work out these final kinks before heading to the fair."

"He's bound to get first place." Belle grinned clapping her hands excitedly.

"Who's your friend?" He asked looking at me. "Maurice." He said extending his hand, which I took and he shook vigorously.

"Noella." I replied.

"Nice to meet you. If you ladies will excuse me, I'm almost done and I gotta head out before dark. Belle, why don't you get our guest some tea."

"Good idea papa, we'll be upstairs."

Maurice waved before sliding back under his invention and Belle led me into their home. The cottage was a quaint little place with the basic necessities one would need with a very open floor plan. Belle put the tea kettle on the stove while I took a seat at the table hanging my pack on the back of the chair.

"So Noella…" Belle said bringing the tea over once it was hot, "Tell me again why you need the magic mirror?"

"They're leading me to my mom. She's probably lost and alone somewhere. I have to find her." I pressed with anxiety in my tone.

Belle smiled sympathetically putting her hand on top of mine.

"If they've led you this far...I'm sure you're getting close." Belle reassured me, "My mother died from an illness when I was five, so I know what's it's like to have a missing parent."

"I'm sorry, Belle...that must be so hard." I said stirring some honey into my teacup.

"It was so long ago Noella, I think it's safe to say I've dealt with the loss. Besides, I'm thankful that I still have papa."

"Absolutely." I smiled taking a sip of my tea. "So do know about a magic mirror that I could use? The last mirror said to find you though I did solve a riddle to figure that one out."

"I do have a mirror in my room, but it's just a small handheld one." Belle shrugged.

"May I see it?" I asked.

"Sure." Belle nodded going upstairs to fetch it.

As I waited, I heard a knock at the door Belle called down asking me to answer it. This wasn't my house, I was still a stranger, but I obliged her. To my surprise, the tall man pestering Belle earlier Gaston was at the door leaning against the frame.

"Oh it's you. Young maid…" He said with a wink.

He leaned into the frame grinning cheesily, but when he realized I wasn't impressed, he stood up straight again.

"I'm here for Belle."

"Well, she is busy, so I guess you should leave." I said quickly.

I went to close the door quickly, but Gaston shoved his arm in the way pushing in, but I stood in front of him blocking his intrusion as best I could stretching my arms out wide blocking him not letting him go past me.

"This is an intrusion, leave now!" I yelled and looked around him and outside. Joel wasn't with him. "Where's Joel?"

"Listen young maid…" Gaston smirked rolling his eyes at me.

"My name is Noella." I interrupted.

"Yeah, okay." Gaston sneered, "Your companion I left him at the tavern. He had a little too much if you know what I mean."

I didn't know if he was joking or serious. Joel didn't seem like the type to be irresponsible like that. Ugh, this is just want I needed right now.

"Anyway, you should mind your own business." Gaston continued pushing me aside like he would a sack of flour. "Not so tough without your bodyguard, huh?"

Gaston made his way over to the stairs tracking in mud that was caked on his leather boots as he did so. He was stronger, but I was faster. I beat him to the stairs blocking his way again.

"Must we do this the hard way?" Gaston said.

Gaston immediately lifted me up over his shoulder and that's when Belle finally showed herself.

"Put Noella down Gaston and leave my house!" Belle yelled.

"Belle, I've only come to talk." Gaston reasoned nonchalantly.

"You lost that privilege when you barged in. Get out." She said.

"Not until we talk." He asked extending his hand out to her.

Belle crossed her arms as Gaston finally set me down.

"Gaston!" Another voice yelled.

In the doorway leading down to the basement, there stood Maurice looking very angry wiping off an oily wrench in his hand with a cloth.

"Let the ladies be and leave my home!" Maurice ordered.

Gaston scoffed and left the cottage stomping his way out like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Thanks papa!" Belle said exhaling a heavy sigh.

"You girls okay?" Maurice asked glancing at us both.

"Never better. Thanks Maurice." I smiled.

"Glad he's gone." Belle added.

"I came up here to say farewell and that I'm headed to the fair, but I'm glad I got that beastly man out of here." Maurice said, "Philippe is all saddled and bridled and have attached a cart to his harness to take to the fair."

"Good luck." I smiled.

Belle came down the stairs giving her father a huge hug.

"You'll do great papa. Bring home that first prize ribbon." Belle smiled kissing her father on the cheek.

Maurice grabbed a jacket and a hat from the nearby hooks on the wall.

"Well, I'm off." He said and headed off out the door.

Finishing our conversation about the mirrors, Belle handed me a small handheld mirror. It was ordinary thing nothing flashy or ornate looking. I used the words that I spoke for every other magic mirror I had encountered in this world. No matter my reflection remained and I groaned heavily.

"Not working?" Belle asked.

"Either it's not working or this is not a magic mirror." I muttered.

"How can I help?" Belle replied.

"You have no other mirrors in the house?"

Belle shook her head solemnly.

"Then I really need to speak with your father." I pressed.

"I'm afraid he won't be back for several hours…" Belle shrugged.

I immediately thought of Joel and regrouping with him at the tavern, but in the same amount of time I could easily catch up with Maurice. After all, he just left and couldn't have gotten far.

"How about this…" Belle started to say, "You go into town and bring back your companion who was with you before and you two can hang out here until Papa returns."

Waiting for Maurice seemed like my best option and besides maybe the magic mirror was close. Gaston was certainly acting like a beast and that's what the mirror described with Belle being a person to tame the beast. However, Gaston was far from tamed. He was a proud, obnoxious man who I had the displeasure of coming in contact with. In the end, I accepted Belle's hospitality. Before I headed out from the cottage, Belle tugged my arm pointing to my backpack on the chair.

"Noella, your bag is talking." Belle pointed out.

"Riley!" I exclaimed running toward my pack and pulling out the walkie-talkie.

It was wonderful hearing my sister's voice again. Belle watched in amazement like anyone else did from this world as I held a conversation with a mysterious voice coming from a tiny little device. I caught her up on everything and she informed me that I had been gone for almost a month. I was curious about the lapse of time between here and there. A month there was probably the equivalent to like three here. Moving through each province has taken more time than originally anticipated and of course delays upon meeting new friends and helping people. I was getting nervous that Riley would have to tell our Uncle the truth about mom and where I was. However, what did that matter? I was already here, so even if he was told there was nothing he could do. I simply told Riley to keep the charade going for as long as she could, but if Uncle Mark found out, he found out. With Riley all updated, I slung the backpack on my shoulders and left telling Belle I was heading into town. The farther I moved into these provinces, the farther away I was beginning to feel from my mom. The mirrors all said she was here, but it just ate at me in thinking that I should have crossed her by now. Where was she and how was I going to find her even with the aid of the mirrors?


	20. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20~

Joel

Gaston was a nasty, obnoxious man who was far from the company I would ever like to keep, but Noella insisted. If I could succeed in distracting Gaston in such a way that Noella could find the next magic mirror then I guess it would all be worth it. The two men led me back down the main street and going into a brightly lit building with a sign hanging just above the doorway reading: Snuggly Duckling. A very unique name for a pub, I thought. Gaston led the way inside with his minion, Lefou practically pushing me inside after him. Upon entry, many of the townsfolk greeted Gaston and the bartender greeted him as the three of us approached the bar counter. The bartender slid Gaston a pint of ale without even being asked. This man behind the counter was a stout man with a twisty moustache and even more intimidating, a hook on his right hand. The barkeep stared me down scrutinizing me from head to toe clearly identifying me as an outsider, but being with Gaston clearly gave me an in. Maybe I could use that to my advantage somehow. Gaston chugged down the drink and slammed it down on the counter wiping his mouth and burping loudly before waving at the bartender for an additional round. As Gaston was working on getting plastered, I glanced around noticing all the animal heads, antlers, and various trophies on display throughout the tavern.

"They're something aren't they?" Gaston asked after he had finished his pint.

"What?" I replied not knowing to what he was referring to.

"His trophies, numbskull!" Lefou piped up dryly.

Gaston stood up throwing his arms up as if displaying his hunting prowess.

"Have you ever seen such hunting skills in your life?" Gaston asked.

"Eh, it's quite good…" I shrugged.

He clearly didn't like my answer grimacing immediately.

"But…" Gaston pressed.

"But I think I might have you beat." I said casually.

Gaston raised his brows clearly feeling surprised that I made such a declaration.

"Sounds like a wager." Lefou replied sharply.

"A brilliant idea, Lefou." Gaston agreed, "In one hour, we each will find and kill all the game we can and whoever kills the most wins."

"Easy enough." I shrugged, "What are the stakes?"

"You win? I owe you a dinner special. Filet mignon with potatoes." Gaston replied.

"And if you win?" I asked.

"You leave Belle and your companion to me with no interference."

The lust in his eyes was clear and that made me the most angry. The stakes were far from even, but I knew my skill set. I wasn't worried.

"Deal." I said offering my hand which Gaston took firmly with a sinister smile on his face.

"Where do we start?" I asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Gaston added immediately getting up escorting me out of the tavern.

Gaston led me maybe a quarter mile from town square into the surrounding woods. Lefou gave me further instructions stating I could kill game wherever I found it and I only had an hour. On the way out here, I already spotted a few bucks prancing around, so I wasn't worried about lack of game. At least it wasn't snowing, but it didn't matter. I was the queen's huntsman after all.

"Would you like to use one of my rifles?" Gaston asked.

I shook my head pulling my bow off my back. It didn't glow like it used to since the fight with Ursula, but at least it could still fire arrows.

"No thanks, I have my bow."

Gaston shrugged with a smirk.

"Your loss, newcomer."

"How will we know when the time is up?" I asked.

"Meet back here at sundown." Gaston replied gesturing toward the fading horizon.

Lefou propped himself up on a large rock near us taking out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Hunters, take your marks." Lefou proclaimed like some big shot announcer waving his handkerchief around.

"Enough." Gaston shouted surprising Lefou making him drop the handkerchief.

"May the best hunter win." Lefou muttered sheepishly.

"I intend to." Gaston growled and took off with his rifle heading south from where we were.

I spotted tracks nearby along with droppings, so those led me to doe grazing just about fifty yards from the starting position. Silently, I drew my bow crouching slowly not wanting to disturb the animal. Just as I was releasing the arrow, I heard a rifle shot in the distance and it spooked the deer. My initial arrow missed, but I quickly brought it down with two more arrows that hit cleanly. Another rifle shot fired as I removed my arrow from the doe and birds squaked from the trees overhead flying away in fear. At this rate, Gaston would scare away all the game. I picked up the doe and threw it over my shoulder hauling it back to the starting point with Lefou since it was so close, so I wouldn't have to carry it around. I glanced over my shoulder at the horizon. I had time, but not too much. With Gaston's rifle fires, I had to act quickly to win this bet. For the rest of the time, I found all the animals I could hunt. I shot five rabbits, four squirrels, and a large buck bringing my animal total to eleven. The sun was almost set by the time I got the buck and I headed back with my haul. I made it back to Lefou who looked amazed by my animal pack, but Gaston wasn't back yet.

"Wow," Lefou commented on my haul that I slapped down on the ground off my shoulders, "Your bow doesn't miss. How many animals did you get?"

"Eleven." I replied.

As Lefou stood there admiring my hunting skills, three quick shots were fired in the distance.

"Bear!" A voice bellowed loudly.

"Gaston!" Lefou yelled.

"Let's go help." I insisted charging into the woods following the voice.

Lefou called out for Gaston, but no reply came. We shot through a small clearing and I was certain Gaston's voice came from around this area. Lefou started babbling nervously as I glanced around. I glanced at the ground in the surrounding area and there were no signs of a bear. I heard a snap of a twig behind me and I spun around quickly to only receive a firm blow to the head and I collapsed on the ground.

When I came to, I had a splitting headache and was tied to the trunk of a wide oak tree. I groaned heavily feeling out of it, but also frustrated putting the pieces to the puzzle together that Gaston double crossed me. It wasn't surprising, but I was more upset with myself that I let him get away with it. I gave him an opening, which he easily exploited. Judging by the moon in the sky, I had been out a few hours at least. I still had all my gear, so he didn't rob me to my surprise. The ropes were pretty tight, so I tried wriggling myself free and after several minutes of this. I had loosened the ropes enough to be able to reach my pocket knife. Once I freed myself, I glanced around knowing I was much farther from town and wasn't exactly certain what direction to head in. Noella had to be wondering where I was. I promised to meet up with her at Belle's home. I was certain Gaston would have returned to town declaring a outrageous lie to hide his attempted murder. I had to get back, but I was alone in this unfamiliar territory and I glanced around. There were no human tracks anywhere, even my own from earlier. Gaston really didn't want me returning.

I began to head in the direction I remembered from earlier, but not too far off, I heard the howling of a pack of wolves and I opted to turn right around and go around them avoiding them all together. It was full moon tonight, so that worked in my favor lighting my path as much as it was able. After walking around the woods for maybe an hour, the wind began to pick up and the temperature began to drop. I rubbed up and down my arms trying to keep myself warm. Soon, the howling began to grow. The wolves had probably picked up my scent and were tracking me. I had to act quickly and stealthy. If worse came to worse, I had my bow, but even I was no match for an entire pack. I backed against a large boulder covered in ivy and pressed myself against it sliding against its surface. After four steps, I fell backward through just some ivy that was no longer against the rock. I was in small tunnel between two large outcrops of boulders. I made my way through and out into the open again into the moonlight and soon it began to rain. Immediately feeling thankful because that would hide my scent more from the wolves tracking me. Fatigue was hitting me hard and I rubbed my eyes immediately noticing a tall tower several yards in front of me. Astonished, I rubbed my eyes again wondering if my eyes were deceiving me due to exhaustion. I stumbled my way up to the tower and put my hand on the cold stones. It was real and more important, shelter for the night. I circled around it and found a small opening of rocks pulled out. Immediately it led me up some stairs. It was a tall tower, so there were many stairs, but once I made it up to the top, I peaked out through the floor that I came out of. This was clearly someone's home.

"Hello?" I called out stepping out from the staircase and began looking around. No answer to my call came, but as I circled a sharp corner, I came out into the main room and there on the ground with his left hand chained to a pillar, was an unconscious man, with a wound in his chest. He was in worse shape than I was. I ran to his side gently shaking him by the shoulders.

"Hey, wake up, are you okay?" I said calmly, but firm. I repeated this several times before the man's eyes opened finally.

I didn't know anything about this man or who he was or why he was chained in here. Was he a prisoner? Could I trust him? Why was he left here alone? Or maybe another victim of Gaston's. The man looked at me groggily in a stupor. Judging by the blood soaked into his white shirt under his green vest, he had lost a lot of blood. He was still trying to come to, so I took the liberty to inspect the wound. I slowly lifted his shirt up where the blood was and there was no wound at all. This puzzled me.

"Hey, I'm a friend. Can you tell me your name?" I asked the man.

"It's...Eugene." He stammered before passing out.

I checked his forehead and he had no fever and clearly no wound regardless of the blood stain on his shirt. The rain turned from a soft drizzle to an all out storm with drops hitting the stones outside and I could hear the pelting drops against the roof. This tower was my shelter for the night, but how could I sleep with a stranger not knowing if I could trust him or not. He was chained to the pillar though. I checked the durability of the restraints and checked the man for weapons. He was unarmed, but I did find a small dagger on the floor by the large window. Half of the blade was stained with blood. Covering all my bases, I compared the width of the knife to the slice through Eugene's shirt where the blood stain was. It was a match. Though this didn't prove whether he was innocent or not. He could have been jabbed in self defense of possibly robbing this place or perhaps maybe he was a victim. Though he lay there unconscious, his face looked tired like he had been through a lot. Until he came to, I couldn't ask more questions, so for now, I opted to keep him restrained for my own safety. Not that I couldn't take him if it came to a fight, but he looked to be in good shape.

There was a fireplace nearby with wood ready to go, so I built one up and propped myself against the wall sitting against it comfortably. My eyes gazed into the flames feeling mesmerized and within a few minutes I fell fast asleep. My anxious thoughts were running rampant of regrouping with Noella. Those thoughts manifested into my subconscious heavily. There was darkness all around and suddenly ahead of me several yards away was a spotlight and I saw Noella. Then across from her in another spotlight was Corissa looking at me with anger in her eyes.

"Kill her Joel!" Corissa ordered.

Suddenly my bow appeared in my hand and I rose the weapon to aim at Noella, but my hands were shaking fiercely. After several moments that seemed to last forever, I threw down the bow unable to fire.

"I can't do it." I yelled, "I won't hurt her!"

"If you won't then I will…" Corissa growled.

Her hand began to glow an eerie color of green and took aim at Noella. The power released and Noella shrieked.

I shot up quickly panting heavily with beads of sweat running down my face. What a dream or rather a horrific nightmare. Once my breaths calmed down, I tried to doze off again, but I couldn't so I ended up remaining awake. I stoked the fire a few times before Eugene finally came to. He shot up like I did in a panic.

"Rapunzel!" He yelled.

I quickly walked over to him kneeling by his side putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, take it easy there Eugene." I said calmly. "Slow your breathing."

"W-Who are you?" He asked, "Where's Rapunzel? Is she alright?"

The poor man was frantically looking around and he tried to stand, but was halted by the restraints.

"My name is Joel." I replied calmly once again trying to get Eugene out of panic mode.

Though apparently we were one and the same, two guys in the middle of the woods looking for a girl. Thinking about that fact alone brought a smile to my face and I covered my mouth to hide it discreetly.

"I don't know any Rapunzel. I was passing through the nearby town, went for a hunt, got lost, and tried to seek shelter and I stumbled upon this tower...and I found you here. End of story." I explained keeping the details vague just trying to gauge him.

Eugene began to glance around and blink his eyes a few times as if he was unsure if this was reality or not. He started to yank his hand from the restraints forcefully suddenly.

"Joel, was it?" Eugene asked.

I nodded.

"Be a friend and help me out, would ya?" He asked continuing to yank at the restraints.

I hesitated and he clearly noticed looking surprised that I wasn't releasing him no questions asked.

"C'mon man, I have to find Rapunzel! That crazy woman might still have her...though I did trim her hair…" Eugene mumbled randomly thinking out loud.

Eugene seemed desperate to find this woman and we did share than common interest of looking for someone, so I opted to release him against possibly what used to be my better judgment.

"Screw it…" I said shrugging dramatically.

I looked around for a key to the irons, but found none. However, in the kitchen I found some butter on a plate and I thought Eugene might manage to slide out from the cuffs if it was slippery enough. I helped him lather up his hand and it started to slide through, but it wasn't enough ultimately. In a last ditch effort, I pulled out my pocket knife and tried to loosen the few screws on the cuff. It worked and soon Eugene was finally free.

"Thanks Joel." He said offering his buttered hand.

I smirked and Eugene looked embarrassed.

"Ah, that won't work." He laughed awkwardly offering his other hand, which I politely shook.

"So what exactly happened to you?" I asked immediately starting my light interrogation.

"Well you don't miss a beat, do you?" Eugene said raising a brow, "And to answer your question...that's a long story…"

"We have time...it's still dark outside and there is a large pack of wolves in the area...it's probably a better idea to wait until morning." I reasoned.

"But...I'll lose her…" Eugene mumbled glancing out the window with desperation in his face.

"I'm looking for someone too and in the morning we can head back to town together, but for now, we just get to wait." I replied.

"A-Alright, guess you have a point." Eugene said sitting down in a slump.

"So Eugene...what's your story? How did you get here and what's with being chained to the wall?" I asked without missing a beat.

Eugene glanced at me seriously bringing this hands to his chin and resting on his fists.

"You really wanna know Joel?" He asked.

"I asked didn't I?" I replied smugly.

Eugene paused looking down and then in moments shooting his gaze back up at me very dramatically.

"This is the story of how I died…" Eugene began.

This was going to be good. I could tell.


	21. Chapter 21

~Chapter 21~

Noella

It was passed sundown and it was getting later and later. Maurice had been gone for several hours. Belle was definitely getting antsy, which made me feel even more anxious as well. There was still no sign of Joel and I had half a mind to go to that tavern and get him over here. However, we'd still be stuck in any event since Maurice was still gone.

"I don't understand…" Belle muttered as she paced around in a circle by the front door.

"I'm sure he's fine, Belle." I reasoned, "Maybe he was a big crowd pleaser at the fair."

"You don't understand...he's usually home by now."

I walked over to her and halted her incessant pacing, but also wanted to calm her nerves.

"Come on, let's just sit down and relax." I said taking her hand, but Belle pulled away.

"Thanks, but I'll be outside. I need to feed the animals." Belle replied promptly going out the front door. I left her alone while I drummed my fingers on the kitchen table waiting patiently. I took this moment to pull my walkie-talkie from my backpack to radio Riley.

"Pst Riley. Are you there?"

"Noella! Thank goodness! I've lied to Uncle Mark so much in the past week...the guilt is starting to eat at me."

"I'm sorry I put you in that position Riley. If he asks further questions, just tell him the truth. It's not like he can come here and stop me."

"How's it going?" She asked.

"I'm with Belle and we're waiting for father to get home from the fair."

"Oh no, he's going to be attacked by wolves which drive him to find shelter in the castle." Riley quickly explained.

"Castle?" I questioned curiously, "There isn't one anywhere near here."

"Trust me it's there, but inside…"

Suddenly Riley's voice disappeared and all I heard was static. I turned the radio off and back on again, but nothing helped. Well at least I could give Belle an answer to why her father wasn't coming home. Suddenly, I heard Belle yell my name from outside. Frantically, I ran out the front door and Belle was standing beside a horse that was carrying a wagon behind him.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"This is Phillippe, my father's horse who returned home without him. Something happened and I must go look for him." Belle pressed frantically.

"I'm coming with you." I insisted.

No way was I letting her go alone besides my sister was trying to warn me about something and something told me that this little adventure would be better with two people. Joel still wasn't here, but I couldn't wait for him. All we had to do was find Maurice and then I would meet up with him back here. It would take an hour or two tops. Though, how would he react to coming to Belle's cottage and not finding me there. I ran inside to grab my backpack and a black hooded overcoat for Belle, but before I left, I wrote a quick note for Joel should he beat me back to the cottage. I stuck the note in the door frame giving myself peace of mind for going ahead without him. Belle and I hopped on the back of Phillippe.

"Are you sure he's okay with two riders?" I asked nervously.

"Trust me...he's a great horse." Belle said patting his neck, "Okay Phillippe, let's go find papa." Belle ordered quickly snapping the reins. Phillippe took off and we galloped hard deep into the forest.

Phillippe marched us along following a narrow dirt path going through the forest. The horse definitely knew where he was going. The pace was hard and grueling. It didn't take long for everything from my waist down to grow numb due to the intensity of the ride. Though, I knew Belle went at this pace to find her father quickly. The deeper into the woods we went, the darker it seemed to be. Clouds really settled in making a shadowy cloud covering along with a thick canopy of trees overhead. The tall, sketchy looking trees made me nervous and it just felt like someone was watching me or something though I knew it was just my crazy nerves. It took us two hours before we came to a clearing in the forest and trees began to dissipate. We crossed a stone bridge leading to a tall, iron gate and just beyond that was a courtyard leading to a large, foreboding castle. Riley wasn't kidding. There was a castle here and for Belle's sake, I could only hope that Maurice was inside. Belle quickly tied Phillippe's reins to a nearby log on the ground and I pushed the iron gate open with little difficulty. We entered in the courtyard and a few steps ahead of us, there was something lying on the ground. Belle gasped picking the small hat off the ground.

"Papa! He's here!" Belle commented bringing her father's belonging close to her.

"That's great news, so let's go look for him."

"Should we split up?" Belle asked.

"In most scenarios, that's never a good idea." I reasoned.

"Y-Yeah, you're right." Belle nodded.

"Come on, we have our work cut out for us in this place."

We made our way through the courtyard and I immediately was impressed by the landscape of this place. There were small gardens all around lined with rose bushes. It was very well kept even though the castle itself told a different story. We knocked on the tall front entryway doors, but not to anyone's surprise that nobody answered. Slowly and cautiously, I led the way inside trying to notice any movements of any kind inside. Belle shut the door behind us and the sound reverberated throughout this great hall.

"Hello? Maurice? Are you here?" I called out.

"Papa?" Belle echoed as we glanced around while walking.

Candelabras lined every wall with perfect symmetry and they were lit up brightly. Surely someone lived here and could help us find Maurice. We made our way down the main hall and climbed a winding staircase leading to another hallway with nothing but bedrooms all vacant. We retraced our steps back to the main hall and I heard some clattering nearby. I followed the noise curiously and Belle looked at me confused.

"What is it?" She asked following me curiously.

"Shh." I hushed as I stopped in front of a side door.

The clattering stopped once I was outside the door and I quickly opened it. Though nothing was there, behind the door was another winding staircase leading down. I lead the way again walking along cautiously not wanting to find a big ugly spider, rat, or even worse, a human body.

The staircase seemed to wind down forever or at least a couple stories. Finally the staircase emptied out facing a large wooden door with a cutout in the wood at the top with metal bars holding in place.

"Papa, are you here?" Belle cried out desperately.

I could hear the emotion in her voice. I could relate since I was looking for my parent too. We pushed through the door and heard someone wheezing and coughing.

"B-Belle? Noella?" Maurice muttered weakly.

We had found ourselves in a very dark dungeon with limited light.

"Papa!" Belle sighed in relief rushing over to his cell.

She yanked on the door, but naturally it was locked. I started looking around for the key, but there was no luck finding it.

"Why did you girls come?" Maurice asked before going off in a coughing fit.

"To find you." Belle answered quickly, "We're getting out of here."

Belle reached out for her father's hand through the small barred window in the cell door.

"Oh papa, your hands are freezing." Belle said nervously.

"Listen to me, both of you," Maurice said glancing at me, "You need to leave immediately. It's not safe here."

"We're not leaving you." I insisted.

"You don't understand. I'm his prisoner and I don't want him to harm either one of you. Leave me, please."

"No, papa." Belle insisted firmly.

Suddenly the dungeon door flung open and something flew into the room from the shadows. Whatever it was, grabbed both Belle and I by the arm yanking us back from Maurice's cell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A deep, menacing voice roared.

The voice shook me to my core and Belle and I looked around for the newcomer, but it was too dark to see him lurking in the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The master of this castle." The voice replied coming from another corner of the room.

He was moving around so fast it was almost as if he was circling us.

"Please let Maurice go...we'll all leave immediately and never come back." I promised.

"What good are your words to me?" The voice challenged growling deeply.

"He's my father and my responsibility. Please let me take him home." Belle insisted falling on her knees pleading with the master.

"No." The voice growled practically shouting, "He's my prisoner for trespassing."

"Surely, an arrangement could be made." I said.

"Take me...instead of my father." Belle offered without missing a beat.

The master stopped moving around and his voice lowered.

"You would, take his place?" He asked incredulously.

"No Belle!" Maurice shouted yanking on the prison door.

"If you agree, would you let him go home?" Belle asked.

"On the condition that you remain here forever." The master replied.

"I would like to look into the eyes of whom I'm making this deal with." Belle commented.

The main light in this room came from a single candelabra mounted on the wall. From the shadows, a furry and sharp clawed foot stepped into the light. This master wasn't human. As the light shown on his body, it revealed himself to us. Belle and I looked on in horror. The light shown up his hairy body and his jagged teeth and horned features around his face. He was an unknown creature, the likes I had never seen before. I looked down intimidated by his steely, blue-eyed gaze and Belle shrieked hesitating, but then she clamped her jaw tight and approached the beast.

"It's a promise then." Belle simply replied.

"Done!" The beast growled and yanked open the door to Maurice's cell dragging him out. I knelt down beside Belle who looked as stiff as a board. Though she immediately began crying as the beast dragged Maurice away not letting them say anything to each other. He left the room only momentarily and when he returned Maurice was gone.

"How could you not let them say goodbye?" I challenged walking right up to the beast hitting him with my fists in the chest. He looked slightly amused by my outburst and shoved me aside.

"You may go...the deal I made was not with you. So leave before I change my mind." The beast warned and I quickly shook my head.

"No way am I leaving Belle with you here alone. I'm staying." I said courageously.

"You stupid woman...you would sacrifice your freedom for her?" The beast growled.

"That's what friends do." I insisted.

"Fine, have it your way." The beast growled.

I walked over to Belle glaring at the beast as I did so not really knowing where that sense of courage came from. I helped Belle back on her feet and she gave my hand a squeeze. She didn't have to say anything for me to understand how grateful she was that I stayed with her. It wasn't even a hard decision, there was no way I was going to leave Belle alone with this monster. However, I felt stuck unable to continue my search for the magic mirror and ultimately my mother. My heart felt sick like Belle missing her father and me missing my mother. The beast left us alone for several minutes, but soon returned.

"Come with me and I'll show you ladies to your room." The beast said.

"Our room?" Belle questioned.

"Are we not your prisoners?" I added, both of us obviously confused.

"If you want to stay down here in the dungeon that's fine by me…" The beast snapped gruffly. Belle and I exchanged curious looks surprised by his attempted hospitality.

"Please show us." I pressed.

"Follow me." The beast replied leading the way up out of the dungeon and back into the main hall. Belle and I locked arms as we followed our beastly host.

As we made our way up several long staircases back into the hallway we saw earlier, the beast began to explain some ground rules.

"I have no intention of locking you two up by any means, this castle is now where you live. You can go anywhere on the grounds except for the West Wing." The beast said pointing out a wide set of stairs leading to another section of the castle we didn't browse earlier. Curiosity surged in my mind about the mysterious West Wing, but I don't think I was courageous enough to deal with our host's anger should we venture into that forbidden area. We went down a long hallway and the beast opened a set of double doors and stood aside as we walked inside.

"You two will share this room." The beast muttered. "If you need anything my servants will come to get you anything you require."

The beast paused standing up tall looking at us threateningly.

"Tonight, you will join me for dinner and I'm not asking..." He growled slamming the bedroom doors closed behind him.

Belle and I both released a heavy sigh once we were alone.

"You okay?' I asked.

"As okay as I can be." She shrugged.

I glanced around the room taking it all in and I felt like I was a guest at a five star hotel. The room was fully furnished with two queen sized beds on opposite walls facing each other. Various framed pictures of French art were featured on the walls as well. I walked to the far side of the room with two windowed doors leading to a balcony overlooking the forest below. We were easily three or four stories up, so getting off the balcony would be impossible.

"Nice view." I commented as Belle came up behind me.

"Yeah too bad we're prisoners…" Belle muttered glumly as she slumped down on one of the beds.

"Hey, it's better than rotting in a dungeon." I shrugged trying to look at the silver lining. "Though I have to say dining with that animal concerns me a bit. I mean does he even have table manners?" I said holding back a laugh.

Belle put a hand in front of her mouth trying to hold back giggling as well.

"Oh my dears, you mustn't talk about the master that way…" A voice chimed in.

Belle and I looked around frantically not realizing we weren't alone, but nobody was here.

"W-Who's there?" I called out desperately.

Suddenly the wardrobe against the wall moved forward and a face toward the top above the doors appeared. Belle and I looked on shocked at our guest and I took a step back.

"The master has asked to dine with two beautiful ladies...leave it to me." The wardrobe smiled excitedly.

"Madame…" Belle stood up politely, "May I ask your name?"

"M-My name?" The wardrobe replied hesitating looking sad that the answer didn't come right to her. "Ah, my name is Violette and I look forward to dressing you this evening."

"Are you human?" I asked curiously.

"I was...once." Violette replied glumly, "But alas me and all within this castle have been placed under a horrible spell and it's up to our master to break it."

"The beast is human?" Belle asked.

"All within the castle?" I added. "You mean there's more of you?"

"Naturally." Violette nodded, "Hard to keep a place like this in shape without everyone."

Belle and I exchanged curious glances wondering who or what we might have passed by upon our arrival. Violette pointed out a rope with gold embroidered tassels on the end one by each bed instructing one of us to pull it. Within minutes a serving tray on wheels sped into the room. On it was a large teapot with a few cups one of them with a chip on the edge.

"Welcome to our home ladies." The teapot exclaimed, "I'm Mrs. Potts and it's lovely to meet you. Would you like a nice spot of tea?" She asked immediately pouring into a nearby cup. It was seconds before the little chipped teacup bounded right into my hand without spilling a drop. I went to take a sip before a face appeared as I brought the cup to my lips. Once I saw the face appear, I immediately spit out the tea in surprise coughing to clear my throat.

"Sorry about that, dear. Was the tea too hot?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I was just surprised." I answered honestly.

Soon a red carpeted ottoman with gold accents ran into the room barking loudly jumping into Belle's lap which startled her.

"Woah." She said nervously patting the little piece of furniture on the head. The sight was kind of comical and I held back a laugh.

"Sultan…" Mrs. Potts scolded, "Away now...let's leave our guests be until dinner. If you need anything anytime ladies, just pull either rope by your beds and I'll come straight away."

Mrs. Potts glanced at the chipped cup in my hand.

"Come along now Chip." She called out and the little teacup smiled at me and promptly returned to the serving tray.

With that, Mrs. Potts and the serving tray dashed out of the room with Sultan, the ottoman following behind.

"Now, let's get you two dressed for dinner." Violette grinned excitedly.

As Violette pulled several beautiful dresses from her drawers, she opened a couple of her drawers and several moths flew out. I was surprised by that and Belle was better at hiding her amusement behind her hand in front of her mouth.

"Uh, you weren't supposed to see that…" Violette muttered looking embarrassed.

"No harm done." I replied with a reassuring smile.

Violette moved on quickly trying to forget her unwelcome guests within her drawers. She pulled out a fuschia dress handing it to Belle and pulled out an emerald green one for me. They both were lovely and I think the smile on Belle's face showed that she approved of her chosen garment. I was excited for the change of clothes that would fit the style of the province better.

"Now let's see what we can do about your hair…" Violette added.

Belle and I exchanged glances and I walked across the room leaning against the wall crossing my arms sternly.

"You seriously think we're going to meet his demands?" I asked Violette curiously.

Violette looked surprised by my change in demeanor.

"Well yes actually, the master is in charge. After all, he is our sovereign."

"He should get used to disappointment…" I said smirking slightly.

"Besides…" Belle went on to say, "We're already here as prisoners against our will. What right does he have, royal or not to boss us around?"

"I second that." I agreed putting my fist in the air. "Prisoners on strike."

"Mademoiselle, you are no prisoner here. Come now, you are our guest." A heavily accented voice chimed in the conversation. I looked around to acknowledge the newcomer in the room. Once again nobody was here, but the door was ajar with a large candelabra with a face etched in the wax stood on the ground grinning at me.

"Bonjour mon ami. My name is Lumiere. Do you approve of your accommodations? I suggested them to the master myself."

"We appreciate your kindness." Belle replied. "My name is Belle."

"I'm Noella." I added.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Come, come we must get you dressed for dinner." Lumiere insisted, but Violette stopped him scooting in his way.

"I'll get the girls ready. You go tame the master's patience." Violette suggested.

"Very well, but come tout de suite." Lumiere pressed.

"What the heck does that mean?" I asked Belle.

"Quickly." Belle shrugged.

"Well, he's going to be very disappointed." I replied with a single nod.

Soon our bedroom door opened wider and a large clock came taking large strides in his steps. The magic in the entirety of this castle never ceased to amaze me.

"Come now ladies, you mustn't dawdle." The clock scolded pointing at the time on his- uh, face.

"Who are you?" Belle asked.

"I'm Cogsworth, head of the household. A pleasure." He said kindly bowing.

Everyone aside from the beast had been so kind and polite to Belle and I. Why did the beast have to be so mean and stubborn?

"If you ladies need anything during your stay, come to me with your request. Do you understand?" Cogsworth continued.

"Well if that's the case, could you deliver a message from us to your master?" I started to say.

"Of course, m'lady." Cogsworth agreed.

"We aren't coming to dinner." I said simply.

Cogsworth froze.

"Are you quite sure about that decision?" He asked incredulously.

"Absolutely." I nodded.

I was trying to come up with a word to describe Cogsworth's face in this moment. It looked like he had tasted something sour.

"As you ladies wish." Cogsworth replied immediately leaving closing the door behind him.

"We may regret this." Belle muttered.

"Yeah, but it's kind of fun messing with our oh so gracious host...isn't it?" I asked.

"Unless, he takes it out on his servants…" Belle said glumly.

We next told Violette to save those dresses she picked out for another day since this one was almost over anyways. Belle and I for the next few minutes began taking notice of little details and things about the room that we didn't notice before. We were talking with Violette about the room when a big, deep voice reverberated from deep within the depths of the castle.

"What?" The beast roared.

It wasn't even sixty seconds before there was a pounding on our bedroom door.

"I told you two to come down and join me for dinner." The beast roared from the outside of our bedroom. I glanced at Violette who was in the process of scooting herself as far away from the door as she could manage. The banging continued and I was surprised that he wasn't destroying the doors.

"You two better come now...or I'll...I'll break down the doors." He threatened.

Well that didn't take long, I thought. His voice sounded feral and intimidating. However, I kind of was in a snarky mood myself. Belle grabbed my arm nervous with the beast's growing impatience and anger. I hoped our bedroom door wasn't some poor enchanted soul. Wanting to try and tame this beast I came up with an idea and I whispered to Belle my plan. She nodded her approval as I walked up to the bedroom door opening it just wide enough for my head to come through. Before I even spoke, the beast looked irate with that intense blue-eyed gaze of his. His brows furrowed as he towered over me crossing his arms.

"I seriously hope you haven't been beating someone to death with those paws of yours." I finally said.

"Dinner...now!" He grumbled ignoring my comment.

"No thank you." I said calm and firm.

Inside I was shaking, but somewhere inside I held onto that little nugget of courage I had right in this moment.

"Look, I may not know your whole story of how you got to be this way, but you don't treat people this way. I understand you're the royal of this castle however, that gives you no right to demand us to do anything. It's about time someone taught you some manners." I said raising my voice defensively.

The beast's face softened just a little bit. My words struck a chord somewhere in his psyche.

"Enough with your mind games, you foolish woman." He replied furrowing his brows again.

"Look, I have a name. It's Noella and her name is Belle." I said opening the door wider so he could look at Belle watching this conversation with amusement.

"It's either eat with me or not at all." The beast bellowed.

"I don't like ultimatums, but we're not hungry. Thanks." I said before quickly shutting the door softly, which took much restraint because slamming the door in his face would have given me great pleasure. As I turned to face Belle exhaling a heavy sigh of relief, I heard the beast stomping down the hallway like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" He roared.

Feeling somewhat the most victorious I have felt all day, I walked over rejoining Belle sitting next to her on one of the beds.

"That was amazing!" She smiled as I sat down.

"I'm still shaking, but I think we made our sentiments very clear…" I nodded.

"Thanks for doing that...I mean you're only here because of me. I feel responsible."

"Don't even think that way, Belle." I said putting a hand on her shoulder, "It was my choice...he gave me the option to leave, but I refused."

"Thanks Noella." Belle smiled.

"Anytime." I replied with a nod. "So now what?" I added with a shrug.

Violette scooted over to us as quickly as she could manage.

"You know I might have some playing cards or something...let me take a look through my drawers." She said with a beaming smile.

I appreciated the distraction and as Violette opened and shut several of her drawers before finding the cards, I gazed out of the balcony doors. Those were the only thing in the room with a view and I thought about Joel. I was so thankful that I decided to leave that note, but with me here for the foreseeable future, maybe he would end up moving on and going back home. It would be selfish to think he would wait up for me to return.


	22. Chapter 22

~Chapter 22~

Joel

Eugene and I waited out the night just for the storm to pass and the pack of wolves to move on, but even as dawn came, I still heard their howls echoing. Clearly they dominated a large portion of these woods. Eugene seemed to have slept hard and heavily, but I managed to get maybe only an hour or two tops. I was anxious to get back to Noella. Last night, I did conjure her from the magic mirror Corissa gave me just to be sure she was okay and safe. The image in the mirror wasn't clear, but I could tell she was in a bedroom of some kind beside Belle. Her face was full of concern. I wondered if Belle had given her information about the next magic mirror location. No matter, I would find out soon enough.

We descended the hidden staircase in the floor making our way back to town. It was much easier in the daylight and helpful having Eugene knowing the way back to town of course. We strode into town stopping at the fountain in the town square. By now it was late morning just before noon and people were busy bustling this way and that.

"So do you know where a woman named Belle and her father live?" I asked Eugene.

"Yeah, just outside of town, but first I need to ask around about Rapunzel. I have to find her...she thinks I died." Eugene pressed glancing around nervously.

"Well, I'll help you. It shouldn't take long. How long were you in that tower...like that?"

"I'm not precisely sure, I was in and out of it, but I don't think very long." Eugene shrugged.

I didn't like his non committal answer, something in my gut told me that finding this Rapunzel girl might be harder than anticipated. Eugene quickly began just asking the local townsfolk about a woman named Rapunzel and just describing her appearance: a tall, brunette woman with short hair wearing a purple dress. It was quite the description for people since purple could easily be seen in a town that wears only earthy colors apparently. Even with that specific color detail, several people he asked couldn't place someone matching that description.

"Where do you think she would go?" I asked.

"She was stolen away from her home as a baby, so I imagine she'd go back there."

"Why you asking all these people questions then if you already had the answers?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm just not entirely sure...a lot of her life was lie and those truths were just recently revealed to her...I just wouldn't put it past her to be alone."

"And lead lost…" I said slumping my shoulders.

"We'll find her." Eugene said patting my shoulder confidently.

Soon some screams were heard nearby and a crowd of the townsfolk gathered around the town boundary just outside the woods. Curiously, Eugene and I followed the crowd to see what all the ruckus was about. Eugene went ahead of me pushing his way through the crowd and I was a few steps behind him, but he stopped at the front of the crowd looking down frozen and unmoving. As I got to the front, I saw what captured his attention. There was a dead body on the ground. Purple dress. Short dark hair. The face specifically was unidentifiable. Claw marks encompassed the face scratching out any viable details. Eugene looked on in horror and I grabbed his shoulder.

"You don't know that it's her…" I reassured him.

"Don't I? Nobody else in town wears purple dresses, Joel." Eugene snapped, his tone full of anguish.

"Okay, I get it." I said taking a step away.

"Sorry." He apologized abruptly.

After a few moments, he let me pull him away from the sight and while the identity of that woman couldn't be confirmed, Eugene was certain it was Rapunzel and clearly he was shaken by that.

"You guys were close, huh?"

"Close? She's my wife…" His voice trailed off as he paused clamping his hand over his mouth sliding it down his face quickly. Clearly overcome with emotion.

"Future wife that is…" He added.

I looked at Eugene, back at the body, and back at him.

"I refuse to believe that she is Rapunzel...especially for your sake. I mean, really you don't know."

"I wish I had your certainty." Eugene mumbled.

"Well, I'll carry enough for the both of us." I reassured him.

"Come on, I'll take you to Belle and Maurice's cottage." Eugene muttered without another word.

Eugene led the way leading out of town, though not too far out because soon we turned onto a long dirt pathway leading to a quaint home on some land big enough to include a small stable and animals. We approached the door and there was note jammed inside the door frame with my name written in bold letters. I carefully pulled it out not wanting to rip it. My eyes scanned the page and my heart sank as I finished.

"What's wrong?" Eugene asked.

"They're not here." I replied.

"Well, where are they?"

"They went to look for Maurice and should be back in a couple hours." I said.

"At least she gave you a time frame. We could go kill some time at the Snuggly Duckling. I have friends there." Eugene suggested.

"You don't mind waiting up with me?" I questioned.

"What else do I have to do?" Eugene shrugged glumly. "I'd rather be with someone I know than alone right now."

"Even though we only met last night…" I teased him with a smirk.

"Details…" Eugene said slugging me in the arm playfully.

With our plans made, we went back into town square and to the Snuggly Duckling. It wasn't evening yet, but there was enough people in here to make me think it was much later in the day for the amount of pints going around. Eugene and I pushed our way through the crowds and up to the main counter. We sat and Eugene waved down the bartender who I remembered from the last time I was here. He wasn't my biggest fan. Mr. Hook Hand approached us looking just as mean as the last I saw him.

"A pint for me and my friend here." Eugene ordered.

Immediately the hook handed bartender lightened up and nodded, but quickly snatched Eugene up by the neck with his good arm giving him a noogie in the head. Once he released him, I was so confused by how the bartenders demeanor changed so suddenly. Some persona he had.

"It's good to see ya, Flynn." The bartender nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Eugene replied.

"Flynn?" I whispered curiously.

"I'll tell ya about that later…" He shrugged.

"Where's your pretty lady? Did you ever figure out your better dream?" The bartender asked as he set two pints of ale in front of us.

"Yeah I did." Eugene replied, "You haven't seen her possibly have you?"

"Sure, she was in here about a week ago. On that white horse galloping somewhere fast. She almost didn't stop to say hello." He replied.

Eugene's face immediately lit up upon hearing this news and I was so happy for him.

"Which way did she go?" Eugene asked standing up anxiously.

"She was heading west." He answered.

"Thanks, we must go." Eugene said as we both stood to leave.

"You should stay, I'm doing a show tonight on the keys." Hook Hand replied.

"Another time, I promise." Eugene said looking back.

As we made our way through the crowd to the door again, I saw him and my blood immediately started to boil. Gaston. He was in a corner of the pub sitting in a tall chair with antlers on it. I was following Eugene until I saw Gaston and stopped and immediately went to confront him. My approach wasn't subtle and as he turned to face me he looked shocked to see me naturally.

"Joel." Gaston greeted cheerfully putting on an act for everyone curiously watching.

In one fluid motion, I slugged him in the jaw. The whole room fell silent.

"What's wrong Gaston?" I growled, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gaston shook his head looking angry, but still keeping up his friendly facade.

"It's good to see you Joel...I haven't seen you since we went hunting." Gaston replied.

"Yeah, when you tried to kill me leaving me for dead in the woods?"

The room grew loud with whispers and Gaston didn't like that. Eugene was watching amongst the crowd obviously now hearing details I originally left out with him too.

"Nonsense. You were passed out drunk." Gaston sneered. "But I do feel responsible for pushing those last two drinks on you. I deserved that hit."

"You deserve a lot more than that." I snapped.

"Then do it. What are you waiting for?" Gaston stood up challenging me, but I wasn't buying into his stupid competitive arrogant games.

"No, I'm done. I'm not a man like you." I replied.

I began to walk away rejoining Eugene heading for the door now.

"You're a huntsman, Joel...you're more dangerous than I'll ever be." Gaston called out.

I almost stopped walking to face him again, but just clenched my fists and kept walking. There was no way I would give him the satisfaction of turning back again as if his words had hit a nerve. However, they did. Eugene and I left heading in the direction Rapunzel was last seen. As we walked out of town with the little lead we had to go on, we heard someone calling out for help nearby. We followed the voice and found an elderly man in a deep pit out amongst the trees.

"Hunting trap." I told Eugene.

We helped the man out of there naturally, but he had injured his leg when he fell in that he was unable to walk on it. We helped him to his home, which happened to be the cottage from earlier. When we questioned him about his daughter he spoke about how she was imprisoned by a ferocious monster in a castle a few hours ride from town. This man was Belle's father and I quickly asked about Noella, which he informed me that she was there too. I didn't understand when I saw her in the mirror yesterday, she was with Belle but she didn't look imprisoned or terrified by some monster. In fact, she did seem quite calm. Something wasn't adding up. Regardless, now it was decision time. However, Eugene made it for me.

"Let's find Noella."


	23. Chapter 23

~Chapter 23~

Corissa

Everything was falling into my lap with perfect timing. Provinces were falling to my control and anyone who rebelled against my forces were dealt with permanently. I sat on my throne petting my bird Drake who was resting on the ball of my staff. On the nearby wall, I grinned as I watched the light drain from my sisters face. With a flick of my staff, Kaleb, Joel's brother and my second huntsman, came to me bowing low.

"You summoned me?" He asked.

"How goes the collection of light?" I asked him.

"Four are contained." Kaleb answered.

"Comfortably?" I asked curiously raising a brow.

"Not a chance."

"Good. Just like your brother, you cannot fail me. Do we understand each other?"

"Of course." Kaleb replied and then I sent him on his way.

The plan was in motion and all I had to do was just wait until that Noella girl had brought down the last two barriers. It couldn't be too much longer. Suddenly, I heard that annoying mother in my head scream out. I hadn't heard her in awhile, so I figured she finally gave up relinquishing her body completely to my will, but still there was some power she still had unwilling to give to me.

"Leave Noella alone! What exactly are you planning to do to my daughter?" The mother yelled.

"Don't worry she still has a purpose for me...for now. As soon as that purpose is fulfilled, Joel will eliminate her."

"You can't!" She cried.

"Just sit back and watch...like you have choice."

The mother grew silent again. The pain in her voice that I heard in my head was full of so much emotion, it was almost tangible. I could almost feel her anguish and sorrow as she cried out from the depths of my mind. However, I focused my thoughts to the task at hand. I walked over to my magic mirror and talked with a few of my commanding officers throughout the provinces checking on status control. All was well and complete surrender was imminent. I would gain control over all the provinces and being sorceress over all would be my magnum opus. As I began thinking about my next moves, I felt something suddenly. A dark presence and power that was stirring. It was a distance away, but I definitely picked up on it immediately. Curious, I summoned the power from my staff to transport me to that location. I landed in the province usually overseen by my sister where she enchanted that useless prince. The darkness was close and I followed the tug I felt. Soon, I heard the sounds of immense anguish and pain. Somebody was crying. I rounded a large oak tree passing a large white horse tied to a low branch with a green reptilian creature resting on the saddle. A lizard of some kind who stuck its tongue out at me as I passed by. I rounded the tree trunk and found a young woman with short, brunette hair wearing a purple dress dawning a black cloak around her shoulders. As I approached, she looked up at me in surprise that she wasn't alone.

"W-Who are you?" She muttered weakly as she wiped her nose.

Her eyes were bloodshot and clearly she had been at this for awhile with no signs of stopping. Before I answered her, I could sense the darkness slowly growing from a large portion of pain wrapped around her heart, but I also sensed great light within her as well. The two were fighting for control. The dark essence inside of her was seeping from the cloak and I could sense the power and malice. I wanted it. Maybe instead of putting this woman of light out of her misery, I could use her to my advantage. I crouched down at her level smiling kindly. The very action made me sick, but it's what had to be done.

"Oh my dear...why are you so troubled?"

"H-He's dead. M-My mother-er well the woman who raised me died...she lied about everything. How could someone do that?"

I put my hand on her shoulder trying to portray a sympathetic nature. Honestly, I didn't think I was capable of that, but this woman was so vulnerable in this state. I think I could easily manipulate her. Upon touching her shoulder, I saw a quick vision of what happened in her recently. I understood and I grinned a sly smile.

"A gem such as yourself shouldn't be out here alone." I commented. "Why don't you come help me?"

"What could I help you with?"

"Do you possess any skills?"

"I used to be able to sing and heal people, but my magic hair was cut."

"Yes I know, I saw the whole ordeal. Quite tragic. That man saved you by giving up his life."

"Yeah…" She mumbled, her voice trailing off.

The darkness was growing with thoughts of her anguish and pain.

"Aw sweetheart, what if I could restore your hair and give it magic power again?"

"You can do that?"

"I can do many things." I said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Will you come with me if I restore your hair with a new purpose?"

"I dunno…" She hesitated slightly.

"Remember your pain and remember your love and how he fought for you. Don't let his sacrifice go to waste…" I carefully emphasized every word sending poisonous thoughts into her mind to bring out that strong dark essence. It was working. I watched as her eyes that were green morphed into a more muted color. A dark chestnut brown. Her heart relinquished control and her pain was her fire. With that, I touched her head and my hand began to exert power as I watched her brown hair grow quickly passed her shoulders and down the length of her back just above her waist in length. The woman had closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, she grabbed her long locks.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Rapunzel." She replied.

"Lose that memory. It's time to start fresh...you are my Nightingale."

She nodded in easy compliance. Her heart was in so much distress and pain. The manipulation process was too easy. She began singing as she walked on ahead of me and as tunes flowed out of her mouth, the birds in the sky began to drop down dead.


	24. Chapter 24

~Chapter 24~

Noella

The evening had taken its toll on Belle and I, especially since we made the decision not to eat. However, it was a meer couple hours since the confrontation with the beast and the hunger was definitely setting in. I was getting a low grade headache while Belle was discussing what specific foods she'd like to be eating right now with Violette. Their discussion definitely made my mouth salivate.

"Okay, that's it. I can't take it anymore." I cried out, "Let's get some food." I pressed impatiently.

Belle stood up looking as determined as I was.

"I'm with you Noella."

"Don't you two remember what the master said?" Violette muttered.

"I'll call for Mrs. Potts." Belle said going to pull the rope cord.

Within minutes, Mrs. Potts rushed into our room with a tray full of little snacks like grapes, cheese, and crackers.

"I figured you two might be hungry." Mrs. Potts smiled warmly.

"Mrs. Potts you mustn't…" Violette chimed in looking nervous, "What about the master?"

"Oh pish tosh. I'm not going to let these poor dears go hungry." Mrs. Potts replied snappily.

"That's very gracious of you." Belle replied.

I nodded in agreement as Belle and I both quickly began stuffing our faces with the snacks Mrs. Potts had brought. As we were eating our fill, Cogsworth and Lumiere came through our door only after knocking politely.

"You two have certainly made the master upset." Cogsworth scolded pacing back and forth with his clock arms crossed behind his back.

"Easy Cogsworth." Lumiere replied, "The girls just were not hungry." He said throwing a wink in our direction.

"Clearly." Cogsworth replied dryly gesturing to our current eating now.

"Did you truly expect us to eat with that monster?" Belle demanded.

"We didn't expect a lot of things." Cogsworth shrugged, "You two are just the first people who might be able to help us."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Details of the spell...we can't talk about it in length, but surely one of you can help the master…" Mrs. Potts chimed in.

"Help him with what?" Belle pressed.

"Remember what it is like to be human." Lumiere answered.

"Oh is that all?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't understand what that means, but why on earth would we help him when he imprisoned us?" Belle asked incredulously.

"Try to understand dearest…" Mrs. Potts replied, "Not all is as it appears. Maybe talking with the master might bring down his defenses."

"Maybe we can help each other?" I shrugged.

"What do you mean, mon cheri?" Lumiere asked.

"I mean, if we help your master, could you help me?" I asked.

"We can try." Lumiere answered without hesitation.

"No, No, No, I must object." Cogsworth added.

"Seems to me that you're outnumbered." I replied with a wink.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen." Cogsworth said simply.

"Nonsense." Belle replied, "Surely we can help eachother out if we all work together."

"What exactly do you need help with Noella?" Mrs. Potts asked me.

"Before I met Belle in town, I've been searching for a magic mirror to help me find my mother. We've been separated for a long time now and I just want to make sure she's alright."

"You poor dear." Mrs. Potts said with sympathy in her eyes, "I can't imagine being separated for long from Chip...I'm sure your mother is worried sick."

"Do you know of any mirror?" I asked.

All the staff exchanged glances and hung their heads.

"What?" I asked.

"I think the master has what you seek and he is the only one who uses it." Cogsworth replied.

"Well, we'll have to change his mind." Belle added confidently.

"And Belle, I'll leave that to you." I smirked.

Belle's eyes widened in complete shock at my comment.

"Are you serious?" She stammered nervously.

"Of course, you're more than capable and plus after our last interaction, I don't think the beast would even talk to me." I shrugged. "Besides, you owe me." I winked.

"No arguments there." Belle shrugged rolling her eyes in defeat. "I'll handle him...at least I'll try."

"In the meantime, you can keep him busy and I can look around for that mirror." I replied.

"Sounds like you two have your plan." Mrs. Potts chimed in.

"Perhaps you two would like a tour perhaps?" Lumiere offered.

As the kind castle staff gathered around Belle and I excitedly, I stepped away momentarily hearing a muffled sound emerge from my backpack. My sister was reaching out again. Poor Riley, stuck at home, but I'd rather her be there safe in any case. Though she'd probably have found mom by now with minimal delay. I pulled the walkie-talkie from my backpack and everyone in the room looked at me curiously.

"You all go on, I'll join you in a moment." I nodded.

Belle nodded and followed the others outside the room closing the door behind them and immediately I was uncomfortable with being alone. Why did I react like that so randomly? Trying to stuff those thoughts away, I went out onto the balcony to talk to my sister.

"Ri?" I called to her pushing the button.

"Noella! What's going on?"

"Oh you know, just with Belle at the beast's' castle hanging out." I replied casually.

There was an excited squeal on the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"Geez, way to keep your cool, Riley." I replied dryly.

"I can't believe you're there. How big is the castle?"

"Uh…" I said looking down from the balcony, "Several stories high." I replied.

"Wow." Riley replied.

"How's Uncle Mark?" I asked.

"He knows you're out of town trying to find mom. I left out major details." Riley answered.

"Thanks for holding down the fort." I replied, "I miss you Ri." I said with tears filling my eyes and my voice cracked just barely. I couldn't even hold it in.

"I miss you too Noella. Just keep doing what you're doing whatever that is and bring mom home."

"I will, I promise." I reassured her.

"Do you know how close she is at least?" Riley asked curiously.

As I inhaled a breath to answer her, a big thud came through the bedroom door and threw open the doors to the balcony. It was the beast. He stared me down looking angry.

"Who are you talking to?" The beast growled.

"N-Nobody." I said sheepishly trying to lie, but even I didn't believe me.

"Noella? Hello?" Riley chimed in.

The beast growled at me and swiped his hand grabbing the walkie talkie from my hand. Belle ran in the bedroom shortly after freezing her steps once she saw what was going on. Unsure of how to possibly help.

"What is this?" The beast asked giving the device a curious sniff.

"It helps me talk to someone that I love very much who is very far away." I answered.

"Love is weak...nobody loves you just as nobody loves me." The beast growled raising his voice throwing the walkie-talkie hard against the stone ground. My heart sank as the device broke into tiny pieces.

"No! How could you?" I stammered.

"Now, you'll think twice before trying to sneak away from here." The beast scoffed.

Belle came up behind him tapping him on the shoulder and as he turned. She struck him across the face. I was shocked by this and frankly so was the beast. I could see Belle standing there shaking, but her courage was undeniable.

"How dare you." She said as the beast stared dumbfoundedly at her, "She was only talking to her little sister. You should learn some manners and show some respect." Belle scolded. The beast looked shocked at Belle's outburst and bared his teeth for a second, but his face softened and he ran off seconds later. Belle ran over to me putting her hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Noella. Maybe we can fix it?"

"No…" I said looking at the pieces on the ground, "What's done is done. Thanks for what you did."

"He deserved it." Belle nodded.

"Would you mind giving me a moment?" I asked.

Belle nodded and left me on the balcony to my devices. As she shut the balcony doors, tears fell from my eyes before I could even attempt to hold them back. I sat down on the hard, cold stone on the ground and began picking up the broken pieces of the walkie-talkie. My only communication to my sister was now gone. I could only hope that she wouldn't start freaking out because she wasn't hearing from me. It's not like I could send a carrier pigeon her way. Tears fell from my eyes dampening my cheeks. I'm pretty sure I had bottled so much in until now and this was clearly the final straw. I looked up toward the sky as the clouds settled in and it began to grow dark and raindrops started hitting my face. It was almost like magic when one was crying in this world how fast clouds flooded in. At first it was only sprinkling, but then it turned into a torrential downpour. I welcomed the rain as it soaked my clothes, I didn't care. After a few minutes, I got back on my feet and looked over the balcony railing checking out the view. The woods were still and from what I could tell no animals roaming about nearby. Though suddenly, I thought I heard someone calling my name. Of course, I must be mad. Belle was just inside and she was sitting on her bed reading a book though occasionally looking up at me with worry in her eyes. I leaned over the balcony, but didn't see anything. Now I know, I must have been losing it. I closed my eyes stretching my head up to feel the rain hitting my face. My thoughts went downhill from there. I began to wonder if I would ever be able to find my mother. The magic mirrors hadn't told me she wasn't here. They have been very distinct with their province locations. Surely, they would mention if my mother wasn't here. With all the people and creatures I have encountered, I just could only hope that she was okay and had possibly met nice people just as I have. I had to keep believing she was okay and that I would find her. When I found the beast's mirror, I would ask as many questions as possible getting to the root of my search. Though, I still wasn't sure how many more provinces I had left to visit. I shook my head in defeat, but still tried to shake those feelings off. I couldn't give up.

Amidst the pitter-patter of the rain falling, I thought I heard a sound of something hard hitting stone. It was very loud and distinct. Curiously, I looked around the general vicinity of the balcony and still nothing was there. Ugh, maybe it was time to go inside, the rain was messing me with. As I reached for the door, I heard intense groaning and two footsteps hit the stone that of course weren't mine. I turned and immediate relief hit me.

"Joel!" I cried out excitedly shocked to see him standing there.

"You that surprised to see me?" He said with a smirk.

I ran to him grabbing him in a tight hug. I didn't realize I missed him so much. He held me close, though both of us soaked, we didn't care.

"I didn't know if you would move on or not." I muttered sheepishly.

"Give me some credit, Noella. I wouldn't leave you behind." He replied reassuringly.

I pulled away smiling weakly, but soon my arms crossed and relief turned to anger.

"What took you? Where have you been?" I paused looking over the balcony, "And how did you manage to climb up here?"

Joel held out two tools in each hand. They looked like arrows though much thicker and the tips were made from sharp iron.

"I scaled the stone walls with these, though it wasn't easy, I managed alright." Joel shrugged, "And I am sorry it took some time, Gaston tried to leave me for dead and thanks for leaving your note by the way." He said quickly changing subject.

"Gaston, what?" I replied in shock.

"It doesn't matter right now, I handled him, I'm just glad I found you." He smiled.

"After being gone for so long, I figured you would have moved on." I shrugged turning away from him. I was being a little over dramatic in this, but I wanted to gauge how he was.

"Noella…" He muttered with a heavy sigh. He gently grabbed my chin turning my face to meet his gaze. "If you think I would leave you suddenly without finishing what we started, you don't know me at all."

I felt embarrassed. He was right.

"I'm sorry. I just lost my only communication with my sister, so I'm kind of freaking out a little."

"You'll see her again if I have anything to say about it. C'mon, let's get you out of here." Joel pressed taking my hand, but I pulled it away.

"Joel, I can't. I'm sort of stuck here." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Belle and I are kind of prisoners here."

"Huh? Prisoners? By whom?" Joel asked quickly.

"Belle made a deal with the master of this castle in order to save her father and I in my right mind couldn't leave Belle by herself here, so I'm staying with her too."

"You're staying of your own free will?" Joel asked.

"Essentially...yes." I shrugged.

"Geez Noella…come on." Joel replied running a hand through his wet hair. "What about your mother?"

"I know," I paused biting my lip, "But I can't turn my back on someone who needs me."

"I respect that...more than you know." He replied, "But I have a better idea...why don't you go get Belle and the three of us will leave altogether." Joel offered.

"It's not just about Belle, Joel." I replied, "The master has the mirror."

"Okay, well go use it when he's not around."

"It's not that easy...the master is a bit of a brute. He's a beast." I said quieting my tone.

"So are a lot of people, but I know you're more than capable of handling yourself with a rude person." Joel said shrugging his shoulders, clearly not getting it.

"No, he's a literal beast. Not human. A monster." I said finally.

I watched as Joel finally put the pieces together and his eyes widened.

"Then that's it. Go get Belle and let's get you two to safety. We'll leave, regroup, and return to get the mirror."

"Joel…" I muttered, "I-I can't...I know it sounds crazy, but I don't think the beast will hurt us. He's a brute sure, but I don't know I really don't think he would hurt us."

"Noella, that's insane." Joel frowned looking like a scolding parent as he said so.

Soon the door to our bedroom opened and Belle joined us waving at Joel.

"Noella, you should come inside...I think I hear him coming." Belle said. "Hi Joel."

Joel waved sheepishly and Belle smiled at us before going back inside.

"I-I gotta go, Joel." I replied. "I'll find a way to contact you once I've found the mirror."

"I've got a better plan...how bout I come back here and see you every other day?"

"What? That's insane and a smidge excessive."

"I don't care...I'm not exactly comfortable leaving you in some beast's castle."

Belle peaked her head out of the door urgently.

"Noella." She pressed.

"I'm coming." I answered quickly.

"After sundown every other night." Joel said. "It's a promise." He nodded.

I smiled as I went back inside and Belle just smirked at me as we sat down.

"What?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Belle just shook her head smiling broadly.

"Let me help you out of those damp clothes."

"The beast wasn't coming was he?" I asked.

"He already destroyed your device...I didn't want him harming anything else of importance to you." Belle winked.

"He wants to help us, but I think getting out of here is going to take some time."

"Well at least we're not alone." Belle nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

~Chapter 25~

Joel

I climbed down the side of that humongous castle wall slowly, but safely making it down to ground level where Eugene was waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" Eugene asked eagerly.

"I'm glad to know she's alright. I just need to get her out of there." I said nervously.

"I can tell you care about her." Eugene smirked.

I could tell what he was implying.

"It's not like that…" I reasoned, "She's had it rough. I'm helping her out."

"Uh huh." Eugene rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"C'mon it's late, let's get back to town. I think Maurice would like to know his daughter is alright." I said quickly changing subject.

Eugene and I got back to the town after a hard ride and we knocked on Maurice's cottage door to give him the news regarding his daughter. He was grateful that we went out of our way to return to tell him. In appreciation, he offered his home to stay in while we were in town for as long as we liked. It was very generous. As Eugene and I made ourselves comfortable, I felt that all too familiar summoning power from the mirror in my knapsack. Eugene looked at me funny wondering if something was wrong, which I simply dismissed it. I excused myself to go outside claiming we needed some more wood for the fireplace in the house. Discreetly, I slid the mirror into my pocket saying I would be right back, which Eugene seemed to believe.

I went outside and out behind the stable making sure I had my privacy before I answered. Finally her reflection came through and she looked angry, but she always did to me. I had been dreading this conversation for awhile now.

"Joel, you're overdue on your report." Corissa snapped.

"Yes I know, I haven't had a lot of private moments to report in."

"All is well?" She inquired.

"Y-Yes...Noella has spoken to five mirrors so far. We're working on the sixth."

"Excellent. My mirror has assured me there are a total of seven provinces, so two more remain. Are you ready to do your job?"

She asked in such a way, I felt like I was being tested.

"Yes, I am ready, able, and capable." I assured her.

"Good. Don't screw anything up. When you return to my mountain after the job is done, you will receive a handsome reward for your loyalty and I will release your family to you."

"I swear all will be done as you wish." I promised.

Then the mirror light faded and Corissa's face disappeared. I slid the mirror back in my pocket and grabbed some wood as I rounded the corner of the stable to return inside, but to my surprise Eugene was standing there waiting for me.

"Need help?" He asked.

"I got it...thanks." I answered as we both walked back to the house.

Immediately I felt nervous. How long was he out here and did he hear anything he wasn't supposed to?

We went inside and the two of us were pretty silent for the rest of the evening. I chalked it up to we were both tired, but that was being rational. I knew in my gut...surely he overheard my conversation, but he never brought it up. Maybe it was all in my head after all, my guilty conscience was really getting to me. All the secrets were enough to make any man crazy and I had my fair share. The following morning, Eugene and I went to the Snuggly Duckling because Eugene had more questions about Rapunzel. Hook Hands was as useful as he was last we talked to him. He knew just as much as we did.

"Say, does that mirror of yours work for anyone?" Eugene asked me.

"I think so." I shrugged.

"May I?"

I nodded handing him the mirror. Eugene faced me as he asked to see Rapunzel and all we saw was a hooded woman riding on horseback furiously through the woods. It was hard to see her face, but Eugene looked so relieved at seeing her.

"At least I know she's alive and with Maximus!" Eugene nodded.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Ah, the uh, horse." He answered.

"Feel better?" I asked as Eugene handed me back the mirror.

"I wish that mirror could give me specifics on her location."

"Hey, take it or leave it." I shrugged.

The next few hours, Eugene and I discussed things mostly about Rapunzel and where she might be going in a rush. However, then I filled him in more about the Noella situation and the beast who apparently has her and Belle imprisoned. I hated the situation and feeling like I couldn't help Noella and Belle get out of their predicament. I didn't like feeling useless. I asked the mirror to show me Noella again and she was out on the balcony where I last saw her. She looked deep in thought, I'd say she looked pretty anxious.

"What's wrong?" Eugene asked suddenly.

"I just wish I could get Noella out of there right now. I hate this waiting around." I sighed heavily.

"Easy there tiger. We'll get them out in no time. We just get to be patient."

"Yeah, good thing it's one of my strong suits."

"Could have fooled me?" Eugene smirked.

"Touche, my friend." I laughed lightheartedly.

"She means a lot to you doesn't she?" Eugene suddenly asked.

His question caught me off guard, which usually didn't happen with me. In my line of work, I was trained to be prepared for anything and yet I hesitated to answer.

"I just want to help her find her mother. She's been on such a long journey and…"

"Why do you refuse to admit it?" Eugene asked again pelting me with these hard questions.

Naturally, he had no idea of course.

"It's complicated, Eugene." I shrugged.

"Can I give you some friendly advice?"

"Do I have a choice?" I smirked.

"Look, I overheard your conversation earlier."

"Oh, really?" I said sheepishly not like I was surprised.

"Cut the act...you knew it." Eugene replied, "While I'm sure I don't know all the details of whoever that was you were talking to and why a guy like you is taking orders from someone like that, but just know you don't have to choose that path. Be your own man."

"Easy for you to say!" I snapped, "You don't realize who I'm up against."

"Look Joel, I used to be a thief...a very skilled one I might add. I used a persona to ignore who I was and lying was second nature to me and all I cared about in this life was getting ahead and making money even if that meant stealing. I'm not proud of my past, but that was all before I met Rapunzel."

I listened to Eugene as he explained more of his story and background, but the more I thought about it, the grumpier I became. We were completely different in this regard, but I continued to listen to his story.

"Here was this girl who had been secluded in this tower her whole life and who never had much, showed me that there was more to this life than what money could offer. She changed my heart and I fell in love with her. She brought out the best in me even when I couldn't see that."

"I appreciate you telling me that Eugene, but I'm a little different."

"Of course you are." He nodded, "But we're also very similar in our mindset. I may not have a ton of wisdom, but if there's any I can give you it's just simply follow your instincts because no matter how much you deny it, it will usually always lead you in the right direction."

"Thanks Eugene." I nodded simply.

"Right, well that's enough for one day, let's get out of here."

With that, we left the Snuggly Duckling heading back to the cottage. Eugene and I settled down on the couches in Maurices living room. Eugene turned over falling asleep in minutes, though I stared at the ceiling for a long while lost in my thoughts. There was truth in what Eugene said, but still Corissa was powerful. Surely, if I chose to spare Noella's life, I could think of someway to mislead Corissa or fake Noella's death somehow. It wasn't impossible, but it would be hard to pull off.

My mind plagued me with nightmares all night that I hardly slept and they all centered around me murdering Noella in numerous violent ways. The guilt I felt from those dreams was so intense it was almost tangible in reality. Maurice made some bacon and eggs for Eugene and I before we went into town. Eugene wanted to meet up with Hook Hands before we returned to the castle. As we made our way through town, I heard whispers among the townsfolk about a Nightingale. I had never heard of such a thing, but it definitely got Eugene and I curious.


	26. Chapter 26

~Chapter 26~

Noella

It had been a few days at the castle and in that time, snow started falling covering as far as the eye could see in deep blankets of white. The grounds were so massive, I wish we had a sleigh to move around outside. Belle and I had yet to explore all of it top to bottom. If that brutish beast came around, we would go out of our way to avoid him. Though those situations were few and far between, he definitely kept to himself and Belle and I figured he was in the West Wing most of the time. If we got curious about that place, we would stop at the base of that staircase and just look up, but it wouldn't last long before Cogsworth or someone else moved us along. What was up there that we possibly couldn't know about?

Joel would be coming tonight and I was more than ready to see him again though I felt bad that he had to climb the side of the castle to do so, but at least I would get to talk with him again. Last he was here, he seemed pretty darn insistent to get Belle and I out of here. I could only hope for the best with what skills I knew Joel had, but in the end, I kept my thoughts realistic. Besides, I really didn't believe the beast would hurt us. He came off as a brute, but giving him the benefit of the doubt, I'd say there was more to the story there.

"Tonight he returns right?" Belle asked me as we finished eating our dinner in our room.

"Uh huh." I replied with a nod looking out at the balcony impatiently.

"Ooh, please let me dress you!" Violette insisted pulling open her wardrobe drawers.

"Thanks, but that's not necessary." I replied. "What are you going to be doing tonight?" I asked curiously changing the subject.

"I asked Cogsworth where the master was during the evenings…" Belle replied.

"And why are you asking?" I asked raising a brow.

"I'm going to explore the West Wing." Belle said excitedly. I appreciate her adventurous spirit that appeared sometimes out of nowhere, but I didn't want to poke the bear that is the beast's anger.

"Belle…" I whined, "Let me be the voice of reason here...we're prisoners here and yet we are fed, clothed, and not kept locked up. With the freedom to go anywhere on the premises. Why do you insist on exploring the one place we aren't supposed to go?"

"Because I want to know what he's hiding up there."

"Or there is nothing up there." I shrugged.

"And I intend to find that out, but what if I find the mirror for you?" Belle asked raising a brow.

"Well if you do, I'll thank you then…" I smirked. "Just be careful."

"I'll leave you to it then…" Belle said as she gestured out the balcony doors. Joel was just finishing climbing his way up as he threw his legs over the stone railing. Belle winked at me as she left the bedroom. I smiled broadly as I opened the balcony doors to greet him.

"You're early." I called out.

Joel just looked at me with a cheeky smile crossing his arms playfully.

"That's the greeting I get after climbing up here?" He complained.

"Stop." I said lightly slugging him in the arm, "You know what I meant."

"How are you and Belle holding up?" He asked growing serious.

"Fine." I shrugged. "I just wish I could find the mirror and go."

"I even tried looking at it from my mirror and I think mine can only show people, not objects." Joel answered glumly.

"I appreciate you trying." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I detest you being here, so I'll do whatever I can to get you out the quickest and safest."

"Aw you do care." I teased playfully.

"Of course I do." He replied gazing into my eyes in a way that made me forget how to breathe for a second.

"How's Maurice?" I asked changing subject again.

"Worried about Belle and he's had a nasty cough the last few days."

"That's something I won't pass onto Belle." I paused, "Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, but if it progresses, he'll definitely be making a visit to the town physician."

"For Belle's sake, thanks for looking out for him."

As we continued to talk, small snowflakes began falling from the sky and I stuck out my tongue trying to catch as many as I could. Joel just laughed at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's a game...I try to see how many I can catch in thirty seconds."

"Sounds a bit childish...besides I bet I can catch more than you."

"Alright hot shot, you're on." I challenged.

For authenticity, it would have been great to have Cogsworth referee but of course nobody knew about Joel aside from Belle. I couldn't risk anyone else knowing about him. So our challenge began and after thirty seconds or so, I beat him by five snowflakes.

"You cheated!" He accused.

"How on earth would I do that?" I laughed not taking his accusation seriously.

"I have no idea." He smirked, "You're the criminal mastermind, not me."

"Sore loser." I smiled.

As we started laughing louder, a thunderous roar was heard and it was close...very close. I watched as the beast burst through the bedroom door and out joining Joel and I on the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" The beast roared standing tall on his back legs towering over Joel and I.

"I'm here to see Noella...that is all." Joel said moving in front of me defensively. "I'm a friend. I just came to see her."

"Y-You're trying to take her away aren't you?" The beast roared.

"No…" I screamed.

With a ferocious thrust, the beast in a quick motion grabbed Joel by his shirt and threw him over the side of the balcony. I screamed loudly and in a higher pitch than I knew I was capable of. I quickly looked over the side of the balcony and I didn't see Joel. My heart sank and I couldn't even think for a second.

"Now, you really should think twice about making plans for an escape. I gave you an out and if you didn't take it than that is your loss." The beast said.

When I finally turned to face him, I felt no fear, but just mad with hate. I walked right up to the beast and began pounding my fists into his chest as hard as I could.

"He was an innocent man! You had no right! What did he ever do to you, you animal! I'll never forgive you for this!" I yelled.

The beast didn't really react to my words, but just let me have it out with him. After I kept repeating that he killed an innocent man again and again. He apparently had enough and his ears perked up as he flew out the door returning inside the castle. My heart was racing more now that I got that initial anger out, but now all I felt was grief and sadness. I tried my best to try to stuff it inside as I stood there cold in the snow, but then I heard someone yelling my name. Curiously, I peered over the balcony down below and there was Joel in the snow waving at me showing me his climbing tools. Thank goodness he was okay. I swear I felt the pain lift off my heart and the shear relief that he was alright. I told him to wait for me as I left the balcony to head downstairs to ground level. I grabbed a coat from Violette and headed for the stairs, but something loud and angry stopped me in my tracks. Clearly it was the beast and it was coming down the stairs from the West Wing area of the castle. Belle was running full sprint at me from that stairwell.

"Belle? What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

She didn't even acknowledge me as she ran passed, but continued down to the main hall. Lumiere and Cogsworth were on the bottom step trying to stop her. All of us completely confused.

"Where are you going?" Lumiere asked.

"Promise or no promise...I can't stay here. I'm sorry." She muttered.

She grabbed her cloak from the coatrack who helped her into it and she opened the main door blowing some snow inside and then she was gone. Lumiere and Cogsworth's faces both sank looking sad.

"Did anyone else hear the yelling?" Chip the teacup chimed in joining us with his mother.

"What in heaven's name was that about?" Mrs. Potts asked curiously.

I glanced up to the West Wing stairwell looking angry.

"I think I know." I replied.

As the staff looked at me confused, I stomped my way upstairs going into the forbidden West Wing. I had had enough of the beast's antics hurting people I care about. At the top of the stairs, there was a long hallway leading to some narrow double doors. I walked briskly up to them, but I didn't get a chance to push them open because the beast came out first. When he turned and saw me there, he looked irate.

"What are you doing up here? It's forbidden!" He growled.

"You know someday your anger is going to get someone in this place killed…" I accused, "Oh wait, it almost did as you threw Joel off the balcony."

"He was trespassing...as was Belle...and so are you!" He said grabbing my arm and yanking me down the hall to go back downstairs. Surprised by my strength, I yanked my arm free of his grasp. I was so done being bullied by him.

"No, I don't care what the reason. Belle just left without saying goodbye in a blind panic."

"Belle left?"

"Yeah, she's gone." I confirmed.

"But it's a blizzard out there." The beast muttered looking somewhat remorseful.

"I don't think she cares and I don't blame her, but she could get hypothermia…" I said looking concerned. I could tell the beast was starting to put the urgency together in his head. Slowly, but the wheels were turning. I wanted him to choose to do the right thing.

"I-I didn't mean to scare her...she just surprised me."

"Could have fooled me. All of us heard the yelling from down here."

"Maybe I should go find her and bring her back…" The beast said pondering his thoughts further. His anger was gone after thinking things through more.

"Better than hypothermia." I shrugged casually trying to get him to move urgently.

He gave a throaty growl that seemed to come from the depths of his gut and then he took off ahead of me. I chased after him and I watched with pride seeing the beast fly out the castle door after Belle.

While the beast went after Belle, I told the servants not to worry, but in the meantime, I went to find Joel. My coat was already on, but Sultan the ottoman dog brought me my shoes. As I opened the door, Cogsworth grabbed my pant leg.

"You aren't leaving too are you, mademoiselle?" He asked nervously.

"I'll be right back." And threw open the doors running outside into the pale brightness of the snow.

The wind was brisk as I threw up the hood on my jacket. I could barely see the balcony from my room to pinpoint Joel's location from below. The scenery was different down here vs. up there plus the intense snowfall. I called out for Joel as I walked around the castle wall outside and after a few minutes I found him. My mind still on high alert even seeing him there alive and okay.

"Joel!" I exhaled in a sigh of relief and I threw my arms around him hugging him tight.

"I'm alright, Noella. I promise."

"Course you are." I smiled weakly pulling away, "I wouldn't expect anything else."

"And this is why I didn't want to leave you here." Joel replied looking agitated.

"Look, we'll talk about that later. I think Belle is in trouble. I gotta find her."

"Good then we can leave." Joel pressed as I rolled my eyes.

"Again, we'll talk later." I replied.

It was then by now I realized to my surprise and embarrassed that I didn't even realize we weren't alone.

"Hi." The stranger waved at me sheepishly," I'm Eugene. A friend." He nodded.

"Noella. Nice to meet you, but gotta go. Joel?"

Joel and Eugene ran up to their horses hopping into the saddles. I looked around for another horse, but there was none.

"Here, Noella." Joel said offering his hand as he helped me up onto his horse behind him. Nervously, I wrapped my arms around his torso for security.

"Hold on." Joel yelled trying to be louder than the wind howling around us and the three of us took off. It was going to be hard following horse tracks in the snowstorm, but it ended up being easy following the roars of the beast, which led us straight to our destination. We passed by a frozen pond that had a big chunk broken out of the ice and near that pond, I heard Belle yelling for help. We followed her calls and found Belle with Phillipe and the beast face planted in the snow barely breathing. I got off the horse as Joel and Eugene went to inspect the beast.

"He's breathing." Joel confirmed.

Belle threw her arms around me tightly and as we pulled away, her face was as white as a sheet in panic mode.

"What happened?" I asked curiously looking around at all the numerous pawprints in the snow.

"A pack of wolves...the cornered me...spooked Philippe. Noella, I almost died, but the beast fought the wolves and won."

"He what?" I said in complete amazement.

"Though he took a chomp to his back and several gashes on his arm." Belle pointed out.

"Let's get him back to his home." I instructed.

Joel looked over at me shocked by my direction.

"He'll be easier to lift with all of us." Eugene pointed out, "C'mon teamwork."

Over the next few minutes and after a few failed attempts, we got the beast up on the horses and it took longer than anticipated, but we got ourselves back to the castle. The guys helped get the beast inside and comfortable in his chair by the fireplace in the den. The beast was awake, but definitely not all there. Bandages and first aid items were brought and Belle began tending to the beast. I pulled the boys outside the den to talk.

"So can we go now, please?" Joel pressed.

"There's a blizzard outside, nobody is going anywhere. It'll be dark soon so you might as well stay the night. There are tons of rooms."

"Stay the night here?" Eugene replied looking around.

"With him?" Joel grumbled, "It's probably because he tried to kill me before, but I don't think I'm welcome here."

"You're welcome here because I say you are." I smirked.

"Thanks Noella, but I think Eugene and I can get back to town tonight. We can brave any storm." Joel winked.

"Speak for yourself." Eugene commented rolling his eyes. He put a hand on Joel's shoulder, "Meet me outside when you're ready." He said turning to leave.

Now it was Joel and I and honestly, I detested the thought of him leaving again already. He almost died today and that freaked me out.

"You sure you won't stay? I can find you a room as far away from the beast."

"It's best we return to town. Check on Maurice things like that, but I'll see you in two days." Joel nodded assuring me of the promise.

"And you'll have tell me how you met Eugene." I smiled.

"Definitely a story for another day." He replied grabbing my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you soon."

"You'd better." I replied as he walked over the door.

"Be safe."

"You too. Stay away from Gaston okay?"

"No promises." He smirked.

I shook my head as he opened the door looking back at me one more time and finally closing the door behind him. I returned to the den and I saw that Belle was prepping the beast's arm to clean it up. However, before she began, he apparently had been licking it with his tongue. The image made me choke back a laugh as I pictured the beast as a giant cat. The servants were gathered around, but looked nervous as Belle dipped her cloth in water.

"Don't do that...it might infect it." Belle warned.

The beast growled at her. Belle sighed heavily, but persisted reaching for the gashes on the beast's arm, which he maneuvered around her dodging her cloth cleaning.

"Hold still, would ya?" She complained as she chased the beast's arm.

Looking at this was kind of adorable. It was like watching a game of cat and mouse. Though the fun stopped as soon as Belle finally caught his arm. The beast roared in her face though neither viciously or loudly. It was definitely tamer than what he usually did.

"That hurts!" The beast growled.

"Well, if you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as bad." Belle retorted.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't runaway ." The beast smirked proudly thinking he had the last word on the matter. Of course, I watched Belle and I could tell she wasn't going to let the beast have the last word.

"If you hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have left." She replied.

"You shouldn't have been in the West Wing." He challenged.

"Well, you should control your temper." Belle snapped right back.

The beast leaned back in his chair frowning knowing he didn't have any other comeback. Belle exhaled slowly tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She rewetted the cloth and wrang it out once more.

"Now, please hold still. It will sting, but not for long." She warned.

Belle gently put the damp cloth on the wound and the beast looked away gritting his teeth.

"By the way, I never thanked you for saving my life." Belle continued.

The beast looked at her dumbfounded by her remark and immediately his body language relaxed as Belle continued to dab to his wounds.

"You're welcome." The beast replied.

Everyone began to gather around now realizing the animosity had now diminished. Mrs. Potts brought hot chocolate in on her tray. I took mine to go heading up the stairs to my room. I stared out upon the snowy landscape as I sipped my drink. Immediately thinking of my mom. She had a delicious hot chocolate recipe she would make whenever it got cold back home. I missed her terribly and I desperately wish I could see her. As I got lost in my thoughts staring out into that vast mountainous winter wonderland, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and was stunned to find the beast there. His eyes were soft and looking the least angry as I had ever seen them.

"Noella?" He said.

Not gonna lie, I didn't even think he knew my name.

"What is it?" I asked crossing my arms going into defensive mode preparing for anything.

"I'm sorry about everything. You were right about me. I guess it took a few lectures for me to see that. Look, I know I'm not your biggest fan at all and I know this won't fix everything, but I invited Belle for dinner downstairs and she accepted. I would like to extend the invitation to you as well.

His voice was calm and sincere. This change in behavior definitely gave me whiplash. I think what Belle and I said to him over the last few days struck a chord. Surprised, but glad something worked.

"I dunno. The hot chocolate from Mrs. Potts made me pretty full." I shrugged.

Just then, my stomach growled like I never had heard it growl before. Loud and proud. The beasts' ears perked up as he smirked.

"I'll be down in five." I nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note: Hello Readers! Welcome back to the story! Got a new chapter here for you hot off the presses since I wrote half this chapter yesterday and the next half earlier today. Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. I gotta say I've loved all the "provinces" of Disney in the story, but I gotta say I'm really enjoying Beauty and the Beast segment. Well, without further ado... enjoy! :)

* * *

~Chapter 27~

Several weeks went by for Belle and I still stuck at the beast's castle, but over time, we both got to know the beast better. I think his bullying stemmed from loneliness and anger regarding his situation. Though who could blame him for feeling that way, he had been dealt a terrible hand regardless of the reason. Joel came as often as he promised though he was delayed a few visits due to severe snowstorms. For the most part though, nothing could stop him. The beast softened his demeanor when Joel would come, but still I tried my best to keep those two apart. Belle would also do her part in distracting the beast with random activities. I appreciated her efforts more than she realized.

The snow covered as far as the eye could see in any direction. We had just had three straight days of heavy snowfall and today was the first day any of us ventured outside. Antsy to get out there, Belle and I raced to the tree trunk at the edge of the back gardens. She beat me there only because I tripped and fell about midway.

"You've been cooped up too long, Noella." Belle winked, "I'm surprised I outran you."

"Honestly, so am I."

We both started laughing as we walked together among the frozen landscape that formerly was gardens. Sultan joined us barking loudly running around excitedly. I peered back toward an upper balcony of the castle and I saw the beast staring at us with Cogsworth and Lumiere beside him. I didn't like the idea of somebody watching us, but instead of feeling annoyed I chose to ignore it. Clearly the beast hadn't been around people since we showed up, so manners of course go first. However, he could be making sure we don't runaway. If that's the case, I'd have to have another talk with him later to set the record straight.

"Noella, think fast!" Belle shouted sucking me out of my thoughts.

As I snapped my attention to Belle, I got pelted in the face with a snowball.

"Direct hit." Belle laughed.

"Good one, but I will have the last laugh." I grinned as I bent over forming a big snowball in my hands and immediately chucked it at her. She tried to dodge it, but it landed hitting her square in the back. Sultan kept barking running around in circles excitedly around us. We kept up the fight for several minutes until we got tired.

"I haven't done that in years." Belle remarked as she leaned against the bare tree trunk to catch her breath.

"Riley and I make it a tradition every winter." I smiled thinking of all those memories. Thinking about such things really stung and so I quickly changed subject not wanting to dwell on it.

"I still can't believe we haven't found the mirror." Belle commented, "It has to be in the West Wing somewhere."

"Now, don't start that again." I smirked.

"What? You need to find it, so you can find your mom and then get home." Belle insisted, "Maybe if we just ask outright instead of sneaking up there since that worked so well last time."

"That would be an amazing gift." I shrugged.

"Christmas is right around the corner and it kind of snuck up on me. Plus, it doesn't feel like the holidays without Papa." Belle said glumly.

"I completely understand." I said putting my hand on her shoulder, "Also hard to feel festive with no decorations inside."

"So…" Belle said suddenly perking up, "You up for ice skating today?"

"It's been awhile, but sure. I'll go get a couple pairs of skates."

I returned inside and ran into Mrs. Potts as she was doing some chores in the kitchen.

"Hi Noella, can I help you with something?" She asked curiously.

"Happen to know where you might have some ice skates?"

"Afraid not dear, but I'd ask Cogsworth. He might know where we have some."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I returned to the main hall rounding the corner down the long stretch of red carpet where the rows of armor stood. This hall always gave me the creeps. I called out for Cogsworth and every armor in the vicinity turned and pointed. The sudden movement made me jump. I knew they moved occasionally, but still it caught me off guard. Moving on, I headed upstairs following the sounds of voices. Eventually, I found all three of them. The beast, Cogsworth, Lumiere were all hauled up in one of the staterooms that had a balcony overlooking the backside of the castle. They didn't hear me come in and I was curious as to what they were discussing so privately.

"Listen…" The beast grumbled, "What could I possibly do for her?"

"It's almost Christmas after all master, surely you can think of something." Lumiere pressed.

"You know I don't like that stupid holiday, but this year it's different." The beast replied.

"Because of our guests?" Cogsworth questioned. "Come now, master. You're overthinking."

"Mrs. Potts gave me an idea for Noella, but for Belle, I'm stumped."

"Well, there's flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." Cogsworth added sternly.

Finally, I stepped out onto the balcony making my presence known.

"You know, I might be helpful in addressing your problem." I commented.

"Noella, we didn't hear you come in." Cogsworth said sheepishly.

The beast looked at me waiting my answer to his problem and I got in his face.

"You're telling me, we have been here almost a couple months and you don't know anything Belle likes? What peaks her interest or anything?" I asked raising a brow.

"Well, I know she likes spending time with you." The beast answered.

Lumiere, Cogsworth, and I all shook our heads. I bent down towards Lumiere to give my idea to give the beast. He would probably accept it easier coming from a member of his staff rather than me. Lumiere's face lit up as I told him my idea.

"Oh it's brilliant, Noella." Lumiere smiled broadly after hearing the suggestion.

The beast looked curious, but slunk his shoulders down impatiently waiting.

"Hey Cogsworth, might Belle and I borrow some skates?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Noella. I'll show you. Right this way."

As Cogsworth hopped off the balcony railing, I looked at the beast as I stared down at Belle in the snow.

"You know, you could join us." I offered.

The beast turned looking at me staring incredulously.

"Me? Ice skate? You're joking." He replied.

"Just a thought." I shrugged.

"No, I'll stay here." He replied sliding down sitting on all fours.

"Suit yourself." I answered, "Though when I come back in, I have a question regarding a Christmas gift…"

"Just ask Cogsworth about that." The beast shrugged.

"No, it should be you. I'll be back." I nodded and left out the door with Cogsworth.

Belle and I skated the afternoon away. My muscles were sore when we came inside for dinner. After we ate, I asked the beast my couple of questions and he actually was surprisingly cooperative with the matter. Mrs. Potts drew me a hot bath to relax my muscles before bed. I would forever be grateful for that simple kindness. A few nights passed and it was Christmas Eve before any of us knew it. It would have been an exciting experience to spend a Christmas holiday in a decked out decorated enchanted castle. Though no such luck. The beast hated the holiday and he constantly reminded us all of that. So the castle remained its usual ambiance. Joel surprised me late that night by tapping on the doors to the balcony. I opened then excitedly honestly not sure if he was going to show tonight, but I was glad he did.

"Evening ladies." Joel greeted, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you Joel." Belle replied smiling.

Joel pulled out a beautiful red rose from his jacket handing it to Belle.

"It's not much, but after all, it's Christmas." Joel shrugged.

Belle shook her head as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It's so thoughtful. Thank you." Belle replied giving Joel a quick hug.

Afterward, I excused Joel and I to go onto our balcony though not before Violette handed me a thick coat. The moon was full and bright tonight. It was beautiful. As I turned to face Joel, he held out a rose for me smiling broadly.

"What? You think I wouldn't get you anything?" He teased.

"I'm just glad you were able to come. Though give my best to Eugene when you get back."

"He's fine. He had some errands to take care of and told me to go it alone tonight." Joel shrugged.

"I see. Well, it's your turn now." I smiled handing him a gift box.

"Noella, did you sneak out and do some shopping while I've been away?" Joel teased.

"Believe it or not, I was given a few options courtesy of the beast…" I shrugged.

Joel looked curious and opened up the box and pulled out a hunting knife. His eyes widened as he looked at my gift quickly noticing a specific detail.

"It's engraved. How did you manage that?" He asked curiously.

"I had Eugene's help with that one last time he came." I smirked.

"How did you two manage that without me noticing?"

"We're stealthy." I winked.

"Thank you, Noella." He said looking at me with a warm smile. "Okay, well back to your gift. It's not over yet."

"It's not?" I asked raising a brow, "Seriously, I love the rose."

Joel pulled out a small wrapped gift box presenting it to me.

"Merry Christmas Noella." He smiled.

I was so touched. For a few moments, I was speechless just staring at the gift.

"Are you going to stare all night or open it?" Joel teased.

I laughed snapping back to my senses and opened the red box wrapped in silver ribbon. Inside there was an all too familiar mirror. It was Joel's mirror and laying right beside it was a beautiful silver bracelet. I took out the jewelry and handed it to Joel.

"Can you put it on for me?" I asked eagerly.

Joel nodded draping the bracelet around my wrist and securing the clasp.

"I grew up on a farm, so I don't know much about jewelry, but I hope you like it."

"Thank you so much Joel." I smiled.

"You're welcome."

"But what's with the mirror? Did it fall in while you were wrapping?" I teased.

"I thought you might want to check in on your sister, so you might feel some sense of normalcy seeing your home this Christmas Eve." Joel replied.

"Seriously?" I asked in complete surprise. After all, Joel had never let me use his mirror before now. He had always been so private about it.

"Just tell the mirror who you want to see." Joel nodded.

I spoke my sisters name as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, but then my reflection faded away and I saw Riley with Uncle Mark. Though the house, wasn't decorated or anything. Then I remembered.

"Time doesn't pass the same between our worlds. It's not Christmas back home." I said glumly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Guess my plan was a bust." Joel shrugged.

I quickly grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It was very thoughtful." I smiled, "here's your mirror back." I said handing it to him.

We talked for awhile after that discussing Christmas and family traditions. It was nice hearing Joel talk about his family. We had been traveling together for months and he rarely ever talked about himself much.

"Maybe once we find my mother, I could meet your family." I shrugged.

Joel inhaled sharply as if my comment caught him off guard. He took a few moments to answer.

"Yeah…" He shrugged not looking at me, "Maybe someday."

It got much later and the wind began to pick up sending a shiver down my spine.

"It's late. You should get inside." Joel pressed.

"You sure you don't want to stay this time?" I asked, "It's pretty late and you can always head back to town first thing in the morning." I reasoned.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Joel nodded confidently.

"Suit yourself. Just don't become an abominable snowman for Christmas alright?"

"A abonimable what?" He asked curiously.

"Nevermind." I smiled holding back a laugh.

Joel opened the balcony door for me as we said our goodbyes.

"See you soon." Joel said.

"Be careful." I replied nervously.

He nodded wishing me Merry Christmas one more time before disappearing off the edge of the balcony. I got changed for bed finally being as quiet as I could since Belle already was asleep. When I finally shimmied underneath my bed covers, I glanced at the clock on the nearest wall. It was midnight.

"Merry Christmas Noella." Belle whispered.

The next morning, we got a cheerful wake up call from Mrs. Potts and Chip.

"Merry Christmas, my loves!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed excitedly.

Belle and I sat up groggily and I stretched out my arms.

"Come downstairs quickly ladies, it's a Christmas miracle." Mrs. Potts said before glancing at Violette. "Get them dressed promptly." Mrs. Potts directed.

"Yes mam." Violette answered.

As Mrs. Potts and her son left, Belle and I were gifted two beautiful dresses courtesy of Violette. Belle's dress was a long Emerald green one and in perfect Christmas fashion, my dress was a long crimson beauty. We thanked Violette and rushed downstairs curious to see what all the fuss was about. Belle and I got downstairs to find the main hall completely decorated from floor to ceiling in Christmas decor. There was even a Christmas tree strewn with lights and ornaments. It was quite tall probably at least seven or eight feet high. Belle and I looked on in amazement at the splendor of the room. There were twinkling lights strewn from the ceiling among other decorations. Eventually, the beast suddenly joined us from around the corner. He had cleaned himself up a bit wearing a black cape with a red fastener in the front. It was a nice change for him.

"How did you pull this off?" Belle asked him.

"My staff, naturally. It's just the main hall." The beast shrugged, "There was not enough time to cover it all…"

"It's amazing!" I smiled.

"I did it for you both." The beast replied.

"Even though you hate Christmas?" Belle asked incredulously.

"This isn't about me." He replied.

His response might as well have knocked me over. Did the beast really just say that?

"Everything is beautiful." Belle said.

"This was all the master's idea." Lumiere chimed in giving credit.

"I had a lot of help." The beast shrugged, "Anyways, on with the morning."

All the servants and staff began cheering loudly. The beast walked up to me smiling like a child who had a big secret.

"Follow me, Noella. For your Christmas gift." He instructed.

I did so and Belle followed as he lead me down the hall outside a room I had never been inside of since it was locked. Then he told me to hold out my hand and gave me the key to the room.

"A little birdie told me a hobby of yours and I want you to have and enjoy everything in this room." The beast told me.

Eagerly, I stuck the key in the lock and turned it pushing the door open. Inside I was stunned to find myself in a music room of sorts. In the center was a grand piano and in one corner a standing base and the adjacent corner, a harp. I turned toward him my eyes still wide with shock.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Mrs. Potts mentioned you loved music and hadn't got to play for some time. So I just figured...do you approve?"

"Approve? I'm stunned."

"I'm curious though, why haven't you played?" The beast asked.

The sudden question hit that place in my heart that tended to sting when talked about.

"Playing the piano was something my dad always did with me. After he died, I didn't feel like playing music anymore." I answered, my tone growing glum.

"Noella." Belle said sympathetically putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I hope you will for our sake." The beast replied, "After all we haven't heard music in these halls for many years. Might do us some good. Please." The beast said pulling out the piano stool for me. I sat down and nervously raised my hands up onto the keys. Sitting here just reminded me of fond memories with my dad. It made me emotional. Christmas was daddy's favorite and carols were memorized for me early on. As my hands danced over the keys, I began to play "We wish you a Merry Christmas." I played like I had never stopped and Belle began to sing as I played. After the song was done, I got up and even to my surprise though no hesitation, I hugged the beast. He probably thought nothing of it, but it meant the world to me. After all, he gave me a piece of myself that I thought I'd lost long ago. I continued to play through my musical repertoire, but soon the beast wanted to move onto Belle's gift. I followed behind as the beast led Belle toward a pair of doors further down the hallway. He stopped just outside the doors.

"Belle, I want to show you something, but you gotta close your eyes." The beast requested and Belle gave him a dubious look.

"It's a surprise." He nodded.

She gave in closing her eyes as the beast opened the doors leading her inside. Curiously, I hung out in the doorway and beast lead her into the center of the room. I couldn't make heads or tails of this place and my eyes weren't even closed.

"Can I open them?" Belle asked.

The beast laughed lightly.

"No, not yet." He replied letting go of her hands.

He ran around the room throwing open the window draperies to brighten up the room. I didn't know for sure, but it looked like the beast had gone with my idea, but he really ran with it.

"Now can I open?" Belle asked.

"Alright, now." He replied.

As Belle opened her eyes, she looked around her in awe stunned that she was standing in the center of a humongous library.

"I've never seen so many…" Belle muttered as she glanced around.

"You like it?" The beast asked.

Belle sighed heavily smiling broadly.

"It's wonderful." She replied.

"Then it's yours." The beast grinned.

Belle turned back toward him stunned.

"Ah, thank you so much." She replied grabbing his paws.

Moments later, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip were all standing behind me watching Belle and beast curiously.

"Well this is promising, I must say." Cogsworth piped up.

"I told you, mon ami." Lumiere grinned with a wink.

"This is exciting." Mrs. Potts added.

"What?" Chip asked curiously.

"What are you three talking about?" I asked feeling like Chip did, apparently left out.

"Nothing." The three of them chimed in together.

I rolled my eyes knowing my friends still had their secrets that were still unknown even after all this time. I walked into the library smiling broadly at the beast.

"I suggested a book and by the looks of things, you outdid yourself." I laughed.

"This gift is so thoughtful and now it's your turn." Belle smiled handing him a gift wrapped box in green paper and a red bow. The beast spared no time and ripped it wide open pulling out a book.

"Hey, look at that you collaborated." I winked.

"Lumiere got this for me after I requested it to read and he mentioned you had never heard the story...so I just figured, ya know?" Belle shrugged.

The beast slid his hand over the cover hesitating looking sad.

"I-I can't read this." He muttered.

"C'mon beast, it's a Christmas gift." I pressed.

"I want to, but it's been so long…" He replied.

"Well, I can help. I don't mind." Belle smiled.

We walked over to the fireplace and they cozied up on the couch, while I sat across from them in a reading chair.

"So, what's the story beast?" I asked curiously ready to listen.

"A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens." The beast replied.

"Ooh, a classic." I nodded.

"One of my favorites." Belle added, she grabbed the beast's arm as he continued.

Mar-" The beast paused, "Marley was dead." The beast began slowly.

"Good, sound it out." Belle replied.

He kept going stumbling here and there, but for the most part, he didn't need much help except when pronouncing the main protagonist of the story. Belle read it for him once. To be fair, Ebenezer Scrooge is a unique name. The beast read like a champ. It must have been like riding a bike. He just needed someone to cheer him on.

Further in the story, Scrooge in the story is shown memories of his childhood and the beast seemed to struggle. In the story, Scrooge had a rough childhood. It wasn't the worst by any means, but the beast responded to this section of the story with hesitancy and almost pain in his eyes. He stopped reading suddenly giving the book to Belle.

"You finish it. I-I can't." He said standing up acting unusually agitated.

"Whatever is the matter?" Belle asked sympathetically, "I didn't think a book would upset you so...I'm sorry."

The beast started pacing eventually stopping in front of the nearby window looking out.

"I never have related to a story before…" He muttered as he turned around to face us.

"Is that so bad?" I asked curiously.

"My father, the late king, was a man who prioritized the crown more than anything. Even his own family. My mother, the queen, was the kindest soul you could ever know. She married my father for love, not for power or the crown that she would inevitably inherit. When I was eight, she passed away due to some foreign illness. Naturally, it hit my father and I hard and with my mother now gone, I didn't receive any love or admonishment from him. After mother died, it was like all the love and care in my world died with her. My father made it his goal to teach me everything about being the eventual heir to the throne. He was so strict about rules and regulations. After a few years, I grew frustrated and angry honestly not wanting to inherit the crown at all. My last celebrated Christmas was several years ago and that was the night, this castle was put under this awful spell…" The beasts voice trailed off trying to compose his thoughts.

"No wonder you don't like Christmas." I replied.

"But it's not forever." Belle added, "Surely, there's a way to break your spell."

"It's a work in progress." The beast replied.

"I'm curious, what was your name before all this?" Belle suddenly asked.

The beast returned to his seat taking several long moments to think about the question.

"It would be nice to call you by your real name." I smiled.

Then suddenly the beast's eyes widened in recognition.

"M-My name is Adam." His ears perked up upon saying it, "Wow, that's incredible."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Adam." Belle replied.

"I want to find out what happens to Scrooge." He said.

"Here." Belle smiled placing the book in his lap.

He did just that. Adam read the story cover to cover.

"Can we read it again?" Adam asked eagerly, "I think I have it now."

"Sure." Belle smiled.

As Adam and Belle read the story once more, Cogsworth came in announcing Christmas lunch would be ready in a half-hour. Since there was time to spare, I challenged Cogsworth to a game of Chess. I was terrible at it, but like I figured, Cogsworth loved the game. He beat me four times before lunch was ready.

After our lovely Christmas lunch, Belle and I wanted to go outside. There was still plenty of snow giving us a white Christmas and it was beautiful, but it wasn't as cold so it was beginning to melt. That didn't stop us from enjoying it. Today, surprising us both, Adam joined us. Belle had brought some bird seed with her today since the weather was not as cold and birds were out in spades flying around. I watched as Belle would lay out some seed and Adam would try too, but the birds would fly away. He grew frustrated, but then Belle showed him a gentler way of putting out the seeds and before long, Adam had the birds eating from his paws. Once the seed was all gone, we had a snowball fight against Adam. He lost miserably since he wasn't as used to being out in the snow as we were. Plus we had more practice in our throwing skills. I was decent, but Riley was always the athlete of my family. We beat Adam four to one. After Adam lost he grew frustrated and wanted to head back inside. We ate dinner together that night. It was a delicious Christmas dinner that I wouldn't soon forget. Finally, we gathered around the tree in the main hall as Adam read the Christmas Carol aloud for everyone once more. It was a fun end to a fulfilling day. It would have been perfect if I could have shared it with my family.

* * *

Authors Note: I really enjoyed giving A Christmas Carol acknowledgement in this chapter. It was fun. Please review and send me your thoughts. It really helps a writer grow. I should get out another chapter before the week is up, but I also don't like to pressure myself with deadlines. However, at the pace I'm going, it will be this week for sure! Until next time...see you soon. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Hello Readers! Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. Hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am writing it! And here we go... :)

* * *

~Chapter 28~

Just as the holidays came and went, so did the snow. It warmed up pretty quickly and soon we could see green outside. The sudden change was surprising to all of us, but it offered easier opportunities to be outside the castle. Belle and Adam had gotten so close in recent weeks. One sunny afternoon, Belle planned a picnic and invited me to come along with them, but I decided to have a sick day. The last thing I wanted was to be a third wheel. Joel was often on my mind as well. I wondered what he did when he wasn't visiting here. Regardless of the change in Adam's behavior, Joel still pushed us to find the mirror. With Joel's latest visit, he gave alarming news that Maurice's mild cough never went away and Eugene fetched the doctor. The doctor confirmed that it was pneumonia. With Maurice's age and how it was left untreated for awhile, it didn't help the situation. I had to tell Belle. She had to know and coming from someone who lost her father too young, I didn't want her to experience that same heartache.

Though tonight, Adam had formally invited Belle and I for dinner and dancing. It was so random, but with how formal it all seemed, Adam had put much thought and effort into planning this evening. Knowing that tonight was going to be special, I knew I couldn't tell Belle tonight. I vowed first thing tomorrow morning. This couldn't wait for long and I knew that, but I was determined not to spoil anything tonight for Adam's sake.

Violette was given specific instructions to not let Belle or I come downstairs until we were all "dolled up". This job for Violette she took seriously as she was a very thorough stylist. Belle and I were given beautiful ball gowns for the evening. Belle fit in this yellow gown like a glove, which was easy because it was satin. My dress was an off the shoulder, navy blue also satin, but for the skirt portion a sparkly material was added. I felt like a walking starry night sky. This formal dress, while beautiful, made me feel overwhelmed and a bit out of my element, but what girl doesn't like an excuse to dress up for once. Our hair was done up as well. Belle got a beautiful half up half down style with her hair cascading down around her left shoulder. Mine was pinned into an updo bun. The finishing touch was our gloves. Belle got yellow ones matching her dress and I got black. As we slid them up our arms, Cogsworth knocked on our door. Upon entry approval, he came in clapping excitedly.

"Dinner is served." He grinned. "Follow me please."

Belle glanced at me brightly smiling as we headed out into the hallway to head downstairs. Before we came down the next set of stairs, Belle and I were stunned to see Adam across the way standing proudly as he waited our arrival. His animal hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he wore black pants trimmed in gold with a blue ballroom tailcoat also trimmed in gold and poking out of his coat, a white cravat. I must say he looked handsome and I think Belle noticed too. He cleared his throat nervously as he came down the stairs joining us at the bottom of the steps.

"You both look beautiful." He smiled bowing politely.

Belle began to bow to follow suit and I followed her lead as well. Adam offered us each an arm as we adjourned to the dining room for dinner. The table housed plenty of food and most especially too much for only three people. It was like thanksgiving dinner there was turkey, potatoes, flakey croissants, and green beans smothered in butter. As one of the kitchen staff carved the turkey, our soup course was brought out. I was hungrier than I realized and ate quickly. I watched in amazement at Adam's reformed table manners. He had protruding teeth and animal jowls to work with, but those hadn't phased him for weeks now. The walking coatrack came in playing violin and Belle and I listened to the beautiful music. The turkey was just being served when Belle got up pulling Adam from his seat taking him by the arm into the ballroom. I watched them as they left me alone and I glanced back at my plate of food and got up not wanting to miss what was going on in the ballroom. I walked in standing beside all my friends here as we all lined the wall. Mrs. Potts began to sing a beautiful tune and maybe it was memories of my sister singing in my head, but I swear this song sounded familiar.

Adam looked nervous as Belle smiled placing his hands one on her shoulder and the other at her waist. She began slowly to get Adam familiar again, but soon it didn't take him long to take the lead. He twirled her around all over the floor with confidence. At one point, Belle leaned on his shoulder and he looked over at me with a big smile on his face and I winked at him giving him two thumbs up. As Adam and Belle took over the ballroom floor, Chip started bouncing around getting my attention.

"Noella, will you dance with me?" Chip asked excitedly hopping up and down.

"I'd be honored." I smiled warmly.

I cupped my hands holding them out for Chip to hop into. He did so and I walked myself out onto the floor and started twirling around. Ordinarily, I would have felt awkward doing this, but Chip was laughing and smiling so much. For being in the predicament he was in as a kid, he had a good head on his shoulders. I continued twirling around with Chip until Mrs. Potts called me over insisting Chip head to bed.

"Thanks for dancing with me." Chip grinned widely.

"No, thank you for being a terrific dance partner. I can only imagine how accomplished you'll be once you grow up." I winked.

As Chip hopped out of my hands and left the ballroom, I walked over to Mrs. Potts.

"Thanks for doing that with my son." Mrs. Potts said with her eyes getting glossy, "He's just a boy and given our situation...I bet…" Her voice broke as a single tear slid down her porcelain cheek. "I bet you gave him quite the treat. Thank you, dear."

"Not at all." I nodded, "Though Mrs. Potts, May I please ask what are the details of the spell you're under?" I pressed eagerly. This question among others had been poking curiously in my brain for months. It was about time I found out. The more I knew...maybe I could help.

"Tell her, mon cheri." Lumiere chimed in.

"Yes, fine." Cogsworth added, "It's about time we told her."

"The spell is broken once the master learns to love and that person loves him in return. Then we all will become human again." Mrs. Potts exclaimed.

"Well, I see why it was a challenge for a while considering how charming Adam was when we first came here, but I mean look at them…" I said gesturing awkwardly to an empty ballroom, "Where'd they go?"

"Just outside the doors there." Lumiere pointed out.

"It clearly shows tonight that the spell should be over. I mean, you saw what I did, right?"

"Of course we did." Mrs. Potts agreed, "But these things take time. Feelings must be sorted out between them, which is why we aren't human yet. So try as we must, we are patient."

"How long do you have?" I asked.

"There's an enchanted rose in the master's room...you know, the one that Belle told you about…" Cogsworth replied.

"Oh right, I had wondered about that. Belle told me how protective Adam was about it."

"The rose, that's the time table. We have until the last petal falls otherwise we will never be human again." Cogsworth answered.

"Well now that I know the truth, I want to help however I can. I promise you I'll do all that I am able to." I told them confidently.

With much gratefulness from my friends, I rejoined Adam and Belle outside. They were sitting down quite close to each other. I overheard their conversation before I joined them.

"Are you happy here with me?" Adam asked Belle.

"Of course…" Her voice trailed off as she looked off in the distance. Adam frowned nervously.

"That's not the face of someone who's happy...what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Don't misunderstand...I am happy, but it's just I miss my father so much."

Adam looked at her sympathetically, but then his eyes perked up clearly thinking up an idea.

"I might be able to help with that." Adam said pulling Belle onto her feet.

I finally made my presence known joining them.

"Not interrupting am I?" I winked.

"Not at all." Belle smiled.

"Actually, it's perfect timing Noella." Adam nodded, "Follow me, there's something you both should see."

We followed him as he led us upstairs, but to our complete surprise, the West Wing. For months I had wondered what was up here and finally that question was answered. On a small table in this room, rested a brightly shining rose underneath a glass dome. Beside that was a handheld, but beautifully ornate mirror. The glass seemed to have an iridescence about it.

"Here…" Adam said handing the mirror to Belle, "This mirror is magical and will show you anything you would like to see."

"Thank you, that's kind, but I want Noella to use it." She nodded handing the mirror to me. Adam looked surprised, but nodded his approval.

"So be it." He agreed.

I flipped the mirror around a couple times not knowing if this was the mirror I had been searching for. There was only one way to find out.

"Come forth!" I commanded.

Soon, my reflection vanished and a familiar face entity appeared.

"What does thou want of me?" The mirror snapped almost sounding angry.

"Please, I've followed the direction of your brethren, where is the next one located?"

"I can see you've spoken to five of the seven, are you not glad we don't go to eleven? Beyond the barrier to the east is where my next brother resides. Though on your journey you'll meet a young man in that desert city of Agrabah, who will be your faithful guide. By one powerful source, he is known as a diamond in the rough. Will your journey prove too tough?"

As cryptic as always, I thanked the mirror and asked another question.

"My mother is here right? I'm on the right track?"

"Yes, I see her face clearly in my sights. Though I'm not sure finding her will be a delight."

"What does that mean?" I pressed.

Though the mirror faded and frustratedly I handed it back to Belle. I glanced at Adam thanking him for letting me use it. Belle was right that the mirror was in the West Wing the whole time. As Belle used the mirror, she requested to see her father of course and I watched Belle's face go from curious to terrified in seconds. I wasn't looking at the mirror, but I could hear Maurice coughing loudly with also a terrible wheezing.

"No, papa! He's sick." She said nervously.

"He's not alone Belle. Joel and Eugene are there." I nodded reassuringly.

"I appreciate it, but I should be there." Belle pressed.

Adam had turned his back to gaze at his rose and sighed heavily.

"You both should go." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Belle said as shocked as I was.

"I can't be selfish here. You must go now." Adam pressed.

"We're free?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes." Adam nodded simply though I could clearly see the pain and anguish in his face.

Belle put her hand on Adam's face.

"Thank you for realizing how much he needs me." Belle nodded as she handed the mirror back to Adam.

"No, take it with you. So you can remember me." Adam muttered as he gently swept his fingers through her hair sweetly. Belle looked sympathetically at Adam one last time putting her hand to his cheek before leaving the room. Then he looked at me frowning.

"Goodbye Noella." Was all he managed to say.

I couldn't believe how hard this goodbye was. We all had a rocky start, but over time, Adam became my friend. I walked over to him and threw my arms around him hugging him tight.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled away.

He nodded solemnly. As I walked toward the exit to the room, Cogsworth entered in the room excitedly. I couldn't help it, I hid behind the corner and listened to their conversation.

"Well master, that was a smashing good evening. Wouldn't you say?" Cogsworth said with a huge smile, "We are no match for a wilting rose. We'll be human again quite soon."

"I let them go…" Adam muttered sadly.

Cogsworths eyes widened in shock.

"You what? But why?" Cogsworth pressed.

"Because Noella forgave me when she became my friend …" Adam replied.

"And Belle?" Cogsworth asked.

"Because I love her." Adam replied staring longingly at the rose.

I finally took my leave after hearing this moment. Adam had finally admitted it, but nothing happened, which meant there was a hitch on Belle's end. Surely, she had felt the same way. I hated leaving like this, but too much time was spent here already. Quickly I returned to my room to change into traveling clothes. I was desperate to find my mom, but I also didn't like leaving like this, so I made a decision. I would feel better just going on ahead and bringing down the next barrier, but then I had every intention on returning to the castle to finally help free Adam, my friend, of his spell.

* * *

The iconic ballroom scene with creative liberties taken ;) So much fun! Anyways, reviews appreciated :) It helps keep me going. Should have chapter 29 up before the weekend.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello Readers! Welcome back and thanks for reading! Enjoy! :)

* * *

~Chapter 29~

Joel

The days in between venturing over to the beast's castle to see Noella seemed to be so far in between. I didn't think it would bother me this much. Eugene had found some leads proving that Rapunzel had come through town again. He received this news while I was away at the castle on Christmas Eve. By the time I returned, Eugene's behavior was anxious. He waited up for me to return home before investigating his leads further. Someone in town claimed to have seen a woman matching Rapunzel's description and Eugene questioned that claim, but it was a dead end.

Maurice's condition was steadily improving after the town doctor made a house call to see him. Eugene and I played nurse to poor Maurice, but we didn't mind. Besides, I think for both of us it was a worthwhile distraction to what we had occupying our minds. This particular evening, Eugene was up with Maurice giving him his nightly dose of antibiotics and I was downstairs standing next to the fireplace pulling out my mirror. I just wanted to check on her just to be sure she was okay. After speaking her name to the mirror, she and Belle were descending a long staircase together both looking beautiful. Noella looked stunning in her dress. I wondered what they had planned this evening. I could only hope something fun since they both deserved that being stuck as prisoners for many weeks. I had never heard of any prisoners ever being treated like guests before. Finally, Eugene rejoined me downstairs after several minutes.

"How's the patient?" I asked putting away my mirror quickly.

"I got him to eat some soup with his medicine, so I hope those will kick in so the poor guy can get some sleep."

"Yeah somebody in this house should." I shrugged.

Eugene looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"So, how's Noella?" He asked with a wink.

"Same as when I last visited." I replied.

Eugene gave me a suspicious look raising a brow.

"It's okay to admit you're checking in on your mirror. It's not worth hiding."

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything." I snapped defensively.

"Uh huh. Sure." Eugene smirked unconvinced, "Well, I'm going to chop some firewood. Maurice said he was cold, so I'm going to turn up the heat in this place."

I stopped him quickly.

"No, let me. You tended to Maurice already tonight. Let me do this." I insisted.

"Alright then." Eugene nodded casually slunking down in a chair putting up his feet on the coffee table.

"By all means, make yourself comfortable." I smirked rolling my eyes.

"Gladly." Eugene winked.  
I quickly went outside and I noticed clouds had really formed over the past several hours. Rain was on its way, so I'm glad I chose to chop now. The chopping block was found about a hundred yards from the cottage behind a tool shed. I grabbed an ax from the shed and began slamming the weapon hard down on some wood blocks. I made quick work of the wood and I gathered the pieces up in my arms. As I began to walk back, the top piece fell from my pile and rolled away from me. I went to fetch it, but someone had beaten me to it. A young woman with long brunette hair wearing a black cloak with a hood walked up to me returning the fallen piece. Seemed rather odd someone showing up out here.

"Thanks." I said quickly and turned to head back to the cottage.

"Glad you can finish some jobs, Joel." The woman replied.

Immediately, I dropped my wood pile and turned to face this random stranger.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I said getting in her face.

This woman had a very stoic expression hiding in her dark brown eyes.

"Corissa sent me to do a job, same as you." She replied.

"Ah so that's it." I said crossing my arms sternly.

"Look, she's getting impatient." The woman pressed.

"Well, you can just tell her that I'm doing the best I can." I snapped, "Noella is looking for the mirror as we speak, but consider it like a needle in a castle-sized haystack."

"Noella, huh?" The girl said raising a brow, "You speak so highly of her name. Is this task becoming an issue?"

"No." I said quickly, this woman was fishing for weakness and I refused to let Corissa threaten me like this. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm Corissa's huntsman and if she has a problem with how I'm doing my job, she can do it herself." I growled turning my back toward the strange woman walking back toward the cottage. Moments later, something strong had gripped my wrist tightly. I looked down to find the woman had her long hair wrapped around my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

I tried pulling out of it, but I couldn't break free and the woman just smiled maliciously at me.

"As I said Joel, I was sent here to do my job." The woman said circling me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The right side of her mouth curled up into a smile and she opened her mouth and started to sing. Immediately I threw my hands up to my ears, but the sound was nauseating bringing me to my knees.

"I'm the Nightingale." The woman replied singing an octave louder and in seconds my world went black.

When I came to, I was alone and I glanced around again looking for the woman. What did she do to me? Regardless, I don't know how long I was out, but I picked up the firewood and ran toward the cottage. As I made my way back, I noticed a horse standing just outside the cottage that wasn't there before. Had she come back? I ran inside the door and Eugene was sitting on the couch and I put the wood beside the fireplace in a rush.

"Where is she?" I asked Eugene.

"Upstairs." Eugene replied.

I walked to the bottom step glancing up the stairs.

"Noella?" I called out.

To my surprise, Belle emerged from the upstairs bedroom.

"Joel?" She replied.

"Belle?" I answered in surprise.

"And I'm Eugene…" Eugene chimed in clearly mocking us, "Now that we're reintroduced, what's the matter?"

"Where's Noella?" I pressed.

"We went our separate ways." Belle explained, "I had to get back to papa and she went on to find her mother."

"She did? She said that?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry." She said joining us downstairs.

"It's fine, but I'm going back there." I insisted, "Eugene, you coming with?"

"Joel, it's late." Eugene complained, "Let's wait until morning for once."

"Fine, I'll go alone." I snapped.

"Alright, I'm coming. I don't like your current mindset." Eugene replied getting up quickly.

"I imagine it's how you feel wanting to find Rapunzel…" I persisted.

"That's not fair." Eugene replied defensively.

It was a low blow, I'll admit bringing up Rapunzel like that, but I swore to myself that I'd apologize later. Returning to the beast's castle was the only thing on my mind right now to follow her tracks going from the castle. Eugene and I hauled up on our horses and prepared to move out when off in the distance coming nearer from the town, I saw fire. Curiously, I looked in that direction and I saw a large mob of people heading right for the cottage.

"That doesn't look good." Eugene said.

"No kidding." I agreed.

Quickly Eugene hopped off his horse running back toward the cottage.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"I'll meet up with you later. Go find Noella. I'll see what these people want and come join you." Eugene yelled back.

As my friend went back inside the cottage to warn Belle of the incoming people, I reared my horse to race on toward the beast's castle. Instead, I cantered away from the cottage, but hid nearby out of sight because whatever these people wanted I knew it couldn't be friendly, especially when they got close and I saw that Gaston was leading the way. I was far enough out of sight for nobody to see me, but not close enough to hear the conversation as Gaston pounded on the door of Belle and Maurice's cottage. I didn't like this at all, but I stood my ground out of sight. Within minutes, Maurice was being taken away as Belle yelled at them to stop. Eugene got in Gaston's face trying to stop whatever was going on. Belle suddenly ran inside the cottage, but then came out holding up a mirror. It sparked up an eerie glow, but soon I saw the beast's image through the mirror. The entire crowd of people were shocked by the sight. Gaston soon took the mirror from Belle and forced Belle, Maurice, and Eugene into the house. Then he mounted a horse leading the crowd of villagers onward toward the castle. I didn't like this and as soon as the crowd was gone, I rode back to the house. After a few tries, I busted down the front door to release my friends.

"Joel!" Belle exclaimed.

"So much for my door." Maurice said glumly.

"I think you prefer freedom." I replied.

"I thought you left already." Eugene chimed in.

I smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hard to leave my friends in the hands of a mob." I winked.

Belle quickly grabbed her cloak slinging it around her shoulders.

"I must go back. Adam is in trouble and it's all my fault." She muttered sounding frustrated.

"This isn't your fault." I reassured her.

"But I showed him to everyone in mirror." Belle pressed going out the door and we all followed her.

"Gaston is a bonehead." Eugene added.

"And you were trying to protect me, Belle." Maurice nodded.

"In any case, papa stay home please. You're still unwell." Belle said mounting herself on Phillippe. Maurice grabbed the reins quickly.

"Papa." Belle complained.

"I'm as healthy as a horse." Maurice said holding back a cough, "You're not going alone."

I quickly got on my horse walking right up beside Belle.

"And she won't be alone." I nodded.

Eugene put a hand on Maurice's shoulder smiling reassuringly.

"We'll be right behind you." Eugene said quickly.

I nodded rearing my horse.

"Let's go, Belle."

The two of us raced off to the castle and in that time clouds settled in and rain began pelting down. Muddy terrain formed quickly, which made it that much of a harder ride. Eventually the castle was in our sights when my horse slowed down not wanting to keep moving forward especially on his rear leg on the right side. Belle stopped as I hopped off and inspected the leg and there was a large rock stuck in the horse's hoof. I tried to pull it out, but it was stuck good. I needed tools, but for now it couldn't be helped. The castle wasn't far, so I hopped on Belle's horse leaving mine to come back for later. When we reached the castle doors, they were busted through and there was a ruckus coming inside. There was a fight inside between the castle servants and the town villagers. It was an odd thing to walk into, but the servants were just defending their home. Belle and I dismounted quickly.

"I have to find Adam!" Belle said nervously.

"Go, I'll find Noella." I pressed.

Belle ran upstairs and I was left downstairs making my way around the crowd of villagers. The servants seemed to have a handle on things, so I began looking around frantically for Noella. The castle was in chaos and it was hard to make heads or tails of the place. I glanced down the main halls on the ground floor and didn't see Noella anywhere, so I decided to follow suit after Belle and ran up the first staircase. It was a bit quieter up here so maybe looking for someone would be easier. Soon, I heard her call out to me and I spun around. She just came in the castle doorway dripping wet and soaked to the bone from being outside. Quite the change from when I last saw her in that dress. I ran back downstairs while she ran toward me and we met right in the middle of the main hall embracing tightly.

"You okay?" I asked quickly taking in this moment.

She nodded her head in my shoulder.

"Are you?" She asked pulling away looking at me nervously.

"Fine." I nodded reassuringly.

"Well, that's one thing taken care of." Noella shrugged, "Where's Belle?"

"She ran upstairs, but after that I don't know."

"C'mon then." Noella pressed grabbing my hand leading me back upstairs.

We began calling out for Belle, but no answer came just the echoes of our voices reverberating off the walls. However, after a few moments, there were some distinct roars from an animal heard loud and clear.

"I know who that is." I said.

"Come on, we gotta hurry." Noella pressed.

We followed the noise all the way up to what Noella called the West Wing and through some double doors leading to a large open room with a table and a glowing rose underneath a glass dome. Normally, such things would stop me out of curiosity, but in an enchanted castle, it wasn't unusual. Near that table, the glass window just ahead of us was broken through. Just down below on the roof of the lower level, there was Gaston fighting the beast. They were really going at it too. I quickly took out my knife that Noella gave me from my belt.

"I'm going to help." I insisted hopping up on the balcony railing.

"Be careful, Joel." Noella told me nervously, "I'll climb over from the balcony lower down."

I nodded hopping my legs over the rails and I ran down the side of the roof watching my footing very carefully. One slip up and I'd be a dead man. By the time I got to Gaston and the beast, Gaston was being held by throat over the ravine below.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Gaston begged with panic in his eyes, "Anything...I'll do anything."

I was just about close enough to help, but the beast's anger softened pulling Gaston back from over the edge.

"Get out." The beast growled as he released Gaston.

"Adam!" A voice rang out suddenly.

All of us turned and there was Belle on the balcony that I had just climbed down from. The beast immediately looked so happy climbing up after her. Gaston stood up brushing himself off glaring at me.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped.

Then I saw Noella pop out onto the balcony just lower down. With the situation diffused, I climbed my way down to her carefully. The rain made the roof shingles especially slippery and I did not have my climbing tools with me, Eugene had them, so I was extra cautious. Once I was close enough to the balcony, I moved to my side sliding carefully the rest of the way down joining Noella.

"Whew, that was dicey." I said as Noella offered her hand to help me up.

"Everyone okay?" Noella asked.

"Just fine...everyone except Gaston. He…" I started to say looking up toward the balcony and Gaston had climbed it pulling out a knife right behind the beast. Before I could warn anyone, Gaston stabbed the beast in the back and a huge bolt of lightning struck the castle wall damaging the integrity of the wall. Gaston slipped being disoriented by the lightning and fell off the wall plummeting to his death below. We weren't out of the woods yet, Noella and I watched as Belle pulled the beast toward the balcony so he too wouldn't fall, but I saw a lot of blood soaking the back of his white shirt.

"Oh no, Adam!" Noella cried out. "Hang on!"

Noella turned to go back inside, but stopped in the doorway to wait for me. I moved toward her when I noticed a large slab of rocks loosening in the wall and small pebbles were starting to drop. My heart was in my throat and I reacted in the only way I knew how. I would die before I'd let Noella get hurt, so I forcefully pushed her out of the way as the stone fell crushing me to the ground. This wasn't even a choice for me. It was instinct. I-I had fallen in love with her and I couldn't lose her. Soon her face blurred as she looked over me in panic and my world went dark.

* * *

AN: Oh snap! Joel finally admitted his feelings to himself. It was killing me building this up over the course of the story so far XD. Anyways, hope you're still enjoying the story. Please review if so inclined. Your support is appreciated! :D


	30. Chapter 30

~Chapter 30~

Noella

Finding and bringing down the next barrier beyond Adam's castle was easy. This. This was much harder. Joel pushed me out of the way as hundreds of pounds of stone crumbled down on top of him. It should have been me! Desperately, I began pulling away at the stone. For a few minutes I couldn't find him, there was so much debris. Finally, I saw his hand. It was scraped up pretty good and I grabbed it beginning to pull. There was still too much stone on top and I removed several more pieces. Finally, I pulled again and I got half of Joel out from the rubble. In this frantic state, I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Calm down Noella, I told myself, remember what the nursing program taught you. Remember your skills and take a deep breath. Once I regained my focus after getting him out at least, I surveyed the damage. His shoulder dislocated along with many scrapes and bruising. I bent my head down turning to put my ear by his mouth to listen for breathing. It was staggered and faint, but it was there at least. I was so thankful. There he was unconscious in my lap thinking I had just lost him. The only man I had ever really loved. Tears escaped my eyes trying to figure out what I was going to do from this point. My mom was still out there and I had to find her. Adam's mirror confirmed it again for me that she was here. However, how could I leave Joel behind after everything?

As my anxiety started to really reign in, I saw Belle poke her head in.

"Noella?"

I looked up not even attempting to smile, but that changed as soon as a new face entered the room putting his arm around Belle. He wore a ripped up shirt and pants and there was a blood stain on the shirt. His golden brown hair was long hitting his shoulders. Though his intense blue eyes are what confirmed my suspicions.

"Adam?' I asked incredulously.

"Hey Noella." He smiled warmly.

"Wow, you look great. I'm so happy I get to meet the real you." I nodded.

"C'mon let's move somewhere else…" Adam pressed.

"I'm afraid to move him." I muttered.

Adam bent down putting a hand on my shoulder and I nodded in understanding. We needed to move, of course we did. As I carefully moved Joel off my lap getting on my feet, Eugene and Maurice came in. Both looking surprised by the rubble and unconscious Joel laying on the ground.

"What happened?" Eugene asked.

"Later…" I insisted, "Can you help us move him?" I asked.

Eugene nodded pulling Joel's feet out of the remaining rubble and ready to lift up at his ankles. I was standing at the head preparing to lift up from under his arms, but Adam gently put his hand on my shoulder again.

"We got him, Noella." He nodded.

I weakly smiled my thanks holding back all the emotion I was feeling. The guys took Joel into a large bedroom down the hall placing him gently on the bed. Joel hadn't stirred yet. Soon, I was reintroduced to my friends Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumiere, and Cogsworth who all filed in the room even Sultan the dog came bounding in. I hugged them all so excited they were human again. We all returned attention to Joel as his eyes suddenly popped open as he gasped for air. His airways almost sounded blocked. I sat on my knees beside the bed as everyone gathered around, but not too close not wanting to crowd.

"Joel...I...my mom...I have to go." I said as I quickly wiped a tear from my eye.

Joel reached out holding my hand weakly not applying much pressure.

"I know." He muttered barely audible.

"You'll be okay. We'll see each other soon." I nodded smiling weakly.

He didn't reply, but brought his hand to my cheek stroking my face with his thumb sweetly. Though seconds later, his hand went limp dropping from my face as he fell unconscious again. My decision was made and I'm glad I got verbal confirmation from Joel that he understood, but I still hated to leave him like this. Adam and Belle walked up to me together smiling warmly.

"He'll recuperate here, Noella. He'll be safe and well taken care of." Belle nodded.

"For as long as he needs." Adam added.

"Thank you!" I said hugging them both.

As I was getting my stuff to leave again, securing my backpack with a change of clothes from Violette and food for the road, I pulled that magic bean from a small pocket in my pack. The one I got from Merryweather months ago. I was tempted to summon her right here and now to heal Joel, so he could wake and come with me, but what if I found my mom out there and she was in worse condition than Joel. Here at Adam's castle, Joel has friends and is well cared for. I don't know my mom's condition, so I decided to keep hanging onto that little bean returning it to my backpack pocket. Belle begged me to stay the night before I go so I wasn't traveling at night, but honestly, after today, I wasn't tired and I could cover more ground traveling through the night anyway. Eugene was set on coming with me, so I wasn't alone, but I was adamant that he stay with Joel. So after an exchange of hugs and supplies for the road, I left the castle behind me. Now back in pursuit of mom. I could only hope that she was okay and in the meantime, I would find the next mirror with ease.

* * *

AN:Alas comes the conclusion of the Beauty and the Beast province. I have to say this province I've thoroughly enjoyed probably since B&B is one of my favorites ;)

Curious about the magic bean from Merryweather? Stay Tuned.

Next chapter...new province...Let's do this! Until next time readers. Review if so inclined and thanks for the support of this story!


	31. Chapter 31

Hello Readers! Welcome back! Hope you enjoy this start to a new Disney province. Happy Reading! :D

* * *

~Chapter 31~

I was given a prized stallion to ride as I ventured forward beyond the woods east of Adam's castle to where I brought down the sixth barrier. There was only one more barrier to get through after this point, so I was anxious and ready to keep pressing on. It was hard to remember precisely where I brought down the barrier, but once I got to that point I swear I felt something shift in me. I could feel some unusual energy, which maybe was just passing that former point of the barrier. The loneliness I felt moving forward stung so hard. If Adam hadn't broken my walkie-talkie, I could be distracting myself by talking with Riley. In meer desperation, I started talking to the horse as we cantered along. It was embarrassing that I had actually sunk this low, but I couldn't help that I was desperate. After passing over the boundary maybe an hour ago or so, I noticed that the trees began to really start to thin out and I was seeing more of the night sky. The decision to travel through the night was a good one and I still stood by that decision. However, I was only a couple hours in and my yawning became a bit excessive. What I wouldn't give for a pot of coffee or anything with caffeine right now. Just to keep my eyes from drooping.

Seconds later, I wouldn't need coffee and what I heard next would shake me to my core. A loud roar was heard and it shook me. It alarmed my horse forcing it to rear up in fear and I tried to steady him, but I was thrown off. I hit the ground hard and it knocked the wind out of me, I'm pretty sure I'd have a bruise on my tailbone by sunrise. The stallion ran away and I began to panic. The roar echoed again and I heard the bushes rustling nearby. I stood up as quickly as I could groaning as I did so. I wasn't sure what could be in these woods, but if I've learned anything during my journey it's that any animal or creature can be anywhere at anytime. The animal didn't roar again, but I saw the movement and heard the rustling of leaves still. I was shaking knowing I was no match for any wild animal. It was then that I remembered Fauna's gift to me. The gift of summoning. Whatever creature was stalking me right now would easily take me out, but maybe I just needed to summon an ally. So I quickly began to sing a simple tune that just popped in my head. I barely managed a few notes, but as I finished, a large lion hopped out from the bushes. He wasn't growling or gnashing his teeth, was this my ally?

"I heard your call, human." The lion said.

This fact alone shocked me, though I don't know why since I know many creatures in this land are capable of such things. I looked upon this fierce predator and he was an intimidating lion with golden brown fur with a reddish-brown mane. Riley would know for sure, but this animal looked so familiar even to me.

"Y-You're here to help me?" I asked timidly.

"You called, so I'm here." The lion replied.

"I need to head east to a place called Agrabah. Do you know it?"

"If that's the next pride where humans dwell then I know it well. It's across the desert about a day's run from here." The lion nodded.

"A desert?" I groaned.

"Best stock up on water here. There's a creek nearby should you need it."

"Thanks, but at least we're traveling at night, so it's cooler."

"Go ahead and hop on my back. I'm Simba by the way." He replied.

"Thanks for your assistance. I'm Noella."

Simba took me to the creek to fill my water bottle and I placed it securely in my backpack. It would have to last me until we made it to Agrabah.

Simba wasn't kidding. It was maybe a couple hundred yards out from the creek that all trees, vegetation, and anything green dissipated completely and it turned into sand. It was a vast landscape and even in the moonlight it was bright. Simba was a great companion, if I can have such opinions about a lion, he was fast even with me on his back. I was grateful I wasn't alone.

The legs of a lion charged forward much more fiercely than any horse I had ever ridden. It was definitely an experience I would never forget. The night seemed to carry on so and the later it got, the wind began to blow. At first it was barely a breeze, but then it grew much more intense. The sand was picked up and began pelting Simba and I like rain. We had to look down to avoid getting the granules in our eyes.

"Should we find shelter at least until the wind dies down a bit?" I asked Simba looking around at a few tall slabs of rock embedded in the sandy dunes.

"I think that would be best." Simba agreed, "I do smell humans nearby."

"Really?"

Simba increased his speed even while keeping his head down, but just followed his nose as we took shelter behind a large rock. Though we weren't alone. With us, there a young man with jet black hair with a small red cap on top his head wearing a purple vest and white patchwork pants. He had a cute monkey sitting on his shoulder. Beside him was an older man, with balding hair and a long white beard. He looked at me as if he was sizing me up. The young man smiled warmly at me while the older man did just the opposite.

"I hope that beast of yours is tame." The old man bellowed poking at Simba with his crooked cane.

"For most people." Simba nodded.

Both men stared at Simba in awe.

"He talks." The young man said in astonishment as his monkey started screeching in a panic.

"Yes, I heard boy." The older man growled, but then his face softened as he looked at me curiously, "What's a beautiful woman like you doing out in this desert alone?".

"She's not alone." Simba interrupted.

"Yes, yes." The man snapped.

"Where are you headed?" The young man asked.

"To Agrabah. Do you know it?" I asked curiously.

"Know it?" The young man smiled, "I live there."

"Great! Would you mind leading us there?"

"I would, but I'm kind of on an errand for him." The young man said glumly.

"The names Faheem." The older man replied.

"I'm Aladdin." The young man added, "And this is Abu." He said pointing out the monkey.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Noella and my animal friend here is Simba."

"Once this wind dies down, I have no problem taking you to Agrabah, but I'm afraid it'll have to wait." Aladdin shrugged.

"Well, maybe if I come with, it will make the errands finish quicker." I reasoned, "I don't mind."

Aladdin glanced at Faheem since clearly he was the decision maker. The old man scrutinized me from head to toe.

"Come closer my dear." He beckoned extending his bony hand.

Immediately hesitant, but what harm could an old man do. I took his hand holding in a breath as I did so. He held it closing his eyes focusing on that. I glanced at Aladdin nervously and he shrugged. Moments later, Faheem's deep set eyes popped open suddenly.

"What are you girl? I can sense a light inside you like I've never experienced…"

"A light? I'm just an average girl." I reasoned.

An average girl who can bring down barriers between worlds, I thought.

"We'll know soon enough. She comes with us." Faheem declared.

It was an hour or so before the winds died down enough for us to continue. Faheem directed Aladdin while on horseback and Simba and I trailed just behind them. We came down a large dune and Faheem took something small out of his cloak. Immediately there was a glow and some flying object took off shooting into the nearby large sand dune.

"I don't like this." Simba commented and I hopped off his back.

The ground seemed to shake beneath our feet and Simba quickly stood over me defensively. The shaking stopped as a large head of what looked like a tiger formed from the large mound of sand. Faheem looked eager at the presence of this sand dune tiger that had just appeared. Simba quickly nudged me.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways Noella." Simba pressed.

"Thank you for your help, Simba. It was very much appreciated."

He stood closer to me making sure his next words were private.

"Be careful of Faheem. He doesn't smell right." Simba warned.

"Thanks for the heads up. Where will you go?"

"Oh I'll be around." Simba replied.

"If you meet a human asking for me, please direct them to Agrabah."

"Do you have anything with their scent on it?" Simba asked.

I quickly searched my backpack for anything Joel might have touched, but there was nothing, but then I remembered the bracelet on my wrist that Joel gifted me.

"Here." I said extending my arm right in front of Simba's snout.

"Okay I smell you and only...wait. I'm picking up another scent...Got it."

"Can you keep your nose out for that scent? I'd be so grateful." I smiled.

"No problem." Simba nodded.

I wrapped my arms around his mane as he bounded off disappearing over the dunes. I was pulled back into the situation by a big, booming voice.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The creature bellowed holding open its mouth wide.

"You boy and girl. Answer him." Faheem directed.

I looked at Aladdin nervously and he held out his hand to me.

"Trust me, we got this Noella." He smiled.

Aladdin and I stepped out within the light of the creatures' mouth. Abu was shaking, hiding underneath his purple vest.

"It is I, Aladdin."

"And N-Noella." I muttered sheepishly.

The creatures bright eyes stared at us intensely before opening his large mouth.

"We're supposed to go in?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm helping Faheem." Aladdin shrugged.

"That's very selfless."

"Well that's kind to say, but I am getting a reward for my efforts." Aladdin nodded, "Hey I'll even split it with you."

"You're my ticket to Agrabah, so I'll help you. I'm sure going inside a random sand creature's mouth isn't so bad." I said dryly.

"Two diamonds shine brightly here. Two are stronger than one." The tiger bellowed, "Know this, touch the lamp and nothing else. You both may proceed."

Aladdin went in first leading the way cautiously and we began a long descent into the belly of the beast.

We followed a long staircase that could rival any skyscraper and it emptied into a large room filled to the brim with gold and numerous types of treasure. There was a large chest filled with jewels beside a large purple rug and Abu eagerly ran his way to it fixated on the jewels.

"Abu!" Aladdin cried out.

The monkey stopped obediently inches from touching a big red jewel.

"Don't touch anything. The lamp is our prize, remember?"

Aladdin kept moving and Abu looked up at me and then back toward Aladdin following him. I kept close because this place was bigger than anticipated. Suddenly, I stopped feeling something tap me on the shoulder. Curiously, I spun around but nobody was there. Aladdin noticed I stopped and waited up for me.

"Noella?" He called out.

"Something touched me." I replied.

"Maybe it was a spider." Aladdin winked teasing me profusely.

"Don't be such a guy...I'm serious. Someone tapped me. Was it you Abu?"

The monkey looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head back and forth.

"C'mon let's keep moving," Aladdin pressed, "The sooner we find the lamp, the sooner we're out of here."

Nervously and suspiciously glancing around, I kept moving, but after a few steps there was another tap on my shoulder, but this time the tap came on the other side. Now even more alarmed, I spun around and the purple carpet from earlier was in the air waving its woven gold tassels at me. I watched the carpet curiously trying to figure out how this thing could be flying.

"Uh, Aladdin." I called out.

He stopped again and finally saw what I saw.

"A magic carpet?" Aladdin said incredulously.

"Is this real?" I muttered reaching out curiously.

"It's flying right in front of us, isn't it?" Aladdin reasoned.

I guess it was odd for me to doubt when the evidence was clearly identified right in front of me.

"Maybe it can you find your lamp." I reasoned.

The carpet immediately perked up and waved with its tassels for us to follow it and we quickly chased after it. It lead us deeper into the tunnel and we eventually came out of a doorway in a wall. This new room was filled with water with a single pathway leading across on some rocks up to a tall staircase. I couldn't see what was at the top, but the carpet pointed to whatever was at the top.

"Must be up there." Aladdin shrugged, "You guys stay here. I'll get it."

He told Abu to wait with me and the carpet hovered above us as the three of us waited. I watched curiously as Aladdin hopped across the water on the rocks and made it to the bottom of the staircase. Abu started making a fuss, but I ignored him keeping a close eye on Aladdin. He got to the top of the platform, but as he looked back at me, his eyes rose in surprise.

"Abu, no!" He yelled.

I spun around and apparently the carpet had been trying to hold Abu back from touching a large gemstone held by a golden statue. Abu pulled free and touched the gem.

"Infidels!" A booming voice bellowed angrily, "You have touched the forbidden treasure and you will never again see the light of day!"

The whole cave went chaotic in a matter of seconds. A pillar of fire shot out from where Aladdin was and the water turned to lava in seconds and large rocks began falling from the ceiling. Aladdin ran down the staircase as quickly as he could manage and I scooped Abu up so he wouldn't get into more mischief. The carpet laid on the ground gesturing for us to climb on top. I did so and the carpet quickly sped off to swoop down and pick up Aladdin. Everything around me seemed to whiz by in a blur and the carpet dodged the falling boulders this way and that. We got Aladdin and headed for the doorway we came through. The lava rose up from the ground and began to chase us. The carpet was fast and the only thing the three of us could do was hang for our lives. We barrel rolled a few times in the escape, but finally, we spotted the cave entrance. Carpet sped quickly to get us there but suddenly carpet got hit by a rock throwing us off onto the staircase that was falling apart. We quickly rose up on our feet and ran toward the exit. I could see Faheem at the top. Suddenly the top of the staircase broke off and Aladdin and I had to jump for it. We made the jump, but we barely were managing to hold onto the edge. I never in my entire life wished more than in this moment to have the skills of a rock climber for grip strength alone. My hands were slipping.

"Hand on Noella!" Aladdin told me. He looked up at Faheem who was within arms reach, "Give us a hand."

"First the lamp." Faheem pressed.

Aladdin did what he asked and stretched to give the old man his stupid lamp. Finally, Faheem reached down and grabbed Aladdin by the arm in a fierce grip.

"Ow, What are you doing?"

"Giving you your reward…" Faheem sneered," You're permanent reward."

I watched as Faheem took a long, jagged dagger out from his cloak. I had to do something and quick. There was a good sized rock on the side of the ledge and I grabbed it quickly taking aim at Faheem's eye. I threw and he cried out in pain dropping his knife. Direct hit. Abu bit his arm and he threw the monkey down into the pit. Aladdin lost his grip and fell down too. Faheem stood above me grinning sadistically holding his hand over his eye.

"Goodbye, princess." He sneered and stamped on my fingers making me fall. I screamed as I plummeted into the fires below.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. I think Aladdin's world will be a fun ride. Generally, I usually don't leave off on cliffhangers...sorry about that. Whew, but I hope you're anticipating the next chapter release. Should be posted within a few days. Until next time :)


	32. Chapter 32

~Chapter 32~

Joel

Beads of sweat trickled down my face as I panted heavily. Was I on the brink of consciousness or was it nightmare fuel? Images of Noella burned in my mind and I didn't push her out of the way in time. She continually got pummeled by hundreds of pounds of stone again and again and this was continually playing in my mind on an endless loop. Finally my eyes popped open feeling the pain of the sudden intensity of the light in the room. I shot up frantically looking around for Noella who was nowhere to be seen. Pain swelled in my torso as I looked down and saw that my leather armor was replaced with white bandages and gauze. There was some swelling and my skin looked pretty alien considering all the discoloration from the bruising around the area. I glanced around the room and it was huge and I was alone. Though not for long because soon after Eugene came into the room carrying a steaming bowl of water and a towel hanging off his left shoulder. When he locked eyes with me seeing that I was conscious, his eyes held a look of relief and he sighed heavily making his way over.

"Joel, you're back amongst the living!" Eugene said putting the bowl down on the nightstand beside the bed.

I smiled weakly, but groaned immediately after.

"How long have I been out?" I asked curiously rubbing my neck, but it did no good as I immediately winced at the touch. Apparently everything above my waist was especially tender...understandably so.

"Not even a day." Eugene replied, "Your fever broke a couple hours ago and the doctor Adam sent for said that once that happened, the worst was over."

"That's good." I nodded reclining back on the bed pillow.

Eugene took the towel on his shoulder drenching it in the water he brought in.

"Don't bother." I told Eugene, "I'm fine."

Eugene rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Yeah, says the guy with a discolored torso."

"Let's not fuss...I feel much better." I said gnashing my teeth through the pain.

"Okay tough guy, well I'll go let everyone know you're awake and lying through your teeth." Eugene said heading for the door.

"Don't it's fine. Just let them be for a bit." I shrugged.

I mean regardless how many times I ventured to this castle in the past everyone here aside from Belle were strangers to me. I didn't want to make a fuss and just get up, saddle a horse, and ride after Noella. She was waiting for me.

"Joel…" Eugene sighed, "Everyone has been so worried about you and we've all been taking turns looking after you."

"But why?" I asked incredulously, "I'm a stranger to most of them."

"It doesn't matter." Eugene snapped, "They care about Noella and thus care about you. It's kind of a package deal."

It always amazed me the tenderness within some people's hearts. Since I became a huntsman, people I had met in life were always a gamble with how they acted toward others. Traveling along with Noella had taught me a few things about the goodness in people's hearts and made me hopeful for this world. However, with people like Corissa out there tainting people and spreading darkness, it throws everything out of balance. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a gentle knock on the bedroom door and Belle poked her head in.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I thought I heard your voice." She smiled warmly.

I sat back up wincing as I did so, but smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks for looking after me." I nodded.

"You mind some company?" She asked.

I shook my head and Adam came in the room just behind Belle. They both stood at the foot of my bed reading my facial expressions tentatively for any pained expressions.

"How are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I've been in worse scrapes than this." I nodded simply.

"What was worse...this or when I threw you from the balcony?" Adam asked honestly trying to lighten the mood, but Belle shot him a glare elbowing him.

"Adam." She scolded.

Eugene smacked his forehead with his palm at the comment. I smirked really noticing that not all Adam's human manners had come back to him yet.

"I think I'd have to say this is worse Adam." I answered humoring him.

The mood definitely lightened up after that. Without missing a beat, I sluggishly took off the covers getting up on my feet.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?'' Eugene pressed grabbing my arm.

"Look, I know you guys mean well, but I have to go and find Noella. Time is not on our side." I said.

Knowing Corissa's endgame was one of the worst things about the position I was in and knowing I helped was even worse.

"Joel, you're in no condition to travel." Belle pressed.

"I promise to take an easier ride on horseback." I paused looking at my mirror on the nearby dresser, "But I have to regroup with Noella." I said determinedly.

"And I'll make sure you do." Eugene nodded putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I suppose there's no changing your mind then?" Belle asked.

"Sorry, but I want to leave as soon as possible." I replied.

"If that's your wish then please take my two fastest horses. They're in the stables." Adam said with a nod.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"And take the mirror." Adam added handing the handheld ornate item to me.

"You sure?"

Adam nodded putting a hand on my shoulder.

"This mirror is just a bad memory of what I once was. Please take it. It could prove useful on your journey." Adam said.

Over the next ten minutes, we started to prep for the journey ahead of us. Belle packed Eugene and I food for the road, Adam got the horses all saddled up, and Eugene helped me get my leather tunic back on. I couldn't stand up too straight or inhale a deep breath, but I didn't care at this point. After a warm departure of hugs from our friends at Adam's castle, Eugene and I took off. Though the pace was much slower than I liked, but it was all my wounded body could tolerate.

Following the directions Belle gave us regarding Noella's apparent direction a day ago we headed that way. I knew we were heading the right way as the forest trees began to clear up and we eventually were looking out onto a vast desert wasteland. Now what? Just as Eugene and I were pondering next steps, a great beast, a lion bounded up in front of us.

"It's you." The animal spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"You know Noella?" The lion asked.

"Do you know where she is?" I pressed.

"Yes, I'm here to lead you there as she requested." The lion replied.

"Well that was easy." Eugene smirked.

"Follow me to Agrabah." The lion said as he ran ahead of us leading into the depths of the desert. Eugene and I snapped the horse's reins following after him.

After a long several hour hike, slowed down due to my pitiful toleration of the ride, we got atop another large dune, but below we saw a large city. Here I was thinking it would be the size of Belle's village. A small and quaint one, but no, Agrabah had to be at least three times the size of the last village. Also at the far north side, stood a massive palace.

"Can you make it the rest of the way?" The lion asked, "Prides of humans make me nervous."

"Of course." I replied, "Thank you."

"I hope you find Noella. Good luck." The lion said and bounded off quickly.

With our escort gone, Joel and I made our descent down the dune heading toward the main gates of the city. Once we leveled out on ground level below the dunes, the city looked even bigger. The guards patrolling the gates looked at us clearly identifying us as outsiders not from here, but otherwise didn't bother us. We tied the horses at the stables and began our search on foot.

"Now, where do we start?" Eugene pressed.

"My gut tells me to head to the palace. The mirrors have all been found in the possession of royalty right?"

"Alright, I'll meet up when I can." Eugene replied.

I looked at him surprised.

"What? You're not coming?"

"Joel, I'm in a new place and I have to see if I can't get a lead on Rapunzel. Though, I didn't see Max at the stable...not that he'd willingly hang out there like an average horse." Eugene muttered.

"Alright you're mumbling to yourself." I teased. "Okay, be careful and we'll meet up later."

"You're a huntsman, Joel. I think you can handle this." Eugene replied.

"Wait," I said taking Adam's mirror handing it him, "So we can keep in touch."

"I'm not as familiar...how do these work again?" Eugene asked.

"Just ask the mirror to show you whoever you wish to see and the mirror will do the rest." I nodded.

"Alright, see you soon." Eugene nodded. "And be careful, would ya?"

I nodded as Eugene quickly turned around heading the opposite direction. I moved forward slowly groaning under my breath with every step. Just breathe, I told myself. It wasn't hard to find my way to the palace, but the way I was feeling, it must have been on the other side of the world. Finally, I made it and walked my way up to the guarded front doors of the palace. As I approached, the guards looked at me as the other two did at the Agrabah gates.

"What's your business here?" One guard asked me.

"I need to see a member of the royal family. Please it's an emergency." I pressed.

"Unless you're a suitor for her royal highness, Princess Jasmine, which clearly you aren't, go away." The guard replied.

In different circumstances if I was my normal self right now, I'd beat both these guys to a pulp and get my way, but obviously that wasn't happening. So I returned to the city rethinking my strategy. I needed to blend in and look like I belong while gaining entry inside the palace. So I found a lone patrolling guard, knocked him out with much difficulty considering his strength and my weak state. However, I won and quickly put on his attire. Everything from the pointy shoes to the white turban on top. I had picked the right guard because we were pretty similar in size. The black armored vest was paired up with cream colored pants with gold armbands for the wrists. The turban was quite nice to keep my head cool from the heat of the day. Now, I returned to the palace gates, but I was still stopped.

"Fool, we don't go in the front. Go in the back way." One of the guards scolded me.

"Right, yes." I replied.

The other guard pointed out the door for the guards nearby and I quickly walked that direction going down an alleyway and through a door leading into the palace wall. The door opened surprisingly unlocked, but there were several guards patrolling the door alone, so nobody but guards came through here.

"Where is Princess Jasmine?" I asked one of the guards.

"In the garden. I saw her an hour ago." One replied.

I nodded and went on my way making my way out of the guards quarters and back outside. There was a wide courtyard with a big, beautiful fountain nearby. There was sand all along the ground and yet this place was a beautiful and thriving garden. Soon, something from behind jumped on me slamming me to the ground. I cried out in pain as I rolled over to see what had hit me. To my surprise, a large tiger was standing there looking fiercely at me. I tried to talk calmly to the beast, but he was fixated on me.

"Rajah! No!" A voice called out.

Immediately the tiger backed off closing his mouth and sitting down as if he was a dog.

"Are you alright?" A woman asked.

Her face was in direct path of the sun and I was squinting so hard, I couldn't make out her face.

"I didn't get eaten by a tiger, so I think that definitely means I'm alright."

"It's so strange. Rajah never has attacked one of the guards." She replied, "I'm sorry."

Finally the woman stepped out of the sun and I saw her. She had long jet black hair tied in two blue hair bands down the length of her back matching her blue attire. However, I immediately noticed her jewelry and adornments especially the blue headband with a sapphire embedded in it and came to a conclusion.

"Princess Jasmine?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied looking at me curiously.

"I need your help."

* * *

AN: Hey Readers! Enter Jasmine...woot woot :)

Joel is a total stranger, but will Jasmine help him? Stay tuned...


	33. Chapter 33

~Chapter 33~

Noella

My eyes fluttered open as I stared weakly up at the ceiling. My head was pounding and I groaned heavily. I glanced around rubbing the back of my head sitting up slowly.

"Hey, you're awake!" Aladdin said.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Faheem betrayed me." Aladdin said glumly, "Why didn't I suspect him?"

"Give yourself some credit. People are unpredictable and you have a good heart always looking to find the best in people. I wish there were more people like you in the world."

"Thanks Noella." He nodded.

Abu hopped over to me patting my leg.

"I think Abu was worried about you." Aladdin smiled.

"Thanks little guy. I promise I'm alright." I nodded reassuringly.

"So…" I muttered looking around at the dark cave, "Is this still the same cave? I mean last I knew, I was falling into fire."

Aladdin extended his hand to help me up on my feet as we glanced around curiously.

"All I know is that carpet saved us, but yeah it seems we're trapped." Aladdin muttered.

The carpet was floating above us waving with his golden tassels.

Immediately I felt a pit in my stomach. Trapped...again!

"There has got to be a way out!" I pressed, "We just have to look hard."

I walked over to the nearest wall and began pulling at the cracks trying to find any opening or weakness. Abu hopped over helping me and carpet tried brushing away the dirt off the wall to reveal more cracks.

"Noella, don't waste your energy." Aladdin commented.

"I'm getting us out of here." I pressed determinedly.

I continued working on the wall and Aladdin joined knowing I wasn't going to slow down.

"This is my fault. I'm sorry Noella." He said glumly.

"Don't blame yourself. This isn't your doing." I reasoned.

"No, it is. I was desperate for a reward that could change my life. Give Abu and I a different kind of life with the money Faheem promised, but I was stupid for thinking that."

"There is nothing wrong with dreaming of a better life for yourself. However, the grass isn't always greener." I replied.

"Well, in any case, Faheem got what he wanted with the lamp and I did all the hard, life threatening work with nothing to show for it." He shrugged.

Abu began screeching excitedly pulling at Aladdin's pant leg. We all stopped curious as to what had Abu all riled up. The monkey smiled a wide grin and pulled out the lamp. Where he was hiding that thing, I don't think I'd want to know. Aladdin took the lamp patting Abu on the head.

"Hah, you little sneak." Aladdin smiled.

"It looks worthless. What could Faheem possibly want with that?" I questioned.

"Hmm, there's something on here, but I can't quite read it."

Aladdin began wiping the lamp to get the dirt off and the lamp began to glow and suddenly a blue stream of smoke came out of the all looked on in awe as the smoke began to grow and fill the room. A loud yell was immediately heard as a large, blue man with a swirly beard emerged from the smoke.

"Oy, ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck." The man said.

The blue man began stretching this way and that and all of us just stood there in silence, but most especially, curiosity. The man had a single pierced ear with a gold hoop earring with thick gold bracelets around his wrists. Quite the fashion statement for a random blue man trapped in a lamp.

"Hey rug man!" The Genie said giving the carpet a high five, "It's been a couple of millenia, huh?

The Genie then paused then poofed up a lounge chair for Aladdin.

"Well master, I must say it feels good to be out of there! C'mon tell me your name."

"It's Aladdin." He replied.

"And how about your lady friend here?" The man winked at me.

"I'm Noella." I said, "And Aladdin and I are friends." I nodded making the relationship distinction clear.

"Ah okay, you crazy kids." The man mocked, "I'm the Genie of the lamp and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"A genie?" I echoed.

"Yes, cosmic powers and itty-bitty living space stuck in that lamp." The genie replied.

"That's awful." Aladdin commented.

"It's not a life I would have chosen, but I meet some interesting people along the way. So Aladdin, or can I call you Al? As my new master, you get three wishes, so make them count." The genie nodded.

Wow, if I had rubbed that lamp I could have wished my mom here right now and wish us home, but of course that would be too easy.

"So what will it be master?" The genie pressed eagerly.

Aladdin glanced at me and I just shrugged.

"Are you telling me I can wish for anything?" He asked.

"Well, almost." Genie replied, "Let's review the rules."

Immediately, the Genie poofed up a chalkboard and put Aladdin and I in desks as if we were in school.

"In review, you get three wishes and no wishing for more. So rule one." The Genie said poofing up a pointer stick tapping it on the board, "I can't kill anybody...so don't ask."

"That's a good rule." I nodded.

"Thieves and bandits all over the desert would abuse that rule." Aladdin added.

"Rule two." Genie continued clacking on the board, "I can't meddle with affairs of the heart, so making someone fall in love is not allowed. That is Cupid territory for Valentine's Day. I haven't met him, but I've heard he's nice."

"Valentine's Day?" Aladdin asked curiously.

"Don't ask." I told him.

"And lastly," Genie paused clicking the board a final time. Genie quickly poofed away the board and desks and turned green and slimy. Clearly imitating a zombie. "I can't bring anyone back from the dead. It's not pretty...I don't like doing it."

Then Genie poofed back into himself...the big, blue teddy bear that I could tell that he was.

"Other than that, your wish is my command." Genie told Aladdin.

"Wow, now I know I'm dreaming…" Aladdin said putting a hand to his head. With a childish grin, Genie quickly pinched Aladdin.

"Ow." Aladdin complained rubbing his arm.

"If you need another let me know. This is for real, kid." The Genie smiled.

"You know Genie, I have to say I'm a bit surprised?" He replied.

"Why? What? It's because I'm blue isn't it?" Genie teased.

"Well, it just is surprising that a genie with cosmic level powers is required to have rules. It's a little ridiculous if you ask me."

I glanced at Aladdin surprised by his being rude, but then I realized exactly what he was doing, so I bit my lip and stayed out of it.

"Excuse me." Genie said dumbfounded as his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"C'mon Noella." Aladdin said taking me by the arm, "We can find our own way out of here."

Genie immediately poofed in front of us crossing his arms looking very upset.

"Okay, you rubbed my lamp and woke me up so everyone just calm down."

Genie poofed us all atop of carpet quickly. I was getting a head rush from all this magic appear and reappear stuff.

"Exits found all around us and I please ask you keep your limbs inside the vehicle at all times." The Genie said grabbing onto the front of carpet as if to steer, "We're out of here!"

The carpet took off like a jet plane bursting through the cave and Genie landed us down in the middle of a quaint little oasis probably a mile from where we came up out of the ground.

"All passengers please don't forget your belongings as we make our pit stop." The Genie said as the carpet came to a stop. We hopped off carpet and got some water from the oasis water.

"So my capabilities are ridiculous? I hope you take that back now." Genie scoffed.

"You definitely proved your worth." Aladdin smirked winking at me subtly, "So how about those three wishes?"

"Excuse moi?" Genie replied, "Three? You are down by one kid."

"No…" Aladdin insisted, "I never wished us out of the cave, you did that all on your own."

Genie stood there shocked that he fell for the scheme.

"Well, I feel sheepish." Genie said transforming into the animal, "Okay, point for you, but no more freebies."

"Fair enough." Aladdin agreed.

As Aladdin pondered his thoughts, I sat down beside Genie and he looked at me curiously.

"What would you wish for?" I asked.

"Me?" Genie asked taken aback by the question, "Nobody has ever asked me that."

"Well…" I pressed, "I'm curious. It makes sense that you've had plenty of time to ponder."

"Freedom." Genie said.

"You're a prisoner?" Aladdin asked.

"Of course, bound to the lamp for eternity passed along from person to person. Granting their wishes no matter what as long as they abound by the rules and then I wait until I have another master and the cycle repeats over and over."

"That sounds awful." I muttered.

"Is there a way to get your freedom?" Aladdin asked.

"My master has to wish it." Genie replied.

"Well, I can do that." Aladdin said quickly without missing a beat.

Genie looked at him mockingly.

"Oh yeah...sure." He replied.

"No, I'm completely serious." Aladdin pressed, "I'll make my first two wishes and use my third to set you free."

"You mean it?" Genie asked lightening up.

"It's a promise." Aladdin said extending his hand.

"Okay, fingers crossed." Genie said shaking Aladdin's hand.

"So Aladdin, what is your first wish?" I asked getting everyone back on track, "I'm honestly curious."

"Well, I did meet this girl in Agrabah…" Aladdin's voice trailed off as if going into a daydream.

"Hey, what did I say about rule two?" Genie complained.

"I know, but we just hit it off. She was so…"

"Pretty?" Genie interrupted.

"Beautiful." Aladdin corrected, "I mean her eyes and that smile...we met in the marketplace and I haven't been able to get her out of my mind."

"Well, sounds like sparks are already flying." I commented with a wink.

"Good thing." Genie agreed leaning on my shoulder, "Cause I can't meddle."

"It doesn't matter anyway...she's the princess and the laws of royalty are clear. I'm no royal, so I'm no contender."

"Any woman would be lucky to have you by their side." I nodded.

"Preach girlfriend." Genie added.

"If I could become a prince that would be something…" Aladdin said.

"That's not meddling, kid." Genie replied with a wink, "Come now make it official."

"Wait," Aladdin said glancing at me, "What about you, Noella?"

"This is your wish." I said grabbing his shoulder, "No need to worry about me."

"Nonsense Noella, I'll give you royal treatment as well. You will go under the title of the Al's sister. It's a two for one kind of day." Genie winked.

"Okay Genie," Aladdin said excitedly, "I wish for you to make me a prince and Noella a princess."

"Alright lady and gent," Genie said beginning to spew magic from his fingers, "Stand back because two stars are about to be born."

* * *

AN: This chapter was so fun to write. I was trying to pull from ad libs that the late and great Robin Williams did for the Genie. I hope I portrayed the Genie well for you guys. I had so much fun dialoging for him! Anyways, stay tuned for another chapter before the weekend, but until next time... Stay cool. :D


	34. Chapter 34

~Chapter 34~

Joel

The princess heard what I had to say and listened to my story with much patience not responding until I was finished. I didn't share everything, but just key points for her to get the highlights of what I was doing here and what we were searching for. I gave her my real name because I wanted her to know that she could trust me.

"Well Joel, that's quite the story." Jasmine finally replied.

"I swear it's the truth...I know it's outlandish, but I'm helping Noella and I just knew a royal such as yourself might have some insight as to where we can find our mirror."

"The only mirror that I use is my vanity and you're welcome to try. Now this woman you described who you're meeting up with? Nobody has come inside the palace aside from potential suitors."

"Are you sure?" I pressed, "I mean she could have slipped through somewhere."

"Could she even be in Agrabah?" She asked.

"She rode a whole day ahead of me, she has to be here." I said getting agitated.

The princess kindly put her hand on my shoulder.

"Joel, she crossed a dry, hot desert and maybe she got delayed."

I paused thinking about that for a moment pondering the very idea, but I shook my head quickly.

"No, the lion escorted me here and he mentioned Noella by name. There can't be a mistake."

"I'm sorry, did you say a lion?" Jasmine asked.

"Nevermind. I just have to believe that somehow I beat her here, so now I wait."

"You know Joel, I'm kind of in a bind myself." Jasmine said changing the subject, "Maybe we can help each other."

"I'll do what I can." I shrugged.

"Once your companion gets here, I will do all that I can to help locate the mirror. Do you have any clues?" Jasmine asked.

"Noella is the only one with that information." I replied.

"Well, as we wait, I could use your help with something."

"Anything your highness." I said with a subtle nod.

"I live a sheltered life within these palace walls and my life has been decided for me since the day I was born. My father has been pushing me to find a husband to marry as part of an arranged marriage. I don't want to be forced into it and I want to marry on my terms not because of any law…" Her voice trailed off a bit. I could tell how much the situation frustrated her.

"That's a tough situation, your highness. I'm so sorry, but I'm missing the part where you need my help?" I asked raising a curious brow.

"I'll get straight to the point...would you pretend to be my chosen suitor?"

Her request surprised me because honestly, I wouldn't think people around here would believe it.

"Uh, while I don't mind helping...I don't think we could pull off a stunt like that." I reasoned.

"Sure we can. Think of it as a win-win situation. You help me and I help you and Noella once she shows her face. Please Joel, just a temporary hoax to get my father off my back for awhile."

"I'll do it your highness, but I'm struggling to see how we can possibly pull it off."

"Leave it to me." Jasmine insisted, "Come with me inside the palace, we should ditch that guard uniform and get you a change of clothes."

"Oh is that all?" I joked.

"No, then I have to introduce you formally to my father." Jasmine replied.

Quickly, she lead the way into the palace as her tiger followed behind us.

Jasmine brought me to her large, exquisite bedroom with a balcony outside overlooking the gardens below. She gave me several options for clothing attire to try on and then left me alone while I changed. I got her from the hallway where she was waiting and now the easy part was done.

"You definitely look the part." She commented on my attire.

It was an ivory colored tunic with black pants and a red belt.

"And the final touch." Jasmine commented putting a gold circlet on my head.

"What no turban?' I asked curiously.

"This works." She nodded.

Jasmine took a few steps back trying to get the complete picture and I noticed that she frowned.

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if I apply some makeup?" She asked.

"Is that completely necessary?" I whined.

"Just something to darken your skin tone. My father might be suspicious of a caucasian prince who aren't from our lands."

"I'm not from your lands anyway." I shrugged, "But do what you have to."

Jasmine applied the powder to my skin and after that she believed I was ready to meet the Sultan.

Jasmine led me down a long hallway and through two tall double doors into the throne room. There was a long red carpet leading all the way up to the throne at the north side of the room where the Sultan sat. The throne itself was upholstered with lavish embroidery, but even more extraordinary was that there was a golden elephant statue right above where he sat. Jasmine and I approached the Sultan walking down that red aisle as she clutched my arm casually.

"Father…" Jasmine announced, "I'd like to introduce you to Joel, my future husband as I have just selected him from among my potential suitors."

Jasmine and I stopped right in front of Sultan and she released my arm, so I could bow politely. Before coming here, Jasmine gave me a very brief rundown of etiquette, but I knew enough as to bow to man like a Sultan.

"Joel, is it?" The Sultan commented looking at me from head to toe, "That's quite an unusual name. Why haven't I heard talk from you before now?" He asked eyeing Jasmine.

"Oh father, I had been exchanging letters with Joel for many months now and I kept that private. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but…" Jasmine said coming up with the quick lie.

"I hope you aren't angry, your majesty." I said quickly maintaining my bow.

"Certainly not my boy, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor. I couldn't be happier."

"Wonderful, well Joel, we must be going. We're going to take a stroll through the gardens with Rajah." Jasmine said quickly pulling me by the hand.

"We'll make the official announcement in a couple days." The Sultan called out.

Jasmine led me out a different door toward the side of the throne room, which was a quicker way back to the main hallway.

"Why didn't we come that way initially?" I asked.

"Because no suitor comes to meet the Sultan from anywhere, but the main entrance."

Suddenly we heard the doors to the throne room open abruptly.

"That's weird…" Jasmine said turning around.

Sneakily, we peaked back into the throne room keeping our presence secret. The loud entrance came from a tall man with red and black robes with a black turban and a red feather sticking out at the top. He held a very serious expression as he approached the Sultan with a scroll in his hand and in the other hand, a golden staff of a snake. To my surprise, he had a large red parrot sitting on his left shoulder.

"My liege, I think I've found a solution to the suitor problem with the princess." The man said unrolling the scroll. "The law clearly states that if the princess hasn't chosen a suitor within the appointed time then she must wed the royal vizier."

Jasmine made a sound of disgust and I sympathized with those feelings.

"Good thing, it won't come to that Jafar." The Sultan replied with a nod.

The man who called himself Jafar looked stunned by the response his eyes widening in immediate anger. I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Beg your pardon." Jafar said.

"Jasmine has chosen just today in fact. So there is no suitor problem anymore." The Sultan nodded.

Jasmine quickly put her hand on my shoulder as we turned to leave.

"Your coming was perfect timing, Joel." She smiled.

"After seeing him, I'm glad I came when I did. Who is that?" I said raising a curious brow.

"That's Jafar, the royal vizier." Jasmine replied crossing her arms.

"What is that title?" I asked curiously.

"Jafar is a glorified advisor for my father...though I wish my father would sack him and be done with it."

"Why?" I asked.

"The other day he carried out a horrible sentence against someone that I had met recently without my father's permission. I just don't trust him."

Jasmine didn't even have to tell me her opinion for me to share the same one. My first impression about people is almost always correct in determining if I do or don't trust someone. My gut has never let me down and this Jafar character is a man I definitely shouldn't trust.

As we turned to leave, music was heard blasting through the throne room doors. Curiously, Jasmine and I stuck around to see who was making such a ruckus. A procession of trumpeters flooded in announcing someone or something.

"What's going on?" Jafar demanded.

As Jafar shooed the musicians away, I noticed a shadow fly above Jafar's head. He looked up curiously as we all did as a large, purple carpet with gold tassels flew in the room and landed in the center of the room. Two people got off the carpet as they approached the Sultan. The young man wore a creme colored outfit with a navy blue feather attached to his turban. With him holding his arm, was a woman who really reminded me a lot of Noella. She wore an outfit similar to Jasmine as far as style, but purple in color. Her long brunette hair was down with a natural wave. There was a golden circlet around her head and a loose veil at her ears draping down covering her mouth. Her eyes remained uncovered.

"Your majesty. My name is Prince Ali Ababwa and I have traveled far to meet your daughter and I am also accompanied by my sister." The prince introduced as he and his sister bowed.

The Sultan got off the throne to welcome the guests, but I think he was most distracted by the floating carpet.

"Nice to meet you both...what was your name my dear?" The Sultan asked the princess.

'It's Norah." She replied nervously.

As we stood there listening in secret, I could tell Jasmine was pretty upset. Suddenly, she made herself known coming out of hiding and into the throne room.

"Father, enough of this! I have chosen a man...what more do you possibly want?" Jasmine said harshly.

Everyone looked up at her as she entered the room, but as soon as she came, she left coming toward me in a hustle with anger in her stride. I quickly followed after, but not before I looked back at the princess and I noticed an all too familiar bracelet on her right wrist.

* * *

AN: I'm not gonna lie...It's hard to picture Joel dressed as a prince XD

Anyways as always readers, I hope you're enjoying the journey and until next time...Next chapter up soon!


	35. Chapter 35

~Chapter 35~

Noella

The next time I looked in a mirror, I couldn't recognize myself. I felt like Genie had almost completely changed my DNA all the way down to my skin tone, but I knew it was for appearances. Aladdin had to sell his royal persona and I aided in that parading around as his sister. Genie spared no magic with our entrance into Agrabah. It was a colorful, loud, and celebratory affair. Abu was turned into a large, grey elephant for our parade into the city and Aladdin and I rode on his back. I wasn't remotely nervous about anything until we got off Abu, boarded the carpet, and flew through the palace doors. We were welcomed kindly by the Sultan, but the princess wasn't too keen on our arrival. Aladdin looked so hurt by the way the princess had stormed out, but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't read too much into that," I whispered to him, "I'm sure she misunderstood why we're here."

"I hope you're right." Aladdin nodded.

"Well, it seems that maybe our guests should leave considering their presence upset the princess so much." A tall man wearing black and red robes replied coldly.

"Jafar, certainly we can't do that." The Sultan insisted, "These two have come a long way and it would be rude for us to show them out without offering our hospitality after such a long journey to get here. No, they stay for as long as they would like." He nodded determinedly.

"Thank you, your majesty." Aladdin replied as we both bowed politely.

"My boy, would it be too much to ask for a ride on your marvelous carpet?" The Sultan asked.

"Certainly." Aladdin replied.

Aladdin helped the Sultan on the carpet and quickly he sped off. As the Sultan flew wildly around the room, Jafar circled Aladdin and I curiously.

"I must say, you two don't look much related…" Jafar commented.

"Do any siblings? Unless they're twins." I replied calmly.

"Where are you from?" Jafar asked twisting his beard curiously.

"Oh, a several days ride from here." Aladdin said.

"I'm sure you've never heard of it." I added with a casual shrug.

"Try me, my dear." Jafar hissed.

I glanced at Aladdin and he looked like a deer in headlights, so I thought up a lie and I thought it up quickly.

"Newcastle." I said.

"What?" Jafar snapped.

"Just as my sister said." Aladdin agreed.

As a suburb near Seattle, I technically wasn't lying and I was right that Jafar had never heard of it.

"If your brother is the suitor, then why are you here?" Jafar pressed clearly trying to make me uncomfortable, but I stood my ground remembering the persona I was trying to show.

"How dare you ask me such things!" I said slapping Jafar quickly across the cheek.

He looked stunned by my outburst and so did Aladdin.

"You have no right to question our motives in being here. I should have you get lashed for such behavior."

"My apologies, highness." Jafar said backing off leaving the room looking very angry.

Shortly after Jafar left, the carpet flew back down as the Sultan bounded happily off the carpet after the very wild ride.

"Where did Jafar get to?" The Sultan asked as he rejoined us.

"He upset my sister, so she told him to leave us be." Aladdin replied.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry he was rude. I'll speak with him promptly. Now, I'll summon some servants to show you to your rooms."

"Thank you, your majesty." I smiled as both Aladdin and I bowed a final time before we were escorted to our rooms.

Aladdin and I were given two large guest rooms within the palace just across the hall from one another. After the servant left us alone to our devices, Aladdin and I checked out the room together just getting the layout of the place. Aladdin brought out the lamp giving Genie the okay to come out. As Genie rose from the lamp, he greeted us all with a bright smile.

"This is the most fun, I've had in ages."

"Thanks for getting us here, Genie." I nodded.

"Yeah and at least the hard part is now over." Aladdin added.

"I beg to differ, Al. I heard how mad the princess was...besides she said she had already chosen a suitor." Genie pressed.

"She's worth it Genie. Besides, she hasn't even met me properly yet." Aladdin insisted fluffing out his robes.

"Didn't you meet her before?" I clarified.

"Yeah technically." Aladdin shrugged, "But I was a street rat then...she wouldn't remember me. I want her to know me as I am now."

"I think you should tell her the truth." I insisted, "Honesty is the best policy in my book."

"Point for Noella." Genie agreed poofing up a tally mark on a chalkboard.

Aladdin in a sudden gruff pushed away the board.

"You guys are ganging up on me. You don't understand!"

"We're just trying to help." I said putting a hand on his shoulder, but Aladdin quickly shook it off.

"Well don't...just let me handle this. I will show her my true self." He nodded determinedly.

"As you parade around as someone you're not." I muttered under my breath.

"You know what Noella? Why don't you go do what you came here to do and let me do what I came to do." Aladdin said angrily.

I was so caught off guard by his sudden attitude, I went into defensive mode.

"Fine, whatever." I snapped.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Carpet fell to the ground and Genie shrunk down in size sitting on the lip of the lamp just as I got my hand on the door to leave.

"What are you doing?' Aladdin asked Genie.

"I don't like choosing sides, but I'm sorry Al, I'm with Noella on this one."

"Well, why don't you leave too?" Aladdin said a little too harshly.

"You're my master kid. I go where you go." Genie replied.

With that, I shut the door behind me with a slam and went across the hall to my own room for some alone time. Angrily, I paced for a few moments and I ripped off the veil over my face. It really was an impractical thing to have draped over my mouth. How do people eat with these things? Once my temper cooled off, I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling trying to come up with my plan. Joel was still missing in action and finding him in this large city would be tricky, but no matter, I would have to talk with the princess regarding the mirror. I couldn't afford anymore distractions. Before long, there was a knock on my door and honestly, I hoped it was Aladdin coming to apologize. I always hated leaving things angry between people I care about and I just wanted to make sure we were still friends. I opened the door just wide enough to find the princess herself standing there.

"Y-Your highness." I said bowing awkwardly opening the door wide.

"Norah, us girls have to stick together. Would you join me for tea?" Jasmine asked.

"Now...just us?"

"Just us." She nodded.

"It would be a pleasure, your highness." I agreed.

"Please, enough with the formalities. It's Jasmine." She pressed as she gestured me to follow her down the hallway.

She escorted me to her room and I stepped beyond the door and my jaw might as well of hit the floor. Her room was huge decorated with navy tapestries with a large cozy bed and vanity in a corner. Then there was a space with a sofa and chair combo. Finally, there was a door leading out onto a large balcony. It was at least twice the size of the balcony at Adam's castle. Jasmine pulled me inside and had us sit on some large feather pillows on the floor as she handed me my tea. It was piping hot, so I blew cautiously. The flavor was unusual and quite strong. I felt like it bit my tongue and wouldn't let go. It made me think of black licorice and cinnamon mixed together. Definitely a palate cleanser.

"I hope you don't think me rude, Norah." Jasmine said.

"I'm sorry?" I said confused by her comment.

"Earlier in the throne room, it wasn't directed at you."

"And my brother hardly deserved your wrath, you haven't even spoken to him."

"Yes I know, the anger just came out of frustration." Jasmine explained, "It was harsh of me to release it all on him."

"You should get to know him. He's a sweetheart." I smirked trying to talk Aladdin up.

If Aladdin ever found out about this, I would deny everything.

"Yes maybe, but what does it matter. I have a fiance and father will make the announcement soon. He's waited for my decision since I became of age, so he won't want to delay." Jasmine sighed.

"Seems like you need to get outside the boundaries of palace life." I said raising a brow.

"That's a desire, I wish you could grant." Jasmine replied.

We talked for several minutes getting to know each other. Well, I got to know her before I planned to ask her about the mirror. Soon, a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?' Jasmine called out.

"It's your fiance." The voice replied.

As I sipped my tea, I saw a large body or something move from the curtain outside leading out to the balcony. Curiously, I looked to see what it was and I screamed when I saw a large tiger who came bounding in the room.

"Norah, don't be afraid...Rajah is tame and my best friend." Jasmine explained.

"You need to get some two legged friends." I mocked.

In my fear, I dropped my tea spilling it on the floor breaking the cup and with the scream, the man outside the door came in a panic. However, my heart leapt with joy as the person who entered was none other than Joel. He smiled warmly at me that cheeky grin that I had missed since I left him before. My eyes welled up, but I held back as I ran to him hugging him tightly as he too wrapped his arms around me.

"Joel…" I sighed as we pulled away after a few seconds.

"In the flesh." He replied smiling wide.

"Mind explaining, Joel?" Jasmine immediately chimed in, "How do you know her?"

"Jasmine, this is Noella." He replied and I watched Jasmine's face as I could see her putting the pieces together.

"Oh okay." She laughed lightly, "That makes much more sense. Nice alias, Norah." She winked at me, "So Prince Ali?"

"Just my friend. No relation." I answered.

"Wow, everyone in this room was holding up a facade. Joel as my fake suitor and you." Jasmine said nervously, "Nobody else can know…" Jasmine pressed grabbing my hands determinedly. "It's imperative this stays between us."

"My lips are sealed." I said miming a lock on my mouth.

Shortly after, we all were summoned down to have dinner with the Sultan and Jafar, the vizier. Joel frowned as we parted ways for dinner and he escorted Jasmine down to dinner. I followed, but not before I wrote a small note on a piece of paper I found in Jasmine's room. Once I got down to the dining hall, I tried to pass Joel the note, but Jafar got in my way pressing that I sit by him. The Sultan was at the head while Jasmine was at his right hand and Jafar his left. Joel sat beside Jasmine and across from me. Finally, Aladdin joined us sitting on my left. Dinner conversation was casual with the Sultan asking Aladdin about our travels. Jafar was determined to make conversation with me and I didn't like it.

"So in Newcastle, have suitors come for your hand, my dear?"

"I'm unmarried." I replied simply as I picked away at my food in front of me.

"Countries would go to war over such a thing for a woman your age unmarried." Jafar insisted.

"No, wars over marriages are foolish. It sickens me when I hear of such things." I replied.

"Well, Agrabah will have to play nice with Newcastle, won't we?" Jafar hissed.

As dinner progressed, slower than I would have liked with Jafar probing me all evening, I found an opening to give Joel my note. I watched him as he discreetly opened it up under the table. When he looked up at me, he winked in acknowledgement. On the paper, I told Joel to meet me in the garden's after sundown.

* * *

AN: Hey Readers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh snap, Jafar being slapped on the face...after all, Noella needed to put him in his place. ;)

As always, stay tuned for more. Things will really start to ramp up in upcoming chapters. Until next time...


	36. Chapter 36

~Chapter 36~

Joel

I couldn't leave the table quick enough. Once dinner was over, I made my way down to the gardens as fast as my feet would take me. To my surprise, Noella beat me there. I slowly approached from behind as she had her back to me.

"So I don't know about you…" I started to say as Noella spun around to meet my gaze, "But that dinner seemed to drag on too long."

"Joel." Noella smiled hugging me.

"I'm glad you made it." I nodded.

"Yeah...I was delayed." She said.

"I'd like to hear about it, " I pressed, "I was quite surprised when I got to Agrabah and you weren't here."

"C'mon let's walk...let me start at when I met my so-called "brother" in the desert…"

Noella and I spent the next several minutes walking through the gardens together. It was nice, private, and I appreciated the fact that we could be alone, but I wasn't sure how long that would last. She told me about Aladdin and Faheem and her frustration with the newest clue she got from the mirror in Adam's castle. Though I was alarmed at hearing about what happened in that cave, but how convenient it was that a lamp was home to a magical genie. Who knew such things existed.

We circled around the gardens several times just talking more about our experiences in the last few days. One specific thing we both agreed on was that we didn't like that man Jafar. I especially hated how he looked at Noella during dinner. I explained to Noella how I got into the palace impersonating a guard while looking for her, but found Jasmine first and how we made our deal to help each other.

"I'm glad you're able to help Jasmine out."

"Yeah? Do I make good suitor material?" I smirked.

"We have to get Aladdin and Jasmine some time to get to know each other. I think they would really hit it off." Noella nodded determinedly.

Noella and I came out from the gardens and found ourselves sitting on the stone of the fountain ledge. I glanced up curiously as I saw a shadow fly overhead.

"Looks like your brother Al is way ahead of you." I commented pointing it out to Noella.

Aladdin had flown up to Jasmine's balcony and we saw them start to talk.

"Oh man." Noella whispered, "I hope she decides to take a chance. She's so jaded due to the laws here."

"Wouldn't you be?" I asked raising a curious brow.

"Yeah I guess," She shrugged.

We quieted down trying to make heads or tails of what was going on up there, but of course, we were too far away. I watched and smiled as Noella looked curiously at the two potential love birds above us.

"You look beautiful by the way." I said putting my hand on top of hers that was resting on the stone between us.

She looked at me, her eyes widening surprised by the sudden compliment or my touch I wasn't sure which.

"Thank you." She smiled, "It's a bit out of my comfort zone wearing this get up."

"It looks great, but I'm curious how your skin tone got so dark."

"That's thanks to Genie...I feel like a completely different person."

"No, you're still you." I reassured her.

"And what about you?" She replied putting her hand to my cheek.

"Jasmine used a makeup powder." I shrugged.

"And you let her?" Noella teased.

"Whatever to blend in." I replied.

Shortly after, we looked back on the balcony and Aladdin had apparently convinced Jasmine to ride the magic carpet with him, so they zoomed off quickly.

"You know Joel, most people wash up by the end of the day. Let me help." Noella smiled mischievously. Seconds later, she leaned over the fountain and flicked a splash of water in my direction hitting me in the face.

"Wow…" I said wiping my face, "Real mature." I said in a accusatory tone growing serious before I too bent over splashing water at her soaking her hair in one try. Then it was war, water war at least. We both splashed each other in equal measure laughing as we did so. My skin tone was back to its usual color though Noella's was still intact probably since it was a genie's magic not makeup powder. We stood up pausing our water war trying to wring out our clothes since we were dripping wet by now, but then the tiger, Rajah came bounding over running toward us at full speed. Where or why he came out, I wasn't sure. He threw Noella off balance and she was leaning toward the fountain pool. I tried to stop her grabbing her waist, but Rajah leaned into me and both Noella and I splashed into the fountain. As we sat there looking at each other, we burst out laughing.

"Man, that cat is as playful as a child." I said.

"Yeah." Noella nodded, "Oh your gold circlet is missing." she pointed out.

I tapped my head and sure enough, nothing was there. Noella and I quickly began fishing our way around the fountain water trying to locate it. Moments later, Noella had pulled it out.

"Here." She said as she reached up to place it back on my head placing her free hand on my shoulder to reach up with the other hand.

As she was placing it, I gazed into her eyes and my heart was racing. Once the circlet slid down around my forehead, I put my hand on Noella's cheek rubbing it gently. She seemed surprised by my sudden action, but welcomed it all the same. I leaned in toward her slowly and finally our lips met. How long I had waited for this. I yearned for her touch, but denied myself until now. I couldn't help the way I felt. I had become a better man since she came into my life. As we pulled away, she was grinning ear to ear.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing...I just wasn't sure if I was the only one who felt this between us."

"Trust me. You're not." I reassured her.

I wanted to kiss her again, but with Rajah nearby running through the gardens randomly, even with an animal, it didn't feel private anymore. I helped Noella out of the fountain as both of us headed into the palace dripping wet, but walking hand in hand until we got inside. I walked Noella to her room and we said our goodnights.

"See you in the morning." She nodded.

"I'll be here. We can ask Jasmine about that diamond in the rough thing." I replied.

"Yeah well, goodnight Joel." She said.

"Goodnight princess." I smirked.

As I walked away from her door, I smiled knowing I would have kissed her again had we not been in the palace.

I went to my chambers and changed into some dry clothes. Jasmine gave me a new outfit earlier, so that was nice. Now that I was dry, I went back out into the gardens and walked around a bit more. Moonlight walks were a great distraction for me. Soon, Aladdin and Jasmine on the carpet returned and judging by their faces, they had as good of time as Noella and I did. Soon Aladdin fell back on the carpet as it floated down to the ground near me. I walked over startling him at my presence.

"Oh hi, J-Joel." Aladdin said nervously.

"Prince Ali." I smirked, "or can I call you Aladdin?"

"How did you know?"

"Noella told me everything. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." He replied.

We both reclined on carpet staring blankly at the black night sky full of stars. Soon, a long golden snake staff pushed carpet down hard against the ground startling Aladdin and I. Jafar was grinning coldly at us as four guards surrounded us.

"Seize them." Jafar ordered.

The guards did so grabbing Aladdin and I in a fierce grip. One guard went as far as to clamp the carpet to an iron ball chain to keep it grounded. I fought against the guards, but there was no escaping them.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, "How dare you do this to a prince!" I said trying to keep up my facade. Jafar raised a defiant expression leaning down getting in my face.

'But you're not a prince are you?" He replied, "Either of you." He said glancing at Aladdin.

"I have eyes and ears all around Agrabah. There is plenty that I know…" Jafar said coldly as a big red parrot landed on his shoulder, "Just like I know that you aren't from here and I know that even without the color of your skin now telling me so. Your altered appearance speaks volumes about your wicked lies." Jafar hissed.

"You have no authority. I wish to speak to the Sultan now!" I replied.

"I'm charged with keeping peace in Agrabah and you two are imposters." Jafar said.

"Releash us or there will be consequences." Aladdin said.

"Bite your tongue Prince Ah Boo Boo." Jafar replied, "You two shall have the consequences. Get these two out of my sight. Make sure they're never found." Jafar told one of the guards. Before I could react, something hard hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

* * *

AN: Whew, a sweet chapter turns disastrous with a snap of the fingers. I enjoyed the fountain fall, it played like a hilarious movie in my head. Anyways, rising action train is moving out of the station. Next chapter will be up soon. Until next time readers! You all rock! :)


	37. Chapter 37

~Chapter 37~

Noella

I couldn't sleep for awhile after Joel and I said goodnight. My heart was racing and I was elated. I had fought against these feelings because I was so certain for awhile that he didn't feel the same. However, over the course of the journey things between us really had changed. From the beginning he was closed off and wouldn't let anyone in, but he's made so many friends since I met him and had opened himself up day by day. I wondered what had troubled him so much in the past, but that didn't matter now. We had kissed and that's that. First thing tomorrow, I had to figure out the mirrors clue about the diamond in the rough and find that next mirror. It would have been nice to ask this of Genie because he could give me a direct answer to my problem.

I dreamt of my mother once I finally drifted off to sleep, but it wasn't a good dream. She was in a cage trapped somewhere dark and as I ran toward her to help her, the cage kept getting smaller and smaller. Her cries for help stirred me awake. I sat up in bed wiping the beads of sweat from my forehead. These nightmares really needed to end. I saw sunlight peeking through the drapes in my room and I quickly got up and headed to Joel's room. I knocked eagerly and I waited, but no answer came. Curiously, I opened the door, but the room was vacant. The bed was made very neatly for having been slept in just last night. I went down the hall to Jasmine's room and I remembered the way after having tea with her yesterday. Again, no answer came and I entered the room and I was greeted by Rajah who bounded right up to me rubbing his head against my hand.

"Good morning to you too, Rajah." I smiled.

The tiger chuffed at me, the friendly noise tigers make I learned by watching Discovery channel back home. Where was everyone? I left the room and finally went to see Aladdin, but again nobody answered. Now feeling so alone in this unfamiliar palace, I found my way to the throne room. If the Sultan was missing, I would really begin to panic. Two guards at their post outside the golden doors, opened them for me as they bowed as I walked by them. The Sultan was there sitting on his throne with Jafar standing beside him with his staff in hand. Jasmine was present too and I overheard the conversation as I walked in.

"Has anyone seen him?" Jasmine asked.

The Sultan hopped off his throne and grabbed Jasmine's hand giving it a gentle pat.

"Don't worry, my dear. Joel must be here somewhere." The Sultan reassured her.

Once I approached, the Sultan waved at me greeting me kindly.

"Good morning Norah. I hope you found your accommodations suitable."

"Yes, fine. Thank you." I said quickly, but got right to what was on my mind, "Your fiance is missing, Jasmine?" I asked.

"Well, missing is a strong word. He could just be out." Jasmine shrugged, "But I just found it odd to not have seen him at all this morning."

"My brother is missing too." I added.

"Ladies…" Jafar suddenly chimed in, "You're jumping bridges. Missing is such a strong word. If it will please their highnesses, I'll send a small troop of guards to scour over all of Agrabah to find them. Is that agreeable?"

"I want word as soon as they're found." Jasmine said.

Jafar bowed his head and smiled with a sinister grin as he walked down the aisle to inform the guards. I however ran up beside him to walk him out.

"My father, the Sultan of Newcastle will not be happy about this ordeal." I said keeping up my royal facade.

"Yes, the Sultan in Newcastle." Jafar added, he turned his head away and I swear I saw him roll his eyes.

"You forget your place, Jafar. I demand your respect." I said growing angry.

"And you have it." He said with a very casual bow, "Now, can I escort you to the dining hall for some refreshment?" Jafar sneered putting his hand on my shoulder.

I wanted to bite his hand for touching me, but of course, I stepped away from him crossing my arms.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry just now. I want to know when my brother and Joel are found. Is that understood?" I said raising a stern brow.

"Yes, goodbye princess." He said coldly as we parted ways in the hallway outside the throne room. As his back turned away, a sudden realization rocked me to my core. The way he said goodbye was just like I heard it back at the cave. Faheem had said it to me as I fell. Faheem was Jafar? I had no proof, but I couldn't forget that voice saying that to me. I had to find Aladdin and quick.

I returned to Joel's room again looking for anything out of the ordinary or maybe he did leave a note behind or something. He wouldn't just leave out of the blue...at least not for a good reason. Something in my gut told me something was seriously wrong and I hated that feeling. I just kept repeating to myself to remain calm and breathe. Joel had a small satchel that I found hanging off the bed post. Curiously, I rifled through it and found no letter or anything, but I did find his mirror. I pulled it out and demanded to see Joel. Once the mirror responded, what I saw looked like something you might have happen to a TV screen when the antenna wasn't working. The screen was glitching out or something and instead of black and white static, it was yellow and noisy. I couldn't hear voices, but there was movement and shuffling about. What in the world? Maybe the mirror was broken. Ugh, a dead end, but I wasn't about to give up. I raced as fast as my feet could carry me to Jasmine's room and frantically knocked on her door.

"Noella?" She said once she finally answered.

"I think the boys are in trouble." I said coming into her room abruptly.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Women's intuition." I shrugged not wanting to mention the mirror.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? I'm not allowed outside the palace walls."

I wished more than ever I had a genie of my own to make some wishes.

"Maybe we can use Rajah to distract the guards and get you outside these walls. I don't know where to start, but I'd feel better doing something rather than waiting here at the palace." I said determinedly.

"I'm with you, Noella." Jasmine nodded.

Rajah who was lying over on the other side of the room looked up upon hearing his name.

Joel

My head was beating like a drum as I came to. I glanced around frantically trying to retrace my memories of what had happened. Jafar! That sadistic madman! He wouldn't get away with this. I glanced beside me and there was Aladdin still unconscious lying right next to me. We were trapped in a large wooden crate with small cracks on top and sand was slowly pouring down on us filling the box. Aladdin and I had been buried alive. I noticed the height of the sand already. No wonder my body felt so heavy when I came to. It was all over us and would fill the crate to the top quickly. There wasn't much time. I tried shifting my body, but that disturbed the sand and only made it fall faster. Then I carefully, but frantically shook Aladdin to try and wake him, but he didn't stir. Soon, I saw a blue stream of smoke appear from nowhere and a small blue man appeared.

"Whoa." I said startled.

"You must be Joel." The blue man replied.

'Yeah hi, how did you get here?" I asked curiously.

"Well something rubbed my lamp." The blue man said with a casual shrug.

Once he noticed the circumstances, he turned frantic trying to wake Aladdin up, but he had as much success as I did.

"C'mon, can't you just poof us out of here?" I asked.

By now the sand was hitting my chin and I was frantic.

"Sorry Joel, Aladdin is my master. I can't do anything unless he wishes it." The genie shrugged.

"This is life or death, can't you intercede on his behalf to protect your master? There is a loophole to most rules." I reasoned.

"Well Joel, when you put it that way, but it will have to come at the cost of a wish." He replied.

"I don't think he'll mind." I barely muttered as I was spitting out sand from my mouth.

Then seconds later, Genie grabbed me and Aladdin and shot us out of the crate and atop the desert sand from where we were buried. I could see Agrabah at a distance, but it was pretty far. The genie started doing chest compressions on Aladdin and soon he finally woke up coughing up some sand granules. As he looked around becoming more aware of the situation, he looked at me curiously.

"Joel, what happened?" He asked clearly in a daze.

"I'll explain later." I replied.

"Don't scare me like that, Al." The genie scolded worriedly.

"You saved us?" Aladdin asked.

"I had to, but at the cost of a wish." The genie said glumly.

Aladdin immediately hugged him.

"Thanks for that. Do you think you can take us back? I have to talk to Jasmine before anything else happens."

"Well, someone had a good sleep." I teased.

"Someone told me to be honest and I know she's right." Aladdin replied.

"Ah Noella," The genie replied, "Give that girl a medal."

"So uh, Genie? You mind getting us back?" I pressed.

"The wish was to get you two to safety, so to safety you shall go. Hang onto your boots gents. Departing for Agrabah in 3...2...1."

* * *

AN: I gotta say I like how I differed from the movie in this chapter with the whole buried alive vs attempted drowning in the movie. Thought it was a perfect creative opportunity. Alright, blast off back to Agrabah. Ready for Jafar to go down? Stay tuned. Next chapter will be up soon. You readers rock! :)


	38. Chapter 38

~Chapter 38~

Noella

Just like we planned, we got Rajah outside the gates and Jasmine told him to distract the guard patrol of the main gate. How she talked to a tiger and he understood, I'll never know. As Rajah went into prowler mode, Jasmine and I watched him and waited for him to make the guards move from their posts. However, I heard a high pitched noise of something moving toward this direction. When I glanced up, I saw Joel and Aladdin slam down on the ground with a puff of smoke breaking their fall.

"Thanks Genie." Aladdin said as Genie returned to the lamp.

"Maybe next time we could have a softer landing?" Joel said rubbing his backside.

Jasmine and I looked on surprised, but we both exchanged looks of relief. Jasmine quickly called Rajah back to us.

"Ali!" Jasmine cried before running to him.

I walked up to Joel and threw my arms around his neck.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, but I could have done without the desert excursion." Joel replied.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Jafar happened. I want him out of this palace, away from Jasmine, Noella, and anyone else he dares to hurt."

"Let me speak with father alone… it'll be easier coming from me." Jasmine said quickly parting from Aladdin.

"I'll go too." Joel said, "You need someone to back up your claim and maybe you can tell him the truth about us as well."

"Yes, you're right." Jasmine agreed.

Joel pulled away from me squeezing my hand as we pulled apart before he dropped it.

"I'll be right back. Promise." He nodded.

"You had better." I replied.

As Joel and Jasmine walked quickly back toward the palace, I turned toward Aladdin and he looked sad kicking the ground with his shoe.

"I'm sorry about before Noella. I value your opinion and you were only trying to help. I'm just so critical about the life I lead. Jasmine...I just want to be worthy or her and I know that's only possible as a prince."

I put my hand on his shoulder and we turned to return to the palace as well.

"All is forgiven Aladdin, but I have to tell you...you're worth more than you think. Jasmine cares about you and not your title. Though I must say, I realized something while you were missing."

"What's that?"

"Jafar was Faheem all along. I know it sounds insane and I have no proof, but he said something to me before and I just knew…"

My voice trailed off and Aladdin grabbed my shoulder.

"I believe you, Noella. Come on, let's go put that murderer in his place." Aladdin said determinedly.

"It would be my pleasure." I agreed.

We headed back toward the palace to rejoin Jasmine and Joel and found them outside the double doors leading into the throne room.

"Why haven't you gone in to speak with him yet?" I asked curious as we joined up with them. Joel grabbed my hand.

"The doors are locked." Jasmine replied.

"And the guards are missing from their posts too." Joel added.

We all decided to regroup in Jasmine's room considering it was the biggest room for all of us to comfortably fit in, not to mention Rajah walking around like it was his personal room.

"Jasmine, does your father have a secret hiding place he might go or somewhere private we can reach him?" Aladdin asked her.

"No, at least not that I know of, and he should be in the throne room at this time."

"I don't like this." I muttered.

"You realize we can't trust anyone, right? We don't know how deep Jafar's reach goes within these walls." Joel commented.

Moments passed before there was a knock on Jasmine's door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Your father." A familiar voice called out.

"Oh good." She said. "Come in, father." Jasmine replied

We all gathered around anxious to speak to the Sultan. I was unsure how he would react to all that we had to share, but it needed to be said. The Sultan entered the room after getting permission to enter and he held a cold, blank expression on his face. Something was off.

"I have good news." The Sultan said.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"I hereby reject the suitor you have chosen." The Sultan suddenly said.

We all looked at each other shocked by this announcement, most of all, Jasmine. She walked up to her father and bent down putting her hands on both his shoulders.

"But why father? Is it because I changed my mind?" She said looking back at Aladdin, "I would like permission to marry Ali. Joel is a friend who did me a favor, so it's Ali I choose." Jasmine said determinedly.

"The man you're to wed Jasmine will be Jafar. It's being planned for this evening." The Sultan replied.

"Father…" Jasmine said in shock as Jafar pushed open the door joining us.

"You're speechless your highness." Jafar replied reaching for her hand, but Jasmine backed away.

"I will never marry you." She growled yanking her hand away.

Jafar didn't even react to our presence being there until just now. His face showed shock and anger all at once. He quickly stepped in front of the Sultan with his golden snake staff in his hand. He waved it in front of the Sultan.

"The traitors are here, your majesty. Will the death penalty do for the imposters?" Jafar hissed.

The snake staff clearly wasn't just a walking stick.

"Yes Jafar." The Sultan said in a monotone agreeing with him, "Do what you must."

"What's wrong with you, father?" Jasmine cried out.

"I think I know." Joel said stepping forward.

He quickly yanked the staff from Jafar's hands and smashed it on the ground. Doing so seemed to snap the Sultan out of whatever trance he was in. The staff was powerful and what Jafar had done with it up until now, I didn't want to know. The Sultan shook his head looking confused and disoriented.

"Oh my, how did I get here?" He said curiously.

Jasmine put a hand on her father's shoulder.

"I can that explain later, but father, Jafar has been manipulating you and apparently with this staff." Jasmine said.

"And tried to kill Joel and I." Aladdin added.

The Sultan spun around to face Jafar with anger in his face.

"I trusted you. You, You traitor. Guards."

Joel and Aladdin surrounded Jafar to block any escape attempt. Jasmine and I moved back to not only stay out of the way, but to watch Jafar get swift justice for his actions. Soon a trio of guards entered the room to arrest Jafar and they apprehended him. I'm glad justice was now being served. As the guards got Jafar by the arm leading him away, he managed to reach into a pocket in his robes pulling out a small red vial.

"This isn't over." He said glancing at me.

His gaze sent a chill down my spine. Jafar threw the vial on the ground and immediately a large smoke screen filled the room, but what was worse was that the guards were empty handed. Jafar escaped.

* * *

Corissa

Noella had but one barrier remaining and she was certainly taking her sweet time in that land of Agrabah. However, this vizier person whom I saw frequently as I spied on Noella in my mirrors, was constantly delaying my plans. Perhaps I could give this man a push in order to shove Noella forward. I found that foolish man in black and red robes in my mirror and transported myself to his location. As the smoke from my transportation spell diminished, I looked around where I was. It felt like a jail. Brick and mortar walls, tall ceiling, and it was dark. However, upon my arrival, I was met with a suspicious and aggressive greeting from the royal vizier.

"Who are you? How did you get down here?" He growled pointing a dagger at me.

"Jafar is it not?" I asked slowly approaching him and started slowly circling him.

"Who wants to know?"

"A friend." I replied, "Word on the streets of Agrabah is that you're looking for a magical lamp."

"How do you know that?" He snapped, "Begone woman, I'm not one to trifle with."

"Neither am I. I just thought you might want to know the location of the lamp, but I can leave." I said starting to wave my staff around in a big display of magical power, but Jafar grabbed it having me lower it.

"What do you know of the lamp?" He asked getting in my face.

"I know that it's in the hands of a prince who the princess is quite fond of." I replied simply.

"That's it?" He questioned.

"That's it." I echoed, "Just be sure to eliminate all those against you." I warned.

"Why?" He asked, "I have plans for them."

"Don't underestimate those imbued with light." I snapped striking my staff on the stone floor harshly.

"What right is it of yours to boss me around?" Jafar challenged.

"Just get on with it." I snapped as I conjured my teleportation spell.

Jafar's hideout disappeared and soon I was back on my mountain. I walked up to my mirror and I spied on Jafar through the reflection to watch the show unfold.

* * *

AN: Two powerful villains collide in this chapter, but only briefly. A whole lot of crazy! Stay tuned for more. :)


	39. Chapter 39

~Chapter 39~

Noella

The Sultan had ordered guards to scour the city, but no trace of Jafar was found. Joel was anxious about that fact. Sure he escaped without justice being served, but at least he was gone. Jasmine had to explain again to her father the confusion regarding the change from Joel as the suitor to Aladdin. Understandably, the Sultan was surprised by the sudden change, but still welcomed his daughter having finally chosen a suitor.

"I'll make an announcement this evening." The Sultan declared as he gathered the four of us in the throne room, "In the meantime, why don't you all go enjoy yourselves and prepare for this evening's festivities?"

We left the throne room and Aladdin looked sick to his stomach. I pulled him aside because clearly he was very agitated.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"It's just that my life is going to change from this point forward. Jasmine doesn't know who I am."

"That's easily remedied Aladdin." I nodded confidently.

"Yes, but I promised Genie." He replied, "I have only one wish left and I'm worried I might need another wish. Ugh, I need to talk to Genie." Aladdin pressed taking off his turban running a hand through his hair. Clearly this was really doing a number on him.

"Come on, let's go talk to Genie." I said taking him by the hand.

As we started walking away, Joel stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Just give us a few minutes. We'll be right back." I reassured him.

Joel immediately released my arm and Aladdin and I went outside to the gardens alone. Aladdin led the way through the gardens and we found Abu, the elephant, resting under the shade of a tree. At our arrival, he perked right up picking us up with his trunk.

"It's good to see you Abu." Aladdin said patting his large head.

Abu set us back down and Aladdin pulled the lamp from a pocket in his robes and summoned Genie.

"Three cheers for Aladdin and getting rid of that awful Jafar!" Genie proclaimed loudly as he emerged from the lamp. He immediately began playing an assortment of instruments as part of a one Genie band. It was quite entertaining. Aladdin hung his head walking away in a sulk. Genie looked at me curiously.

"What's with Al? He looks blue and that's coming from me." Genie commented.

"It's been a day." I shrugged, "He has a lot on his mind."

"I can see that." Genie replied poofing an obnoxious size of eyeglasses on his face.

"I'll let you two talk." I said before taking a few steps closer to Abu who was trying to break open some bananas. I sat on the ground beside him opening the bananas for Abu while I listened curiously to the conversation between Genie and Aladdin.

"So Al, are you going to tell me your next steps? You've won the heart of the princess, so now there's your final wish…"

"Genie...I'm sorry I can't." Aladdin replied glumly.

"What?"

"Look I'm sorry, but without you, I'm just Aladdin and I…" He paused throwing his turban on the ground in frustration, "I can't give you your freedom."

"Wow Al…" Genie said looking really hurt, "And here I thought you were different. Another tally mark for yet again another master who has broken a promise. You've lied to everyone around here...glad I wasn't left out. Now if you'll excuse me, Master" Genie said sounding grumpier than I had ever heard him. Genie poofed back into the lamp clearly done with the conversation and Aladdin apologized again sincerely, but Genie gave him the cold shoulder.

"Fine." Aladdin growled.

He stood up picking up his turban and the lamp stomping right by Abu and I heading for the water fountain. In anger, he threw the lamp into the fountain with a big splash.

"Aladdin." I said.

"Just leave it, Noella. I'll get him later."

Aladdin stomped off toward the palace and Abu slid his trunk down my shoulder.

"Don't worry Abu." I said patting his trunk, "It will all work out."

Following after Aladdin, we rejoined Joel and Jasmine in the main hall. Jasmine pulled Aladdin away to talk before the big announcement in an hour leaving Joel and I to fend for ourselves until the ceremony. We went back to my room just to try and brainstorm next steps. After the big announcement for Aladdin and Jasmine, I would pull Jasmine aside and probably the Sultan too to ask the whole diamond in the rough thing that the last magic mirror clue mentioned. Joel and I sat down on a couple of feather pillows on the floor and I leaned against his shoulder.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't think the mirror was referring to jewelry." He replied.

"Clearly." I said sarcastically, "I mean I know it's a riddle, but could the mirror have been more vague? Ugh, one step forward two steps back with finding my mother." I groaned.

Joel pulled me close putting his arm around me kissing my forehead.

"We'll figure this out, Noella. We've had to figure out tougher situations than this."

"Yes, I know you're right. Of course you are." I smirked.

"It's why you keep me around." Joel winked.

We both started laughing which helped lighten the mood a bit.

Before long, trumpets were heard from outside the palace walls and the citizens of Agrabah began to gather up outside the main gates of the palace. Joel and I were summoned to the main pavillion where the Sultan was to make the engagement announcement. Jasmine greeted us as we climbed the stairs of the pavillion. Aladdin came in behind us and Jasmine pulled him up the stairs and presented him to the crowd who cheered wildly below. Within minutes, clouds began to consume the blue sky and everything around us seemed to darken.

"What's going on?" I commented curiously.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Joel replied putting his arm around me defensively.

Lightning began to strike and the crowd began to scream and flee. Moments later, magical energy surrounded the Sultan and his clothes were taken away and poofed onto Jafar as he appeared out of nowhere with his parrot on his shoulder laughing maniacally.

"Jafar! You traitor!" The Sultan yelled.

"That's Sultan to you." The parrot cried.

"Easy does it, Iago. Our subjects must learn respect." Jafar replied.

"We'll see about that Jafar." Aladdin commented reaching into his robes, but completely forgetting he had left the lamp in the water fountain.

"Looking for something Prince Ah Boo Boo?" Jafar sneered showing off he had the lamp in his possession, "I believe the phrase I'm looking for is finders keepers." He said as he pointed up to the clouds and Genie appeared, but as a giant picking up the palace as the ground around us shook.

"Genie, no!" Aladdin cried.

"Sorry Al, I've got a new master now."

Genie moved the palace up on top of a tall mountain and the entire ground beneath us shook as the palace was set down again.

"So as Sultan, you all will bow to me!" Jafar ordered.

"We will never bow to you!" Jasmine snapped.

"You have no power over us." I added.

"Give it up Jafar!" Joel replied.

Jafar never looked angrier.

"If you lot will not bow before a Sultan, then you will cower for a sorcerer!" He exclaimed, "Genie, my next wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

We all begged the Genie to not grant the wish, but of course he had no choice. Genie looked away as he blasted a shot of magical energy at Jafar. His Sultan clothes turned dark and he donned his former black and red robes and his snake staff returned looking far more menacing than before.

"Now, where were we?" He said aiming his snake staff at us.

He shot a bolt of red magic energy at us as it forced us down to the ground to bow for him like a magnet. Jafar walked over to me forcefully pulling my chin up to look at him.

"Get your hands off her!" Joel growled fighting against the magic.

"Silence!" Jafar snapped and looked back at me, "Do you deserve my respect now, princess?"

I looked down at Aladdin who was fighting the magic as much as Joel was. Jafar looked up laughing at his attempts. Jafar let me go and walked over to Jasmine raising her head up as he did mine.

"Princess Jasmine, there is someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

Jafar moved Aladdin up on his feet as he zapped away his princely attire, he reproduced his street clothes. The purple vest and patchwork white pants with his red circular hat on his head.

"Ali." Jasmine said in disbelief.

Jafar then shot a bolt at Abu and turned him from an elephant back to a monkey. Abu quickly hopped onto Aladdin's shoulder.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you." Aladdin commented.

"Deception is the worst. Is it not?" Jafar said putting his hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

She glared at him shaking it off.

"Well now, as Sultan Sorcerer, I'd say Agrabah has no more need of any princes. So allow me."

Before he did anything, Rajah came running out of nowhere and pounced on Jafar making him drop his staff.

"Blast that feline." Jafar growled.

With him letting go of the staff, it released the power over us and we rose to our feet. Joel went after the staff and he and Jafar got ahold of it at the same time. They played tug-o-war for a bit before Jafar got the upper hand and blasted Joel off. Jafar aimed his staff and turned Rajah into a small kitten. Finally, Jafar pulled Joel and Aladdin off the ground and moved them into a nearby tall tower of the palace.

"Joel!" I screamed.

Jafar waved his staff like a golf club giving it a big swing and the tower shot off far away and out of sight. Then he turned toward the three of us.

"I've got plans for you three. Special plans." He cackled.

* * *

AN: Jafar has the girls and the Sultan after getting rid of Joel and Aladdin! More will come soon! Stay tuned readers! :)


	40. Chapter 40

~Chapter 40~

Joel

The tower whizzed through the air at incredible speed and all Aladdin and I could do was hold on for our lives. Suddenly the tower stopped hitting something with a harsh thud. Once we were certain that we were stopped, we got up and peered out the nearest window. Snow was pelting down from the sky and the air was thin and a harsh wind was blowing.

"Where are we?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's safe to say we're nowhere near Agrabah."

"Ugh, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have left the lamp so carelessly." Aladdin said pacing the room. Abu hopped off Aladdin's shoulder and stood next to me.

"What do we do now? How do we get back? Jafar has Jasmine and the Sultan."

"And Noella." I added.

"Should we make our way down the mountain?"

"Considering we're dressed for summer. We'd sooner die from hyperthermia before we made it very far." I reasoned.

We opted to stay inside the broken tower at least until the storm mellowed out, but at these high elevations, who knows when that would happen. There was nothing within this broken tower that we could burn or keep warm. I started to pace thinking to myself of how to get out of this mess. Pacing helped keep myself warm, but it wasn't enough. Even inside this ramshackle tower, we wouldn't last due to the severe weather and our lack of protection. Aladdin started rubbing his hands together quickly and swaddled Abu under his vest. Abu's teeth were chattering and Aladdin's lips were turning bluer and bluer by the minute.

"This is my fault. I should have released Genie when I had the chance." Aladdin stammered trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Don't go there." I insisted, "We'll figure this out." I said putting my hand on his shoulder trying to seem confident. Over the next few minutes, I continued to pace and just brainstorm, but I think the cold was going to my head. It was getting quite hard to concentrate. It was then that I heard the rattling of chains.

"Shh...I'm trying to think." I said to Aladdin and Abu.

"That's not us." Aladdin insisted.

"Well, what in the world…" I said looking for the source of the sound.

The rattling continued and I looked up inside the rafters of the tower and I squinted my eyes to make out the magic carpet clasped to a chain against the wall.

"There's our way out of here." I said.

"Carpet." Aladdin said excitedly.

This must have been where the guards locked up the carpet after Jafar tried to dispose of us the first time.

"Abu, do you think you can climb up there and set him free?" I asked.

Abu screeched at me rubbing his hands up and down his arms chattering his teeth. Not that I could speak monkey, but I understood what he meant.

"We're all cold, Abu." Aladdin said, "C'mon the sooner you free carpet, the sooner we're out of here."

Abu looked at me, up at carpet, and back at Aladdin. He pulled out a small lockpick where he was keeping that I didn't want to know. He put it in his mouth as he began to climb up to where carpet was. If Abu was successful with this, he would deserve a whole bunch of bananas. Abu made it up there and soon a click of the chains was heard. Carpet flew down with Abu quickly swirling around Aladdin and I excitedly. Aladdin quickly hopped on as did and I.

"Back to Agrabah." I said tapping carpet.

"C'mon let's hurry." Aladdin added.

Carpet immediately took off through the cold and hoping we would find our way to Agrabah in time.

* * *

Noella

Jafar dragged us all inside the palace by way of a magic chain of sorts. We couldn't move, but had to follow like puppets frozen on an invisible leash. Jafar pushed open the doors to the throne room and took a deep breath. He then locked Rajah in a small cage and clasped the Sultan against the wall in irons.

"I think some redecorating is in order."

Jafar then raised his staff and tapped it on the ground and the whole room redesigned itself in a matter of seconds. The golden elephant above the Sultan's throne morphed into a large, golden cobra. Then the red carpet leading up to the throne was lined with lit up braziers. The floor turned to black marble and all other blue, gold, and green decor morphed into red or black.

"Ah, that's much better. Welcome home, ladies." Jafar said as we were pulled down the aisle. The annoying parrot Iago flew in joining us landing on Jafar's shoulder. He conjured up a tray of random food beside the Sultan.

"Go have some fun with your puppet, Iago." Jafar told the parrot and the bird flew off landing beside the Sultan. Once Jafar made it to the throne, he released Jasmine and I from the spell and we landed on the ground with a thud.

"Let my father go, Jafar!" Jasmine immediately said.

"My dear, you are in no position to make demands." Jafar sneered.

He pulled the lamp out from his robes and summoned Genie. Blue smoke emerged from the lamp in a slow stream and Genie appeared looking very sad.

"What is your final wish master?" He asked.

Jafar put the lamp on the armrest of the throne.

"These two are hardly dressed appropriately for me. Fix that." Jafar said.

"Is that your final wish?" Genie asked.

"Oh nevermind, I'll do it." Jafar snapped.

Jafar first aimed at me with his snake staff and he put me in a red top and matching pants and my hair weaved itself into a tight braid pulled to the side. Complete with gold hoop earrings and a gold armlet on my left bicep. Lastly, he clapped me in irons at my wrists and poofed a tray for me to hold full of food. He did the same to Jasmine except she held a tray of drinks and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Now, is that not more comfortable?" Jafar sneered.

Neither I or Jasmine answered, but rolled our eyes as Jafar pulled both our chain links toward him.

"It hurts me to see you two princesses reduced to this." Jafar said, "A single word could change your current situation." He said grabbing Jasmine's hand and conjuring a gold crown removing both our irons.

"What do you say my dear?" He asked, "Rule at my side as queen."

Jasmine immediately grew angry and spit at him and threw the tray at him.

"Never!" Jasmine growled.

"Impudence." Jafar roared standing up shoving Jasmine to the ground harshly.

I quickly grabbed an apple from my tray and threw it at Jafar's head, but he stopped it by magic making it fall to the ground before it hit him. I groaned, but then my body froze and Jafar picked me up moving me by Jasmine, but not before he slammed me against the ground knocking the wind out of me. Then the power releashed and I got my breath in.

"Don't worry Norah. You won't be left out in this equation. Every Sultan needs a harem." He grinned maliciously, "Or should I call you Noella?"

"How did you know?" I choked out as Jasmine grabbed my hand.

"Once I became sorcerer, I became privy to your lies." Jafar replied tracing his fingers up and down his staff.

"Enough stalling, Genie my final wish… I wish to have Jasmine's heart for all time." Jafar said grinning maliciously.

Jasmine squeezed my hand upon hearing this, but I didn't share the same fear considering I knew Genie was incapable of granting that request.

"Uh master…" Genie replied, "It is a rule that I cannot…"

Jafar immediately struck Genie across the face.

"Don't talk back to me slave...you are ordered to obey!" He yelled.

As Jafar dealt with Genie, I saw out of the corner of my eye the carpet fly in with Joel and Aladdin on it. They touched down and hid behind the pillars at the far side of the room. Relief swept over me as I nudged Jasmine and her eyes sparked up with an idea. She whispered to me before rising to her feet.

"Jafar…" Jasmine beckoned, "I never noticed how very handsome you are."

She slowly walked toward him while Genie's jaw quite literally dropped to the floor.

"Hm, that's better." Jafar grinned, "Now my dear, please continue."

"You're so tall and your beard is so twisted." Jasmine said in a very flirty tone.

As she went on distracting Jafar, I peered behind me at Joel and Aladdin who had stealthily moved closer pillar to pillar. By now they were a few feet from me. Joel waved at me to come to them, but I discreetly shook my head refusing. I knew if I made any major changes, Jafar would notice and we'd all be in more danger. Aladdin sent Abu across the room to release the Sultan by way of his handy-dandy lockpick. Abu would have to deal with that obnoxious parrot, but Abu was clever, I knew he could handle it. Genie looked on eagerly biting his nails nervously as Aladdin went for the lamp. Joel moved closer too following Aladdin and keeping to the shadows getting closer and closer to me. As Aladdin reached for the lamp, Abu had struck the parrot in the head knocking him out cold with a bowl, but it crashed as it fell to the ground. Jafar looked over suspiciously, but Jasmine stopped that by quickly turning his neck around and kissing him. We all looked on stunned. With Jafar's back to me, Joel ran up to me looking me over making sure I was okay. I put my hand on his cheek nodding reassuringly. Once he knew I was okay, he moved up ready to grab Jafar from behind. As he approached, Jafar suddenly spun around shooting a bolt of magic from his staff at Aladdin who was inches away from obtaining the lamp.

"How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" Jafar shouted.

Joel immediately got his hands on the staff and began playing tug o war with him. I ran over to Jasmine making sure she was okay. Aladdin joined Joel trying to yank the snake staff out of Jafar's hands.

"Get the lamp." Joel yelled.

"Hurry." Aladdin added.

Jasmine and I bolted for the lamp as fast as our feet could take us.

"No!" Jafar yelled.

I got to the lamp first and whistled for carpet. The carpet swooped down and scooped us both up. Jafar then got the upperhand over Joel and Aladdin throwing them off aggressively.

"Ladies, you don't want to go now, do you?" He said zapping carpet making it unravel quickly. Jasmine and I weren't too high off the ground, but we still fell fast and hard. The lamp slid out of my grasp as I hit the floor and Jafar picked it up laughing maniacally. Abu hopped on Jafar's head and shoved his turban down over his eyes quickly getting the lamp. He ran toward me as quick as he could, but Jafar zapped him turning him into stone.

"Abu!" Aladdin yelled, "Give up you snake, you're outnumbered." Aladdin snapped.

"Easy Al," Genie warned, "We shouldn't poke the bear."

"Outnumbered, am I?" Jafar sneered leaving the lamp in the middle of the floor, "I will make my point very clear." He quickly conjured a tight circle of scimitars around the lamp. He then glanced over at the unconscious parrot and quickly zapped him.

"Iago, become the creature of legend, the bird of mass destruction and thunder, become the Roc."

The red parrot immediately began to grow. It's eyes began to glow as it screeched loud and in an ear piercing tone. The wingspan alone was the length of the room.

"Destroy the huntsman Joel while I take care of the street rat." Jafar growled and immediately the bird screeched again heading right for Joel. I quickly threw him a scimitar with what strength I had after the fall, which he caught easily and began to defend himself from the bird. Jasmine crawled toward the lamp, reaching through the blades, cutting her arm in the process, but Jafar blasted her with magic transporting her inside a large hourglass with the sand falling from the top.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried out.

"It's time to teach a lesson. Jasmine, you're out of time and Noella…" He quickly looked at me with a sneer, "It's about time that tongue was tamed."

He aimed his staff at my golden armlet and once it was hit with magic, it came to life sliding off my arm growing bigger as it moved down my body. By the time it hit my feet, it turned into a large boa constrictor and immediately began wrapping itself tightly around my legs and moving higher and higher up my body. The more I struggled, the tighter the snake became and soon the reptile was as my waist. If he got any higher, I would begin to lose oxygen. Jasmine was up to her waist in sand trying not to struggle because that would make her sink deeper in the sand. Jafar had morphed into a snake and was fighting Aladdin. Between the giant bird and Jafar, the palace was being destroyed stone by stone. I watched helplessly trying to struggle to get free of my own predicament. The snake had moved to my rib cage and it was increasingly becoming hard to breathe.

"Joel." I choked out and he looked over at me as he slashed away at the bird.

"Hang on, Noella." He yelled slashing at the beak of the bird.

Another pained cry rang out as Aladdin slashed the snake and went to break Jasmine free of her glass prison, but Jafar stopped him wrapping him in his coils.

"Give up boy." He growled, "You think you could defeat a sorcerer with powers such as mine? You fool! Without the genie, you have nothing and you are nothing."

Soon a screech was heard as Joel stabbed the giant bird in its gut falling down dead. Joel ran over to me and I was concerned seeing him covered in blood. However, my vision was beginning to blur. The boa had done its job and soon I wouldn't be conscious.

"Noella, don't give up!" Joel yelled.

He tried yanking the reptile off my body, but nothing would give. Carefully, Joel began hacking the creature with the scimitar as quickly as he could without hitting me. Meanwhile, I looked over at Aladdin who was goading Jafar.

"Psh, face it Jafar. Your sorcery pales in comparison to that of the genie. If the genie wanted to, he could take away your power." Aladdin yelled.

Jafar's reptilian eyes rose in acknowledgement of what Aladdin said and quickly uncoiled him slithering his way over to Genie. Once released, Aladdin ran over to the hourglass and smashed it open with the hilt of the scimitar. Jasmine rolled out with the sand as she began coughing heavily.

"Genie, my final wish is that I demand to be an all powerful genie!" Jafar ordered.

"Ugh fine. Way to go, Al." Genie grumbled looking away pointing his finger at Jafar.

The magic took off and Jafar's snake appearance morphed into that of a large, red genie with a long black ponytail at the top of his head. Jafar burst through the roof as a black lamp appeared below him. By this time, Joel got me free of the snake and I could breathe again. He hugged me gently and I pressed my face into his shoulder knowing we would be okay. Jafar summoned up large blasts of wind and swirled magic energy around in his hands.

"The universe is mine to command and control." Jafar laughed maniacally.

Joel held onto me tightly as the wind began to pick up so we wouldn't get swept away in the vortex.

"What have you done?" I called to Aladdin.

"Trust me." Aladdin replied.

Aladdin slowly and carefully crawled to the black lamp and snatched it quickly.

"Don't forget Jafar...the perks of being a genie." Aladdin yelled.

Jafar looked down on us curiously.

"Everything that goes with it." Aladdin said.

Two gold bracelets snapped onto Jafar's wrists as he began to be sucked down into the lamp.

"No, you filthy street rat!" He yelled all the way down.

"Itty-bitty living space." Aladdin joked winking at Genie.

"Aw Al, your a regular Einstein." Genie replied patting him on the head.

"Who?" Aladdin said.

"Nevermind." Genie laughed.

Over the next couple of seconds, everything Jafar had created and destroyed fixed itself. All was made right in a matter of seconds. Jasmine and I were given our old princess attire back. Jasmine's red became blue and mine purple. Abu cracked back to life, Carpet was rethreaded and put together, Rajah became a tiger again, and Sultan was released. Everything returned to normal including the palace back down into the heart of Agrabah. We all hugged each other excitedly knowing the threat was now over. Genie took the liberty of flicking that lamp out into the horizon out of sight.

Aladdin grabbed Jasmine's hands and looked at her remorsefully.

"I'm sorry I lied about being a prince, Jasmine."

"I understand why you did." She replied.

"So this must be goodbye." Aladdin said glumly.

"Ugh, this isn't fair!" Jasmine cried, "Forget the law, I love you!"

Joel and I were watching them feeling bad there was nothing we could do for our friends. It really wasn't fair. Genie walked up putting his hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Hey Al, you have one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again." Genie smiled.

"But Genie...I made you a promise."

"Hey, this is love. Surely you won't let her go just because of a technicality." Genie insisted. Aladdin turned toward Jasmine with a smile and she nodded in understanding.

"Genie." Aladdin started to say, "I wish for your freedom."

I "What?" Genie replied.

Immediately smoke emerged from his lamp and encompassed Genie head to toe. His golden bracelets fell off and his feet emerged from the smoke as the lamp fell.

"Al!" Genie cried giving Aladdin a big hug, "You're the best friend I ever had and no matter what anybody says...you'll always be a prince to me."

Sultan began discussing the law with Jasmine giving her permission to marry Aladdin regardless of the law. Genie smiled wiping a tear from his eye.

"Aw this is a Kodak moment." Genie smiled, but soon a big grizzly bear suddenly poofed in out of nowhere and Genie laughed awkwardly poofing it away.

"I said Kodak, not Kodiak." Genie complained, "Geez, I guess I do have some tricks up my sleeve. Well, I'm off to see the world. I've gotta blow this popsicle stand."

Genie hugged Jasmine and Aladdin one final time before turning to Joel and I.

"Good luck with everything." Genie said shaking Joel's hand before turning to me.

Genie gave me a big hug.

"You'll find your mom, Noella. I'm certain of it. Who knows maybe we'll see each other again."

I smiled warmly as I patted Genie's back smiling at the thought of running into Genie in Seattle. It made me laugh.

"Take care everyone." Genie nodded and blasted off out of sight.

The Sultan quickly walked up to Joel and I smiling proudly.

"You've down this city a great service you two. How can I ever begin to thank you?"

Joel and I exchanged looks as the Sultan looked at us curiously.

"Actually your majesty, I have question for you." I said quickly.

"Certainly, what is your question?" He replied.

"Do you know anything about a diamond in the rough?"

The Sultan paused scratching his head curiously and looked down at his hand that held a small diamond ring. He slid it off his finger putting it in my hand.

"This ring has been passed down over several generations of my ancestors. This is the only diamond that I was told was more than what it appeared to be." The Sultan replied.

"May I?" I asked.

The Sultan agreed and I put the ring on my finger and cleared my throat.

"Come forth." I beckoned.

Soon a pillar of light emerged like a hologram projector, but it was just the ring. A face appeared in the light and looked at me with a smile.

"You have found all but one of my brethren. Everyone in your party are strong and are quite the pack. Courage is not a quality you lack." The entity in the ring said.

"Where is the final mirror?" I asked quickly, "I wish to find my mother and return home as soon as possible."

"Beyond the barrier to the east is a white covered wonderland of ice and snow where the ground starts to glow. You must seek a woman known as Elsa who is queen and the least bit mean. Be warned she has incredible powers. Show her the light and you and your family might make it out alright." The mirror said before disappearing into the diamond again. I took off the ring handing it back to the Sultan.

"Thanks for everything." I smiled

"Glad I could help." He shrugged.

The Sultan loaded us with provisions for the road and in the meantime I went back to my room to grab my backpack. Jasmine found Joel's leather armor and weapons in his room from before and returned them to him, but I wasn't too lucky. I still had the summer attire of Agrabah going into the next province. It would be cold, but it wouldn't be too hard to find a store or shop of some kind. It would be my first priority. We said our goodbyes to Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, and the Sultan before moving our way out of Agrabah. Joel checked in with Eugene by way of magic mirror and said he would make his way to our location as quick as he could. We got on the horses and headed east and because the desert was one general color scheme, the barrier was not hard to spot. It was a short ride out from Agrabah. I wonder how many people thought that everything leading up to this wall was just a big desert, but never noticed a magical barrier. Well, without taking anymore time, I placed my hand on the wall and it crumbled. Just beyond I felt a chill in the air without even moving and maybe several yards ahead, I saw trees begin to take form and slowly morph from desert sand to thick, dense forest trees. Before moving forward, Joel helped me down off the horse while we waited for Eugene to show up. I looked at Joel and he looked perplexed and I didn't like the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just not looking forward to snow." Joel joked lightly, but I didn't believe it for a second.

"Where do you think Eugene is?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sure he'll be here shortly." Joel said assuredly.

I sighed heavily as I began to carve my fingers in the sand trying to be patient. After a few minutes of silence, Joel grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Joel? What's wrong? You're beginning to scare me." I muttered looking confused.

He gazed at me intensely and then leaned in to kiss me. This was different, it felt different. Something was wrong and I knew it. Once he pulled back, he brushed his hand against my cheek sweetly.

"Joel…" I muttered.

"Noella, I love you. I care about you more than anyone else in the world…" He began to say and I put my hand on top of his hand interrupting him.

"I feel the same Joel, but seriously this isn't the time for this. We have to move on to find my mom. After that, we'll have all the time in the world." I smiled.

"Noella…please let me get this out" Joel started again and I could tell he was really at war with himself right now, "I love you…" He repeated again, "And it's because I love you that I have to tell you something."

"Alright." I nodded.

Before Joel could share, a woman in a hooded black cloak appeared out of nowhere with long brunette hair hiding underneath the hood. She didn't look familiar to me, but Joel called her the Nightingale.

* * *

AN: Oh man, action scenes are so tricky (anybody else know the struggle?) XD

I just passed the 200 page mark in my document so that already is crazy to me, not to mention my word count. Keep moving my story forward day by day :)

So doing my due diligence as a writer, the bird that Jafar transformed Iago into is based off a mythical bird legend called "Roc" (pronounced Ruk" apparently). I just wanted a way to get rid of Iago... I never liked that parrot. XD

Next chapter will be up soon! Betrayal is imminent...are you all ready? ;)

Until next time readers! Please review, follow, or favorite if so inclined. You all rock!


	41. Chapter 41

~Chapter 41~

Noella

This woman circled us like a lion would a deer. Joel pushed me behind him defensively as he looked angrily upon this woman. His body language said it all because clearly this woman was no ally.

"What are you doing here?" Joel growled.

"Oh I'm checking in...same thing you should be doing." The Nightingale jeered.

"Stop this!" Joel shouted, "Leave us alone!"

"She doesn't like to be kept waiting." The Nightingale said.

I looked at Joel curiously because clearly I wasn't in the know.

"You have a job to do Huntsman." The Nightingale smirked.

"What job?" I asked growing more and more frustrated.

"Corissa would like our company in the new province." The Nightingale said suddenly.

At hearing that name, my heart stopped and I felt sick. Maybe I had hallucinated up until this point.

"What name did you just say?" I asked the woman.

"It's Corissa." She replied with a sneer, "He was assigned to kill you." She said looking at me smirking, "Ah, I think I've said too much."

Joel quickly threw a knife in her direction, but she disappeared before another word was spoken. He grumbled under his breath looking frustrated before taking a calm breath looking at me.

"What did she mean, Joel?"

"Noella…" He said calmly coming toward me.

"No, don't come any closer!" I snapped angrily.

A thousand emotions were flooding through my mind and I think my brain was having trouble processing even a single one. It was too much all at one time. I took a few steps forward and snatched the knife that he threw at that Nightingale woman moments ago. Defensively, I pointed the blade toward him while my hands were trembling. Right now, I was no credible threat, but I wanted answers and those could only come from the man I love.

"Do you know who Corissa is, Joel?" I snapped.

"I'm her huntsman." Joel replied glumly as if he was ashamed of the title. "I was tasked to gain your trust and snuff out your light."

"To kill me." I corrected.

Joel sighed heavily rubbing his hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Yes…" Joel replied simply, "But once I got to know you...things began to change and it wasn't a job anymore. I fell in love with you."

"Once you got to know me?" I said throwing down the knife, "So if we didn't get to know each other at all over the past months, you would have slit my throat. Is that it?"

"I didn't have a choice." Joel mumbled.

"There's always a choice, Joel." I snapped.

"She has my parents and was going to kill them unless I became her huntsman. I know it's complicated, but I told you so now you know."

"It's complicated?" I asked raising an accusatory brow, "That Nightingale woman or whoever she is I don't want to know, told me the truth before you did."

"I was going to. She just unfortunately beat me to it." Joel replied rationally.

I started pacing cupping my face in my hands.

"Well, here's another truth Joel. Corissa is my mom." I said quickly.

"What?"

"Uh huh, so extra points of betrayal for you, Joel." I snapped. "First, not only were you trying to kill me from the beginning...you actually knew my mom this whole time and kept it from me."

"Whoa, hold on. Corissa never mentioned family and you never told me your mother's name. So to be fair, I didn't know." Joel reasoned.

I was so mad, I didn't even know how to process these feelings.

"Well, I guess my goal is to find my mom still and maybe this Elsa woman that the mirror mentioned can help me." I turned my back to Joel and headed for one of the horses.

"Come on Noella, let's go together. My wanting to help you has never changed." Joel insisted coming from behind. I stopped dead in my tracks listening to his steps approaching behind me. Finally, I turned around with my fists clenched.

"Noella, I meant what I said before. I love you and that hasn't changed. Let me make this right." Joel pressed.

With tears in my eyes, I spun around quickly striking Joel across the face. He looked stunned, but he deserved it.

"You hurt me and I want you to get away from me." I growled as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Noella…" Joel pleaded.

"Go!" I yelled.

I turned around and there was Eugene staring blankly at us wondering what had happened.

"What's with you guys?" He asked, "I leave you alone for a couple of days and now you're at each other's throats? What gives?"

This had been a bang up week for me. We get to Agrabah, help Aladdin and Jasmine out, Joel and I kiss and he tells me he loves me, and finally admits to being part of a plot to kill me. Love and betrayal all in the same week. This was impossibly sad even for me. The first relationship I truly had invested in and put myself out there for actually wanted to kill me. Great Noella...just great. I walked up to Eugene patting him on the shoulder.

"I'll explain later." I nodded.

I walked right by Joel not looking him in the eye hopping in the horses' saddle.

"Noella." Joel muttered.

"I told you to go, Joel." I mumbled trying to stuff my emotions, but my eyes couldn't lie.

"I'll go, but I insist that Eugene goes with you." Joel replied.

Eugene looked at us both confused by all that was happening, but Joel simply walked up to him patting him on the shoulder.

"Take care of her." He nodded before walking away.

"What about a horse?" Eugene called out.

Joel bent down picking up his knife without facing us.

"I'll find another. Goodbye Noella." Joel replied with his back to us and walked off in the opposite direction. I was angry sure, but part of me wanted Joel to look back at me just once. He never did honoring my wishes I suppose.

"Goodbye Joel." I whispered.

* * *

Corissa

Once that barrier fell, it was time to move. I sent my Nightingale to go check in with my Huntsman because I was ready for that woman to be eliminated. The light within in her was so strong, it was almost tangible. She had been a thorn in my side long enough. The mother inside my head was becoming quite the nuisance especially with her daughter's death imminent. I silenced her voice the best I could. I hoped that once her daughter was gone, she would vanish too. With all these thoughts of family floating around in my head, I glanced at my sister Kadri, a once powerful enchantress, now a weak prisoner of mine. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

The Nightingale gave me her report through the mirror I had given her. Joel had failed me. My suspicions warned me of his loyalty, but I had high hopes that he wouldn't be a complete disappointment. He would regret double-crossing me. I requested my Nightingale meet me in the new province, which I would track her to her specific location using the mirror. A change needed to be made and I quickly summoned my other Huntsman, Kaleb.

"You called, mistress?" Kaleb said as he came into the room.

"Your brother has failed me." I growled tapping my staff on the stone ground harshly.

"Typical." Kaleb scoffed.

"Joel is a grave disappointment to me, pray you don't make the same mistake." I warned.

Kaleb bowed his head in acknowledgement and kissed the top of my hand.

"I hear and obey, mistress." Kaleb said coldly.

As Kaleb left, I glanced around my dark, ruined castle and took a breath.

"It's time to leave this foreboding place." I said aloud to my various servants and guards, "The final province that Noella so graciously made available is where I plan to stay."

My mirror mentioned to me of a queen of that final province. I would have to give her a warm greeting. Summoning forth a powerful spell, I swept my staff across the room and everything and everyone in the room froze and were pulled into the orb on the top of my staff. This made moving so much easier. I then teleported myself to that distant province of such an intense climate. Passing beyond the barrier, I followed the light I felt, but similar to my Nightingale, this light was fighting against something dark. The Nightingale was dealing with loss at the time I found her, but this light was dealing with immense fear. However, the light remained supreme and found my way to a unique residence of high elevations. I burst through the front doors taking immediate notice of all the intricate architecture. My host descended the glossy stairs to greet me.

"Who are you?" She asked, "Nevermind...it doesn't matter. Just go home now." She said angrily.

"But I am home." I said coldly.

* * *

AN: Gosh, this chapter was an emotional ride, huh? I outlined this betrayal moment over a month ago and it turned out better than I had originally outlined. Love it when that happens! ;D

Anyways, the final province awaits...the final mirror to find...and of course Noella reuniting with Corissa. Stay tuned readers! All the traffic in views really encourage me to whip out content that much quicker. You all rock!


	42. Chapter 42

~Chapter 42~

Joel

I let my feet dictate where I went at this point. I hated the way we parted and I hated how Noella found out, but it was my own fault for not telling her sooner. I renounced my orders a long time ago. My life was forfeit for Corissa at this point and I know she would murder me if she got the chance. What did it matter anymore? If I kept away from Noella at this point, she'd at least be safer. However, the more I thought about it and maybe it was the hot desert sun messing with my mind, it made me wonder what Corissa would do. I couldn't protect her and least of all from her own mother. There was bound to be more explanations. I knew Eugene could help keep Noella safe, but I knew first hand how cruel Corissa could be. How could she want her own daughter dead and Noella had every intention of finding her.

I stopped dead in my tracks looking back behind me. As I gazed back at my quickly disappearing foot trail in the ever shifting sands, I made a decision to return to Noella. I could deal with her anger, but I couldn't deal with Corissa laying a hand on her, not when I could protect her. I quickly turned around to head back to the borderline where I left Eugene and Noella. As I made my way back, a green puff of smoke fell in my path revealing a familiar face.

"Kaleb?" I said completely stunned by his sudden appearance.

"Greetings brother." Kaleb replied.

Kaleb's loyalties were never unwavering and he never felt remorse about any task he was ordered to do, which is why I was curious why he was here.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Besides another reflection?" He replied, "I want to give my mistress all that she desires and that begins with you."

* * *

AN: Ah Kaleb, how many of you forgot about him? XD

Stay tuned readers!


	43. Chapter 43

~Chapter 43~

Noella

Goodbyes are one of the hardest things to deal with, but regardless of how angry I was, saying goodbye to Joel was painful. I had to keep moving forward though. After this long journey, I had one final mirror and could find my mom and get us home to Seattle. I was so ready to go home. Eugene and I trudged through the snow covered landscape of forest. I hoped we would find civilization soon because I was freezing. I put on a few layers of clothes I managed to find in my backpack, but the frosty wind chill still shook me to my core. I was leading the way as Eugene brought up the rear. Eugene was set on stopping soon to build a campfire for the night, but I insisted we kept going so I could find a shop or something, anything that I could find to change my wardrobe. Eugene didn't press for questions at first. He was pretty quiet to my surprise, but a couple hours into our journey, the silence broke.

"So we're seriously not going to talk about this?"

"Drop it, Eugene." I pressed, "Not now."

"Okay, then when?" Eugene said, "Joel is my friend and I know his deceit hurt you, but I've seen the way you guys act toward each other…"

"So? What's your point?"

"It reminds me of Rapunzel." He replied.

"Speaking of which, Joel had mentioned you got a lead, how did that pan out while we were at the palace in Agrabah?"

"Oh no no no." Eugene smirked, "You're not changing subject that easy."

"Tell you what…" I finally compromised, "You tell me about your lead and I'll share the details regarding Joel. Deal?"

"Deal." He agreed.

We marched forward into the cold mountainous terrain and all the while, Eugene regaled me about his lead regarding Rapunzel that he had found in Agrabah. There were a few witnesses claiming that they saw someone matching her description, but Eugene sadly told me the trail went cold.

"It was like she disappeared. I mean she had magic hair before, but if she can suddenly teleport now...that's a new detail."

Once Eugene finished his story, he kept his horse steady with mine. I could see what he was doing trying to read my face.

"So, you already trying to break our deal?"

"Well, what didn't you hear before?" I asked.

"I found you guys right before you slapped him." Eugene replied.

"Look Eugene, I don't want to rehash the whole thing. It's too painful." I insisted.

"Just give me the highlights." He replied.

I agreed and summed up what had led me to slap Joel and Eugene looked surprised.

"Noella, I understand that you're hurt by this deception and you have every reason to be, but can I just say? Anybody is capable of change. Heck, I used to be a notorious thief and didn't care too much about hurting or lying to people until I met Rapunzel. Our situations are different, but it's like Joel and I were cut from the same cloth..."

I thought about his words and fell silent. This wouldn't go away immediately and I desperately wanted time to heal from all of it. At this point, I was just trying to keep moving forward and find that final mirror and confront my mom who apparently knows Joel. I moved my horse ahead of Eugene and the horses hooves clashed down into the rough snow as we continued on.

The cold was getting to me and I had hoped that after trekking through the snow for a few hours we would eventually made our way to civilization and I could exchange my clothing for something much more winter friendly. Finally my hopes were realized when Eugene spotted a pillar of smoke rising from the trees dead ahead of us. I couldn't click the reins fast enough. The horses brought us to a clearing in the trees where a quaint log cabin stood. Above the door was a sign that said: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. Eugene hopped off his horse tying the reins to one of the posts and he came over to help me off mine. He reached up to help me off and as soon as his hands grabbed me, he looked worried.

"Noella, you're like ice."

"I think my sandals are stuck to the stirrups." I replied.

Eugene quickly helped me out of the saddle and helped carry me inside.

"I have legs you know."

"True, but your lips are blue and I can get you inside faster." Eugene replied with a smirk. We entered the cabin closing the door behind us and I immediately basked in the warmth that was slowly invading my body.

Once I started to regain feeling throughout my body, Eugene and I approached the man behind the counter of the random trading post in the middle of this snowy wilderness.

"Yoo hoo, big summer blowout." The man at the counter said with a friendly wave.

The shop owner was a burly man with ginger hair. Eugene and I walked up to the counter and the store owner looked at me from head to toe.

"You need a winter outfit, dear?"

"Please and thank you." I replied.

The man rose to his feet and he was freakishly tall. His head was just below the ceiling. He had to at least be over six feet tall. He grabbed a women's winter outfit from a corner of his store and handed it over to me.

"Dressing room in the back, dear. Can I get you anything else?" He asked sitting back down.

I asked Eugene to ask the clerk about Elsa while I went to change. The outfit I was given was a nice warm black long sleeved top lined in wool with a navy blue skirt with some patterning on hem. Not quite my style, but I'd take anything at this point to avoid getting cold again. By the time I emerged, there was another person in the store with us. She was around my age with red hair and she looked about as frozen as I was before I changed.

"People today…" The clerk commented, "Braving the crazy winter with not the right attire."

"Well, we just came from a place of perpetual summer." Eugene replied.

The woman got a change of clothes herself while I added some boots to our purchase. Eugene added a cloak for himself since he was wearing perfectly adequate attire already. The woman had emerged from the dressing room wearing a blue outfit underneath a pink cloak and hat. She stood behind us in line patiently. I looked back at her and she smiled and casually waved at me. Eugene went to pay with the money the Sultan had put in my backpack at our departure from Agrabah.

"What is this? Do you try to cheat me?" The clerk said eyeing the money suspiciously.

"Is it not enough?" I asked.

"Whatever money this is...it won't do." He replied.

Eugene pulled me aside looking nervous.

"The guy already threw someone out while you were changing, so we gotta figure something out."

"I'll get it." The woman said stepping forward putting a bunch of money on the counter.

The clerk was satisfied and I pulled her aside.

"Thanks so much for helping us. It's embarrassing we couldn't pay for ourselves."

"Hey it happens to the best of us." The woman replied, "You're not from around here are you?"

"Passing through I suppose." I shrugged, "So does that mean you're a local and you know the area?"

"You could say that." The woman replied.

"So are you familiar with someone named Elsa?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" She replied, "That's my sister."

"Well that was easy." Eugene smirked.

"I'm looking for her too. Why are you trying to find her?"

"It's a long story." I replied.

"Well, let's regroup outside because I think we have ourselves a possible mountain expert. By the way, I'm Anna."

"I'm Noella and this is my friend Eugene."

"Nice to meet you both." Anna smiled.

After our brief introductions, I told Anna in the simplest way possible why I was seeking her sister. Anna was very curious asking a few questions, but didn't pry into our business, which I appreciated. She told us that Elsa had run from home terrified after revealing she had magic powers.

"Magic powers?" Eugene questioned, "What kind of powers are we talking here?"

"Ice." Anna replied, "She's kind of the reason it's winter right now. After all, normally right now this time of year it's summer."

"You're kidding." I replied.

"It was an accident. So anyways I'm trying to find her to bring her back home and restore summer to Arendelle."

"Is that where we are?" I asked.

Anna nodded and immediately started walking over to a nearby stable near the trading post. We stood outside the doorway as there was a young man with blonde hair playing on a small guitar to a reindeer. Anna walked in making her presence known.

"You play beautifully…" She said.

"What do you want? You gloating because I got thrown out?" The man replied.

"No, I've come to make you a deal. Take me and my friends up to the north mountain and I promise to reward you well once the job is done, but allow me to give this a gesture of good favor." Anna threw the man a bunch of long carrots and what looked to be some mountaineering tools like a pickaxe and some rope. The man looked out through the doorway at us curiously.

"And your friends are…" He questioned.

Eugene and I stepped forward joining Anna inside.

"I'm Noella."

"I'm Eugene."

"And I'm tired," The man replied slinking back into the hay loft, "You can call me Kristoff and my hoofed friend over here is Sven. I agree to your terms...what was the name?"

"Anna." She replied.

"Ah right, well we can start in the morning."

Anna looked at us and then back at Kristoff picking up some snow and throwing it at Kristoff much to his surprise.

"We leave right now. It's urgent." Anna pressed.

"Fine." Kristoff groaned getting up on his feet brushing off the snow Anna had just pelted at him. Eugene and I tried to hold back our teasing laughter. We all quickly left out through the doorway and back outside. Kristoff hitched Sven up to his sleigh and looked at Eugene and I.

"This sleigh doesn't hold four." He said.

"No problem. We have horses." Eugene replied.

Kristoff acknowledged the fact as we hopped in our saddles.

"Keep up you two." Kristoff said suddenly, "Sven is fast."

"We'll manage." I called out.

With that, Kristoff had Sven take off quickly with Anna riding with them and Eugene and I right behind.

The night didn't bother me now that we had a good group of people to travel with, but I still wondered what wildlife might be found in these woods. As we trudged deeper and deeper into the woods, Kristoff coasted his sleigh to a stop and Eugene and I pulled back on our horses' reins.

"What's the matter?" Eugene said pulling a little ahead of me.

"Shh." Kristoff replied.

He picked up a lantern that was sitting at the front of the sleigh and spun the light around gazing into the darkness of the trees. We all glanced around at the midnight, snowy wilderness. Kristoff stopped, fixating his gaze off to our right. I squinted a bit thinking I saw something yellow in the trees staring at us. Sure enough, an alpha wolf howled a loud howl and the wolf pack emerged from the shadows.

"Go Sven!" Kristoff urged nervously and Eugene and I reared our horses taking off too.

We raced through the trees ducking beneath low hanging branches. Eugene missed one and got pelted in the face by a branch full of snow. I laughed though the humor was short lived considering the wolves were gaining on us. They were maybe a couple strides behind our horses' back haunches. Anna stood up lighting an item from the sleigh on fire.

"Noella! Eugene! Move to the side!" She yelled.

She raised the item over her head as Eugene and I moved out of the way and Anna chucked the item directly at a few of the wolves knocking them away. Three remained and they still were too close.

"Get ready to jump everyone." Kristoff yelled.

I peered ahead and there was a gap between the mountain ledges and I immediately felt sick to my stomach. It was a wide gap, but nothing I wouldn't think we couldn't manage to get across. Kristoff got he and Anna on Sven's back disconnecting the rope from the sleigh.

"Let's speed up Noella!" Eugene urged.

We snapped our reins again and the horses sped up. Sven leapt perfectly over the gap even with two adults on his back...that reindeer deserved a medal and possibly even several carrots as a reward. As Anna and Kristoff went up and over, the sleigh fell into the abyss below crashing violently in a blaze of fire. Eugene and I were next as the gap fast approached.

"You got this, Noella." Eugene said.

I couldn't help closing my eyes as we neared the gap and then I felt the horse leap and I opened my eyes as I felt the wind on my face in midair. Seconds later, both horses landed with no issue. We peered back behind us at the wolves across the gap who snorted in frustration and turned around in defeat leaving us be. Anna got off Sven and walked over to us.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

I nodded subtly trying to remove my shaky hands from the reins. Eugene dismounted putting his hand in the air excitedly.

"Oh man! What an adrenaline rush!" Eugene exclaimed wildly.

Kristoff walked over to the ledge looking glum.

"I just got that paid off."

Anna walked over putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've caused you enough trouble and I promise to get you a new sleigh once we get back to Arendelle." Anna told him. "Eugene...Noella you still up to tag along to find my sister?"

"Lead the way." Eugene agreed.

We opted to give the horses a rest before riding them again, so we just grabbed the reins and moved forward by foot. As we moved along, Kristoff called out to us before we got too far.

"Hold up, I'm still coming with you." He said.

* * *

AN: Anna, Kristoff, and Sven are here guys! Who else is excited? ;D

More coming soon. Stay tuned :)


	44. Chapter 44

~Chapter 44~

Noella

The four of us plus Sven continued into the freezing wilderness. Kristoff pointed out the north mountain to us as we got closer after rounding a bend. We came into a large clearing of trees with a frozen pond in the center with weeping willow branches covered in frozen droplets of water. In the distance there was also a small frozen waterfall. This place was beautiful; freezing, but beautiful all the same. Sven walked ahead of us jumping excitedly through the low hanging branches that sounded like chimes as they got tangled in his antlers.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Anna commented.

"Rapunzel would love this...it would give her an amazing backdrop for a painting." Eugene added sounding glum.

"We'll find her." I reassured him.

"How many people are you looking for exactly?" Kristoff asked peering back at us.

"Just enough." I answered.

"Hey someone hand me an icicle. I'm fantastic at finding people." A voice replied.

Anna and Kristoff halted ahead of us and Eugene and I stopped our horses. We peered around not seeing anybody, but I noticed a small snowman sitting right behind our horses. Curious, Eugene and I dismounted getting a closer look.

"Noella, if you wanted to build a snowman you could have asked...I happen to be an expert." Anna said joining us.

As we got closer, the snowman was smiling widely and then surprisingly it blinked.

"Did anybody else see the snowman blink?" Eugene asked.

"Of course, silly man!" The snowman replied, "I blink on a regular basis."

Anna screamed kicking the head of the snowman knocking his head off his snowy body. Kristoff caught the head.

"Well hi." The snowman smiled.

"That's creepy." Kristoff commented and tossed it to Eugene.

Eugene quickly tossed it to me.

"C'mon this is an invasion of personal space." The snowman whined.

I think it was safe to say this snowman meant us no harm and I plopped him back on top of his body.

"Whew that's better." The snowman said, "Let's start again. Hi everyone, my name is Olaf."

Anna stepped closer giving Olaf a more thorough lookover.

"Olaf?" She muttered.

"You're acquainted with this snow person?" Eugene questioned.

"Not since I was a kid." Anna replied.

"Did I mention I like warm hugs?" Olaf interrupted.

I took the initiative to greet this friendly snowman. I mean growing up I loved watching Frosty the Snowman as a kid, but meeting Olaf was kind of cool. I took a knee getting down to his level.

"Hi Olaf, I'm Noella." I smiled warmly.

"Noella!" He said excitedly jumping into my arms for a hug. It was just as I expected. Cold. "Your name is like Christmas or something. It's like Noel, but with an extra syllable."

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

Olaf turned toward Anna further making introductions.

"No hard feelings for kicking off my head." He said.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Say, you look familiar...have we met?"

"Again, not since I was a kid with my sister Elsa."

"Ah okay…" Olaf paused, "Don't remember, so you are…"

"It's Anna." She replied.

"And the funny looking donkey is?" Olaf replied turning around to face Kristoff and Sven.

"Sven." Anna replied.

"And the reindeer?" Olaf added.

"Sven." Anna answered.

"Makes my job easier." Olaf grinned.

"No, no, no…" Eugene interrupted, "Kristoff…" He said pointing at each person, "Sven the reindeer…" And finally at himself, "And I'm Eugene."

"Oh man, my head might fall off again." Olaf said, "I'll get it eventually."

"Hey Olaf, did my sister make you?" Anna asked.

"Uh huh, why?"

"Cause we're actually looking for her…" Anna continued.

"Uh huh, why?" Olaf said again.

"I need her help to find a mirror and my mom." I answered.

"And to bring back summer." Anna added.

"Oh my summer?" Olaf said with a dazed look in his eyes, "I've always wanted to experience sunlight."

"Olaf, do you know what happens to snow with excessive sunlight?" Eugene asked.

"Nope." Olaf replied.

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff added with a smirk.

Anna slugged him in the arm.

"Don't you dare." She scolded.

I bent down to his level again to pull him out of his sunshine daze.

"Can you take us to Elsa?" I asked.

"Sure, follow me everyone. Watch out for yellow snow though...you don't wanna know where that's been." Olaf laughed as he took the lead.

Olaf led us forward for a few hours and this mountain was much larger than any of us originally anticipated. It got a lot later into the night, so we all agreed to hunker down and make camp.

"I'll get some wood for a fire." Eugene offered.

"I'm coming too." Kristoff replied.

"Can I help? Can I help?" Olaf pressed.

"Sure the more the merrier." Eugene said, "We need many more of your-uh, arms."

Olaf immediately squealed in terror.

"You fiends! You can't take arms!" Olaf protested.

"Just the unused ones, Olaf." Kristoff corrected.

"Oh...well let's go." Olaf said running off into the trees.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue on that one, Kristoff." Eugene said.

"No problem." Kristoff replied.

"Who knew you could insult a snowman so easily." Eugene muttered, "We'll be back." He waved at Anna and I as they disappeared into the trees. Anna and I unloaded our few saddlebags from our horses and began making some assemblance of a campsite. We found large rocks making a circle around where the fire would go. Finally, I laid out whatever I could find for makeshift beds for the night. It was safe to say that Olaf would be the most comfortable out here unless he sat too close to the fire. Anna and I had just finished as the boys returned with wood for camp.

Eugene and Kristoff set up the firewood while Olaf stood between Anna and I watching in amazement as the wood was set ablaze.

"Wow…" Olaf muttered staring at the flames.

He took a step toward the red and orange fire.

"Careful Olaf." I cautioned him.

"It's so beautiful…" He commented reaching out his wooden arm and a single finger lit up just like a candle and Olaf screeched, "But don't touch it." He said flapping his hand around to put out the flame on his finger.

"Thanks for the warning." Eugene smirked.

We all gathered around to keep warm except Olaf, he maintained a safe distance away. Kristoff started feeding Sven some carrots while Eugene got warm and Olaf sat close, but not too close. Meanwhile, I pulled Anna aside to ask her questions about her sister.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"I hope you won't think me rude, but is she dangerous?" I asked honestly.

"No, my sister is kind and she wouldn't hurt anyone. I just think she's just scared." Anna replied.

"Will she help me?" I pressed trying not to get emotional, "It's just I've come so far and I'm so close…"

"She will." Anna said grabbing my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

Soon Olaf waddled over to us randomly.

"Hi girls, sorry to interrupt, but I had to get away, Kristoff is crazy...he's talking for Sven."

"Yeah…" Anna laughed lightly, "He does that."

"That's...special." I laughed.

"Tell me about it." Anna agreed, "C'mon we should get some sleep, so we can head out again at first light."

We rejoined the boys and settled down for the night, but I was restless. I got maybe an hour of sleep.

Sunlight woke me up streaming right in my face, but once my vision cleared up from my sleepy stupor, my jaw dropped at the splendor of the view. A mix of purples and blues with a light mist on the mountain. It was breathtaking. We packed up to continue on to the north mountain. Eugene and I fed and watered the horses before getting up in the saddle again. We continued moving forward and the further we got, the deeper the snow became. As we came around a large rock formation in the side of the mountain, Anna finally pointed out our destination and it was impossible to miss.

"The north mountain is an ice palace?" I questioned.

"I think by process of elimination that Elsa made that palace." Eugene added.

"C'mon, we're so close." Anna pressed.

We continued forward, but not for long before Kristoff stopped us and brought a finger to his lips.

"Shh…" He whispered quietly, "I don't like the look of some of these snow covered cliffs. We need to be weary of avalanche danger."

I looked at Eugene nervously and he back at me, so we opted to feel more quieter by moving on foot pulling the horses instead of riding them. Eugene and I brought up the rear as everyone else was just ahead of us. Suddenly Sven started making a face as if he was about to sneeze. Kristoff quickly tried to stop it by rubbing his snout and it seemed to work.

"Nice job, Kristoff." Olaf cheered, but immediately sneezed blowing his carrot nose across the way hitting square in the center of a nearby snowbank. The sound of the sneeze echoed all around us and we nervously held our breaths waiting for a noise. Finally it happened, the snow began to cascade down upon us. At first it started slowly, but the noise quickly grew.

"Kristoff, what do we do?" Eugene asked quickly.

Kristoff glanced around frantically and pointed to the rocky mountain side.

"Get up against the mountain...we might have a chance for it to slide off passing us." Kristoff replied.

"Might have a chance?" Eugene said nervously.

We all did what Kristoff suggested and pressed our backs against the stone wall. The horses were nervous and restless, but we managed to protect them as well. The snow blew over us and we thought we were safe, but another wave hit. A huge amount of snow came coasting to a stop separating our group. Eugene and I on one side and Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf on the other.

"Hey you guys okay?" Anna called out once the snow had settled.

"We're okay." Eugene replied quickly.

"Well, let's start digging." Anna said.

"No, don't bother…" I replied quickly, "This could take us awhile. Go ahead to the ice palace and find your sister. We'll meet up with you later."

"Are you sure?" Kristoff answered.

"We'll be right behind you." Eugene hollered.

I hated being separated, but it's not like we had a choice. Eugene and I pulled our horses along trying to find a way around the wall of snow.

"Should we dig?" I began to question, maybe I was wrong before when Anna had suggested it.

"No…" Eugene agreed with my earlier decision, "It would waste time and energy. C'mon let's find a way around."

Eugene and I turned ourselves around and began going back the way we came down the mountain. As we walked along, I heard something snap in the trees and I looked up and just saw birds flying away startled. Something wasn't right. Immediately someone started singing and I felt sick. The voice was beautiful and ear piercing at the same time. How was that possible? The tune brought Eugene and I to our knees. We covered our ears the best we could, but the sound still got through and glued us to the snowy ground. The horses ran off in the confusion and several new footsteps were heard in the snow. I barely looked up and saw that woman from before when I last saw Joel. The Nightingale. She approached us along with a small group of soldiers who quickly apprehended us as the song finally stopped. Now that I wasn't in ear piercing pain, I could begin to make sense of the situation again.

"What do you want?" I growled fighting against the men who had my arms twisted behind my back.

"I want what my mistress wants, which is your heart to stop beating." The Nightingale replied so coldly.

"Leave her alone!" Eugene yelled.

The Nightingale turned to him and Eugene froze.

"Rapunzel?" He muttered.

I looked at Eugene completely confused, but he immediately began fighting against the guards too.

"What happened to you? I've been following your trail everywhere...why are you doing this? What happened?" Eugene pressed.

"My mistress wants Noella along with the man who accompanies her...dead." She replied.

I was really curious as to why the Nightingale waited this long to strike because when I met her in the desert, she could have tried then, but why didn't she? Her intention was clearly to split Joel and I up, but why not just finish the job? Then I was immediately terrified that maybe she already eliminated Joel.

"Rapunzel, why are you doing this?" Eugene pressed.

"Put them against the rock." She ordered the guards, "With enough pressure from my voice, their ears will bleed and eventually will cause an aneurysm."

The guards obeyed and forced Eugene and I to stand against the rock wall.

"Rapunzel, why are you doing this?" Eugene pressed again desperately.

Ever since I had met this woman, she had that dark cloak around her including the hood. I wondered if that was a source of her power.

"Silence." The Nightingale growled, "Your lives end now."

She closed her eyes preparing to sing taking a breath.

"No matter what...I love you blondie." Eugene muttered.

I heard it clearly and the Nightingale heard it too because she stopped. She knelt down at Eugene's level looking at him square in the eyes.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Blondie." Eugene replied.

The woman pulled off her hood and I watched incredibly as her eyes turned from brown to a bright green. It was some kind of spell or something.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene questioned.

"Eugene!" She cried as she threw her arms around him tightly.

"Wow." I muttered incredulously.

There were many questions I wanted to ask her, but for now I would let them have their moment.

"Eugene, I was so lost after you died…" She muttered tracing her fingers down his face as if she was trying to access how real the situation was.

"But I wasn't dead." Eugene pressed.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"I'll explain later. I'm just glad I found you." Eugene replied.

The guards looked at us and at each other unsure of how to proceed.

"The Nightingale has betrayed our mistress. Traitors must die!" One yelled.

They all drew their swords and before any of us could react, several arrows whizzed through the air bringing down each soldier in seconds. There was only one person I knew with that kind of skill. I looked up to where the arrows came from on top of an outcrop of rocks and to my shear relief there was Joel who lowered his bow as he met my gaze.

* * *

AN: Hey Readers! Oh gosh, that Olaf introduction was such a fun write. I love character dialogue! It's one of my favorite parts. Rapunzel was the Nightingale all along...who saw that coming? ;) Eugene got reunited with Rapunzel! Thank goodness for that, but what about Joel and Noella? Stay Tuned Readers :D


	45. Chapter 45

~Chapter 45~

Joel

My eyes fluttered open as I began to take in my surroundings. My head hurt terribly, which explained the lump I could feel on the back of my head. What did Kaleb do to me? I blinked my eyes to further clarity and I was in a palace of some kind, but it was freezing and I think everything in this place from the architecture to the floor was made of ice. My hands were cuffed and pinned to the wall though to my surprise, not by ice, but actually irons. There was no slack, so the cuffs were tight against my wrists. Even so, I tried my hardest to wiggle free.

"Don't bother trying to get free," I voice nearby suddenly said, "You're stuck just like me."

I looked around frantically not realizing I wasn't alone, but didn't see anyone.

"Where are you?"

"Over to your left, Joel." The voice replied.

"H-How do you know my name?" I called out again.

I glanced to my left and barely made out someone there also chained to the wall, but with an iron collar around their neck that I could hardly see. The stranger was hard to see almost translucent.

"Are you a ghost?"

"Certainly looks like that, huh?" She replied, "But no, I am not. I'm a prisoner of Maleficent same as you."

It was clearly a woman, but because of her current state, I assumed she wasn't human.

"Who's Maleficent?"

"Oh right, she goes by Corissa now." The woman corrected.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly wanting to get more answers, "I'm Kadri, the sister of your captor."

"She did this to you and you're family?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh she could do this to anyone, but I get the slower treatment because I'm family. She keeps me alive just barely to talk to me and drain my powers slowly. Judging by my translucency, I suppose I don't have much time left."

"I would help you get free if I could." I replied.

"Perhaps I can help you…" She muttered before falling silent as Corissa came down the icy set of stairs to join us.

"Ah Joel, welcome back." Corissa greeted as she slowly approached me tapping her staff on the ground as she walked toward me.

"What did you do to Noella?" I growled.

"I assure you, she's not here, but she'll join us shortly." Corissa sneered.

"Where's my brother?"

"Oh he's picking up where you left off." She replied.

Corissa leaned down to my level grabbing my jaw harshly.

"You disappointed me, Joel. I had such high hopes for you."

"Do whatever you want to me, but leave Noella alone!" I snapped.

Corissa released my jaw and I jerked my jaw back and forth quickly.

"When your brother brought you back, I figured I would just kill you and be done with it, but then I thought that would be too merciful…" Corissa paused turning around to face me again, "So I think it will be more fun to have you watch me murder that girl…" Corissa began to laugh, but then fell silent bringing a hand to her head as if she was in pain. Once she snapped out of it, she looked at me.

"You leave Noella alone!" I spat.

"Patience Joel, don't worry. You'll be right behind her." Corissa replied with a sinister smirk as she laughed her way up the stairs leaving Kadri and I alone again.

* * *

AN: Whew, I missed being in Joel's POV. Mother and daughter reunion is coming ...everyone ready? ^.^


	46. Chapter 46

~Chapter 46~

Noella

I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. Joel was here, technically against my wishes, but deep down I was glad to see he was alright. He hopped off the rocks joining the three of us on the ground.

"What are you doing back here?" I said glaring at him.

"So that's the greeting I get after taking care of those guards?" He replied.

"It's unexpected…" I muttered crossing my arms kicking my boot in the snow.

"But welcome all the same." Eugene continued for me, "It's good to have you back, Joel."

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"Did you forget I'm a huntsman and I'm good at tracking?" He questioned, "Anyway, who's the girl?" He asked pointing out Rapunzel who still seemed to be in a daze.

"Joel, this is Rapunzel." Eugene answered quickly.

"Nice to meet you." Rapunzel greeted and cocked her head looking at Joel curiously.

"What?" Joel said.

"I know I just got released from a spell of some sort, but I could swear, we've met before." Rapunzel said curiously.

"C'mon Blondie, now I know you're losing it." Eugene replied.

"No, I mean it, I never forget a face." She pressed.

"You just said you were under a spell of some kind...it must have recollected things that weren't really there." Joel replied with a nod patting her shoulder.

"Speaking of the spell…" Eugene added, "What do you remember happening to you when I last saw you?"

"Mind if we talk and walk?" I interrupted, "I gotta be somewhere. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven went ahead to find Elsa."

"Sure thing." Eugene agreed.

Rapunzel took two steps on her own, but she lost her footing and was a bit wobbly. It was clear she didn't have much strength right now, so Eugene opted to carry her. Then Rapunzel began to share with us all she remembered.

"Eugene, after I thought you died, I was so lost. Not knowing what I could do. I remember leaving the tower crying and picking up my mother's cloak from the base of the tower to keep warm. Shortly after that, I met a woman who had me work for her calling me her Nightingale...after that it's a bit fuzzy. I'm not too certain of what I did and that worries me."

"Well, you're better now." Eugene smiled kissing her forehead.

I had never seen Eugene so happy. It was nice to see him smiling so much. Rapunzel looked back at us and then at Joel.

"Most things are fuzzy except your face, though. So odd." She muttered.

Soon after, Rapunzel passed out in Eugene's arms probably due to extreme fatigue and he turned toward us.

"Even after the avalanche, we can still see that ice palace. Let's start making our way over there."

"Please and thank you." I replied.

"Lead the way." Joel nodded.

With some difficulty, we made our way up and through a few more levels of the mountain snow and Joel kindly helped me with some tricky parts of the climb. All the while, we talked things out between the two of us. I needed that.

"So what have you been doing since I last saw you?" I asked him.

"Oh I went back to Agrabah for a bit to resupply, but traversed the desert on my own and I have to say Noella, I didn't like it."

"I feel like I punched myself in the gut multiple times the last couple of days." I replied glumly.

"Noella…" Joel said softly.

"I didn't like how we parted ways...I love you Joel and I said some things I didn't mean."

Joel looked at me smiling warmly leaning toward me for a sudden kiss, but I backed away.

"But that doesn't change the fact of how you hurt me...forgiveness takes time, Joel." I said and I was crossing my arms tightly to hide the fact that my hands were shaking because of all the rush of feelings that came flooding back to me.

"Noella, I came back to finish the job and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm sorry for everything. I was a fool for hiding what I knew."

"Let's just find Elsa and the rest will follow." I pressed stepping ahead of him in the snow bank we were climbing. With a little teamwork, we all made it up to that final perch where the ice palace stood. Eugene and I stared at it in awe, Rapunzel was still out of it, and Joel didn't look like he cared much.

"What, Don't care about ice architecture?" I asked him.

"Let's just get inside." He replied taking the lead.

Just ahead of us was an icy staircase going across another wide gap, but it led right up to the doors of the palace. I think it was safe to say Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were all inside. I approached the double doors and knocked politely, but didn't wait too long before I went inside with Joel and Eugene right behind me.

We entered into a large room with a big frozen fountain near the center space with a large rounding staircase going up to higher levels.

"This place is incredible." Eugene commented, "I give it a perfect score in architecture design."

"Hello? Elsa?" I called out, "Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf?"

No answer came. What were these ice walls soundproof? Where was everyone? Soon I heard shoes clanking on the steps of ice.

"Welcome to my home." A voice greeted.

A tall woman with braided blonde hair and a very sparkly blue dress began descending the staircase toward us.

"Sorry to intrude…" I started to say.

"In all fairness, we knocked." Eugene continued.

'That's quite alright." The woman replied, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Joel stepped forward suddenly.

"We're looking for Elsa." He said.

"Well, you found her." She replied, "Hi, you must be Noella…" She said stepping off the last stair to greet us, " it's finally nice to put a face to the name."

"You know of me?" I questioned.

"My little sister was raving about you." Elsa replied.

"Yeah, where is she and everyone she was with?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, they're downstairs getting warmed up after that fiasco with an avalanche, I heard." She said.

"We could use a rest ourselves." Eugene yawned still holding the knocked out Rapunzel.

"Let's go find them." Joel pressed grabbing my arm, which I gently pulled away.

"No, I need to talk to Elsa before anything else happens." I pressed insistently.

"Well, I've been waiting for you, Noella. Shall we end this?" Elsa asked.

"Please," I replied, "It's be a long journey. This is my last stop."

"Indeed." Elsa replied, "Follow me."

She lead me up the rounding staircase, but not before I looked back at Joel.

"I'll meet you up there." He replied with a nod and then he and Eugene with Rapunzel went down a different set of stairs leaving Elsa and I alone.

At the top of the stairs was a large room. There was no furniture in it, but against the far north facing wall, there were seven mirrors in an arched curve on the wall, with a center mirror being the biggest so it stood out the most. The big mirror looked familiar to me.

"So Noella," Elsa spun around showing off her room, "Welcome to my hall of mirrors."

"It's actually perfect you took me here because I'm actually seeking a mirror."

"Oh?"

"Yes, to find my mom, Corissa. Sooner, I find her, the sooner I can go back home."

"Well, shall we go ask the mirror then?" Elsa said extending her hand to me.

I grabbed it politely and was surprised by how warm it was. For someone with ice powers, she had a good amount of warmth in her palms, which was pretty ironic considering.

"Do you know how to use them?" She asked.

"I'm pretty efficient." I replied stepping up to the first mirror. "Come forth." I beckoned.

A blast of wind blew in my face as I waited for the entity to appear, but to my surprise, the reflection showed me Snow White.

"What? That's weird." I commented looking back at Elsa confused.

"Try it again in the next mirror." Elsa urged waving her hand.

I did this six more times skipping the biggest mirror and seven unexpected reflections showed up in each of the smaller mirrors. Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, and Anna, but also Elsa to my surprise, who shared that seventh mirror.

"What is this?" I asked, "Glass portraits? Do you know all of them?"

"I know about the barriers you brought down Noella. It's perfect. I'm high queen over all the rest of them."

"Yes, I'm glad the provinces can intermingle, but what about my mother?" I pressed.

"Ask the middle mirror, your questions." Elsa replied.

I walked over to the middle mirror and beckoned it like I did all the others. This time I got an entity to greet me.

"Congratulations Noella, you've achieved your goal." The mirror spoke.

"I don't understand…" I muttered.

"Look harder in my reflection and soon you will see the deception." The mirror replied.

Elsa approached behind me looking at me as I looked in the mirror.

"Let's look again." She urged, "Mirror, mirror on the wall...reveal your secrets."

As I looked into the mirror, my heart was racing and I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach. The world around me seemed to fade into the background and there was pain I felt in my neck.

"Elsa?" I barely could speak.

I barely looked over at another mirror reflection and saw Elsa's hands around neck, but I peered back in the main mirrors reflection and Elsa was just standing there. I fought against it and quickly pulled away. Immediately I was snapped out of whatever trance I was just put under and I started coughing. I saw the strangulation evidence in the mirrors as Elsa stepped back looking angry.

"What are you doing?" I said as I coughed falling to my knees.

"You really are something aren't you?" She scoffed pacing around me, "Try as I might, Joel couldn't finish the job and neither can I because of her."

"What are you talking about?" I asked standing back up, "The mirror told me to find you."

"Yes, but it won't help you if I'm not her." She snapped.

She took at step toward me and conjured a long staff with an ornate glass orb set at the top and quickly tapped the ground at her feet. The blue dress darkened and reshaped itself into fitted black leather armor. The blonde hair faded into long brown hair pulled back in a tight high ponytail. Her appearance transformed into a shockingly familiar one. I slid my backpack off my back placing it at my feet.

"M-Mom?" I choked out.

* * *

AN: Noella and Corissa back together again. Noella's search is over, but the fight isn't over yet. Stay tuned readers! ;D


	47. Chapter 47

~Chapter 47~

Joel

I struggled against my restraints, but only managed to cut deeper into my wrists. The irons were attached to the wall of ice and I wish there was a way to weaken it.

"It's no use." I muttered to Kadri.

She herself didn't look good.

"Why did she do this to you? After all, you're sisters…" I asked Kadri.

"An unfortunate family bond. It's because I chose the path of light I suppose. Maleficent has always been intimidated by those imbued with light, so she hopes to eliminate sources of it."

"But dark and light co-exist. How does your sister plan to eliminate the sources?"

"By doing what she has done to me by draining the light from each individual source." Kadri replied.

"Is that what she intends to do to Noella?" I asked nervously.

"I imagine so…" She replied.

"I have to get out of here…" I pressed struggling some more causing one of my wrists to start bleeding. I tried sliding my hand out, but it wasn't enough. Nearby, footsteps came down to this prison and I saw two brown leather boots that belonged to none other than Eugene who was carrying an unconscious woman in his arms.

"J-Joel?" He stammered as he saw me.

However, someone hit him from behind and both of them fell to the floor unconscious. Struck by none other than my brother.

"Kaleb!" I growled.

"It's fun being you brother…" Kaleb sneered, "Though what you see in that woman, I'll never know. We won't be troubled by her for much longer. Our mistress will make work of her shortly."

"Your mistress." I snapped.

I immediately began calling Noella's name frantically pulling against my restraints. Kaleb walked right over and slugged me to shut me up. I spat out blood on the icy ground.

"Silence traitor." Kaleb grumbled. "She can't hear you down here anyway, so don't waste your breath."

Kaleb smirked as he walked over to Eugene and the woman and picked them each up and carried them down a nearby hall and out of sight. A few minutes later, he returned alone and without a word, punched me again and my world went black.

* * *

AN: So much for brotherhood...both huntsman, but each have chosen a side...stay tuned ;D


	48. Chapter 48

~Chapter 48~

Noella

I stared in disbelief that it was mom standing in front of me. I mean it was her, there was no mistaking it, but at the same time something was eerily different about her aside from her choice of attire. My mom had left Seattle a broken woman consumed with grief, but this woman standing here now was different, strong, and had an aggressiveness in her face.

"I've been looking for you for months. Did you know this?" I muttered.

She rolled her eyes crossing her arms impatiently.

"Noella, your mother is dead." She snapped, "I am not she."

"But your face...it is you." I insisted trying to ignore the lies I was being told.

"Your mother became my host body, so once I consumed her, she went away."

"What do you mean went away?" I pressed anxiously with tears forming in my eyes out of anger.

"She's dead." She replied harshly, "So there you have it...I am Corissa."

"How dare you take her name!" I shouted.

Corissa's eyes grew mad, but then she smirked as she looked away from me at the doorway. I spun around and there was Joel. Relief swept over me immediately, but it didn't stick due to the fact that Joel didn't move to help me. He almost even looked happy.

"Do you like my trophies, child?" Corissa asked gesturing to the mirrors.

"Trophies?" I questioned curiously.

"Your friends." Corissa sneered.

She began to laugh maniacally as I peered over at the mirrors on the wall. What I thought were pictures, were my actual friends trapped within magic mirrors.

"No…" I muttered to myself.

* * *

Joel

My eyes opened again and my head was beating like a drum.

"Are you okay?" Kadri asked.

"Eh, my brother and I have never seen eye to eye." I shrugged, "I have to get up there."

I said glancing over at the staircase to the main level.

"Joel…" Kadri muttered barely audible, "There's not much time, so let me try and make amends…"

"What are you talking about? Make amends for what?" I asked.

"For my sister's wrong doing...perhaps I can help." Kadri muttered.

Before I could question her further, a bright light shown up where Kadri was and I had to look away. As the light diminished, in the spot where Kadri was, there were two dual wielding swords and the iron choker that was around her neck laid on the floor. Not only that, I felt something strange come over me. Like an unusual strength and I struggled further against my restraints and the irons broke in pieces. I got up and grabbed the dual blades off the ground.

"Thank you Kadri, I'll remember your sacrifice." I muttered.

* * *

Noella

I spun around toward Corissa wanting to slug her for her actions against everything between my friends and my family, but she surprised me as I turned grabbing my neck.

"I won't fail this time." She growled as she began to squeeze tight.

I grabbed her hands trying to loosen the grip, but nothing worked. I gazed into her eyes and she looked ill at ease as if something was wrong. Seconds later she released me to my surprise, as she threw me to the floor and I slid against the ice.

"Why can't I do it?" Corissa muttered.

In a daze, I struggled to get back on my feet and I looked at Joel.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"How stupid are you?" He snapped at me and I immediately recoiled in surprise, "My name is Kaleb and Joel is my twin brother."

"What?" I asked completely stunned by this deception.

Kaleb slowly approached me drawing his sword.

"I assure you, my brother was with you this entire time until you came into this snowy province. He failed his job and so my mistress asked that I take over." Kaleb replied.

"My huntsman…" Corissa interrupted, "Since I can't end her life, I must ask you to do it on my behalf."

"Anything, mistress." Kaleb replied.

"Bring her to me, she must first be drained of her light, so her last defenses are gone." Corissa ordered.

Kaleb came toward me with no hesitation in his stride. My mind was reeling with all the answers to things I had received in mere minutes all at once. I had no weapon as Kaleb approached me, so I lowered my head down in a defensive stance as Joel once taught me. Kaleb reached for my arm as if I wouldn't fight back. I quickly slugged him in the jaw and I think it hurt me more than him because he didn't seemed phased by it, only angry. He slapped me across the face and in my daze he grabbed me bringing his sword to my throat as he dragged me over to Corissa.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Corissa sneered.

Corissa grabbed my hand and waved her staff over my hand. Immediately, a thick iron bracelet appeared attached firmly to my wrist.

"What did you do?" I asked feeling a little faint.

"I want power and control Noella…" Corissa replied, "And to do that, I need to snuff out your light. Your friends with their lights are trapped within my mirrors and controlled and now it's your turn."

"Lower your blade, Kaleb." Corissa ordered, "She is not a threat."

Kaleb lowered the blade from my neck and seconds later, I turned and saw Joel charge into the room with two blades drawn.

* * *

AN: Oh man guys...things are amped now. Who's pumped? Cause I know I am ^.^

Stay tuned...this story has two chapters left and it's bittersweet for me cause Fantasia Unleashed has been such a joy to write. With that said, I have many Disney related ideas up my sleeve, so if you enjoyed this be sure to follow me for future story exploits that I plan to start immediately after completing this. Until next time readers...you rock! :D


	49. Chapter 49

~Chapter 49~

Noella

There were two things I was certain about in this moment. First, this Corissa woman was not my mom and I knew that based on the sole fact she has made multiple attempts on my life. Second, was the fact that my journey was a frivolous one because apparently my mom has been dead this whole time and that knowledge alone ate at me. If I had only been faster and not been distracted by all the people I had met here in this world. What would I tell my sister? How would I tell her that our mom was gone. The guilt was eating at me and I let it. However, the more I recollected my thoughts, my mind thought about Joel. I criticized myself for not trusting him more. Yes, there were lies told, but over the course of traversing the provinces, he could have murdered me at many opportunities and he didn't. If I hadn't let my hurt cloud my judgment, maybe things wouldn't be like this now.

My mind floated back to the present. I felt weakened by this bracelet on my wrist. The effects were immediate and I felt like I was in a daze. Joel charged his brother tackling him to the ground. I barely managed to crawl out of the way to avoid being hit in the impact.

"Kill him, Kaleb." Corissa ordered.

"My pleasure." Kaleb grunted.

They tumbled around the ground until Kaleb suddenly kicked Joel off him and he slid by me. Kaleb jumped to his feet as did Joel, but before moving toward his brother, he stopped grabbing my wrist.

"You insolent fool!" Corissa yelled blasting bolts of magic energy at Joel, which he deflected with his dual blades. In seconds, he gripped the bracelet on my wrist and squeezed hard. It crumbled off my wrist in pieces on the ground. Without a word, he charged his brother again, weapons blazing. They were evenly matched blow for blow. The main difference being that Joel had a heart and Kaleb did not considering his adoration and service for his mistress. I was still in a daze, but the effects from the bracelet were fading. Suddenly Kaleb lunged his sword toward Joel's gut, but Joel leapt out of the way in time. Though only barely because Kaleb's blade still managed to slice deep into Joel's arm. I looked on nervously, but out of my peripherals, Corissa conjured up a larger iron choker more than likely for my neck. I had no weapon, but I rolled over to my backpack quickly. I needed something hard and something quick. I yanked out clothes and a small coin purse of money and finally a iron skillet from camp yesterday that Kristoff had put in my pack. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. I held out the skillet defensively and Corissa looked at me surprised by the object.

"You're kidding right?" She said.

Clearly, she wasn't taking me seriously and why would she when she had dark magic powers. I glanced at the boys and they had crashed a couple times into the wall and shook the mirrors.

"Be careful, you fools!" Corissa growled and quickly turned back to face me.

My hands were shaking as I held that pitiful skillet.

"I've had just about enough of this." Corissa snapped. "The noise in my head must be silenced."

Corissa stamped on the ground with her staff in one hand and her free hand dropped the iron choker and began to glow green. This eerie glow enveloped her entire body as she began laughing. She crouched down and began to grow...bigger and bigger in size. My heart was racing as I watched this metamorphosis. A large black paw emerged as an enormous beast took form. It looked like a black panther, but with a lion's mane and a snake on its tail. Joel and Kaleb looked on in surprise.

"The Chimera." Joel said.

We exchanged momentary glances as he threw me one of his blades. What did he expect me to do? Go to battle with this thing? Regardless, I had to summon up my courage. This Corissa woman murdered my mom and she would pay for that. The beast lunged at me with sharp, enormous claws, but I quickly dodged out of the way trying maintain a steady breath because I knew if I got too winded...I wouldn't be quick enough. As the beast leapt for me once again, I missed her paws, but the snake had managed to coil around my sword wielding hand.

As I tried to pry the serpent from my arm, I watched Joel pin his brother down and pierce his brother's shoulder with his own blade. Kaleb howled in pain.

"You don't finish any job, do you?" Kaleb muttered.

"No, because I'm not a man like you." Joel said before hitting his brother on the head with the hilt of his blade knocking Kaleb out cold. In seconds he rushed over to me prying the snake from my arm. It was definitely a deja vu moment from when we had battled Jafar. Joel cut off the snake tail, which made the creature howl in fury. With a sudden spin, the creature leapt around raising its paw to strike, but Joel pushed me out of the way knocking me to the ground. He took the blow from the paw and was hurdled backward hitting the wall of mirrors making one fall to the ground and crack. It landed near where Joel was. He had blood coming out a gash in his head from the impact of the blow. The Chimera leapt for me and I rolled underneath the creature trying to stab my blade wherever I could to try and cause damage. I landed a strike on each leg, but I didn't manage to cut too deep. I don't know if that was my lack of strength or courage to defend myself against her.

* * *

Joel

I felt the warmth of the blood trailing down my forehead and I looked on at Noella who was trying her best to defend herself against the Chimera. I was in a daze, I could swear I was seeing double. No matter, I had to help. I pulled myself up staggering to my feet feeling quite weak and grabbed my blade that had been tossed on the floor. Noella was losing and I couldn't stand it if she died without me trying to help. I didn't know what sort of strength Kadri had bestowed me, but I was going to use it all until there was none left to give. I ran toward the beast charging it with full strength and my blade raised. I body slammed it as hard as I could manage and the creature was thrown back breaking through the wall leading outside on the balcony. The ice palace seemed to shake from the impact. Noella looked back at me in shock and ran over noticing my wounds.

"We're not out of the woods yet…" I pressed.

Noella frowned and ran over to the mirrors that housed all her friends. She lifted up the one that fell on the ground that Snow White was in. Noella shook the mirror.

"Come forth…release my friend!" She ordered.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe it's easier than you think?" I questioned, "You already brought down several magic barriers...this should be easy."

Noella reached out placing her hand on the glass of the mirror and immediately her hand went through rippling the glass. To her surprise, but not mine, I knew she could do it. When she looked up at me excited, her face froze in a look of terror. As I spun around, the Chimera began to charge Noella at full speed with its jaws wide open. I had mere seconds to make a crucial decision, but to me, it wasn't a hard choice. I quickly stepped in front of Noella as the beasts jaws pierced my body. I howled in pain and Noella screamed my name. The Chimera shook me around like a rag doll in its mouth before letting me fall out onto the icy floor. My body was broken, but all that mattered was that she was alive. I could rest easy knowing that. I wanted another chance to tell her that I loved her and that she meant everything to me even to the point of giving up my life. It would be soon and I was afraid it would be too late before I could tell her.

* * *

Noella

Joel laid there on the floor and I watched his chest just to be sure he was breathing, but I couldn't tell. I couldn't get the image of all the blood from my mind. I was panicking and to my surprise, the Chimera suddenly began to glow morphing again to reveal Corissa's human form once again. However, she did look tired and I could see blows from the blade etched in her skin.

"How quaint…" She sneered, "I thought I wanted Joel to watch you die, but I kind of like this turnout better."

"Shut up, you witch!" I growled.

I turned suddenly hearing Joel cough, but moments later, something cold and heavy was snapped on my neck. The iron choker was much harder on me compared to the bracelet from before. Corissa laughed as I tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge the slightest.

"You're mine now, Noella." Corissa grinned, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have my way? You're a worthless, impudent fool who doesn't know her place."

"N-No." I muttered trying not to let her lies sink in my head.

"Every person you have met in this world has been hurt by meeting you. You're a walking plague on this land." She continued.

Hearing these lies were hard to combat due to the power of the choker weakening my resolve.

"Y-You're the plague." I replied weakly.

"Oh ouch…" Corissa mocked, "That went deep."

I scooted over to Joel grabbing his hand in mine. His eyes were open, but he was lacking any sign of good color in his face.

"Say your goodbyes, you'll both be gone in a few moments." Corissa continued to mock.

Joel smiled weakly bringing his hand to my cheek and I put my hand on top of his. His touch was cold and lacking warmth. This terrified me. I slowly got up on my feet walking over to Snow White's mirror.

"What are you doing?" Corissa said, "That choker should practically immobilize you."

In one fluid stride, I stood in front of Snow White's mirror and slid my arm through breaking the seal and pulling my friend out. She came out in a daze. Corissa screamed in anger.

"N-Noella?" Snow mumbled clearly confused and disoriented, "Where am I?"

"I'll explain later, Snow, but I need your help. Take my hand." I urged.

She did so and a glow of light emerged from our joined hands.

"You wretches!" Corissa yelled.

She blasted us with numerous magic bolts, which Snow and I easily deflected and the power behind the blasts were weak. Snow and I continued down the line of mirrors rescuing my friends from their glass prisons. Once all released, all nine of us stood in a line and I was in the center with all our hands joined.

"You have no power anymore…" Snow White said.

"Noella is a gift to our world." Aurora added.

"She is kind." Cinderella said.

"Brave." Ariel added.

"Smart." Belle said.

"Resourceful." Anna said.

"And is a queen in her own right." Elsa said, "We're all together because of her presence here, so by the powers within each of us, we order you to begone."

"Never!" Corissa spat, "I still have power and I can take you on. Darkness reigns supreme."

Frantically, Corissa began blasting bolts of energy toward us, which all deflected. In this line of women imbued with light, I stretched out my hand toward Corissa and a powerful beam of light escaped my hand hitting Corissa and she screamed. All my friends followed my lead each emitting a light from their palms. We moved outside onto the balcony and Corissa had pushed back near the edge. The light continued to hit Corissa and I saw an eerie dark smoke begin to exit her body. There was obvious pain held in Corissa's face and dark veining began to appear along her cheekbones. Something was happening. Suddenly something black oozed out of her mouth as she screamed. The dark essence began floating above our heads in a black sort of cloud. I looked at Corissa as her eyes filled with tears.

"Noella, honey...it's me. It's mom." She muttered.

My heart leapt with relief upon hearing her voice. It was her. She was here all along. However, I refocused and took aim at the dark cloud hovering above us.

"Ladies, let's tame that darkness." I said.

All eight of us hit that dark presence with so much light that after about a minute, it began to swirl around and eventually disappeared completely. Triumphantly, we all looked around in disbelief that we did it...especially me more than anyone. I thanked all my friends for their support and we gave each other a big group hug. Moments later, I turned to face my mom. Her eyes were glazed over and I shook my head running into her arms. Tears fell down my cheeks faster than I could tell them to.

"It's really you?"

Mom patted my head crying quietly herself.

"Yes, it's really me sweetie. I'm in control of my own body again. Two's a crowd."

I pulled back smiling broadly reaching up toward her hair taking out her high ponytail letting her hair drop down long passed her shoulders.

"It's not a good look for you." I winked.

Mom gave my hand a squeeze.

"Noella…" Belle said quickly, "It's Joel."

Joel was still collapsed on the ground and his eyes were closed, but to my relief, I saw his chest moving up and down. I grabbed his hand and placed it against my cheek as tears fell from my eyes.

"Joel." I whispered.

His eyes barely opened and I wasn't even sure if he could see me.

"Stay with me, Joel!" I urged.

Joel gently wiped my tears with his thumb as he smiled weakly at me.

"I love you, Noella." He murmured.

"Stay with me, Joel. This isn't goodbye." I pressed.

His eyes closed and he didn't move again. I looked around frantically trying to think about what I could do. Then I remembered Merryweather's gift in my pack.

"Noella? How can we help?" Elsa asked.

"Can someone bring me that backpack?" I asked frantically.

All my friends formed a line and passed my backpack down to me and I quickly rummaged through it finding what I was looking for in a small zipped pocket. I took out the little blue bean and placed it on the ground. I wasn't sure how I could possibly plant it in the ice to summon her as Merryweather instructed me to do, but I had to try. I covered it with my hand and closed my eyes focusing hard. Before long, a blue light appeared and the fairy, Merryweather sprung forth. She hovered off the ground using her wings and she tapped her wand.

"Noella! I can see you found your mom." Merryweather smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm a fairy dear, I know more than you think. So you summoned me, so I imagine your wish is for me to take you home?"

"It was going to be, but now I need you to save Joel. Please, he's dying." I pressed urgently.

Merryweather went over to Joel assessing the damage.

"If this is your wish, you realize then I won't be able to get you home…" Merryweather cautioned.

I turned and looked back at mom who seemed to understand the predicament we were in.

"Please, heal him." I said with a nod.

"Very well." Merryweather nodded.

Merryweather waved her wand over Joel's body and he began to emit a bright white light. Soon the light faded and my heart leapt with joy as Joel opened his eyes. His wounds all over his body were gone and I was elated. Joel smiled broadly at me.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easy…" He winked.

I threw my arms around him hugging him tightly. As we pulled away, he pressed his lips to mine gently. I then leaned up against his shoulder looking at Merryweather.

"Thank you." I told her.

"My dear, this is what I do." She winked.

All the princesses gathered around smiling at Joel and I.

"What do we do now?" Ariel asked.

"I think introductions are in order." Cinderella replied.

Everyone did so and when it was Anna's turn, she paused looking deep in thought.

"What is it, Anna?" I asked.

"Why don't we form a council of sorts. We each oversee the various provinces already, so with the barriers brought down between our worlds, why don't we all work together on restoring our lands? With my sister Elsa as high queen, after all, she is not princess, but a queen."

All the princesses exchanged glances, but agreed to the proposal.

"I thank you all for your trust in me." Elsa nodded, "It's time to rebuild this world."

"Excuse me your highness…" Joel commented, "I think it's best to start with those trapped in the basement below."

"Of course." Elsa agreed.

Over the next several minutes, all of us ventured to the basement and all the prince's of the provinces were turned into stone. Marcus. Phillip. Thomas. Eric. Adam. Aladdin. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were stone as well. Eugene and Rapunzel were trapped here too, but just locked up. Luckily it didn't take much to free everyone considering those of us with powers of light could touch someone turned to stone and they would be freed. The celebration of victory was shared between everyone. An initial hurdle was explaining to everyone who the real Corissa was and that her body was being controlled by the evil sorceress Maleficent. It didn't take much convincing considering everyone knew me and my heart, so they believed me when I told them about my mom. Elsa requested that Merryweather along with each of the princesses spread word across every province. In a week's time, there would be a grand celebration held in Elsa and Anna's province of Arendelle.

* * *

A Week Later…

Crowds of people flooded into Arendelle, not to mention many species of friendly animal creatures. Familiar faces and new faces gathered, but everyone together, which was a beautiful thing. Elsa had returned Arendelle to its rightful summer season getting rid of the extreme snowy climate. She had a beautiful crimson gown made for me for the ceremony. Merryweather gifted my mom with a lovely burgundy gown. I smiled at her as she and Joel sat in the front row for the ceremony. Elsa walked up to the podium on the stage just inside Arendelle's palace courtyard. She individually introduced each princess and finally herself.

"None of us would be here without the sacrifice of a courageous woman on a mission to help her mother, and in turn she helped all of us by bringing down barriers and unifying our provinces. Please give an applause for Noella." Elsa said proudly.

The crowd erupted in a rowdy applause and animal hoots and hollers. My eyes flooded with emotion, but I refused to let them escape. This was a happy moment. I glanced at Joel and my mom who were both smiling broadly at me. Elsa had me stand and take a quick bow and once the applause died down a bit, Elsa concluded her speech.

"Our provinces henceforth will be known as Fantasia. So let it be known."

The crowd erupted in cheering again.

After the ceremony there was a long reception for citizens of all provinces to meet and greet each other and get to know the princesses. I found my mom and gave her a big hug.

"Think we can get used to living here?" I asked her.

"It's growing on me, but it's hard for it to become a home when a part of us is missing." Mom replied glumly.

Riley was still in Seattle waiting for our return.

"Maybe the fairies have an idea." I shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to ask."

As the reception continued late into the afternoon, Joel was reunited with his family who had been under house arrest for many months while Joel served as the Huntsman. He was overcome with emotion upon seeing his parents hugging them both tight. Joel quickly introduced us and I was warmly welcomed by them. Soon another person flew down joining us. He was a young boy wearing a green shirt and pants with a red feather in his hat.

"Hello again." He greeted Joel and his parents, "Boy, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Again?" Joel questioned.

Joel's parents looked as if they had seen a ghost.

"Sure. I'm Peter Pan, but I suppose it makes sense you don't remember. You were a baby...you and your twin. I had brought you here. I'm glad you turned out okay."

"Brought us from where?" Joel pressed as I grabbed his hand.

"You're one of my lost boys." Peter replied, "Under Grimhilde's reign she had me travel to far off lands bringing her orphaned babes to raise up to serve her. I hated taking children like that, but I had no choice. I'm sorry I was involved."

I glanced at Joel who looked shocked beyond belief.

"Peter, would you give us a few minutes?" I said.

"Sure thing." He nodded and quickly flew off.

Joel looked at his parents in disbelief and they at first wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Is that all true?" Joel asked.

Their lack of eye contact spoke volumes.

"We're so sorry, Joel." His mom replied as a tear fell from her eye.

"The queen commissioned us to take care of you and your brother until you became of age to join her forces." Joel's dad continued.

"Raising you and your brother was our greatest joy. You weren't ours by blood, but even so, you were ours…" His mom said.

"I-I got to go." Joel quickly said turning and walking away. I turned back to his parents.

"We'll be back." I insisted and quickly ran after him.

I followed Joel into Arendelle's palace and promptly went into the dungeons deep in the basement. This is where Kaleb was being held until he would be transferred for life imprisonment for his crimes carried out in Snow White's province. I stood back as I watched Joel approach his brother behind bars.

"Well Kaleb, you can keep a secret."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're adopted?" I snapped.

"Ah…" Kaleb grinned stretching his arms behind his head, "So you finally figured it out. Took you long enough."

"How long have you known?"

"Shortly after I became a Huntsman...the queen told me because she knew the information wouldn't distract me from my duties. Unlike you…"

Joel stepped away from the bars and pounded on them with his fists in anger.

"Temper, temper." Kaleb mocked.

Joel exhaled heavily pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Do you know where we're from?" Joel asked.

"Our orphanage was near a place called Sea-Tac something…I don't remember." Kaleb replied.

I approached Joel pulling him into my arms bending my lips to his ear.

"Can you trust this information?" I whispered.

"My brother is a liar, but why would he about this? I believe it." He nodded and glanced over at his brother, "Goodbye, Kaleb." He muttered.

We quickly left the prison and rejoined the reception because I had to tell him while we had a moment alone.

"Joel, I can tell you all about Sea-Tac." I said smiling broadly grabbing his shoulders.

"How?"

"Because Sea-Tac is an airport where I live…" I said quickly.

"Airport?" Joel questioned, "I don't understand."

"Ugh nevermind, but your brother just told us you're from Seattle! My hometown!"

"Seriously?" Joel asked incredulously.

"It seems so." I nodded, "We're more alike that I thought."

Joel leaned in pressing his lips to mine sweetly bringing his hand to the small of my back. Soon, we heard someone clear their throat as Joel and I pulled away from each other. Elsa was smiling at us as she approached.

"Sorry to interrupt you two." She winked, "But the fairies would like a word…"

"What do Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather want?" I asked curiously.

"No I mean...all the fairies." Elsa corrected.

She led the way as Joel and I curiously followed her. She brought us into the Arendelle palace and in a small chapel. Mom was already here sitting in the front row of pews. Elsa led us up to join mom as we sat down.

"What's going on?" Mom whispered.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

Standing before us were a few familiar faces and one unfamiliar one. Standing before us was Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, and another fairy dressed in blue robes with blonde hair. Elsa quickly whispered that she was the Blue Fairy and she promptly left us alone. Merryweather suddenly approached me.

"We're here to take you home, Noella."

"Seriously?" I asked, "I already used my wish to heal Joel though."

"Yes…" Merryweather replied, "And I told you I wouldn't be able to get you home...I ALONE wouldn't be able to get you home…" She winked.

Excitedly I turned toward my mom giving her a huge hug. Finally, we could go home and reunite with my little sister. I turned toward Joel grabbing his hand.

"Please tell me you're coming with me…" I muttered.

"Do you even think you have to ask? There isn't anything for me here. As far as I'm concerned, you're my future. Where you go, I go Noella." He smiled kissing my forehead.

"Are you ready?" The Fairy Godmother asked raising her wand along with the other fairies.

"Wait," I said suddenly, "I need to say goodbye." I urged.

"Way ahead of you." A voice called out.

It was Elsa and she brought in all my friends who I had met along my journey. The princesses of all the realms and their princes along with Moana, Peter Pan, the seven dwarves, Sven, and Olaf among others. Standing just behind them all were Joel's adoptive parents. He went over to them while I said my goodbyes to everyone else. I saved Elsa for last giving her the final hug. She handed me my backpack.

"You've done Fantasia a great service. Even though I haven't known you as long as the others, I feel like I got to in these past week. You always have a home here. Will we see you again?" She asked.

"I hope so Elsa…" I replied, "Goodbye." I said hugging her.

With goodbyes done, I took Joel's hand along with my mom's and rejoined the fairies at the front.

"Ready?" The Blue Fairy asked.

I glanced at Joel and mom and they both nodded at me. The fairies collectively fired their wands at a spot in the room a few steps away conjuring a blue portal. I opted not to look back at my friends behind me, the goodbyes were too painful and I knew in my gut that I would be back. With mom in one hand and Joel in the other, the three of us stepped forward together to return home.

* * *

AN: Omgosh guys! I wrote most of this chapter in one sitting and it was a wild ride I must say. I had planned for Joel to be from the modern world since the beginning and I couldn't wait for that reveal! A brief epilogue is up next. I have a sequel planned, so if you enjoyed this story, feel free to give me a follow about all my upcoming stories. :D


	50. Chapter 50

~Chapter 50~

Epilogue

Noella Kendall, a young woman full of might came into this realm bringing down the barriers with her light. Friends and relationships formed along the way, which doesn't leave one's heart feeling grey. The witch of darkness was now gone, but certainly our stories from within Fantasia are not done. Perhaps more might surface with the dawn.

* * *

AN: And that is it ladies and gentleman... or is it? ^.^

Thank you to all my readers for joining me on this amazing journey in Fantasia. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a total Disney nerd and this story was such a joy for me to write as I hope it was a fun read for you all. As I've been hinting in the past couple of chapters. I have a direct sequel planned for this called Fantasia Forsaken and I already have the prologue posted, so if you enjoyed this journey, be sure to follow me into the next one if you so desire. You readers rock! :D


End file.
